Às Suas Ordens
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Keitaro está insatisfeito com a convivência entre as garotas e o Hinata.sou está a um triz da falência, como se poderia resolver tal impasse? 17.11.06: Cap. 33 entregue, entrando nos momentos finais!
1. Uma Triste Retrospectiva

_Prefácio do autor:_

_(1) A inspiração para esta história veio após baixar um papel de parede que mostra as meninas com diversos uniformes, atuando como garçonetes e a inscrição "Your order?"; daí, uns lampejos de criatividade me atingiram e comecei a escrever este conto. É a minha primeira tentativa desde os meus contos de Cardcaptor Sakura, desde 2001 estou sem escrever fanfics. Por isso, já peço desculpas por erros gramaticais e/ou defeitos de coesão & coerência. Love Hina é propriedade de Ken Akamatsu, e faço uso não autorizado sem fins lucrativos. Também um aviso aos puristas: vou alterar bastante alguns aspectos da história, então já se considerem avisados! (he he he)._

_(2) Durante a história, sempre algum personagem será o narrador; para não confundir o leitor, sempre indicarei antes de o personagem começar a narrar com a expressão "PV: nome-do-personagem", onde PV significa "ponto de vista". Li este recurso em outro conto e achei muito interessante para fazer uma mudança no meu estilo, que sempre foi usar o estilo roteirizado. Boa leitura a todos; atualizações serão feitas na medida do possível._

* * *

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 1: Uma Triste Retrospectiva...**

PV: KEITARO

Sempre que quero ficar sozinho, subo ao telhado central do Hinata-sou e observo a paisagem. Quando estou ali, sinto-me seguro, pois ninguém vai até ali me incomodar. Parece que as meninas perceberam que, quando quero ficar sozinho, eu vou até o dito local e fico lá sentado, pensando na vida. Certas coisas não precisam ser ditas: simplesmente acontecem.

Muitos até sentem inveja de mim. Afinal, sou um cara sortudo que vive em uma pensão cheia de garotas lindas; isto é a sorte grande, não é? Ledo engano.

Não posso negar que já desfrutei momentos divertidos desde que cheguei aqui, mas a maior parte dos acontecimentos foi bem dolorida. Uma série de casualidades me retratou como um tarado fracassado, um ser abominável. E elas aproveitam muito bem isso, transformando-me em um escravo: ou fico na linha e faço tudo que elas querem, ou levo porrada - e quanta porrada nisso! Quando elas estão se divertindo na minha presença, não sei exatamente se elas estão rindo comigo ou estão rindo de mim. E tal diferença gramatical tem muito significado para mim.

A única que não me dá qualquer trabalho é a Shinobu. Pelo contrário, ela me ajuda tanto... Nem sei como agradecer. Aliás, nem sei mais como agradar a todas elas; pensei que entrar na Toudai faria com que eu tivesse o respeito de todas. Que erro! Shinobu foi a única que continuou me tratando decentemente. As outras dizem que fazem o que fazem como forma de manifestar carinho; se ter costelas quebradas e vários hematomas são demonstrações de afeto, prefiro passar despercebido na multidão... Até minha irmã é fonte de confusão, ela me mete em cada roubada...

Isso seria o suficiente, mas existem duas coisas que realmente estão me incomodando demais. Primeiramente, é a Naru. Desde o início da minha estada no Hinata-sou me apaixonei por ela. Sempre a considerei tão bela, tão inteligente. Esta paixão cresceu a ponto de realmente amá-la. Amo-a tanto que praticamente não ligo tanto assim ao fato de que ela me espanca demais. Sério, as agressões físicas que vêm dela não me perturbam; o que realmente me perturba é a distância que, nos últimos tempos, ela colocou entre nós. Isso machuca demais, pois eu sempre tento provar que mereço o amor dela, e parece que tudo o que faço não é suficiente. Mutsumi me consolou uma vez dizendo que "existe a promessa, que a mesma assegurará a realização do amor entre Naru-san e Kei-kun". Cada vez mais duvido de uma estúpida promessa de infância, e sinto que ela tem olhares para um outro homem. Ainda não tenho certeza disso, mas esta possibilidade me estraçalha por dentro.

A segunda coisa que me tira o sono é o gigantesco saldo negativo da pensão. Já tentei economizar de todas as maneiras, mas as meninas não colaboram. E eu, sendo o fraco que sou, não consigo me impor como gerente. A maioria me paga atrasado; a Kaolla sempre demora em fazer o câmbio da moeda de Moru Moru para ienes - isso quando faz, pois alguns meses eu é que tenho que cobrir as despesas dela; a Kitsune nunca me paga. O pior é que todas são muito, mas muito exigentes, ah se não tiver isso ou aquilo, elas acabam comigo! A vovó Hina ficará muito decepcionada comigo quando descobrir como conduzi o negócio de várias gerações da família Urashima.

O que devo fazer? O que devo fazer? A pensão em si tem poucos atrativos, principalmente porque fica na contramão para quem precisa se deslocar rapidamente para Tóquio. Hinata é um vilarejo pacato, não atrai muitos turistas, quanto mais pessoas que precisam de um local para morar... Quando o Hinata-sou era um hotel, ainda tinha muito movimento, mas a transformação em pensão dificultou o ingresso de novas pessoas por aqui.

Eu desisto. Sinceramente, eu desisto... Não sei mais como erguer esta pousada. Creio que devo fazer uma reunião de emergência e expor minha decisão. Não vou sacrificar a Toudai e a minha vida por um bando de garotas mimadas.

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Estou preocupada com o Keitaro. Ele está indo mais vezes ao telhado que o normal. Quando ele está lá, é um sinal de que não quer ser incomodado, é como se fosse um código não-verbal.

Não gosto de ficar demonstrando os meus sentimentos, mas sei que devo ajudá-lo. Afinal, ele é meu sobrinho, não é? Mesmo que eu não goste quando ele fica me chamando de "tia", ele é o filho do meu único irmão. Por parte de mãe, Keitaro tem diversas tias, e sempre foi paparicado por elas. Eu nunca demonstrei muito o quanto gosto dele, apenas de forma indireta, persuadindo as meninas a não expulsá-lo. Sempre fiz as coisas de forma que ele não percebesse, é claro...

Mas, agora, ele está muito quieto, e creio que devo ajudá-lo de uma forma mais agressiva. No final, somos muito parecidos: temos medo de não ter o sentimento correspondido pelas outras pessoas. E o pior é que ele sempre demonstrou gostar de mim, mas eu tentava me esquivar disso. Criei uma barreira que não sei se poderei transpassar tão facilmente. Desta vez, achei que seria o momento ideal.

Com certa timidez, aproximei-me dele. Preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Tentei chegar até onde ele estava sem fazer barulho, mas ele se levantou repentinamente e levei um baita susto. Obviamente, minha expressão facial pouco deve ter se alterado, já que tenho anos de prática em não demonstrar minhas percepções com mímicas faciais. Foi naquele momento que ele notou a minha presença; ele inicialmente fez um rosto indicando surpresa, mas que não demorou a ficar neutro. Tinha maus pressentimentos quanto a tal fato, Keitaro sempre foi autêntico quanto a demonstrar sentimento, nunca o tinha visto cínico.

"Keitaro, o que há de errado?", perguntei-lhe.

"Nada não...", respondeu-me, já se retirando.

Ao passar por mim, disse-lhe: "Tu não me enganas, Keitaro... Vamos, fale o que está acontecendo".

O garoto parou e, sem se virar, balbuciou algo que me marcou: "Ainda não é da tua conta, Haruka-san...". Ele prosseguiu a caminhada, deixando-me sozinha no telhado, como se fosse uma desconhecida. Confesso que fiquei um pouco perplexa, embora o meu semblante não traduzisse o que estava sentindo. O modo como ele pronunciou 'Haruka-san', estava cheio de veneno, e este ponto foi o mais bizarro. Ele NUNCA agiria daquele jeito, pois Keitaro não tinha vocação para ser grosseiro. Ele podia ser atrapalhado, mas jamais arrogante, ou era o que eu pensava... Meu doce Keitaro, o que houve contigo? Por que isto agora? Talvez a costumeira distância com que o trato esteja impedindo que ele se aproxime de mim, e isto me deixa muito triste.

Volto para os meus aposentos na Casa de Chá, com muitas coisas a pensar...

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Já estou arrumando minhas malas. Quero fazer tudo rápido, pois não quero me incomodar com as moradoras. Apenas vou dizer minha decisão e irei embora. Não queria machucar Shinobu, mas preciso partir se quero sobreviver a tudo isso - um fato que creio não incomodar em nada as outras. Vou dar minha decisão no café-da-manhã, pois é muito chato dar más notícias de barriga vazia; outro fator é que todas já estarão acordadas e é um horário fácil de encontrar todas reunidas. Então, farei o que devo fazer.

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 11/10/2004 e 13/10/2004. Espero reviews de todos, pois estes são muito importantes para saber se a história está agradando.**_


	2. Da Água Para o Vinho

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 2: Da Água Para o Vinho**

PV: SHINOBU

Oito da manhã de um sábado ensolarado. Conforme o combinado com o kanrinrin, passo no quarto de todos os moradores do Hinata-sou para acordar um por um. O café-da-manhã já está prontinho, feito com todo o carinho que tenho por todos que ali habitam. Especialmente o Urashima-senpai. Como eu gostaria que... Não, é impossível, o senpai gosta de Naru-senpai, e devo ficar feliz por ele. Dizem que a maior prova de amor é abnegar-se da pessoa amada quando a mesma está unida a outrem. Bem, é melhor deixar isso para lá...

Acordo todos com muito cuidado, avisando-os que o café está preste a ser servido. Acordo um por um, deixando o Urashima-senpai por último. Após acordá-los, ponho a mesa e deixo tudo arrumado para o desjejum. Naquele momento, parece com o Hinata-sou cria vida. As meninas vão todas contentes para a sala de refeições, todas felizes e conversando muito, enquanto fico as esperando na porta da sala de refeições, sempre com um sorriso para recebê-las. Geralmente, o senpai é o último a descer para o café.

E hoje não foi muito diferente. Depois de acordar todas, fui acordar o senpai. Bati na porta, pedi licença e ia avisar sobre o café, quando reparei duas malas perto ao armário. Fiquei muito curiosa, estava imaginando se Keitaro iria viajar, nem nos avisou... Como não gosto de meter-me na vida dos outros, apenas o balancei e avisei-o sobre o café matinal. Ele se acordou lentamente e parecia estar com os olhos muito vermelhos. Será que ele andou chorando? Eu reparei que, ultimamente, ele anda meio isolado de nós, e eu não gosto de ver quem tanto me ajudou ficar triste. Ele geralmente me agradece com um sorriso, mas hoje nem isso fez. Apenas disse um "arigato" bem seco. Fiquei com uma certa mágoa, ele não costuma me tratar assim. Aliás, ele geralmente não trata ninguém assim.

Voltei para a sala de refeições, pensando o que poderia estar errado com o senpai, mas logo fui envolvida pelo ar da graça que a sala continha. As meninas decidiram fazer um joguinho de cartas no dia anterior, e hoje estavam cantando vantagem uma sobre a outra. E já estavam fazendo planos para sair à noite. Naru deu a idéia irem até a Toudai ficarem curtindo os barzinhos que existem na volta de universidade. Obviamente, Kitsune, Kanako e Kaolla adoraram a idéia, e ficaram provocando Motoko. Só que Motoko não se incomodou, e aceitou o convite, deixando as garotas mais alegres. A garota do kendo ficou mais aberta desde que Keitaro veio morar aqui. Aliás, parece que a presença de Keitaro mudou a vida de todas.

"E você, Shinobu? Está a fim?", perguntou-me Naru, muito sorridente.

"B-b-bem, nunca fui muito de sair, acho que variar vai ser legal...", respondi de uma forma bem confiante.

"Legal, Shinomu também vai! Agora só falta o Keitaro!", gritou Kaolla, de uma forma muito entusiasmada.

"Ah, deixa aquele molenga para lá... Ele só vai atrapalhar...", reclamou Naru, meio que dando de ombros. Achei aquilo de mau gosto, eu gosto quando o senpai está por perto. Claro, não demonstrei o que senti, pois não me intrometo entre o que acontece entre Naru e Keitaro.

"Hum... Desde quando o Keitaro é molenga, hein? Olha que você pode perder aquele corpinho, hein...", falou Kitsune com malícia, sempre mantendo o olhar de raposa.

"É verdade, olha que eu o levo para o meu país e fico com ele, he he he!", provocou Kaolla, dando um sorriso maroto. Percebi que Su-chan apenas queria provocar Naru, e a brincadeira preferida da menina eternamente bronzeada é levar os outros ao delírio...

"Pode ficar com aquele... traste. Não sabia que você gostava de perdedores...", falou Naru, dando um tom amargo à palavra 'traste'. Aquilo deixou Su-chan um pouco magoada.

"Ara, Ara, não vamos brigar no café... Senão a comida não desce bem...", comentou a sempre sorridente Mutsumi. Desde que ela foi ajudar na Casa de Chá, ela passou a usar as facilidades do Hinata-sou.

"Concordo plenamente. Não vejo sentido em começar um dia desse jeito", adicionou Motoko, de olhos fechados e sorvendo um bom gole de chá após dizer tão sábias palavras.

Logo me sentei à mesa e também fiz o meu desjejum, afinal também sou uma filha de Kami-sama. Quando estavam todas para sair da mesa, aparece Keitaro-senpai, com uma mala em cada mão. Todas ficaram olhando meio abobadas, sem entender o que estava acontecendo...

* * *

PV: KEITARO

É agora. Devo aproveitar o momento para informar a minha decisão. Encaro a todas de uma forma séria, aproximando-me da mesa de refeições. Larguei as malas e fiquei em uma das cabeceiras, olhando a todas. Parecia que eu já estava desistindo... Não, não posso. Já me decidi e não posso voltar atrás, estaria agindo com a mesma covardia que sempre tive se o fizesse.

"Urashima-senpai, qual é o negócio com as malas? Você pretende viajar, só por um acaso?", perguntou Motoko com uma expressão de descrédito.

"Ainda tens um monte de coisas para fazer hoje, Keitaro... Você não pode simplesmente dar o fora sem nos avisar com antecedência...", reclamou Kitsune, como se estivesse cheia de razão.

"Gostaria de não ser interrompido, por favor...", falei sem alterar o tom de voz. As garotas se entreolharam, como se não estivessem entendido o que havia de errado comigo.

"Qual é Keitaro, não se faça de...", falou Naru com ares de deboche. Tratei de dar o corte imediatamente.

"Isso vale para você também, Narusegawa-san...", falei em um tom bem desgostoso. O olhar que ela me deu foi o de confusão. Mantive-me com a expressão séria, não podia dar para trás. Nem me sentei, decidi ficar de pé. Achei que a discussão seria rápida.

"Estou aqui para anunciar...", conclui colocando um papel sobre a mesa, "... que estou pedindo demissão das minhas funções de gerente. Creio não ser possível continuar".

Aquele anúncio provocou diversas reações. Shinobu fez uma cara de choro; Motoko continuava a me encarar em descrédito; Kitsune era pura surpresa; Kaolla e Sarah mantiveram sorrisos estampados na cara – como se eu ainda estivesse brincando; Kanako era puro desespero no semblante. Mas o que mais me marcou foi o semblante de Naru e Mutsumi, ambas pareciam muito magoadas.

"Demissão é gostoso?", perguntou Kaolla, de forma bem sapeca.

"Ara, Kei-kun, por que esta decisão tão arbitrária? Fizemos algo errado?", perguntou-me Mutsumi, meio encabulada. Dei uma pausa para tomar fôlego antes de dar a resposta.

"Creio que sim... Ou melhor, eu é que deixei de fazer o que deveria ter feito... Não consegui administrar corretamente esta pensão, além de nunca ter me imposto perante todas vocês... Minha função exige liderança, e nunca consegui me fazer líder perante vocês. Eu sou uma ameaça à saúde financeira daqui, e preciso ir. Sinto muito...", confessei.

"Você não pode ir embora assim, sem mais nem menos!", gritou Naru, como se tivesse plena razão. No fundo, percebi um certo desespero. Senti que não gostava daquele clima, e precisava ir embora logo.

"Não sou um molenga, um perdedor?", devolvi para ela. Logo a mímica facial de Naru mudou, passando da raiva à surpresa. Então completei: "Posso ser tapado, mas não sou surdo".

"Keitaro, eu...", tentou consertar Naru.

"Naru, não se esforce. Sei o quanto sou um incômodo para todas vocês. Nada que faço parece agradar, além que sou um atrapalhado total e não vou ajudar a manter esta pensão desse jeito. Por isso, creio que não será problema arrumar outro gerente", disse tranqüilamente.

"Você está exagerando, Urashima...", falou Motoko, ainda com um olhar consternado, "Todas gostamos muito de você, apenas você deveria assumir melhor os próprios deveres. Não podes abandonar o encargo que tua avó te confiou. Sei que ainda estás relapso, mas sempre há..."

"Eu faço tudo o que vocês querem, e ainda acham que não faço o bastante? Aí está a prova de quanto valho para vocês. Não adianta, estou indo e ponto final. Não posso sacrificar a Toudai por um bando de meninas mimadas...", desabafei o que havia concluído na noite anterior.

Certas coisas que são ditas podem provocar uma revolução. E aquilo teve um efeito bombástico. Usualmente, elas já teriam me espancado só ter levantado a voz... Mas foi o contrário: todas olharam cabisbaixas para o chão.

Eu só não esperava a reação de Shinobu. Com os olhos marejados, ela se agarrou firmamente ao meu tronco e apertou-me contra ela. Era quase um... Desespero. Podia sentir as lágrimas quentes aderindo à minha camiseta.

"Aaauuuuhhhh! Não vá embora, senpai! Você é muito importante para nós... Pelo menos, és importante para mim!", choramingou Shinobu. Aquilo me bateu, mas não podia voltar atrás... Afinal, deveria ter orgulho uma vez na vida, pelo menos perante elas nunca bati firme o pé.

"Shinobu... Não há mais lugar para mim aqui, o estrago já está feito...", tentei consolá-la.

"Não quero que o Keitaro vá! Se fores, vai ficar menos divertido...", lamentou Kaolla, também me agarrando bem forte. Podia quase sentir minhas costelas se partirem.

"Não, mano! Não quero ficar longe de você de novo!", gritou Kanako, abrançando-se a mim bem forte. Senti que a situação estava fugindo do meu controle, e tentei me desvencilhar das três. Após conseguir, peguei minhas malas e tentei me despedir.

"Bem, este é um adeus... Por algum tempo, quero ficar sozinho... Talvez, algum dia...", despedi-me, já saindo após as palavras ficarem embargadas. Não consegui olhar para trás. No fundo, perdi a esperança de que irei me encontrar com elas de novo. Mas não posso recuar. Não desta vez.

* * *

PV: KITSUNE

Quem diria, o Keitaro criou coragem... No fundo, sempre torci para que ele tivesse uma posição forte algum dia... Não esperava que fosse assim. Ficamos todas chateadas. A única que não parecia afetada com o ocorrido era Sarah.

"Quem dá bola para aquele azarado? Que tal uma saída...", falou Sarah, sem conseguir terminar a frase. Não tinha se fragrado que o ambiente não estava confortável.

"Dá um tempo, menina... Aqui ninguém está muito disposto para se divertir.", ralhou Naru, muito aborrecida. De certa forma, todas estávamos meio confusas. Não é fácil ser pega assim de surpresa pela manhã. Então, Naru saiu da sala. Na seqüência, saíram Mutsumi, Shinobu, Motoko e a Kanako.

"Vamos Kaolla, deixa aquelas sem sal para lá...", tentou Sarah incentivar a garota de fisionomia indiana.

"Desculpa Sarah, agora não quero brincar não...", lamentou Kaolla, também saindo da sala.

Sarah ficou consternada. Detestava que ninguém desse bola para ela. Mas teve que cair na real e percebeu que o clima não estava legal. Não demorou a também ir para o quarto, claramente decepcionada. Levantei-me e encarei a sala praticamente vazia. Como pode um lugar passar de um ambiente alegre para um local fúnebre? Às vezes, a vida nos prega surpresas maiores do que podemos suportar de uma vez só.

"Então ele se foi...", falou Haruka pela porta de acesso à cozinha. Levei um susto, pois não percebi a presença dela ali.

"É... Ele tinha certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas...", falei.

"Ele vai deixar saudade, não é?", falou Haruka, com um leve sorriso.

"Logo agora que estava me acostumando a ter um gerente... e um ótimo amigo.", confessei. Sabia que, no fundo, a decisão de Keitaro iria marcar todas que viviam naquela pensão. Acho que, tanto tempo de convivência praticamente explorando e zoando com o pobre gerente acabou fazendo com que todas as meninas desenvolvessem uma quedinha pelo kanrinrin. Só que ninguém admitia isso... Se as garotas tivessem percebido a importância de Keitaro... Bom, não posso dizer nada, pois nada fiz quando me era possível.

"E vocês irão deixar ele ir embora desse jeito, sem resistir?", perguntou Haruka.

"Desta vez, creio que não há mais nada a fazer. Nunca o vi tão decidido", respondi. Pensei comigo, vou sentir saudades do ex-ronin. Mas... Não vou me entregar. Não posso deixar o Keitaro ir assim. Olhei para Haruka confiante. Ela me devolveu o sorriso.

"Atenção, reunião de emergência das moradoras! Agora, todas na entrada principal da pensão, vamos lá!", saí gritando aos quatro ventos. Nunca desisti das coisas que lutei, e percebi que caçar Keitaro de volta à pensão seria algo divertido...

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Dirigi-me à estação de metrô. Estava decidido a ir embora. Ainda tinha algum dinheiro, o suficiente para pagar uma pensãozinha barata. Mas creio que era melhor que continuar naquele inferno. Sabe, às vezes penso que exagerei, mas... E se não tivesse feito aquilo? Creio que tudo continuaria a mesma coisa. Precisava ser homem uma vez na vida, não é verdade?

Fico ali, na estação, esperando o próximo horário. Fico absorto, sem muito que pensar, nem saber o que fazer depois. A única coisa que está decidida é que preciso alugar algo quando chegar em Tóquio, e que não vou voltar para casa. Meus pais desistiram de mim há tanto tempo que creio nem se importarem mais comigo – preciso levar uma nova vida. Deixa-me ver, preciso arranjar um emprego de meio período, e...

Estranho, escuto um barulho de veículo, e é muito familiar. Engraçado, não vejo o trem chegando... Diabos, de onde vem... Daí é que percebo! Kami, o Seta-móvel! E percebo que está lotado! Por Kami, as garotas decidiram acabar comigo! Por que me ferro tanto com mulheres na vida?

Começo a correr feito um desesperado, sem saber para onde ir. Até chego a despistar minhas caçadoras em um beco, mas mal dou tempo para descansar, lá vem aquele carro do inferno... Malditas malas, nem sei ainda porque as carrego... Claro, meus cartão de crédito e documentos estão guardados nelas! Droga de vida... Quando percebo, vejo uma mulher de cigarro na boca dirigindo o carro e alguém gritar pela porta lateral.

"Keitaro seu desgraçado, você não vai fugir assim!", acho que o grito era da Naru. Não percebi mais nada, pois fui literalmente laçado e acabei batendo com a cabeça na lataria do furgão, o que me nocauteou...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito em 18/10/2004. Espero reviews de todos, pois estes são muito importantes para saber se a história está agradando.**_


	3. Tempo de Caça, Tempo de Caçador

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 3: Tempo de Caça, Tempo de Caçador**

PV: KEITARO

Ai, ai, ai... Como dói a minha cabeça. Não consigo identificar onde estou, já que minha visão está nublada. Tento me mover, mas sinto que é impossível me mexer... Peraí, posso estar equivocado devido à visão, mas o negócio branco em volta do corpo parece cordas... Estou amarrado! O que está... Essa não, agora eu me lembro, estava indo embora da pensão, quando aquelas doidas me capturaram...

Recupero um pouco da visão, e percebo que estou dentro de um pequeno espaço fechado. Estou deitado sobre um chão que parece metálico. Não acredito, deixaram-me todo atado no espaço de carga do Seta-móvel. O que elas vão fazer comigo? Não posso crer, elas estão se vingando de mim, só porque disse umas verdades... Pelo menos, eram palavras que estavam entaladas na garganta já havia um bom tempo. Eu estava tão sereno, tinha desabafado tudo o que me atormentava, e finalmente estava crendo que estava livre da influência daquelas... Daquelas pestes. Por que certas coisas só acontecem comigo?

Só um pouco, escuto vozes no lado de fora do Seta-móvel... Acho que são elas discutindo algo... Parece que estão definindo o meu futuro. E eu só queria um pouco de paz, mas que droga. Fico me debatendo, na tentativa de afrouxar o laço, mas este foi bem feito. Tento relaxar, agora a minha vida está nas mãos das minhas algozes. Que droga de vida...

* * *

PV: KITSUNE

Hum... Analisando melhor, não foi difícil convencer as meninas a trazer o Keitaro de volta ao Hinata-sou. Parece que todas estavam chateadas em perder uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram na nossa vida (afinal, com ele, a pensão ficou muito mais divertida, he he he!) e toparam qualquer coisa para trazê-lo. Só precisavam que alguém apertasse o gatilho, e eu adoro ver o circo pegar fogo...

Convoquei todas à entrada principal, e que estivessem devidamente paramentadas para o ato; afinal, não é sempre que fazemos uma caçada, mas quando fizemos uma, sempre procuramos dar um toque de dramaticidade – embora alguns possam dizer que levamos a sério demais. Ora, só porque estamos vestidas com aquelas antigas roupas inglesas de caça à raposa... O que tem demais? Pelo menos, o meu traje me caía bem e estava lindo – embora o apelido "Kitsune" sugira que eu seja a caça, neste caso a "raposa" é outra, e chama-se Keitaro... Bem, voltando ao enredo, quando estavam todas no salão, anunciei o plano.

"Camaradas, esta é uma reunião de emergência! Dou por inaugurada a temporada de caça do Keitaro!", eu disse em tom de comando.

"Legal, vamos trazer o Keitaro de volta!", exclamou Kaolla.

"Mas, Kitsune-san, você tem algum plano em mente?", perguntou Shinobu.

"Claro que sim! Basta pegarmos o Seta-móvel e fazermos a manobra de captura!", afirmei, com um grande sorriso.

"Não sei porque estamos perdendo tempo com aquele inútil...", reclamou Naru, cabisbaixa. Pode ser impressão minha, mas a reação de Naru tem um pouco de desilusão...

"Concordo com a Naru-senpai! Se ele quer ir embora, que vá. Não podemos obrigá-lo a ficar.", assentiu Motoko.

"Bem, pelo jeito, acho que as outras vão gostar de disputar o coração de Keitaro...", alfinetei, só para ver a reação da Naru.

"O QUÊ?", perguntaram Naru e Motoko, com os rostos parecendo pimentão. Hum, isto está mais divertido, parece que a Motoko admitiu também estar no páreo.

"A Motoko também gosta do Keitaro! Legal, vai ficar mais divertido!", gritou Kaolla, euforicamente.

"Hum, está certo! Su-chan, use o teu radar para achar o Keitaro! Haruka, assuma o volante do Seta-móvel! Espero que todas estejam equipadas para a caça!", disse em tom de ordem. Não sei como consegui convencer Haruka a dirigir aquela coisa infernal, mas o importante é que vamos ao ataque.

Observei que Naru parecia um pouco chateada, e fui tentar deixá-la empolgada. Cheguei perto dela e perguntei: "Não esconda de mim, você quer ir atrás do Keitaro...".

"Mas por que ele foi embora desse jeito? O que fizemos de errado?", perguntou Naru, com os olhos um pouco marejados.

"Não sei, mas acho que o Keitaro decidiu finalmente ter coragem e desabafar... Agora é a vez de você, conte-me o que realmente você sente pelo Keitaro", tentei conversar.

"Eu o odeio...", disse Naru, olhando ao chão.

"Então, diga-me em meus olhos", afirmei.

"O Keitaro... Bem, eu ode... eu ode... e-e-eu...", gaguejava Naru ao me encarar.

"Vamos lá, diga o que realmente você sente! Diga que o odeia bem forte na minha cara!", ralhei, com uma expressão mais séria.

"Eu não tenho que dizer nada... Ele é... Ele é um covarde... Fugindo de nós desse jeito, como se fosse um joão-ninguém...", desabafou Naru.

"Bom, nós vamos atrás dele, e daí veremos o que realmente você sente...", afirmei, afastando-me dela após terminar a sentença.

Preparamo-nos para a caçada. Kaolla deu o toque da trombeta e partimos no Seta-móvel. Imaginei que o Keitaro teria ido até a estação de metrô para ir embora. Cara, como ele é previsível... Bom, ele deve estar indo para Tóquio, não iria abandonar a Toudai. Isto é algo que me decepcionou um pouco... Ele desistiu até de nós, menos da maldita Toudai. Às vezes, realmente não entendo porque alguém se liga tanto a algo na vida, como se aquela coisa fosse praticamente o ar que se respira. Bem, ele não demorou muito a sentir nossa presença, e saiu correndo rua afora, com as malas na mão. Keitaro é tão desastrado que tentou fugir sem desovar as malas.

Por isso, não foi difícil capturá-lo. Naru se pendurou na porta e fez um laço bem forte, laçando a "raposa" para dentro do furgão. Cara, ele deu uma cabeçada tão forte na lataria que pensei que estivesse em coma... Mas logo Motoko avaliou e disse que os sinais vitais estavam presentes e daí respiramos mais aliviadas. Keitaro tem muita sorte em ser imortal.

* * *

PV: NARU

Não demoramos a voltar para o Hinata-sou. Afinal, precisávamos discutir o que fazer após o Keitaro recuperar a consciência. As meninas estavam divididas, algumas queriam torturá-lo, enquanto outras queriam pedir perdão. Sinceramente, não pendia nem para um lado, nem para o outro. Nem conseguia entender o que realmente sinto pelo Keitaro.

Droga, por que aquele moleque atrapalhado não consegue perceber quanto estou insegura? Afinal, ele até provou que é esforçado e determinado – e, quiçá, alguém muito romântico. Não é qualquer homem que tenta entrar na Toudai por quatro anos seguidos para cumprir uma promessa feita a uma garotinha há quase vinte anos atrás... O problema é que ele ACHA que sou eu, mas e se não for? Ele não consegue perceber que isto me deixa sem chão? Tenho medo que ele me troque caso descubra que não foi para mim que ele prometeu ficar junto caso entrasse na Toudai.

Às vezes, as pessoas não sabem se são realmente caça ou caçadores... Estamos sempre, de alguma forma, maltratando o Keitaro... Mas ele merece, não é verdade? Ele só sabe se comportar daquele jeito, uma mistura de maníaco sexual com um palhaço sem-graça de circo. Aquele trapalhão não sabe agir como homem, como eu gostaria que ele tivesse, algum dia, gana o suficiente para me encarar e... Bem... Chegar junto. Acho que ele riria de mim se soubesse que procuro o homem ideal para... Para... Um dia entregar-me.

Devo passar a imagem de "santa imaculada", a virginal que tem aversão a sexo. Não é isso, apenas quero ter a minha primeira vez com o cara certo. Algumas vezes pensei que o Keitaro seria o cara ideal. Sério, já pensei sim... Mas ele é tão burro, não consegue ler nas entrelinhas; eu é que não vou me entregar assim, sem mais nem menos. E, como isso se torna constante, fico em dúvida se ele é o cara ideal... Ainda mais que as meninas ficam o provocando e, como o tarado que é, tenho medo que venha a trair-me com uma delas. A última surpresa foi a Motoko, até ela tem uma certa atração pelo Keitaro?

Há algum tempo, pensei que o Seta seria o homem ideal, mas – hoje em dia – descobri que ele é tão trapalhão quanto Keitaro. E que ele ainda faz a Haruka muito triste, pois garanto que ela diria "sim" a qualquer hora que o sensei a pedisse em casamento. Mas, como levar a sério quem achou, no casamento de um colega de trabalho, que as roupas dos noivos fossem para uma competição de cosplay? Que sempre acha mais importante ficar escavando vasos velhos do que ficar ao lado de uma pessoa especial?

E sinto que Keitaro está indo pelo mesmo caminho. Sem a certeza que sou a garotinha da promessa, com uma besta tarada que prefere ficar escavando que ficar comigo, e que agora vai embora assim – fugindo de todas nós. Não acredito que sejamos tão más assim... De vez em quando, ele merece um puxão de orelhas. Um dia, ele tem que deixar de ser um idiota. Agir como homem, provar que realmente me ama e dar-me segurança de que o sentimento dele é real, não baseado em antigas promessas, em coisas que se perdem na neblina de antigas memórias.

Estes pensamentos ficam martelando em minha mente, fazendo que eu não prestasse atenção na discussão. Mutsumi se aproximou de mim e ficou sorrindo na minha frente. Não entendia por que aquela garota parecia, algumas vezes, cismar comigo.

"Por que você está tão feliz?", perguntei, meio emburrada.

"Ara, ara! O Kei-kun está de volta! Agora o Hinata-sou vai ser feliz de novo!", respondeu a garota tartaruga. Não sei de onde vem tanta felicidade. Às vezes, sinto que ela é tão ingênua quanto o Keitaro... Será que ela... Não pode ser, a Mutsumi é a garotinha da promessa? Parece que um foi feito para outro, não creio que seja impossível que foi a ela que Keitaro fez a promessa. Mas o meu Liddo-kun tinha o nome dela, agora não entendo mais nada...

"Bem, acho que agora você poderá competir pelo Keitaro, não é?", respondi de cara feia.

"Eu bem que gostaria, mas sei que o coração dele pertence à outra... Ah, como eu gostaria ter sido a sortuda garotinha da promessa... Mas a menina prometida parece ser bem teimosa...", ficou sonhando Mutsumi. Retiro o que disse, ela não é tão ingênua assim... Ela sabe como dar parafusos na cabeça dos outros.

Eu ia perguntar o que Mutsumi quis insinuar, quando as meninas perceberam um barulho na van. O Keitaro deveria estar recuperando a consciência. Nossa, ele ficou dormindo por um tempão, e deve estar com a cabeça dolorida. Era a hora de decidir o que fazer com o kanrinrin; afinal, o pedido de exoneração ainda não foi aceito. Kaolla e Kitsune retiraram o jovem gerente do furgão e levaram-no até o salão principal. Conforme disse Kitsune, lá teria início o "juízo final" de Keitaro. E eu não vou perder isso por nada neste mundo...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 21/10/2004 e 25/10/2004. Desculpe pela demora, mas o processo criativo é complicado... Não é difícil criar situações, mas os critérios internos fazem que nem tudo aquilo que se imagina para a obra seja traduzido em palavras, ou seja, nem sempre aquilo que crio na minha cabeça acho legal ser transformado em texto. E isso piora à medida que o processo criativo se desenrola.**_

_**Outro fator é que sou acadêmico de Medicina, e isso me toma uma boa parte do tempo e do meu intelecto. Por isso, tentarei continuar a saga, conforme novas idéias que eu considere apropriadas para serem publicadas surgirem.**_

_**Finalmente recebo um review, e agradeço ao Lexas pelo feito. Gostaria de te dizer que sempre imaginei que, algum dia, Keitaro não deveria ficar suportando tudo calado, e por isso tomaria uma providência conforme o psiquismo criado pelo autor. Obviamente, ele ficou OOC, mas creio que ficou mais real sem fugir tanto assim do jeitão dele de ser – ninguém suporta por tanto tempo ficar apanhando e nada fazer. Mas esta não é a temática principal, espero que a idéia central que me inspirou a criação desta saga logo seja possível de ser introduzida, pois ainda não surgiu uma situação adequada para a mesma. Por enquanto continua em**_

**_aberto (he he he). Continuo a esperar mais reviews. Sayonara!_**


	4. Tempo de Despertar

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 4: Tempo de Despertar**

PV: SHINOBU

É o grande momento. As meninas carregam o senpai até o salão principal. Conforme disse a Kitsune, é o "julgamento final" do Keitaro. Afinal, precisamos saber por que o Urashima-senpai nos abandonou. Nunca tinha sentido uma tristeza tão grande quanto naquele dia, nem quando meus pais se separaram. Isto porque, quando meus pais se separaram, o Urashima-senpai estava lá, protegendo-me e dando-me forças. Quando Keitaro-senpai foi embora, senti um grande vazio. Não tinha ninguém mais para me dar força. E notei que as meninas também sentiram o baque.

A única que parecia não incomodada com o fato do senpai ir embora era Sarah; o que realmente a incomodou foi o fato que ninguém prestava atenção para ela. Como alguém pode ser tão egoísta? Não perceber que estavam todas sentidas, isso não se faz. Por falar nisso, o que o Urashima-senpai fez também não foi muito correto. Ir embora, assim, sem mais nem menos. Mas não o culpo totalmente, sei que as meninas também tiveram seus excessos. Mas o senpai poderia ter dado um ultimato, não ir embora de sopetão.

Sabe de uma coisa? Não sei realmente quem está com a razão. Um momento, penso que o senpai; outras horas, penso que somos nós. Talvez seja melhor ouvir o que Keitaro-senpai tem a dizer. Talvez o nome "julgamento final" seja exagerado, mas creio que uma discussão aberta, totalmente franca, seja o melhor para entender o que se passa com o senpai.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

E lá estou eu. Amarrado, amedrontado, suando frio. As meninas me encaram, mantendo um silêncio constrangedor. Parece que, desta vez, não tenho escapatória. Elas parecem àqueles monges da inquisição, prontos para atear fogo em mim. Não é exagero, quem já viveu com elas sabe o potencial de destruição que elas carregam consigo.

Após um tempo em que elas ficaram me avaliando, a Kitsune se ajoelhou e aproximou-se de mim. Devido ao cabelo, não conseguia ver os olhos dela, mas pude ver um sorriso aterrorizante bem estampado. E esse sorriso aumentava, transformando-se em uma gargalhada sinistra. A risada de Kitsune me pôs em pânico, temendo pelo pior – aquela mulher estava se comportando como uma psicopata. Foi quando o sorriso chegou num êxtase, ela ergueu o rosto bem próximo ao meu e...

"Keitaro, por que você foi embora?", falou Kitsune, com os olhos marejados. Aquilo me desconcertou, era um fato completamente desconexo com o clima anterior da sala.

"Isso mesmo, senpai! O que fizemos de errado? O que faltou neste lar?", perguntou Shinobu, também com os olhos marejados, e a voz um pouco embargada.

"Ara, Kei-kun, se você não dizer o que está errado não poderemos melhorar! Só queremos que você seja feliz!", completou Mutsumi, também um pouco emocionada.

"Fica, Keitaro, se você for embora, a pensão ficará sem graça!", ronronou Kaolla, agarrando-se ao meu pescoço. Desta vez, ela não exagerou no aperto; pelo contrário, foi algo bem delicado.

"Desculpa se não demonstro nada, mas sinto que você é importante aqui no Hinata-sou. Admito que tudo mudou ao chegares aqui. Fique, por favor...", pediu Motoko, em um tom bem comedido.

"Fique, é a única coisa que lhe peço...", completou Naru, em um tom um pouco neutro, quase sem emoção. Aquilo me decepcionou um pouco, devo concordar.

"Mano, não me deixe de novo! Já lhe perdi uma vez, não quero lhe perder de novo!", implorou Kanako, com a voz muito embargada e as lágrimas que pareciam mais uma cachoeira.

"E então, bobão? Um monte de mulheres lhe implorando e você não fala nada?", ameaçou Sarah, que se neutralizou ao receber o olhar desaprovador de todas.

"Keitaro-kun, a Sarah não deixa de estar errada. Todas estão pedindo que você fique, e eu também peço. Você é um dos poucos parentes que tenho, e esta pensão ainda precisa de um rumo. Não nos decepcione...", ponderou Haruka.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Estava confuso, com um turbilhão de emoções me pertubando naquele momento. Demorou um pouco, mas decidi que devia fazer algo. E fiz. Pedi para a Kaolla se afastar um pouco e ela me atendeu prontamente.

"Muito bem, agora quero ser desamarrado. Pelo que sei, a escravidão é proibida neste país.", aleguei, sem encará-las. Ainda um tanto desconfiadas, Kitsune e Naru desfizeram os nós. Após isto, fiquei de pé e sentei-me no velho sofá. Pelo que a vovó Hina me contou, muitos casos de amor e muitos negócios foram concretizados naquele sofá. Pelo jeito, uma das decisões mais importantes da minha vida também ocorreria naquele móvel.

Pigarrei um pouco, e então disse: "Então, é consenso que eu fique? Só fico se for consenso."; então fiquei esperando uma resposta de todas. Todas menearam a cabeça em concordância, exceto por Sarah – que permaneceu imóvel, muito emburrada. Kaolla se aproximou pela direita e a Shinobu pela esquerda de Sarah, cutucando-a com os cotovelos. Foi quando, mesmo a contragosto, Sarah também meneou de forma positiva.

"Bom, já que é consenso, talvez eu fique...", disse, um pouco titubeante.

"Como assim, talvez? Acho que já lamentamos o fato de você ir embora e confirmamos que queremos sua presença aqui, o que mais falta?", disse Naru, irritada, "A não ser que... seu porco tarado!".

"Pare com isso, Narusegawa! É disso que estou cansado! Eu creio que seja um pouco mais do que apenas um bobalhão abusado, e essa insatisfação é que me levou a ir embora", ralhei. Foi quando notei que Naru parou e desviou o olhar dela do meu, com o rosto levemente vermelho.

"Bem, e o que você vai fazer a respeito disso? Você teria que provar o fato de que não é um trapalhão. E não adianta; todos nós temos algum defeito, e esse talvez seja o teu. Por que não te conformas? Gostamos de ti, mesmo agindo desse jeito, acho que só tu não notaste...", relatou Motoko, encarando-me serenamente. Aquilo me fez pensar um pouco mais, talvez até seja verdade...

"Pode ser Motoko, mas vocês querem que eu seja o gerente, e um kanrinrin agir assim não é muito aconselhável... Não esqueçam que a pensão está quase falida", argumentei.

"Então, seja homem e faça o que achas que deve ser feito!", ralhou Motoko. Aquilo atingiu como uma ameaça, e senti – pela primeira vez na vida – que deveria dar uma resposta à altura. Ainda meio tímido, levantei-me e visualizei a todas. De fato, todas esperavam uma resposta.

"Muito bem, já que é assim... Kanako, aproxime-se.", pedi. Minha irmã atendeu prontamente, com um belo sorriso. Parece que sou um dos poucos que conseguem tirar um sorriso da Kanako.

"Está bem. Voltarei a exercer as atividades de Kanrinrin, mas não morarei dentro da pensão. Se o Hinata-sou vai continuar a ser uma pensão feminina, não fica bem eu morar aqui dentro", dei o primeiro argumento. Fiz uma pequena pausa, só para verificar a reação delas.

"E onde você vai morar, então?", perguntou Mutsumi.

"Onde você mora atualmente, nos anexos da Casa de Chá Hinata. Aquilo também é patrimônio da família Urashima. Algum problema, Haruka-san?", foi o meu segundo movimento.

"Nenhum problema, Keitaro-kun...", afirmou Haruka. Com aquilo, estava quase tudo completo. Agora, preciso continuar o jogo.

"Certo. Kanako passa a morar no quarto do kanrinrin, e Mutsumi vem para cá. Sei que a Mutsumi alugava uma pequena peça lá, não vejo algum problema alugar uma peça maior aqui dentro. Algum problema para vocês duas?", foi a próxima cartada.

"Está ótimo, Kei-kun!", afirmou Mutsumi, bem contente.

"O que disseres está perfeito.", concordou Kanako. Senti que agora faria a grande jogada.

"Muito bem, agora a questão mais delicada: dinheiro. Eu assumirei somente a parte de manutenção da pousada e algum serviço externo que precise ser feito. A questão financeira, daqui por diante, é com a Kanako. Eu apenas a ajudarei nas questões administrativas, mas a arrecadação, controle das despesas e parte bancária são responsabilidade da Kanako.", afirmei, sem pestanejar. O sorriso da Kanako aumentou, enquanto que as outras ficaram alarmadas.

"Mas, senpai, isto está correto?", perguntou-me Shinobu.

"Está mais que correto, Shinobu-chan! Quando a Kanako assumiu a pensão como gerente substituta, nunca a pensão esteve tão bem de dinheiro. Creio que ela saiba das coisas. É pegar ou largar. Se vocês querem a minha presença aqui, terão que aceitar minhas condições", respondi, procurando sempre dar um ar de certeza no que falava.

"Ouviram o meu irmão, o dinheiro agora é comigo. Serei a principal aliada dele aqui dentro. E vocês já sabem como é: ou pagam em dia, ou estão no olho da rua. E isso vale para ti também, Kitsune!", falou Kanako, dirigindo um olhar ameaçador para Kitsune. A velha raposa só conseguiu engolir em seco, não fez um som de contestação.

"Bem, acho que a reunião está encerrada. Tenham todas um bom dia", finalizei, sem querer muita conversa com elas. Notei que todas saíram num misto de felicidade e decepção. Isso é muito estranho, como conseguem misturar dois sentimentos tão opostos? Bom, talvez porque hoje não foi um dia qualquer...

Depois da reunião, arrumei as minhas coisas e dirigi-me até a Casa de Chá. Agora, preciso arrumar a minha nova vida.

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Voltei para a Casa de Chá e fiquei preparando o recinto para a noite, que é quando recebo os meus clientes. Enquanto estava limpando a louça, escuto alguém entrando. Dirijo-me à entrada e lá está Keitaro, com as malas lotadas em cada mão. Alguma coisa a Mutsumi ajudou a trazer.

"Bem, Haruka-san, aqui estou...", falou Keitaro, fazendo a reverência tradicional de corpo.

"Sem formalidades, Keitaro... Agora você está em casa", afirmei. No fundo, estava muito feliz de ficar próxima a ele. Tenho tão poucos familiares, é bom ter alguém do mesmo sangue em casa.

"Bem, ainda não tenho como pagar, mas logo...", argumentou Keitaro. Tratei de interrompê-lo.

"Você é da família. O que é meu, também lhe pertence. Tudo isso é propriedade da família Urashima. Ao contrário de teus pais, não tenho interesse em privar os outros membros da família a tudo que tem direito", respondi, com um certo ressentimento. Afinal, meu irmão, desde que se casou, afastou-se de nós e só se envolve com a família da esposa dele. Achei que abrigar Keitaro não seria uma má idéia de alojar alguém tão estimado, e talvez provar a meu irmão que trato aquele jovem melhor que ele.

"Entendo, muito obrigado, Haruka-san...", agradeceu-me Keitaro, meio sem jeito.

"Bem... Então sejas bem-vindo! Mutsumi, mostre a ele o quarto, já que conheces o local tão bem...", disse, voltando às tarefas da Casa de Chá.

Enquanto realizo as tarefas, vou dando pequenos intervalos para ver como estão aqueles dois. Mutsumi parece muito feliz, mostrando tudo a ele e ajudando a desfazer as malas do rapaz. Keitaro é que parece um pouco distante, como se estivesse com um pé atrás. Logo, ele ajuda Mutsumi a fazer as malas dela. Confesso que vou sentir saudade da garota tartaruga, mas ela ainda vai continuar a ajudar-me nas tarefas. E fico feliz que o meu sobrinho agora vai ficar bem perto. Que droga, o jeito Keitaro de ser lembra-me um pouco do Seta... Se o Seta também tomasse uma decisão como o Keitaro tomou, talvez tudo mudasse na minha vida.

Ao término destes pensamentos, vejo que está tudo pronto para mais uma noite de trabalho. Vejo que Mutsumi e Kanako estão saindo junto com Keitaro. Fico um pouco curiosa.

"Ei, Keitaro, aonde vão? Já me intrometendo, posso saber?", perguntei.

"Sem problemas! Enquanto fazíamos a mudança, eu disse a Mutsumi que precisava aliviar um pouco o estresse, e ela deu uma idéia boa de irmos até Tóquio. Vamos curtir algum bar, ir num karaokê, fazer algo diferente", explicava Keitaro, "E achei legal convidar a Kanako, pois ela sai tão pouco, e pensei que seria oportuno convidá-la para comemorar a nova etapa da pensão. Mutsumi adorou a idéia."

No fundo, acho que Mutsumi queria era sair sozinha com Keitaro, mas ela nunca diria não a algo que Keitaro pedisse. Senti que seria uma boa idéia ele curtir a noite.

"Então, divirtam-se bastante", disse, acenando adeus. Parece que aqueles três estão muito felizes, mas gostaria de saber como estão as moradoras de uma certa pensão neste momento...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 16/11/2004 e 17/11/2004. Aos trancos e barrancos, esta saga vai se desenvolvendo, no meio de tantas provas da faculdade. Convido a todos a entrarem no Orkut e divertir-se nas comunidades de Love Hina, eu já estou cadastrado em cinco.**_

_**Agora, os reviews podem ser anônimos (eu liberei para que a pessoa não precise fazer login se quiser deixar um comentário), mas ainda peço a todos que deixem algo. E também peço que os leitores que estejam inspirados a também fazerem fanfics de Love Hina; esse tema é título de uma das comunidades de Orkut que estou filiado, a "Procura-se: fanfics de Love Hina", criada pelo Lexas.**_


	5. Perdas e Ganhos

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 5: Perdas e Ganhos**

PV: NARU

É, o Keitaro definitivamente mudou. E não sei se gosto de tal mudança. Agora, vejo-o saindo com a Mutsumi e a Kanako. Eles parecem muito felizes, mas não é o que impera dentro da pensão; quase nenhum barulho surge no interior do prédio. As meninas parecem muito cansadas, depois de tanto celeuma. E o pior, agora Keitaro decidiu não ficar mais entre nós; proclamou um autoexílio na Casa de Chá Hinata. Deixar a Kanako como embaixadora é o fim da picada; ela até não é uma má pessoa, mas faz as coisas mais esdrúxulas quando se trata de agradar o irmão.

Mas o que mais me aborrece é que o Keitaro parece, cada vez mais, ficar distante de mim. Eu só queria que ele tivesse um pouco mais de amor próprio, de determinação. Não esperava que o Keitaro agisse tão radicalmente. Agora sinto que o perdi; Keitaro demonstra estar decepcionado com a vida em que se meteu outrora. A sensação que me deu é que ele precisa abdicar de tudo o que vivenciou para recuperar o tempo perdido. Desconstruir uma vida inteira para tentar construir uma nova personalidade. Não creio que tal empreendimento seja possível, ninguém se livra tão fácil de hábitos, cacoetes e psiquismos. A essência de qualquer pessoa sempre será a mesma, talvez a maneira como interagimos com os outros, a nossa "interface" possa ser modificada.

Mas já sei algo que ele superou: o amor por mim. Droga, ele poderia perder qualquer coisa, menos este sentimento que me é tão caro. Aquele bobalhão, eu o amo. Sim, eu o amo! Agora tenho certeza disso, apesar de sempre tentar afogar o que meu coração sentia nas profundezas da alma. Agora, terei que lutar para reconquistá-lo. Não posso deixar a garota tartaruga ou qualquer outra ficar com ele. Mas, como? Ele deve estar muito decepcionado comigo. Enquanto todas deram demonstrações emocionadas do desejo que ele permanecesse entre nós, eu o tratei com um certo desprezo. Novamente, o meu medo de amar e não ser correspondida.

Merda, nenhuma boa idéia aparece agora! Eu também estou muito cansada, que sábado mais deprimente! Acho melhor ir dormir, não há nada que eu possa fazer agora. Antes de ir dormir, desci à cozinha para tomar uma água. Abri a geladeira, percebi que esqueceram de colocar a jarra d'água para gelar. Droga, tive que tomar água quente mesmo. Hoje está dando tudo errado. O carma do Keitaro passou para mim, com certeza...

Enquanto bebia, percebi alguém se aproximar. É a velha raposa. Ela ficou sorrindo para mim, encostada na porta. Eu parei de beber e a contemplei, um tanto desconfiada.

"Então, você veio fazer uma boquinha?", perguntei sorrindo, tentando o máximo parecer natural. Ela nada respondeu, apenas se aproximou e abraçou-se a mim.

"Então, você está feliz que ele voltou?", perguntou Kitsune docemente. Droga, como ela consegue perceber os problemas dos outros tão facilmente? Eu não agüentei e comecei a chorar.

"Eu o perdi, Kitsune... Eu o perdi, tenho certeza...", desabafei entre choro. Enquanto tentava controlar o choro, falava: "Nunca pensei admitir tal fato, mas definitivamente eu amo aquele trapalhão... E agora eu o perdi...". Kitsune começou a afagar meus cabelos.

"Eu sabia que havia algo de mórbido no clima do Hinata-sou... Naru, você é tão previsível quanto o Keitaro...", consolou-me Kitsune. Parece que ela sabia que os fatos ocorridos hoje iriam me abalar. Kitsune é minha amiga desde o início do Ensino Médio, e desde então ela demonstrou conhecer-me melhor do que eu mesma.

"Por favor, não me deixe sozinha esta noite...", implorei, enquanto afastava-me dela um pouco. Já tinha chorado bastante, precisava me recompor um pouco.

"Tudo bem, minha amiga. Eu vou pegar o meu futon e dormirei contigo. Importa-se?", perguntou-me Kitusne, de uma forma muito doce. Adoro quando alguém se importa comigo.

"Claro, só não quero ficar sozinha esta noite...", respondi sorrindo. Apesar de ainda caírem algumas lágrimas, a presença de Kitsune não me deixava mais solitária. Preciso de toda a ajuda para me recuperar e enfrentar os dias que virão. Não me sinto tão perdida desde a separação de meus pais. Senti saudade de um colo confortável, aquele que somente as mães dão aos filhos, quando estes precisam de consolo. Minha mamãe estava tão longe, precisava contar com os meus amigos agora. Agradeci a Kami-sama por Kitsune não ter saído hoje à noite.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

O que houve comigo? Sinto que algo foi consumado, houve algo que cessou de existir, e é um fator interno. Uma coisa muito íntima deixou de existir, mas ainda não consegui identificar o que seja. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, ficou difícil de identificar claramente esta sensação de perda. Mas não queria discutir sobre isto naquele momento, precisava relaxar um pouco após tanto estresse emocional. Topei o convite da Mutsumi para dar um volta, e decidi convidar a Kanako – achei melhor não sair sozinho, não queria mais problemas entre as meninas. Se eu saísse somente com uma, iam logo dizer que eu tinha segundas intenções, que continuo o velho taradão de sempre. Chega, pelo menos hoje.

Olhei para o relógio, eram 21h40min e estou dentro do trem, junto a duas garotas extraordinárias, indo curtir a noite de Tóquio. Apesar de estudar na Toudai, nunca tinha me motivado a sair na noite, achava desnecessário – eu era tão ingênuo, achava que ter Naru próximo a mim era o suficiente. Eu acreditava que, não saindo na noite, eu passaria a imagem de um rapaz sério. É claro que foi mais uma furada minha; o conjunto da obra já tinha me condenado há muito tempo. Talvez essa seja uma das perdas de hoje: deixei de ser tão estúpido, ficar devotando esforços a provar meu caráter, sendo que meus atos sempre provavam o contrário. Já que estou no mar, creio que navegar seja a melhor saída. Se vou continuar a ser trapalhão e maltratado, então pelo menos me reservo o direito de curtir a vida longe do Hinata-sou.

Mas ainda não conheci muitas pessoas fora da pousada, só o Shirai e o Haitani – e, sinceramente, creio que manter distância deles seja uma providência que me irá prover um futuro mais saudável. Eu já sou atrapalhado, e eles ainda conseguem afundar-me ainda mais na lama. Preciso ter outros amigos, deixar um pouco as meninas de lado. Sinto que, como elas são a única fonte de amizade que tenho, elas se aproveitam para me explorar. Talvez arranjar amizades externas as façam ver que elas não são marcos fundamentais da minha existência. Como ainda tudo isso é muito recente, tive que escolher as duas pessoas que me parecem menos ameaçadoras na pensão para sair. Achei que fiz uma boa escolha. E já descobri uma outra perda que ocorreu hoje: a perda da inibição; eu agora quero o mundo. Já entrei na Toudai, o que mais devo provar? Descobri tardiamente que não estou obrigado a provar mais nada para ninguém. Se meus pais, se as meninas não estão satisfeitas, danem-se. Não preciso tanto deles assim.

Logo chegamos em Tóquio. Deixei Kanako e Mutsumi irem à minha frente, para uma maior segurança. Afinal, na noite é mais difícil ficar cuidando o ambiente, e precisamos de cautela atualmente. Deixei a encargo delas o local para irem, creio que elas já conhecem muito melhor que eu os locais bons para se divertir na capital. Kanako sugeriu um bar mais "cabeça", ela descreveu o lugar como um ambiente meio retrô, no melhor estilo beatnik – um local mais intimista. Eu e Mutsumi gostamos da idéia, e Kanako tratou de nos levar até lá.

"Mano, você está mudado...", disse Kanako, tentando puxar assunto durante o caminho.

"É verdade, Kei-kun. Parece que os últimos acontecimentos te transformaram bastante. O que você acha?", disse Mutsumi, sempre sorridente. Aliás, o sorriso da garota tartaturga é bem contagiante, e agora percebo como ela é linda. Nunca tinha visto Mutsumi sobre tal ponto de vista, e perguntei-me por quê nunca tentei aproximar-me dela... Ah, claro, aquela bobagem de garotinha da promessa. Perdi minha vida até agora tentando achar uma mulher que talvez nunca encontre, ou que não me irá corresponder.

"Bem, não tenho certeza... Vocês pensam que minha mudança foi para melhor ou não?", perguntei, tentando desviar da pergunta da Mutsumi.

"Eu não sei ainda, mas parece que foi algo produtivo", comentou Kanako, dando-me um belo sorriso. Fiquei perguntando-me por que carga d'água Kanako não é sociável com os outros como é comigo. Ela é bonita, mas talvez não tenha consciência disso. Talvez seja algum trauma inconsciente devido à morte dos pais biológicos.

"Eu gostei muito! Sempre pensei que você, algum dia, iria ficar mais solto...", comentou Mutsumi, com a voz cheia de ânimo. O comentário da garota de Okinawa me deixou feliz, e não pude evitar sorrir, agradecendo a presença de ambas. E ambas ficaram coradas... Ué, eu disse alguma coisa errada? Eu, hein, e eu que pensei que eu era o sujeito mais arisco do Hinata-sou... Por que eu tive a sensação de que elas me esconderam algo, mas que eu não consegui perceber exatamente o que era?

Bem, decidi não ficar gastando meus fosfatos à-toa, e fiquei no meio das duas, conversando sobre banalidades. Divertiamo-nos como adolescentes que somos, papeando sobre assuntos dos mais aleatórios – desde a problemática da existência humana, até qual a melhor combinação de cores a ser feita para ir a uma formatura. Conseguimos deixar o clima pesado de horas atrás no esquecimento, seguindo em tal compasso até chegarmos no referido bar.

Devo concordar, o bar era muito inusitado. Era cheio de pôsteres de antigos intérpretes de blues e jazz; a luz do ambiente não era muito forte. As mesas pareciam com as de lanchonetes americanas, com aquelas poltronas acolchoadas que ficavam próximas a uma grande janela e cercando quase toda a mesa – como se fosse um "U". Eu me sentei contra a janela, deixando cada lado para uma delas. Os cardápios ficavam fixados na mesa, por baixo de um vidro, e a arte gráfica era muito estilizada. Todo o ambiente tendia para as cores mais escuras. O lugar estava um pouco lotado, mas ainda eu conseguia abstrair-me e sentir-me bastante tranqüilo.

Depois de o garçom anotar nossos pedidos e sair, ficamos conversando mais um pouco. Mantivemos o papo bem casual, bem diversificado. Só que a Kanako nunca teve muita paciência com demora, e não se encabulou para comentar conosco: "Já tinha vindo aqui antes, mas hoje está impossível! Desculpa gente, nunca demorou assim... Mas que incompetência!".

"Calma, Kanako, viemos aqui para diversão, não deixe um detalhe estragar a noite...", tentei contemporizar. Não queria mais um vexame para arruinar aquele dia.

"Escuta o Kei-kun, ele tem razão... O papo está tão legal, vamos continuar assim... Quando menos se espera, o pedido chega!", falou Mutsumi, com o tradicional otimismo na entonação.

"Pois é, mas nunca havia acontecido isso antes... Faz mais de meia hora que fizemos o pedido, pessoal! Até aquelas debilóides da pensão atenderiam melhor...", desabafou Kanako, demonstrando toda a insatisfação com o fato. Enquanto tentava acalmá-la, notei que a Mutsumi ficou bastante reflexiva, com o tradicional gesto do indicador apoiando o lábio inferior junto com o olhar longe e inexpressivo.

"Algum problema, Mutsumi-san?", perguntei preocupado.

"Nada, Kei-kun... Estava apenas pensando algo... Kanako, você ficou encarregada das finanças de pensão, não é?", falou Mutsumi.

"Claro, o meu irmão deu a mim tal responsabilidade, a qual executarei sem nenhum titubeio. Devo honrar a ordem de meu irmão e o nome da família Urashima", respondeu Kanako, com uma pose muito solene.

"Menos, Kanako-san... Foi apenas um encargo, nada mais...", comentei, agitando a mão direita como quem quer dizer para não exagerar.

"Então, Kanako-chan, creio devemos conversar assim que retornamos ao Hinata-sou. Eu, você e a Haruka-san. Pode ser?", inquiriu Mutsumi, com uma expressão serena.

"Bem... Pode, mas qual seria o assunto?", perguntou Kanako, obviamente muito curiosa sobre o tema a ser discutido.

"É verdade, e o que a Haruka-san teria a ver com isso?", completei a pergunta.

"Amanhã será tudo desvelado. Vamos agora curtir a noite e não ficar preocupado com conversas de negócio e garçons atrasados", respondeu Mutsumi, muito enigmática e sempre carismática. Ela tem esse dom de responder as coisas de uma forma bem evasiva. Pude notar que Kanako tinha um olhar de dúvida, mas bati minha perna contra a dela e sorri. Como era de se esperar, minha mana devolveu o sorriso. Bem, já que sorri só comigo, achei melhor provocar o sorriso de Ka-chan e esquecer assuntos tão importantes. Preferi continuar a bater um papo bem descontraído.

Finalmente chegam os pedidos, e Kanako reclamou um pouco ao garçom sobre a demora. É lógico, o serviçal pediu mil desculpas e, após reclamar sobre a demora com a gerente, ganhou uma porção de batata-fritas por cortesia da casa. Ficamos ali mais um pouco, e Mutsumi nos convidou para caminharmos um pouco entre as ruas mais movimentadas da noite. Eu e Kanako concordamos e partimos para caminhar mais um pouco, e verificamos quantos bares existem na volta da Toudai. Os mesmo bares em que as garotas iriam fazer a festa hoje. Pelo jeito, só Mutsumi e Kanako tinham ânimo para agüentar a parada, pois não achei qualquer sinal das outras pelos bares que íamos passando.

A vida noturna, para mim, ainda é um mistério. Todo mundo bebendo, jogando conversa fora, dando uma paquerada. No máximo, eu tinha visitado os festivais tradicionais. Era um outro ritmo, algo que não consigo me acostumar direito. Não gosto muito do barulho dos carros modificados e dos sistemas de som a todo volume, nem das luzes intermitentes. Mas procurei não estragar a noite das duas garotas, acompanhando-as o tempo todo. Elas acabam puxando-me para dentro de um bar com karaokê, e Mutsumi deu a idéia de fazermos um trio – acabamos cantando uma música chamada "Sakura Saku". Até que fomos muitíssimo bem, tiramos 94 em trio. E Kanako aproveitou para nos fazer beber mais um pouco de cerveja...

Foi uma legítima turnê pela noite de Tóquio, de bar em bar. Quando percebi, olhei para o relógio e vi que eram quase 4h da manhã. Achei melhor ir embora, mas pensei que um trem para Hinata só pelas 6h. Teríamos que matar o tempo um pouco mais, mas já estávamos um tanto embriagados. Mutsumi disse que tinha algum crédito e que nos pagaria um "hotelzinho" para ficar a noite e que, depois que acordássemos, poderíamos ainda curtir um pouco do domingo ainda em Tóquio. Ela insistiu muito, até eu e a Kanako concordarmos. Cara, o tal do "hotelzinho" que a Mutsumi falou era o Sheraton Grande Tokyo Bay Hotel! E ela pareceu ser bem conhecida dali. Kami, senti-me uma titica de galinha...

"Mutsumi-sama, há quanto tempo! Como está a vossa família?", cumprimentou o gerente do hotel, em um estilo bem pomposo.

"Estão todos bem, Hideyuki-san. É possível conseguir um quarto para três pessoas? Estamos cansados, e não temos hora para acordar", explicou Mutsumi, bem naturalmente.

"Para um membro da família Otohime, sempre será possível qualquer quarto em nosso estabelecimento, além de dar uma alongada no prazo da diária... Estes são vossos acompanhantes, Mutsumi-sama?", perguntou o gerente.

"Sim, são meus grandes amigos. Gostaria de que eles fiquem bem acomodados. E eles sabem do assunto, afinal são gerentes de uma pousada, e podem achar qualquer defeito na hospedagem", explicou Mutsumi. Caramba, eu me senti dono de uma espelunca. E Kanako me olhou de um jeito muito constrangedor, como se também estivesse assustada com a pompa do local.

"Se aqui tem defeito na hospedagem, então o Hinata-sou não passa de um hotel de quinta categoria, mano...", sussurrou-me Kanako. Apenas pude concordar com a cabeça.

"Sem problemas, atender bem e com qualidade é sempre nosso desafio", respondeu com pompa o gerente do local. Cara, eu me senti realmente esculhambado. Como a Mutsumi conseguiu comparar um negócio familiar com uma das cadeias mais luxuosas de hotéis no mundo? E não tinha idéia de que a família dela era tão... Poderosa. Ela nunca deu sinal de ter tantas posses. Como eu sou tapado, a família dela é dona de toda uma praia em Okinawa; não deveria estar surpreso.

Mas o que mais me preocupava no momento não era o esbanjamento de Mutsumi, mas a saúde dela. Depois de beber um pouco acima do usual, ela parece muito cansada. Sabendo dos problemas de saúde que ela tem, fiquei com medo que ela tivesse um colapso a qualquer momento. Porém, ela agüentou bem até agora. Até faz tempo que ela não apresenta os colapsos, e agradeci a Kami por tal fato. Enquanto nos dirigíamos ao balcão, cutuquei Mutsumi e perguntei com a voz bem baixa: "Mutsumi-san, tem certeza que podes pagar este hotel? Não precisa gastar tanto com a gente...".

"Não te preocupes, meu doce Kei-kun... Não é a primeira vez que venho aqui. Minha família gosta de hospedar-se bem quando está viajando, seja a negócios ou a passeio. Não posso negar um regalo aos meus bons amigos de vez em quando!", disse Mutsumi, com o entusiasmo de sempre.

Caramba, ela pagou o hotel um cartão de crédito daqueles só para clientes VIP! Merda, é difícil ser pobre. Jamais consegui imaginar que ficaria hospedado em um hotel daquele nível. E tentava adivinhar por quê uma menina como a Mutsumi, cheia de mordomias, resignava-se em ficar numa simples pousada e ainda fazer um bico na Casa de Chá da Haruka-san. Só pode ser a mais franca amizade, não tem outra explicação para Mutsumi-san abdicar de todo o luxo que pode usufruir e ficar entre nós, numa pequena pensão longe de Tóquio.

Após chegarmos ao quarto – o qual também era extremamente luxuoso, no terceiro andar –, pegamos as roupas de cama e cada um arrumou o próprio futon. O gerente conseguiu um quarto no melhor estilo tradicional japonês, e tinha afirmado que o quarto tradicional seria o único que daria um bom conforto a três pessoas, sem muita pompa (conforme o pedido de Mutsumi). Eu fiquei com o futon do meio, e logo estava ferrado no sono.

Não demorou muito a acordar, pois algo estava me cutucando, como se não pudesse mexer-me. Quando acordei, percebi que as meninas empurraram os futons e juntaram com o meu, um de cada lado. E ambas dormiam agarradas aos meus braços, uma em cada um deles, ambas com os rostos demonstrando felicidade. Olhei para o teto e fiquei encabulado, mas logo me senti normal, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Foi naquele momento que percebi uma outra perda: o amor que nutria por Naru. Estranho, é possível o amor que sentimos por uma mulher acabar assim, de repente? Não pode ser, o amor não acaba tão rapidamente, será que eu só senti paixão por aquela mulher? Enganei-me todo o tempo em que acreditei num amor intenso? Só pode ser devido àquela estúpida promessa.

Fui interrompido quando senti que ambas se aproximaram um pouco mais do meu peito, deslizando pelos braços. Cada uma pôs uma mão em meu peito, como se estivessem abrançando-me. São mulheres maravilhosas, e estavam ali do meu lado; não posso colocar tudo a perder com perversões e trapalhadas. Tratei de voltar a dormir.

Pelo jeito, perdi o amor que sentia por Naru, era a conclusão óbvia. Foi assim, bem súbito, nem consigo acreditar muito em tamanha ponderação. Perdi o amor, mas senti que tive um grande ganho: a liberdade. Nunca me senti tão livre na minha vida, posso escolher o melhor para meu coração.

Agora finalmente acredito que nossas vidas transitam em uma gangorra: perdemos muito mais do que ganhamos, mas os poucos ganhos são muito confortantes. Findou o amor, começou a liberdade.

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 20/11/2004 e 23/11/2004. Pelo jeito, esta saga vai longe; espero que os leitores não se cansem, he he! Agradeço muito aos reviews dados aqui e aos elogios feitos na comunidade orkutiana "Procura-se: Fics de Love Hina". Tudo está servindo como estímulo para continuar a saga; parece que este minha linha psicodramática está agradando. Mesmo com as provas da faculdade, tentarei atualizar na medida do possível. Talvez seja mais fácil nas férias, espero eu.**_

_**Ah, apesar de Keitaro mudar em diversos aspectos, deixei-o com um lado ainda inocente, só para manter algo do velho Keitaro ainda presente. Espero todos no próximo capítulo! É muito bom tê-los como leitores, e deixem mais reviews para mim – cada review serve como motivação para seguir adiante! Min'na arigato gosai masu!**_

_**P.S.: para quem ainda não conhece, "Sakura Saku" faz parte da trilha sonora do anime de Love Hina – embora use a maioria dos elementos do mangá, gosto de misturar alguns elementos do anime para incrementar os contos.**_


	6. Interlúdio Entre os Tsunamis

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 6: Interlúdio Entre os Tsunamis**

PV: MUTSUMI

Ara, ara! Estava em um sono gostoso quando o serviço de quarto ligou para o nosso dormitório. Pôxa, fazia tempo que não bebia tanto... Aliás, eu só bebia em momentos íntimos, usualmente na presença de bons amigos e por um motivo especial. Eu atendi e a telefonista avisou que o almoço estava para sair, e eu agradeci. Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso, são quase 13h. Passou um pouquinho da hora de mudança de diária, mas sei que o Hideyuki-san não iria complicar...

Ai que dor de cabeça... Sempre me esqueço dos perigos de embriagar-se. Enquanto ajeitava a minha roupa (completamente amassada depois de ter dormido sem tirá-la), observei a Ka-chan e o Kei-kun dormindo. Era uma visão tão bonita, ver irmãos que se gostam tanto. Às vezes, perguntei-me se a demonstração de afeto que Kanako dirige ao Keitaro não era exagerada, mas quem sou eu para discutir tal assunto. É o jeito da Ka-chan, espero que um dia ela se dê conta que o Keitaro gosta dela apenas como irmã, e que não existe a chance de o Kei-kun se apaixonar por ela. Talvez seja duro para ela quando esse dia chegar, mas ela vai superar. Tenho certeza, ela é uma menina muito forte.

É uma pena que Keitaro goste da Naru, pois eu também gostaria de ter uma chance com o kanrinrin. Acho que nunca vou amar alguém como amo o Kei-kun, ele é quase o ar que respiro. Por isso, procurei ficar perto dele, não importava onde fosse. Nunca me importei com bens materiais, e aproveitei os que tive para agradar o meu amadinho. Minhas posses devem ter utilidade para mim, e não eu viver apenas para conseguir mais posses.

Lembrei o dia em que eu o beijei naquela praia, foi o melhor momento de toda a minha vida. É claro que eu gosto de dar beijos, eles são sinal de bem-querer para mim, mas aquele beijo teve um sabor especial. Teve o sabor do amor. Se tiver que me entregar para alguém, espero que seja o Kei-kun, mas sem magoar o sentimento de qualquer uma das meninas que forme casal com ele algum dia. Se tiver que ficar com ele, que seja por escolha dele, não por malícia minha – pisando no sentimento da pessoa amada. Acho que sou romântica demais...

Ara, ara! Tive que acordar os meus amiguinhos. Balancei-os suavemente, avisando-os que estava na hora de almoçar. Kei-kun acordou e agradeceu com um sorriso após se espreguiçar; aquele sorriso é a jóia mais preciosa deste mundo para mim. Eu detestava quando ele perdia o sorriso, era como se parte do Kei-kun estivesse faltando. Ka-chan se acordou e também me agradeceu, mas de uma forma mais solene que o Keitaro. Eu senti pena de a Kanako não demonstrar a menina maravilhosa que é, tenho certeza que acharia vários pretendentes e não forçaria a barra com o meio-irmão. Nós fizemos uma higiene rápida e dirigimo-nos até o salão de refeições. Vi que eles ficaram admirados em ver tanta comida, e de diversos estilos.

"Ahn, Mutsumi-san, você tem certeza que podemos nos servir?", perguntou-me Kei-kun, um tanto ressabiado.

"Mas é claro, meus amigos! O almoço está incluído na diária, é só se servir!", expliquei.

"Pôxa, Mutsumi-san, nem sei por onde começar. É tanto tipo de diferente de comida. E tem comida japonesa, francesa, inglesa...", disse Ka-chan, demonstrando admiração na fala.

"Faça como eu: selecione o que você acha mais bonito, mais apetitoso, mais suculento e mãos à obra!", respondi, procurando sempre manter o meu bom humor. Gosto de sentir as pessoas felizes.

"Então, vamos nessa!", empolgou-se Kei-kun, fazendo um sinal de concordância com a cabeça para a Ka-chan. A Kanako devolveu o gesto e voltaram-se para mim, sorridentes e caminhando junto comigo até a mesa central. Não foi preciso nem dizer que todos comemos bastante e saímos satisfeitos. Ainda paguei um bom vinho francês, para completar o prazer gastronômico daquele momento. Que momento lindo! Eu adorava fazer um programinha com os meus amiguinhos. E adorava estar bem pertinho do homem que amo. Eu tinha quase certeza que ele fez a promessa à Naru, mas como não posso garantir, sempre preferi não interferir na vida dos dois. Eu me lembrei de prometer entrar junto com ele na Toudai, e o cumprimento de tal promessa já era o bastante para me deixar muito feliz. Obviamente, dei uns toques, mas não me intrometi demais, deixei que eles dois fizessem o desenrolar da história de amor deles.

Depois de agradecer a hospitalidade e a gentileza de Hideyuki-san, saímos do hotel e decidimos curtir um pouco mais do domingo na capital. Como o Sheraton é vizinho à Disney Japan, eu propus tal divertimento, o qual foi aceito de imediato. É claro, fiz questão de pagar os passaportes de entrada para todos os brinquedos, além de pagar pelas atrações extras. Nossa, que dia divertido!

Estranho, apesar de dar a impressão de estar divertindo-se, notei que Keitaro estava um pouco tolhido. O que aconteceu com o meu amadinho? Ele parecia tão diplomático, como se não quissesse desagradar a ninguém. O caso dos brinquedos em que vai somente um par por vez evidenciou bem isso. Para não dar problema, o Kei-kun dava uma volta nos brinquedos com a Ka-chan, e depois dava comigo. Nas outras atrações, ele procurava sempre ficar no meio de nós duas. Eu me fiz de tonta – aproveitei que eu sou meio atrapalhada também – e continuei a fazer tudo normalmente, como se o Keitaro não tivesse algum problema. Ele parecia se esforçar ao máximo para não demonstrar que estava um tanto desconfortável, e decidi não transparecer minha preocupação. Não queria desagradá-lo, nem que a Ka-chan tivesse um chilique.

Brincamos na Disney até às 20h, quando o Kei-kun decidiu que deveríamos voltar; afinal, amanhã é segunda-feira e a vida continua. E ainda tenho um assunto a resolver com a Ka-chan e a Haruka-san. Se der tudo certo, a vida na pensão vai ficar muito mais divertida.

* * *

PV: KANAKO

Nossa, que fim-de-semana maluco. Foi uma época de extremos: desde o momento em que estava por um triz de perder novamente o mano, até vivenciar este final de domingo muito divertido. Como o Keitaro pode ser tão burro, não consegue ver que sou a mulher ideal para ele. Fui a única a estar com ele em todos os momentos difíceis da vida... Ele vive apanhando daquelas descaradas da pensão e ainda acha que elas são pessoas maravilhosas. Podemos até ter bons momentos juntas, mas na hora de ficar com o homem ideal, é cada uma por si – e ele ainda fica escolhendo a Naru, a pessoa que mais o maltrata na pensão. Até entenderia a Shinobu ou a Mutsumi, mas a Naru? Eta mau gosto!

Mas ele estava diferente. Os acontecimentos deste fim-de-semana mexeram com o íntimo do meu irmão. Não sei exatamente o que mudou, mas senti que era para melhor. Senti que ele não era o mesmo homem passivo de antes. Podia ainda ser um pouco atrapalhado, mas agora ele tinha reação, parecia que não aceitava tão facilmente a exploração das garotas do Hinata-sou. Tava na hora d'ele adquirir gana e responder a altura aos desvarios das meninas. O meu medo é que ele estendesse esta hostilidade a todas as mulheres e eu acabasse no meio da jogada. Não queria que ele se afastasse de mim.

Bem, eu e Mutsumi deixamos o Keitaro na casa da Haruka-san e recolhemo-nos ao Hinata-sou. Nossa, eu estava bem cansada, precisando de um bom sono para encarar mais um dia de estudo para entrar na Toudai. Estando lá dentro, posso lutar para ficar mais perto dele. Enquanto nos aproximávamos da pensão, observei a cara de felicidade de Mutsumi-san. Fiquei muito intrigada e decidi quebrar um pouco do gelo.

"Então, Mutsumi-san, qual o motivo de tanta felicidade?", perguntei, mantendo uma expressão neutra no rosto.

"Ara, ara! Estou feliz porque tive uma tarde espetacular com o Kei-kun. Você não gosta de ficar perto dele?", devolveu-me Mutsumi. Não pude deixar de ficar envergonhada. Não gosto de falar sobre o que sinto pelo mano.

"Ah, Mutsumi-san, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta de cunho pessoal?", perguntei.

"Ara, ara! Mas é claro, Ka-chan!", respondeu-me Mutsumi. Eu acho estranho alguém me chamar de 'Ka-chan', mas parece tão natural vindo da Mutsumi...

"Se eu não me engano, a tua mãe trabalhou aqui, não foi?", perguntei com uma certa cautela.

"Ara, ara! Mas é claro! Pena que foi pouco tempo... Eu me diverti muito aqui, e creio que era com o Kei-kun...", respondeu-me Mutsumi, demonstrando estar nostálgica. Tinha esquecido-me que ela era outra rival...

"Quero dizer, como a tua família ficou tão rica de uma maneira tão súbita?", perguntei, quase vomitando as palavras.

"Ah, sim! É que meu papai conseguiu um bom emprego, trabalhou bastante e hoje é membro do conselho de tal empresa, e é um executivo de renome. Foi simples assim, ara ara!", narrou-me Mutsumi, sempre sorridente. É incrível como ela tem uma visão tão simples das coisas.

"Hum, interessante, então foi simples assim?", comentei.

"Claro. E por que não seria? Aliás, o Kei-kun e as meninas já estiveram lá, estou pensando em levar todo mundo lá nas férias... Creio que você gostará de conhecer", disse-me Mutsumi. Não reparei que já estávamos no salão principal da pensão.

"Pode ser, eu aceito o convite", disse, entendendo que não posso vacilar e deixar o mano junto daquelas malucas, "Mas creio que o dia amanhã será cheio para todas nós. Eu vou verificar se a pensão está bem fechada. Boa noite, Mutsumi-san".

"Boa noite, Ka-chan!", respondeu-me a garota tartaruga. Se eu não tivesse lutando pelo meu irmão, acho que ela ou a Shinobu seriam as melhores opções para ele. Não consigo entender o que ele vê na Naru. Ela o maltrata tanto... Se bem que, neste final de semana que está acabando, alguma coisa mudou... E creio que todas nós voltamos a entrar no páreo. Eu só gostaria de saber o que a Mutsumi quer tanto falar com a Haruka-san.

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 25/11/2004 e 05/12/2004. Revendo os episódios do anime, a Haruka chama a mãe do Keitaro de "tia", e eu coloquei no episódio inicial que o parentesco ficaria pelo pai... Só achei estranho a mãe de Keitaro ser Urashima e o filho não ter o sobrenome do pai (no Japão, as pessoas só carregam um sobrenome, e as mulheres adotam o sobrenome do marido em detrimento do próprio – por isso, a importância de nascer homens na cultura japonesa e chinesa, pois o homem perpetua o nome da família), a não ser que a mãe do Keitaro tenha sido solteira na época em que teve o Keitaro, ou o pai do Keitaro ser um Urashima. Não vou alterar, vou deixar o parentesco como escrevi no primeiro capítulo, apenas coloquei esta nota como informação aos leitores; apenas posso dizer "sumimasen" aos fãs.**_

_**Estou fazendo uma versão desta saga para o inglês, e também está tendo uma boa receptividade. Este capítulo foi apenas um jeito de emendar os fatos do conto anterior com o resto da história. Ia ficar meio sem sentido mostrar a cena do hotel sem uma continuação e pular direto para a semana seguinte. Decidi colocar um pouco do que a Mutsumi e a Kanako pensam sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Pode parecer um capítulo tolo, mas acreditei ter importância colocar um prelúdio para os próximos episódios da saga. Um abraço a todos os meus leitores!**_


	7. Angústias e Expectativas

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 7: Angústias e Expectativas**

PV: SHINOBU

Bom, passou-se uma semana após o fatídico episódio em que o Urashima-senpai quase nos deixou. Após todas as decisões tomadas, pensei que a vida de todos voltaria ao normal. Foi uma doce ilusão que tive.

Para começar, a presença de Kanako como gerente financeira é praticamente um tormento para todas nós. Kanako retomou a tática de taxar cada serviço disponibilizado pelo Hinata-sou. A mensalidade só cobre o aluguel do quarto e as despesas com alimentação e luz elétrica. Qualquer outro serviço, taxa pelo uso. O banho diário e o eventual uso das águas termais são taxados à parte, assim como o uso do salão de festas. Os reparos feitos nas dependências do Hinata-sou são cobrados depois na forma de "segunda-chamada". Como eu troco a permanência na pensão pelo meu trabalho, ela me obriga a fazer serviço extra. Para quem está trabalhando e estudando, fica muito difícil.

A presença do Urashima-senpai aqui é esporádica. Ele vem aqui somente para fazer a manutenção, obviamente quando não está na Toudai. As meninas tentaram argumentar com ele, dizendo que está muito difícil encaixar os gastos no Hinata-sou dentro do orçamento pessoal de cada uma. Ele apenas afirma que não tem nada mais a ver com a administração financeira do local, e que Kanako sabe o que está fazendo. O senpai está tão distante de nós.

Lá no meio da semana, estava indo dormir quando passei pela porta do quarto da Naru, e eu me surpreendi com o ruído de choro que vinha do quarto. Eu bati a porta, e perguntei o que estava de errado. Quando a porta abre, a surpresa foi maior: foi a Mutsumi que abriu. Estava com os olhos marejados, e percebi que Naru estava sentada sobre o futon, também vertendo lágrimas.

"O que houve com vocês duas?", perguntei preocupada.

"Entra, Shinobu-chan", disse Naru. O ambiente naquele quarto não era dos melhores. Havia uma sensação de tristeza ali, e senti-me muito desconfortável. Mutsumi pegou na minha mão e levou-me até próximo de Naru. Então repeti a pergunta, e fiquei esperando uma resposta.

"Perdi o Keitaro, Shinobu-chan. Ele não me ama mais, tenho certeza disso.", desabafou Naru. "E agora, ele está distante de mim, chega a pegar um vagão diferente do meu só para não me ver".

"E ele está me evitando também, Shinobu-chan. Toda vez que eu me aproximo dele e pergunto como ele está, ele apenas diz que está tudo bem e afasta-se mim, sem se despedir. Fica apenas com os colegas dele, e não almoça mais comigo e com a Naru-chan", desabafou Mutsumi.

"De fato, notei que o Urashima-senpai não está dando muito papo com as meninas. Acho que ele está um pouco ressentido conosco. Mas não consigo entender por que ele nos evita tanto assim...", disse, "Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer este desprezo".

Não era segredo para ninguém que Naru e Mutsumi eram as que meninas mais cotadas para serem namoradas do senpai. Naru era o objeto de devoção do senpai, e Mutsumi sempre demonstrou que ama o senpai. Bem, eu e as outras meninas sempre fomos coadjuvantes das tramas amorosas do senpai, talvez a Motoko tivesse um pouco mais de chance que as outras, mas ela nunca admitiu que está apaixonada pelo Keitaro-senpai. Ela tenta esconder que é o óbvio para todas nós, e isso acabou tirando alguma possibilidade que a Motoko tivesse para conquistar o Urashima-senpai. Mas, agora, parece que todas estão fora do páreo.

Como são as garotas que mais estão próximas do senpai, Naru e Mutsumi sentiram mais o baque. Dá uma pena vê-las daquele jeito, com os corações partidos e sem uma esperança de reconquistar o senpai. E, naquele momento, precisava acalentá-las um pouco.

"Escutem, que tal dar um tempo? Acho que o Keitaro só está um pouco confuso, ele precisa pensar melhor o que está acontecendo. Duvido que ele vai ficar afastado de todas nós por muito tempo. Aliás, acho que temos coisas mais prioritárias para resolver, como a falta de dinheiro... Talvez se a gente se mobilizar e fazer algo diferente, todas as garotas pensarão um pouco menos no senpai", argumentei, tentando colocar um pouco de razão naquele ambiente tão triste.

"Pode ser, Shinobu-chan, mas essa distância machuca demais. Não estou acostumada a ficar tão longe do Kei-kun. Quando saímos no sábado, pensei que ele já estava melhor, que ele já tinha perdoado as meninas. Mas não, ele está cada vez mais distante de nós", disse Mutsumi, com a voz um tanto embargada. Naquele momento, fiquei indignada com o senpai – e nunca pensei que um dia teria uma impressão tão negativa do senpai. Ele não pode tratar a Mutsumi daquele jeito. Afinal, a garota tartaruga é a menina mais doce que já conheci, e ela não fez nada que o Keitaro devesse repreender.

Naru apenas parou de chorar e deu-me um sorriso tímido. O Keitaro mexeu em uma das maiores forças da natureza: o orgulho de uma mulher. Naru demorou a perceber, mas agora sabe que ela ama o senpai, e sente o amor que Keitaro tinha por ela se esgotou.

"Talvez a Shinobu-chan esteja certa, Mutsumi-san. Precisamos dar uma folga ao Keitaro, já que ele faz questão de ficar longe de nós", disse Naru, um tanto ressentida.

"Não, Naru-san. Talvez você consiga se vingar dos outros, mas eu não consigo", disse Mutsumi, olhando alarmada para Naru.

"Não fiques preocupada, Mutsumi-san. Não estou falando em vingança, mas tratar o Keitaro da mesma forma que ele nos trata agora. Ele precisa pensar um pouco, ele claramente demonstra estar chateado com todas nós. Acho que precisamos tirar férias do Keitaro, e depois continuar a disputar o coração dele. O que você acha, Shinobu-chan?", perguntou-me Naru, com os olhos bem vermelhos.

"Talvez a Naru-senpai tenha razão. Acho que aquele horrível episódio desgastou a relação das meninas com o Keitaro. Creio que pensar um pouco mais em nós não fará tanto mal assim", respondi, procurando ver a reação da Mutsumi-san.

"Tudo bem, vou tentar. Admito que não consigo agir sem pensar nos outros, especialmente no Kei-kun. Vai ser uma experiência diferente", argumentou Mutsumi, estampando um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Não precisas ignorar a todos, apenas deixes o Keitaro um pouco de lado. Será mais saudável do que ficar correndo inutilmente atrás dele, isso só nos fará sofrer. Afinal, o homem é quem deve correr atrás da mulher, e não o contrário.", afirmou Naru, abraçando Mutsumi. Às vezes, a Naru é um pouco rígida com os homens, mas não deixo de concordar um pouco com ela. Não adianta correr atrás de alguém que não quer conversa conosco. Quanto a não correr atrás de homem, acho difícil... Ainda mais que existe tanta rival disputando o coração do Keitaro.

"Está certo, Naru-san. Vamos discutir o que fazer no sábado. Aliás, preciso falar com a Haruka-san, pois tive uma idéia que pode dar certo e introduzir um dinheiro extra na pensão...", confessou Mutsumi, com a cabeça enterrada no colo da Naru. Fiquei bastante intrigada, pois não consigo adivinhar o que a Mutsumi quer tanto falar com a Haruka. Mas não quero esgotá-la ainda mais, então decidi não perguntar nada.

Fiquei mais um pouco com as meninas, até que concordamos que era melhor cada uma ir para o próprio quarto e dormir. Agora que o fim-de-semana chegou, as meninas podem elaborar melhor o que fazer para ganhar um dinheiro extra e, assim, dar uma folga para o Keitaro. Como sempre faço, acordo mais cedo que as moradoras e preparo o desjejum da manhã, sempre com todo o carinho que tenho por cada uma delas.

* * *

PV: NARU

Devo admitir que esta semana foi um tanto complicada. Não me acostumei a ser ignorada pelo Keitaro, e precisei a ocorrência de uma tragédia para descobrir que eu o amo. Não agüentei e precisei desabafar com alguém.

Após o final de um dia letivo, estava com a Mutsumi-san em um vagão e notei que ela estava muito triste. Depois de chegarmos ao Hinata-sou e jantarmos, eu praticamente carreguei Mutsumi até meu quarto e decidi desabafar o que sentia. Foi quando Mutsumi tomou coragem e também desabafou a tristeza que lhe apertava o coração. A presença da Shinobu, momentos depois, foi importante, pois ela conseguiu nos acalmar e colocar um pouco de razão nas nossas cabeças. Se o Keitaro quer ficar longe de nós, ótimo. Precisamos tocar a vida, apesar do fato que ele não quer mais estar ao nosso lado. Todos precisam dar um tempo para a situação atual, pois aquele episódio foi muito desgastante para todos.

Bem, isso está no passado, e agora é mais um sábado ensolarado. O café-da-manhã está pronto, e está com um cheirinho muito saboroso. Aliás, a Shinobu-chan sempre capricha nas refeições. Não sei o que seria da pensão sem esta menina tão especial. Todas as meninas parecem alegres, conversando alto e bem descontraídas. Só havia uma ausência: o Keitaro. Desde o início da semana, ele decidiu tomar o café na Casa de Chá.

Durante a manhã, aproveitamos para tomar um banho de sol no telhado central do Hinata-sou. O mesmo telhado que servia de refúgio para o Keitaro... Droga, por que não consigo tirar aquele bobão da cabeça? Eu relaciono tudo na minha vida ao Keitaro. Preciso pensar um pouco menos naquele covarde, apesar de amá-lo. Tenho que dar um tempo até achar que posso me aproximar dele. Falando no diabo, ele foi fazer os serviços de manutenção somente após as garotas irem tomar sol. Por que ele nos evita tanto? Essa atitude dele já está beirando o ridículo.

Notei que Haruka-san estava ao meu lado, e decidi puxar conversa. Tenho que descobrir o que está acontecendo com aquele pivete.

"Oi, Haruka-san, como você está?", perguntei.

"Oh, eu estou bem, mas o Keitaro ainda está um pouco ressentido...", respondeu-me Haruka, dando um sorriso. Parece que não consigo esconder nada daquela mulher.

"E ele então acha melhor nos ignorar, é isso?", desabafei.

"Talvez seja isso, Naru. Eu conversei algumas vezes nesta semana com o Keitaro e ele reafirmou que precisa de outras amizades, precisa se recuperar de tudo que sofreu aqui...", disse Haruka, calmamente.

"E sobre nós? Então, agora somos as malvadas? Não tivemos momentos maravilhosos juntos?", retruquei, sentindo-me ofendida.

"Então, já disseste algum dia a ele que o amava, Naru?", devolveu-me Haruka, mantendo a calma. Aquilo conseguiu me abater, pois novamente me veio à mente o motivo pelo qual Keitaro se chateou conosco. Tivemos que perdê-lo para admitir a importância dele na vida de todas nós.

"Tudo bem, Haruka-san. Mas por que ele precisa manter essa distância por tanto tempo?", perguntei, claramente ansiosa.

"Porque ele perdeu o interesse em vocês como amigas, como pretendentes. Ele se desiludiu. Ele quer conhecer outras pessoas, fazer novos amigos, recuperar o tempo perdido", explicou-me Haruka. E aquela explicação abriu um grande vazio dentro de mim. Sinto que precisamos recuperar a amizade dele, mas primeiro precisamos recuperar a autoestima – que foi abalada naquele episódio lamentável.

"Entendo, Haruka. Temos que reconquistar a amizade do Keitaro, não é isso?", argumentei.

"Basicamente, é isso sim. Provem que conseguem colaborar com ele, provem o que realmente sentem por ele. Ele é um tanto distraído, e precisa que certas coisas fiquem explícitas, ou ele se sentirá rejeitado", explicou-me Haruka. Aquela conversa foi muito esclarecedora para mim. Concluí que precisava mudar a abordagem para reconquistar o Keitaro.

As meninas esperaram o Keitaro fazer a limpeza, e só então todas desceram do telhado. Depois do almoço, estava combinada uma reunião para discutir como ganhar mais dinheiro, como atrair mais clientes para o Hinata-sou. Certamente, Keitaro seria um dos tópicos mais importantes a discutir. E talvez aí iríamos descobrir o que Mutsumi planejou como estratégia para melhorar a saúde financeira da pensão.

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 22/12/2004 e 23/12/2004. Desculpa a todos, mas estava sem muita inspiração para escrever. Apenas o fiz para não deixar um intervalo muito grande entre um capítulo e outro. Nesse período, veio-me outras idéias de fanfics, mas não sei se irei aproveitar todas. Isto acabou me dispersando, e deixando-me sem idéias para continuar esta saga. Espero que logo eu consiga ânimo para continuar esta obra.**_

_**Outro fator que está desanimando um pouco é a falta de reviews. Não sei se a saga está agradando ou não. A versão desta saga em inglês está dando muito mais retorno. Peço a todos os leitores que deixem a impressão que tiveram da estória nos reviews. Eles são importantes para que o escritor se empolgue e continue o trabalho. Críticas positivas ou negativas, não interessa, postem o que acham dos episódios nos reviews. Não precisa ser membro do FanFiction para postar um comentário.**_


	8. Hinata sou Social Clube

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 8: Hinata-sou Social Clube**

PV: MUTSUMI

Nossa, como o almoço estava gostoso! Shinobu é uma menina de mão cheia, o homem que se casar com ela terá uma sorte grande. Como o sábado passado, hoje será um dia de grandes decisões. As meninas precisam decidir qual será o futuro de pensão. Afinal, a situação financeira atual necessita de alguma atitude alternativa, ou o Hinata-sou irá enfrentar sérios problemas. Mas eu tenho uma idéia muito boa e, que se as meninas toparem, creio que será um sucesso total.

Pouco a pouco, as meninas se reúnem no salão principal da pousada. A Haruka foi convidada, já que é membro da família Urashima, e também porque eu pedi. Inclusive, foi pedido que o Kei-kun se juntasse a nós, pois ele é o gerente adjunto da pensão, e qualquer decisão tomada irá envolvê-lo. Quando finalmente todos estavam no local da reunião, Kanako decidiu falar.

"Muito bem, está aberta mais uma reunião entre condôminos e a gerência do Hinata-sou...", disse Kanako, "Como todos sabem, a situação financeira da pensão não é das melhores. Se não for tomada uma medida drástica, creio que a pensão feminina será fechada e a família Urashima terá que remodelar o Hinata-sou. Alguém quer opinar algo?".

"A situação está... tão feia assim?", perguntou Motoko, demonstrando preocupação.

"Claro que sim, tenho medo de não conseguir mais cobrir as contas básicas, como água, luz e telefone. Se os impostos forem considerados, o rombo do orçamento aumenta mais", esclareceu Kanako.

"Mas a mensalidade paga não deveria cobrir os gastos?", perguntou Naru.

"Claro que deveria, mas o problema é que aconteceram muitos desperdícios no passado. Verifiquei as contas, e percebi que houve muitos esbanjamentos, gastou-se o dinheiro de reserva da pensão com festas e viagens. Fora que alguém conseguiu tirar dinheiro da poupança feita no nome do Hinata-sou, o que constituiria roubo...", explicou Kanako; quando ela falou a última frase sobre o desvio de dinheiro, encarou seriamente a Kitsune-san.

"Bem, é-é-é que...", gaguejou Kitsune, meio constrangida com a acusação indireta. Mas não demorou à garota raposa partir ao ataque: "Espera aí, Kanako, você não tem prova de...".

"Escutem, o que passou não dá mais para consertar, eu espero que vocês dêem sugestões para o que pode ser feito a partir de agora...", desabafou Keitaro. Fazia tempo que não ouvia a voz do Kei-kun, senti-me muito feliz internamente por ele demonstrar algum sinal de sociabilidade.

"Bom, não tenho como pagar mais, então eu creio que aumentar a mensalidade será muito compicado, e creio que falo em nome das garotas", declarou Motoko.

"Bem, vocês já notaram que estou taxando a lavanderia, as águas termais e o salão de festas separadamente. Foi a única medida que pude tomar até o momento, mas não sei quanto tempo poderei manter a mensalidade no preço atual", comentou Kanako, "Creio que a entrada de novas freguesas poderia melhor a situação, mas todas as tentativas anteriores de atrair clientela fracassaram..."

Pois é, o episódio da banda e a transformação da pensão feminina em hotel foram algo que quase destruiu a pensão. Lembro-me como se fosse agora, quando eu e a Naru tivemos que ajudar a Kanako a recuperar a pensão das outras meninas. O Hinata-sou tinha se transformado em um campo de guerra. Tudo porque Keitaro não estava aqui, estava ajudando o Seta-san nos Estados Unidos.

"Bom, então devemos planejar algo para atrair mais clientes! Deve ser algo divertido! Que tal decorar a pensão com diversos dos meus mechas...", comentou Kaolla.

"De jeito nehum!", gritaram Naru, Kanako e Motoko, interrompendo o discurso da Kaolla.

"É, precisamos de idéias que não ameacem a vida dos moradores... Aliás, Mutsumi-san, você disse no fim-de-semana passado que tinha algo a falar, acho que o momento é oportuno...", completou Keitaro, olhando na minha direção. Nossa, como fiquei feliz, o Kei-kun voltou a dirigir-me a palavra, mesmo que por apenas um instante. Fiquei contente e um tanto lisonjeada pelo fato que ele se lembra do que eu dissera naquele dia.

"Mas é claro, Kei-kun... Eu ia falar na semana passada, mas acabei esquecendo...", afirmei. Eu me levantei e limpei a garganta, para poder falar melhor. "Bom, amigos do Hinata-sou... Na semana passada, eu tive uma idéia após um incidente ocorrido quando eu saí junto com a Kanako-chan e o Kei-kun... Acho que os dois se lembram daquele bar, aquele em que demorou a chegar os pedidos...".

"Sim, eu me lembro, Mutsumi-san. Eu fiquei muito nervosa, pois nunca tinha acontecido aquilo. Sou uma habitual freqüentadora daquele bar, e sempre gostei do atendimento prestado por lá. Naquele dia, entretanto, foi lamentável. Até comentei que as meninas eram mais prestativas que os garçons de lá...", disse Kanako, obviamente sonegando alguns xingamentos que ela proferiu sobre as meninas.

"Pois então... Acho que as estratégias anteriores não tiveram charme, nem mesmo um pouco de _sex appeal_...", comentei.

"_Sex_ o quê? Você acha que tenho cara de prostituta?", indagou Motoko, claramente indignada.

"_Sex appeal_ é gostoso?", perguntou Kaolla, demonstrando o lado bem sapeca que ela possuí.

"Que é isso, Motoko-chan... Todas as moradoras daqui são mulheres atraentes e inteligentes, não há nada para ter vergonha... Toda mulher tem _sex appeal_, basta saber como usar adequadamente...", tentei explicar.

"O que a Mutsumi-san está tentando dizer, Motoko-chan, é que nós podemos utilizar nossos atributos físicos e intelectuais para atrair pessoas, mas isto não significa que precisamos nos rebaixar... _Sex appeal_ nada mais é que o poder de atração inerente ao indivíduo... Algumas pessoas são bastante sedutoras, outros são pouco...", Kanako explicou, aliás, melhor que eu.

"Concordo com a Mutsumi-san: precisamos usar nosso poder de sedução de forma adequada, mas como? Como podemos utilizar _sex appeal_ sem partir para a baixaria?", debateu Kitsune.

"É aí que entra minha idéia, mas preciso da ajuda da Haruka para a execução!", afirmei.

"Se a idéia for boa, terá o meu total apoio. A Casa de Chá e o Hinata-sou são partes de um todo, do patrimônio da família Urashima. O que é bom para a pensão, será bom para a Casa de Chá...", disse Haruka.

"E então, Mutsumi-san, fala qual é a tua grande idéia, todos estão esperando!", disse Kanako.

"A minha idéia é a seguinte: vamos transformar a Casa de Chá em um bar temático durante o fim-de-semana. Vamos utilizar todas as meninas como garçonetes, cada uma com uma fantasia que mais expresse a personalidade, os ideais de cada uma. Que acham?", disse, esperando que elas comentassem. Houve então um grande silêncio na sala. Parece que minha idéia causou uma certa comoção nas moradoras. Depois de alguns minutos, Kitsune decidiu quebrar o gelo.

"Mutsumi-san, a tua idéia é tão maluca que é capaz de dar certo...", comentou Kitsune, esfregando o queixo com o polegar e o indicador direito.

"A minha família vai me deserdar...", desabafou Motoko, escondendo o rosto entre as pernas.

"Eu... eu... eu sou muito tímida em público, não sei se vai dar certo...", comentou Shinobu.

"Que legal! Nunca trabalhei como garçonete... Deve ser muito engraçado!", comentou Kaolla, muito sorridente.

"O problema não é usar fantasias provocantes... O problema é ter um tarado como o Keitaro na volta... Vai saber o que ele pode fazer...", protestou Naru, fechando a cara. Eu fiquei triste, pois estou tentando trazer o Kei-kun para perto das meninas e a Naru sempre estraga tudo... Quando será que ela vai aprender a não tentar enganar o coração?

"Se é assim, tudo bem. Vocês podem planejar o que quiserem... Acho que minha permanência aqui não é mais necessária... Concordarei com qualquer decisão tomada, com licença...", disse Keitaro, calmamente se levantando e deixando o recinto.

"Não, Keitaro, espere...", implorou Kanako, sem resultado. Keitaro nem olhou para trás, apenas saiu do salão principal, indo em direção da Casa de Chá. Kanako ficou furiosa e fuzilou Naru-san com o olhar. Kami-sama, nunca tinha presenciado um olhar tão mortal quanto aquele.

"E então, você está satisfeita? É assim que pretendes fazer uma reaproximação com o Keitaro?", comentou Haruka-san, sempre mantendo uma expressão serena no rosto. Naru ficou muda, encarando o chão por alguns instantes. Não demorou até ela se levantar e sair correndo para o quarto dela, no segundo piso da pensão.

"E esta agora, sem a adesão da Naru, uma decisão final sobre a idéia da Mutsumi-san fica invalidada...", disse Sarah.

"Não tem problema, a decisão fica pela maioria absoluta. Então, quem for contra, levante o braço agora!", comandou Kanako. Ninguém se manifestou. "Com isso, declaro aprovada a idéia da Mutsumi-san. As meninas que atualmente moram no Hinata-sou irão organizar um bar temático todo fim-de-semana, cujo principal chamariz será a beleza das moradoras. Cada uma deverá propor qual traje irá usar, a Shinobu-chan irá desenhar os modelitos e depois providenciaremos a costura de cada fantasia. Mais alguma coisa?".

Ninguém adicionou mais nada à reunião. Com isso, Kanako declarou encerrada a reunião. Que beleza, a minha idéia foi aceita! Que bom, voltar a trabalhar com as minhas amiguinhas será espetacular. A única coisa que estragou foi a infeliz colocação da Naru. Vou conversar com ela agora, ela precisa consertar todo o estrago feito até agora. Se continuar assim, ela realmente não terá mais chance de reconquistar o Kei-kun.

* * *

PV: NARU

Eu e minha grande boca! Por que não fico quieta? Por que eu devo sempre atacar o Keitaro? Está bem, ele é um sujeito atrapalhado e tal, mas sei que tem um bom coração... Por que tenho medo de amar, por quê? Começo a chorar, afundando o rosto no meu travesseiro. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas parei de chorar após alguém subitamente bater à porta. Vou atender e vejo que é a Mutsumi-san, encarando-me sorridente.

"Desculpe, Mutsumi-san, acho que não serei um papo agradável...", sussurrei.

"Ara, ara! Eu creio que o assunto que desejo discutir contigo não pode esperar. Posso entrar?", pediu-me Mutsumi, gentilmente.

Eu meneei positivamente e estendi o braço direito, indicando que a entrada é permitida. Mutsumi entrou e sentou-se no meu futon. Começou a acariciá-lo e encarou-me sorridente.

"Nossa, parece que conheço este futon como a palma da minha mão... Parece que nos tornamos boas amigos, você não acha Naru-san?", disse Mutsumi, mantendo um amplo sorriso. Às vezes, como eu gostaria de ser tão gentil quanto a Mutsumi é.

"Sim, eu creio que sim... Afinal, você está sempre tentando me ajudar...", concordei, sentando-me ao lado dela no futon.

"Posso parecer um pouco rude, mas o que eu queria dizer é o seguinte: se você não quer o Keitaro, eu vou lutar pelo amor dele...", desabafou Mutsumi, com o semblante mais sério.

"M-m-m-mas como? Você faria isso comigo?", retruquei, muito surpreendida com o que acabei de escutar. Mutsumi nunca foi tão direta comigo sobre conquistar o Keitaro.

"Eu vou disputar o amor do Keitaro sim, já que você não demonstra interesse em ficar com ele... Há algo errado nisso?", perguntou-me Mutsumi, juntando as próprias mãos.

"Sim... Porque... Porque... Porque eu o amo!", exclamei a plenos pulmões.

"Então por que você trata o Kei-kun desse jeito? É algo muito contraditório. Se tu o amas, por que o maltratas tanto? Se você quer agir desta maneira, eu vou lutar por ele. E tenho certeza que a Motoko-chan também irá fazer o mesmo, mais cedo ou mais tarde", afirmou-me Mutsumi, de uma forma bem decidida. Era difícil acreditar que a doce Mutsumi-san estava me falando tais palavras.

"Então, creio que não há mais nada para discutirmos. Você quer disputar de uma forma franca o amor do Keitaro, admiro a tua honestidade. Acho que agora somos rivais francamente declaradas", afirmei, sem encarar a garota tartaruga.

"Olha para mim...", pediu-me Mutsumi. Eu não queria olhar, pois estava com raiva dela. Tinha certeza que ela uma franca favorita na disputa pelo amor do Keitaro. Ela colocou a mão sob meu queixo e ergueu minha cabeça delicadamente. Ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos, dando um leve sorriso, e disse: "Escute, o fato de sermos rivais pelo coração do kanrinrin não fará com que você deixe de ser minha amiga, não é? Você sempre será minha amiga, Naru-san..."

"Desculpe-me, mas não consigo...", desabafei, com os olhos um pouco marejados. Ela ampliou o próprio sorriso, acariciando minhas bochechas.

"Naru-san, como alguém pode ter tanto rancor e violência contidos no próprio íntimo? Eu apenas estou disputando a atenção de um homem, não competindo quem é a melhor mulher do mundo. Não aceito que você se afaste de mim só porque desejamos o mesmo pretendente. Se você levar tudo na ponta de faca, acabará sem amigos, e é contra este destino que aqui estou. Não quero lhe deixar sozinha, nem desejo que você fique sozinha neste mundo tão perverso.", disse Mutsumi, em um tom muito terno. Aquilo bateu no meu íntimo; era a mais pura verdade. Se eu não souber como separar as coisas, acabarei como uma velha rancorosa. Aquilo me tocou no fundo do meu coração e desatei a chorar.

"Mutsumi-san, perdoe-me! Ajuda-me a ser feliz, por favor! Não quero acabar sem ninguém!", desabafei, afundando o meu rosto no ombro esquerdo de Mutsumi. Agora entendo porque todos gostam dela, ela não consegue guardar rancor de ninguém. É incrível como a Mutsumi-san supera todas as dores do mundo.

E entendi que ela sempre respeitou a decisão do Keitaro em conquistar-me. Ela é mais bonita que eu... Olhe o corpo dela, que seios maravilhosos que ela tem... Além do carisma, e daquele jeito atrapalhado que esconde, lá no fundinho, uma menina observadora e que conhece como ninguém as agruras de um coração machucado. Ela nunca se aproveitou dos próprios requisitos para roubar o Keitaro de mim... Mas agora devo perceber que Keitaro não pende mais por ninguém e que todas estão livres para agir.

Nossa, eu sou tão cabeça-dura quanto o Keitaro... Eu sempre soube de tudo isso, mas teimei em aceitar todas essas coisas. Tudo veio à tona quando ocorreu aquele incidente da semana passada, mas ainda reluto em demonstrar o que sinto e mantenho os velhos defeitos. Chega, devo tomar outra atitude, e isto é sério... Se continuar com esse nervosismo barato, perderei todas as pessoas que estimo.

"Mutsumi-san, obrigada...", agradeci.

"Ara, ara... Obrigada pelo quê, Naru-san?", inquiriu-me Mutsumi.

"Por ser sincera. Sei que somos boas amigas e também rivais no amor. Tudo bem... Creio que devo aprender a separar as coisas... E tudo o que você faz me serve de exemplo... É isso que agradeço...", expliquei.

"Eu sabia que algum dia eu iria colocar algum juízo na tua cabeça, Naru-san. Apesar dos revezes da vida, não quero deixar de ser tua amiga, jamais...", acalentou-me Mutsumi.

"Mas agora, preciso planejar como conquistar o Keitaro antes que você o faça!", disse sorrindo, com um falso tom de ameaça.

"Você vai participar do bar temático? É que saístes no meio, e decidimos que iremos colocá-lo em prática...", avisou-me Mutsumi.

"Hum... terei que fazer ainda o uniforme... Já sei!", exclamei.

"O que foi, Naru-san?", perguntou Mutsumi.

"Mas é claro! Vou projetar um uniforme bem sexy... Não é para ter _sex appeal_? Pois bem, vou planejar um uniforme bem sexy, para que o Keitaro veja bem meus atributos... Vamos ver se eu não o conquisto de novo...", expliquei.

"É, mas você continuar com atitudes hostis, não creio que apenas um decote vistoso irá reconquistá-lo", advertiu-me Mutsumi.

"Não te preocupes, amiga! Já tenho tudo em mente, pensei em um visual anos 1960, mas com um toque de modernidade... Bom, o resto é confidencial, só será liberado na hora certa!", disse, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

"É assim que eu gosto, Naru-san. Decidida e feliz. Acho que minha missão aqui acabou. Até mais, minha amiga", disse Mutsumi, abrançando-me.

"Até mais, minha amiga", disse-lhe como despedida. Após a Mutsumi-san sair do meu quarto, estava com o meu coração mais leve. Uma nova fase se inicia: devo transformar a minha vida, para que possa a fazer parte da vida do Kei-kun... Hum, Kei-kun, é assim que a Mutsumi-san chama o Keitaro... Sabe que é gostoso chamá-lo assim? Pois muito bem, estou voltando para o páreo! E descrevo tudo no meu querido diário, o único que nunca me tripudiou.

Sim, sinto-me renovada... Sinto-me pronta para amar... Eu te quero, Kei-kun!

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 27/12/2004 e 28/12/2004. Agradeço ao Shadowslicer Lucas pelos reviews. É gratificante ter alguém que sempre dá um retorno ao autor. Por isso, peço os reviews, pois eles servem como termômetro de quão bom ou ruim está a saga.**_

_**Bem, como é final de ano, não poderia deixar de desejar um feliz 2005 a todos os meus leitores. E para quem quiser se comunicar diretamente comigo (por achar mais simples) pode mandar mensagem para meu e-mail, ok? Aviso: os comentários que forem pertinentes serão publicados nos reviews ou discutidos nas notas de rodapés que sempre faço ao terminar um conto.**_

_**Min'na arigato gosai masu!**_


	9. Plumas e Paetês

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 9: Plumas e Paetês**

PV: MOTOKO

Eu fico me perguntando por quê eu não fui contra essa idéia estúpida de bar temático? Eu sou uma guerreira, uma mulher decidida, eu não entendo por quê recuei... Bom, só falta passar no vestibular, mas estou quase lá. Ainda sou uma ronin, mas sinto que o próximo ano pode me reservar a tão sonhada vaga na Toudai. Daí, ficarei mais perto do Urashima-senpai... Que droga, agora tenho três dilemas: como particiar do bar temático sem perder a honra, como conquistar o arisco Urashima-senpai e suportar mais um ano como ronin.

Após tomar o café-da-manhã, as meninas decidiram tomar um pouco de banho de sol, e eu decidi treinar. Como o dia está ensolarado, achei que usar o bogu(1) seria um tanto desconfortável, então escolhi usar uma roupa mais casual. Vesti uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta _babylook_, e subi até o tradicional local de treino. Passei toda a manhã treinando, tentando clarear um pouco a mente sobre os problemas que devo resolver. Concluí que é melhor resolver um de cada vez, e parece que a escolha do uniforme para o bar temático é mais imperiosa, pois foi marcado para hoje à tarde. Estou vendo que este domingo vai ser mais um dia daqueles...

A tarefa de conquistar o Urashima-senpai é o problema mais díficil, e precisa de uma maior elaboração. Enquanto treinava, um pequeno filme dos últimos acontecimentos passou perante meus olhos. A fuga do Urashima, o tão comentado "julgamento final", a escolha de Kanako como gerente adjunta, a insistência do senpai em afastar-se das meninas... E agora, este temível bar temático. Levando em conta que já faz algum tempo que finalmente livrei-me do fantasma da minha irmã e decidi abraçar amor, kendo e estudos ao mesmo tempo, posso até gabar-me de ter progredido bastante. Mas ainda tenho negócios inabacados a resolver, e ainda conservo a minha honra como sucessora do Shinmeiryuu. Vou lutar por tudo, até o último suspiro, sem me deixar corromper. Mas também aprendi que nem tudo na vida vale a pena que se tenha uma posição radical.

E, sobre o Urashima-senpai, sei muito bem o que quero. Agora que eu sei que ele não tem uma atração especial pela Naru-senpai, eu vou lutar por ele. É difícil admitir, mas eu estou apaixonada por aquele trapalhão há muito tempo. Afinal, ele é o trapalhão mais caridoso e determinado que conheci, mesmo quando eu o mandava pelos ares. E agora que ele está mais ágil – após as aulas de Jet Kune Do com o Seta – e que adquiriu um pouco de autoestima, ele me parece mais charmoso, mesmo sendo atrapalhado e distraído algumas vezes. Sinto que, de alguma maneira, posso aproveitar o tal bar temático para conquistar o Urashima-senpai.

Depois do treino, fui almoçar. Que inveja da Shinobu! Os meus pratos são coisa de cozinheiro amador perto do que ela faz; tudo estava delicioso. Só que isso não é desculpa para exagero; apenas comi o que julguei necessário para manter minhas funções vitais e fornecer-me energia o suficiente para os treinos e os estudos. Depois do almoço, as meninas foram até a Casa de Chá para descansar um pouco. Logo, seriam propostas as idéias de traje para o bar temático. Ficamos conversando sobre coisas casuais até que a Kanako se levantou e disse: "Meninas, acho que podemos organizar a elaboração dos nossos trajes agora, o que acham?".

"Sim! Vamos fazer nossos trajes! Vai ser legal, vamos lá Shinomu!", exclamou Kaolla. Nunca vi uma menina tão cheia de energia.

"Sim, vamos!", disse Shinobu, sorridente.

Haruka pediu licença e foi até o interior da Casa de Chá, onde ficam os anexos, e logo voltou cheia de enormes papéis e algumas caixas de pequena dimensão. Ao aproximar-se da mesa onde as meninas estavam, explicou: "Shinobu, eu costumava planejar meus cosplays nestes papéis, e usava estes lápis-de-cera e instrumentos para fazer os desenhos. Achei que gostaria de usá-los".

"É uma honra, Haruka-sama.", disse Shinobu, fazendo reverência. A Shinobu é uma menina muito prendada, de fato. Será uma mulher extraordinária, tenho certeza. Aliás, ela já está começando a ter um corpo com feições mais femininas, ela está crescendo...

"Não precisa tanto, meu doce, apenas Haruka-san...", retrucou Haruka, um pouco encabulada.

A Shinobu pegou todos os materiais e os colocou de forma organizada sobre a mesa. Colocou os papéis bem na frente dela e cercou o local com as caixas de lápis-de-cera e os outros instrumentos de desenho. Após se sentar e estalar os dedos, perguntou: "Bom, alguém já pensou em como gostaria que fosse o próprio traje?".

Obviamente, houve um certo silêncio. Acho que nenhuma das meninas ainda tinha uma idéia definida do que gostaria de usar. Após algum tempo, a Kitsune se expressou: "Gente, vocês não tem nenhuma idéia do que gostariam de usar? Bom, começo eu. Eu não vou trabalhar como garçonete, vou atuar como bartender. Por isso, meu traje não precisa muitos adereços, pode fazer parecido com o da Haruka-san.".

Então, Shinobu começou a desenhar o modelito. À medida que desenhava, ia sempre perguntando para a Kitsune-san se estava correto. A Kitsune ia descrevendo o que manter e o que retocar, até que um esboço final ficou pronto. Era muito semelhante com o uniforme que a Haruka-san costuma usar, apenas as cores eram diferentes: uma bermuda e o avental amarelos, com uma regata preta. Foi quando a Haruka alertou: "Kitsune, você esqueceu da meia-calça".

"Como assim? Por que ela é tão importante?", indagou Kitsune.

"Trabalhando como bartender, você irá ficar muito tempo de pé, e a circulação irá sentir. Por isso, não te esqueças de por a meia-calça no modelito. Na descrição do tecido, coloque que será um tecido que faça pressão média nas pernas. Entendeste agora?", explicou Haruka.

"Agora sim! Obrigado, Haruka-san!", agradeceu Kitsune. A garota raposa imediatamente pediu à Shinobu que colocasse uma meia-calça cor-de-pele, além da descrição do tecido dada pela Haruka. Para quem conhece o temperamento da Kitsune-san, estava até bem sóbrio.

Logo após, foi a vez da Kanako. Ela disse à Shinobu que o modelito dela era simples, e não ia tomar muito tempo. Realmente, não demorou muito para o traje da Kanako ficar pronto. Era um cheongsam(2) longo, todo em vermelho – inclusive os escarpins(3) e os laços no cabelo eram vermelhos, com saltos ligeiramente altos; apenas os adornos de cabelo eram rosas. Kanako alegou que não precisava de muito para ficar esplendorosa, provocando a vaia das meninas. Obviamente, ela fechou a cara e saiu contrariada, mas avisando: "O meu traje é esse e ponto final."

Enquanto todos riam do constrangimento da Kanako, a Sarah achou o cheongsam da Kanako tão bonito que se aproximou da Shinobu e afirmou que queria um modelito igual, só que todo rosa – inclusive todos os acessórios. A Shinobu desenhou o modelo e mostrou para Sarah, que devolveu um sinal positivo com o polegar, piscando o olho direito.

Aproximei-me de Kanako e falei: "Então, Kanako, parece que você fez uma discípula da moda, hein?". Cutuquei o braço dela com o meu cotovelo e esperei uma resposta.

"A Sarah é uma garota de bom gosto, assim como eu...", respondeu Kanako, empinando o nariz. De vez em quando, eu conseguia tirar aquela face sem expressão que a Kanako tem. Parece que, desde a festa surpresa que fizemos para a Kanako, ela está integrando-se cada vez mais conosco, mesmo que ainda mantendo aquele rosto sem expressão e usando aquelas roupas macabras.

Seguindo a festa, a Mutsumi pediu um vestido simples, bem comportado. A Shinobu, conforme a descrição da Mutsumi, desenhou um vestido amarelo, com a região da gola e do babador em branco (com uma cruz amarela no centro). O vestido era levemente colado ao tronco e bem pregueado nas pernas. Como acessórios, as fitas de cabelo e os escarpins são alaranjados. Após os retoques, a Mutsumi aprova o desenho e comenta, muito feliz: "Ara, ara! Acho que vou ficar muito bonita para o Kei-kun!".

Vejam só, a garota tartaruga botando as mangas de fora... Está na hora de provar que também sei me produzir. Só que queria algo mais tradicional, então disse à Shinobu que o meu traje seria inspirado na indumentária do kendo. Pedi que o Keiko-Gi(4) tivesse um quadriculado em lilás e branco, com uma Hakama(4) bem púrpura. Além disso, a Shinobu desenhou um grande laço púrpura no cabelo e colocou a sandália tradicional com meias nos pés. Em vez da tradicional napa, toda o traje foi projetado em seda. A Shinobu desenhou a cintura da Hakama mais alta, amarrada com um belo laço.

"Shinobu, está lindo! Muitíssimo obrigada!", exclamei, muito emocionada.

"Ah, Motoko-san, não fale assim, senão fico sem jeito... Agradeço os elogios. Acredito que parte da tua indumentária vem do teu bom gosto, Motoko-san", disse Shinobu, muito feliz. Aquelas palavras deixaram-me muito contente.

"Agora é a minha vez, é a minha vez, Shinomu...", exclamou Kaolla, pulando ao lado da Shinobu.

"Calma, eu vou fazer o teu traje agora, amiga...", disse Shinobu, tentando acalmar a impaciência da Kaolla. O traje da Kaolla é bem a cara dela: um colete branco, fitas laranja no cabelo e na gola do colete, uma saia laranja bem pregueada, meias soquetes brancas e sapatilhas laranjas. Shinobu mostrou a arte final e Kaolla ficou pulando de felicidade, orgulhosa do traje.

Bom, era a vez da Naru-senpai. Ela se aproximou de Shinobu e disse suavemente: "Bem Shinobu-chan, agora é a minha vez... Afinal, os últimos serão os primeiros..."

"Claro, Naru-senpai", concordou Shinobu.

Naru sussurrava no ouvido de Shinobu as idéias do que queria vestir, e Shinobu ia executando o esboço. À medida que tentávamos nos aproximar, Naru-senpai se vira para nós e pedia um pouco de privacidade, que só iria mostrar o desenho depois de pronto. Não entendi por quê tanto pudor, já que irá mostrar o resultado final para todas nós. Bom, nós ficamos no lado oposto da sala, esperando a arte final ficar pronta. Depois de vários minutos, Naru se virou e avisou: "Podem se aproximar, está pronto!".

Obviamente, aproximano-nos para matar a curiosidade. Por Kami, que traje é aquele? O uniforme da Naru era muito... Provocante, para não dizer pior... Era uma saia azul bem pregueada (e bem curta também...) e com um pequeno bolso contendo uma cruz vermelha desenhada, e logo acima do bolso tinha um coração bordado na linha da cintura, com os dizeres "NARU"; o resto do traje era um bustiê branco com duas minúsculas meia-taças, um patim de rodas cuja bota era azul, um laço vermelho no pescoço e outro azul no cabelo, além de adereços brancos nos braços. Tinha até o detalhe da calcinha em azul. Por Kami, que indecência! Não pude deixar de protestar: "O que é isso, Naru-senpai? Isto... isto... isto é indecente! Não acredito que irás usar esse tipo de uniforme!".

Naru me encarou e respondeu: "Hummm... Acho que a nossa querida Motoko-chan está com inveja...".

"É sim... Está com inveja, inveja, inveja!", repetia Kaolla, alegre como sempre. Acho que a Kaolla captou algo que ainda não captei... Kaolla ficou repetindo a palavra "inveja" até pular nas minhas costas, não é a primeira vez que faz isso com alguém.

"Kaolla-san, você gosta de mim, não é?", perguntei à Kaolla, com um sorriso contido.

"É claro, Motoko, eu lhe adoro muito!", respondeu Kaolla, apertando-me o pescoço. Tive que afrouxar o abraço antes de falar; a Kaolla diversas vezes demonstrou que não tem noção de quão forte ela é.

"Então, diga-me: por que eu teria inveja do traje da Naru-senpai?", indaguei.

"Porque o traje dela é muito sensual e demonstra os dotes físicos dela para o Keitaro!", respondeu Kaolla, com um sorriso bem aberto. Agora caiu a ficha, aquela Naru... Ela estava usando de golpe baixo para reconquistar o Keitaro. Nunca pensei que a Naru-senpai iria se rebaixar tanto.

"Poxa, Naru-san, assim eu nunca vou ter chance...", lamentou Mutsumi. Parece que a disputa pelo coração do Keitaro está bem explícita, sem maquilagens.

"Não se preocupe, Mutsumi-san, não é só um corpinho bonito em um traje exibicionista que irá conquistar o Keitaro.", consolei. Não acredito, eu estou fazendo um bom juízo do Keitaro... Nossa, como o amor consegue transformar conceitos já solidificados.

"Você acha, Motoko-chan? Que bom...", suspirou aliviada Mutsumi.

"Mas eu acredito que já consegui um ponto extra na disputa, minhas caras...", provocou Naru.

Enquanto discutíamos, Shinobu aproveitou para fazer o próprio traje. Depois que ela terminou, ela entrou na conversa e disse: "Eu já fiz o meu, o que acham?".

Paramos a discussão e fomos verificar a vestimenta de Shinobu. Nossa, é muito linda. Ela baseou o traje na antiga vestimenta ocidental para serviçais, só que mais colada ao corpo e as pregas da saia mais curtas. O chapéu tinha o formato de coroa e usava meias brancas longas com cinta-liga. No cabelo, dois laços amarelos. O traje também era insinuante, mas estava bem mais comportado se comparado com o da Naru.

"Nossa, Shinomu, está lindo! Você também está disputando o Keitaro?", inquiriu Kaolla, deixando a pobre Shinobu consternada. Parecia que a Shinobu queria sumir no primeiro buraco que aparecesse.

"Tudo bem, a sessão de desenho acabou. Agora, irei providenciar a costura dos trajes. É bom que todas vocês ajudem Shinobu a projetar a decoração do bar temático. Aliás, vamos aproveitar para escolher o nome do bar", afirmou Kanako.

"Bom, como sou a responsável pela Casa de Chá, creio que eu devo ser a responsável pelo batismo. Que tal... _Lady Haruka & Her Wonderful Girls_? Eu acho bem moderno", sugeriu Haruka. Depois que a Haruka traduziu o nome proposto, todas as meninas ergueram os polegares, confirmando o nome. Parece que até o nome tem sex appeal...

"Bom, Haruka-san, é melhor sabermos do Keitaro como ele vai participar. Tenho certeza que não vai perder a oportunidade de bulinar-nos.", disse Naru.

"Agora não será possível... O Keitaro saiu com alguns colegas de classe...", esclareceu Haruka. Aquilo deixou as meninas preocupadas, principalmente o trio de beldades que está na disputa pelo amor do distraído mais gracioso do mundo; eu, Naru e a Mutsumi nos olhamos, como se as três estivessem sentindo que há mais alguém na parada... Se tal possibilidade ocorrer, a disputa ficará mais difícil.

"Bem, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou voltar a treinar... Preciso manter a forma", avisei. Logo, as outras meninas também tomaram rumos diferentes. Sinto que este bar temático será mais problemático do que parece...

Mas, se servir para conquistar o amor do Keitaro, tudo valerá a pena...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 30/12/2004 e 31/12/2004. Alguns verbetes a esclarecer:**_

**_1. Bogu: o equipamento completo para a prática do kendo, consiste do Men (protetor da cabeça), o Kote (protege a mão e o antebraço), o Tare (protege virilha e coxas) e o Do (protege o tronco)._**

**_2. Escarpin: (pronuncia-se "escarpam") é o sapato feminino com salto alto e fechado nos dedos e nas laterais (informação útil para alguns homens desavisados, como eu...)._**

**_3. Cheongsam: é o tradicional vestido chinês, que se caracteriza por uma gola alta e justa ao pescoço, as mangas variam conforme a estação em que se deseja usar o vestido (desde mangas bem curtas até longas com punho), abotoado no lado direito e comprimento variado (desde o meio da coxa até o tornozelo)._**

**_4. Keiko-Gi e Hakama: respectivamente, é o casaco e a calça da vestimenta de kendo._**

_**Quem quiser conhecer as vestimentas que basearam toda esta saga, visitem o portal do Anime Wallpapers, visitem a seção Love Hina – página 9 – papel 49. Aliás, este episódio deu-me um baita trabalho. Tive que consultar diversos portais de tradições japonesas e chinesas para descobrir algumas peculiaridades das referidas culturas, além de alguns portais de moda. Novos agradecimentos ao Shadowslicer Lucas pelos reviews, tem servido como termômetro para verificar como estão meus contos. Espero que vocês deixem algum review, é só escolher a opção "Submit Review" no rodapé da página e pronto!**_

_**Para quem sentiu falta da Motoko, este episódio só teve o ponto de vista da lutadora de kendo mais elegante dos mangás/animes. Espero que os fãs da Motoko tenham gostado, e reforço meus desejos de um feliz 2005 a todos! Min'na arigato gosai masu!**_


	10. Uma Nova Carta no Baralho

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 10: Uma Nova Carta no Baralho**

PV: KITSUNE

Finalmente terminamos de projetar os uniformes, agora só falta fazê-los. Achava que o bar temático pode ser a salvação da pensão, pois iria atrair a atenção da toda a região. Afinal, quem não gostaria de ir num lugar repleto de gente bonita, um ambiente agradável e saborear tudo do bom e do melhor? Falando nisso, chamei a Haruka-san e disse: "Haruka-san, acho que precisamos conversar..."

"E sobre o que seria?", perguntou-me Haruka.

"É sobre o que iremos vender no bar. Obviamente, se queremos atrair um público de alto nível, precisamos oferecer comidas e bebidas de alta qualidade, que sejam bem requintados", expliquei.

"Hum, entendo, a tua preocupação é pertinente. Ainda não sei exatamente o que fazer, mas acho que podemos contornar tal situação de uma forma satisfatória...", disse-me Haruka.

"Bom, e como poderemos fazer? Eu conheço alguns distribuidores de bebidas, das minhas experiências como freelancer e promotora de divulgação. Talvez eles possam nos ajudar a iniciar tal empreitada, mas...", expliquei a ela. Bem, eu realmente conhecia proprietários de grandes distribuidoras de alimentos, mas não sabia como poderia convecê-los a ajudar uma empreitada de um bando de garotas iniciantes no ramo do entreternimento. Haruka notou minha ansiedade e colocou a mão sobre meu ombro, sorrindo levemente.

"Não se preocupe, tudo tem o seu tempo. Nós somos bonitas e inteligentes, não é verdade? Temos que usar tais atributos a nosso favor. Escute, eu também conheço alguns distribuidores... Que tal fazermos uma lista de empresas que poderiam nos ajudar a iniciar nosso negócio? A maioria são homens, então basta jogarmos um pouco do nosso charme e poderemos conseguir algo satisfatório para nosso empreendimento, o que você acha?", comentou Haruka. Ela conhece tanto quanto eu as manhas dos negócios. Afinal, quantas vezes eu já enrolei o Keitaro usando um pouco de charme feminino? O pessoal que trabalha na área de negócios não é diferente, basta lançar um pouco de linhas que já saem pegando o anzol.

"Ótimo, Haruka-san! Então está feito, vamos aproveitar a semana para fazermos os preparativos. Obviamente, acho que só nós duas poderemos fazer isso, pois as outras são ocupadas com aulas, e a pobre Shinobu-chan ainda tem que cuidar da nossa alimentação e da elaboração dos uniformes", disse. Nossa, vi que tinha muito trabalho a fazer, e nunca fui fã de trabalho árduo, mas percebi como o Keitaro e a Shinobu se desdobravam nas duplas jornadas de trabalho e estudo, senti-me empolgada a organizar o nosso bar temático.

Falando no diabo, olha quem eu vi chegar...

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Nossa, que tarde agradável! Depois de libertar-me um pouco da influência das garotas, pude perceber o quanto é bom passar a tarde com pessoas do convívio diário, que têm algo em comum comigo. É claro que estou falando dos meus colegas de aula. Obviamente, o curso de Arqueologia não é tão disputado – na verdade, chegam a sobrar vagas – mas o que importa é que as pessoas que estão fazendo o curso realmente gostam de Arqueologia. Deve ser deprimente fazer algo só porque dá dinheiro ou porque é muito difícil entrar no curso que realmente gosta (e daí tem que fazer um outro curso só por "fazer algo").

Aproveitei o domingo para conhecer as praças e os parques de Tóquio com meus colegas. Como todos os meus colegas eram pé-rapados como eu, decidimos fazer coisas que não teriam custo nenhum, ou que tivessem um custo muito baixo. A única coisa que nos custou algo foi visitar a Torre de Tóquio, mas não me arrependi; foi uma visita muito bacana – pois pude ver uma boa parte da cidade pelo alto. O que me chamou a atenção foi uma colega minha, chamada Mizuho Fujisawa, que parecia não estar aproveitando muito o nosso passeio.

Quando a turma se dispersou, eu me ofereci para levá-la em casa. Ela tentou me despistar de todas as maneiras, até o momento em que eu fiquei um tanto aborrecido e forcei a barra: "Desculpe-me se sou tão intrometido, mas gostaria realmente de saber por que você não quer que eu lhe acompanhe... Você não precisa mentir para mim, só quero lhe ajudar...".

E ela me deu uma resposta, talvez algo que não precisava ouvir. Ela apenas olhou para mim e disse, com os olhos um tanto marejados: "É que eu dvidia o apartamento que alugo com duas meninas, mas elas se formaram e estou sozinha... Vou ter que sair, pois não tenho condição de alugá-lo sozinha... E não sei para onde ir... Você está satisfeito agora?"

Fiquei bastante comovido, pois senti que tinha metido o bedelho em assuntos que não me diziam respeito. Ela estava soluçando devido ao choro copioso, então a toquei no ombro e disse: "Peço novamente desculpa, acabei lhe aborrecendo... Deixe-me ajudá-la, por favor, talvez seja a única forma de reparar o que fiz...".

"Eu é que peço desculpas, você só estava querendo me ajudar, e eu ralhei contigo porque não queria ninguém se intrometendo... Mas vejo que ficaste preocupado comigo, e eu agradeço a tua atenção", desabafou-me Mizuho, dando um sorriso tímido. Aquilo me acalentou bastante, pois estava aflito. Eu tinha ido longe demais, agora precisava ajudá-la a sair da tal situação.

"Você não anunciou lá na Toudai? Talvez tenha alguém que queira alugar contigo...", propus a ela.

"Não há tempo, preciso entregar o imóvel amanhã, e eu já tentei usar esse expediente sim, mas não funcionou. Ninguém me procurou, e agora devo deixar o imóvel sem saber para onde ir", explicou-me Mizuho.

"Hum, quanto você gasta por mês, se me permite a pergunta...", inquiri-a.

"Bem, só com aluguel e condomínio, gasto 20000 ienes, isto já dividido entre três pessoas, é claro... Era um apartamento de dois quartos, e eu dividia o quarto com uma das meninas. Mais comida, transporte e as contas básicas, acho que dá quase uns 50000 ienes por mês. Sou de família de poucos recursos, Keitaro-san. Não sei o que fazer.", informou-me Mizuho.

"Espere um pouco, Fujisawa-san, mas o que você acha de gastar os mesmos 20000 ienes por mês, mas tendo direito a um quarto individual, quatro refeições diárias bem fartas, quinze minutos de telefone por dia, água e luz já incluídos?", perguntei a ela. Ela me olhou com um pouco de descrédito.

"Eu não acredito que exista um lugar que tenha tantos serviços por apenas 20000 ienes mensais. Onde fica este local?", perguntou-me Mizuho, com um semblante mais alegre.

"É a pensão que eu e minha irmã dirigimos, o Hinata-sou. Há quartos vagos, se você quiser, eu posso te acomodar lá. O que você acha? Falo com a minha tia e arranjamos a mudança dos móveis amanhã mesmo", disse a ela. Caramba, é difícil ver um sorriso como aquele.

"Obrigada, Kei-kun...", disse Mizuho, abraçando-me suavemente. Mas tem algo estranho... Kei-kun? Desde quando ela me chama assim? Nunca fui íntimo de quaisquer dos meus colegas de classe.

"Kei... kun?", perguntei, um tanto perturbado. Ela notou o meu semblante de dúvida e desfez o abraço, ficando em posição de retratação.

"Mil desculpas, Keitaro-san... Não sei porque falei 'Kei-kun'... Mas é engraçado, é como se eu já lhe conhecesse de algum lugar... Você disse 'Hinata-sou', não é isso?", inquiriu-me Mizuho, com um semblante de curiosidade.

"Sim, eu falei 'Hinata-sou'... É propriedade da minha família, a família Urashima... Este nome lhe soa familiar?", disse, muito curioso.

"Parece que sim, eu vou tentar me recordar de onde eu conheço o nome Hinata-sou...", disse Mizuho, sorrindo, "Bem, Keitaro-san, acho que agora você pode me acompanhar até meu apartamento".

"Tudo bem, mas se você quiser, pode me chamar de Kei-kun... Eu não me importo...", afirmei-lhe, devolvendo o sorriso. Agora que ela falou, ela não me parece estranha... De onde será que eu conheço Mizuho? Por um momento, eu me senti tão nostálgico...

O prédio onde ela mora fica bem perto da Toudai, mas não chega a ser suntuoso. Pelo contrário, parece mais com um conjunto habitacional, com diversos blocos de dois andares cada um. Ela me convidou para conhecer o local, mas tive que recusar; aleguei que estava muito tarde e precisava voltar para casa, ou minha tia ia começar a pensar bobagem. Na verdade, senti-me um tanto intimidado, acho que já fiz o bastante por ela, não queria incomodá-la mais por hoje.

"Então, está certo, Fujisawa-san. Amanhã você pode fazer a mudança para o Hinata-sou, certo?", disse-lhe, com um pouco de receio.

"Está certo, Kei-kun... Você pode me chamar de Mizuho, ok? E não precisa ficar receioso, já lhe disse que está tudo bem, eu agradeço a atenção", respondeu-me, terminando a frase com um doce beijo em meu rosto. Confesso que sempre fico envergonhado nesses momentos. Ela riu suavemente, escondendo o sorriso com a mão.

Depois de despedirmo-nos, tratei de voltar para casa. Afinal, Haruka-san poderia realmente ficar preocupada comigo. Durante a viagem, fiquei pensando o que eu poderia fazer daqui por diante. As garotas estavam estranhas, e ainda havia o tal bar temático. Não sei por quê, mas eu tinha uma sensação desagradável, como se estivesse prevendo que algo iria dar muito errado no empreendimento da garotas. Obviamente, não vou me ficar contra nesse negócio, mas senti que também não deveria participar do mesmo. Ultimamente, não tenho me sentido à vontade no

Hinata-sou...

Falando em Hinata-sou, logo cheguei em casa. Vi que tinham luzes acesas na Casa de Chá. A Haruka deve estar reunida com alguém, pois ela não abre aos domingos. Pedi licença para entrar, foi quando eu percebi que as meninas estavam lá. Senti-me bastante constrangido.

"Keitaro! Como vai?", gritou Kaolla, voando contra mim. Se não fosse as aulas de Jeet Kune Do com o Seta-san, a voadora da garota eternamente bronzeada teria me acertado em cheio. Acabei agarrando-a e girei-a no ar, colocando-a no chão. Daí ela gritou: "Keitaro, adorei! Vamos repetir!".

"Agora não, Su-chan... Preciso descansar", expliquei à garota de feições indianas.

"Oi, Kei-kun! Estávamos com saudade! Você estava passeando?", inquiriu-me Mutsumi-san, do jeito carinhoso que ela sempre tem.

"Bem, desculpa, mas estou cansado... Acho que podemos conversar uma outra hora... Ah, Haruka-san?", falei. A tentativa de evitar conversa obviamente fechou o semblante das garotas, exceto pelo eterno sorriso de Kaolla-chan.

"Sim, Keitaro?", devolveu-me Haruka.

"Precisamos fazer uma mudança, pois teremos uma nova moradora a partir de amanhã.", expliquei-lhe. As garotas ficaram com um semblante de surpresa, daí não demorou a ocorrer a enxurrada.

"Quem é ela?", perguntou-me Naru, com uma expressão de raiva.

"O que ela faz da vida?", perguntou-me Kitsune, com um ar de dúvida.

"É alguém de boa índole?", inquiriu-me Motoko, mantendo um semblante sério.

"Ela gosta de fazer amizades?", quis saber Mutsumi, sorridente e com a mão direita no rosto.

"Ela é chata?", perguntou-me Sarah, com a expressão desafiadora de sempre.

"Como ela se chama?", inquiriu-me Shinobu, de uma forma bem tímida.

"Ela é bonita?", perguntou-me Kaolla. Esta foi a pergunta crucial, pois todas as garotas olharam para a Kaolla, e depois voltaram a encarar-me, com semblantes inquisitivos.

"Gente, amanhã eu apresento ela a todas vocês... Mas não se preocupem, ela me parece ser alguém legal, está bem?", afirmei, tentando não causar problemas. Não é difícil imaginar o que as moradoras do Hinata-sou podem fazer quando estão exaltadas. Completei: "Espero que tenham uma boa noite, até mais".

Então me retirei ao meu quarto. Não estava a fim de conversar. Principalmente com elas. Toda vez que começo uma discussão com as garotas, eu acabo me lascando. Hoje, não estou com vontade de sair voando pelos ares.

* * *

PV: KITSUNE

Da mesma forma que vi o Keitaro entrar, eu vi o Keitaro se retirar. Olho para as outras meninas, e reparei que elas ficaram um pouco decepcionadas com o fato de o kanrinrin não querer muita conversa. Senti que esta situação vai dar muito pano para manga...

Bom, não é problema meu se uma nova moradora está chegando. Não era isso que a Kanako queria? A única coisa que realmente está me preocupando é o bar temático. Vai ser o meu primeiro negócio que administro; óbvio que terei a ajuda da Haruka-san (já que o local pertence a ela), mas sou uma administradora de primeira viagem. Bem, bartender eu já fui, logo isso será algo que irei tirar de letra...

Depois que o Keitaro se retirou, a Haruka-san decidiu encerrar as discussões e disse que também ia se retirar. Agradecemos a hospitalidade da Haruka e voltamos para a pensão. No caminho, aproximei-me da Shinobu e perguntei: "Shinobu-chan, quando os uniformes estarão prontos?"

"Ah, Kitsune-san, não tenho uma data certa para terminar, mas vou tentar deixar tudo pronto até quinta-feira, está bem assim?", respondeu-me Shinobu.

"Claro, minha flor. Se você achar que não vai dar conta, peça para a Kaolla ou a Sarah te ajudar. Creio que elas não vão se negar...", afirmei.

"Tudo bem, Kitsune-san, você não precisa se preocupar tanto. Eu creio que conseguirei terminar os uniformes até quinta... Acho que o mais importante é conseguir ajuda das meninas para decorar o local para sexta à noite receber os clientes...", explicou-me Shinobu.

"Bem, isso você pode deixar que eu organizo. É muito bom conversar contigo, Shinobu...", disse-lhe. Como sempre, ela ficou bem corada.

"Ah, Kitsune-san, e como fica a nova moradora?", inquiriu-me Shinobu. Aquela pergunta foi bem inusitada.

"Como assim, querida?", perguntei.

"Bem, essa nova moradora vai fazer parte do Hinata-sou... Ela vai ser integrada ao bar temático?", completou Shinobu.

"Ah, isso... Por enquanto não... Vamos deixá-la de molho um pouco... Ver como ela é, antes que possamos contar com ela", respondi.

"Hum, está certo... Bem, acho que é hora de dormir, pois esta semana vai ser longa. Até mais, Kitsune-san!", despediu-se Shinobu.

"Até amanhã, Shinobu-chan... Bons sonhos!", disse-lhe.

Espero que o nosso sonho de fazer um bar temático que renda bons frutos para todas nós também se realize. Caso contrário, creio que a vida no Hinata-sou vai ficar mais cara...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito em 01/02/2005. Desculpe a demora, mas é que eu fiz um estágio dentro de um hospital durante todo o mês de janeiro, e também há o fato de que estou um pouco sem criatividade para continuar esta saga. Não é só pela falta de reviews, é que eu já organizei alguns dos temas que serão retratados, mas falta uma linha condutora para eles. Nossa, nunca pensei que seria tão difícil escrever... Em janeiro, consegui só traduzir alguns capítulos desta saga para o inglês, e só.**_

_**Ah, a personagem Mizuho Fujisawa está presente no jogo Love Hina Smile Again (para o Dreamcast), além de ser a menina que aparece no volume 28 do mangá, sendo inclusive tema de discussão nos fóruns de Love Hina, pois ninguém sabia quem era a garota de cabelos castanhos que aparecia em duas imagens coloridas do "Álbum de Fotografias" (em uma, ela está de véu e grinalda, junto à Naru e Mutsumi; em outra, ela está de maiô e está deitado em uma cama, também próxima à Naru e Mutsumi). Mais informações, acompanhem a saga!**_

_**Considerei R$ 1,00 igual a Y$ 40 (era aproximadamente a cotação em 31 de janeiro de 2005), para fazer o cálculo de gastos. Eu agradeço aqui o Shadowslicer Lucas pelo incentivo, e fico feliz que tenha gostado do papel de parede que inspirou esta saga; espero tê-lo como leitor até o final. Espero reviews de todos vocês!**_


	11. A Lenda de Mizuho Fujisawa

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 11: A Lenda de Mizuho Fujisawa**

PV: MIZUHO

Como o mundo dá voltas! Eu pensei que era apenas uma memória imaginária de minha infância, aqueles tipos de recordações em que não distinguimos muito bem o que foi real e o que nós criamos como forma de tentar "completar" as lacunas de memórias tão antigas. Afinal, tudo ocorreu em uma época da vida em que a cognição e a memória de longa duração ainda não estão bem formadas, dando lugar para a imaginação.

Mas, desta vez, não foi apenas uma memória desfocada, foi uma memória real. Sempre tive na minha mente que prometi a um doce menino que iria entrar com ele na Toudai. Lembro-me vagamente do Hinata-sou, que meus pais moravam bem perto. Depois da morte de meu pai, minha mãe teve que ir embora, procurar por um emprego que sustentasse de maneira adequada a mim e a meu irmãozinho. Aliás, hoje em dia ele não é tão irmãozinho assim, já tem 18 anos e não quis saber da fazer faculdade. Ele trabalha na área do comércio, atuando como representante comercial. É ele que me ajuda a terminar a faculdade, junto com minha mamãe. Ele consegue ganhar boas comissões nos negócios que participa.

Eu sempre falei para ele da minha promessa, que eu acharia um dia o menino do Hinata-sou a quem prometi namorar caso entrássemos na Toudai. Meu irmão sempre me chamou de sonhadora, que eu deveria procurar um bom partido no mercado. Se fosse deixar por ele, ele escolheria alguém de posses; afinal, ele sempre disse que eu não preciso passar todo esse sufoco. Mas nunca liguei para isso, eu prometi meu coração àquele menino, e sempre sonhei em encontrá-lo.

Bem, eu faço a faculdade de História, mas tenho diversas cadeiras em comum com a Arqueologia e as Ciências Políticas, e nunca tinha percebido que aquele garoto pouco integrado à turma poderia ser o menino da minha promessa. Keitaro Urashima, então era você? Repito, como o mundo dá voltas! Ele se transformou em um homem muito bonito, aqueles óculos até dão um certo charme...

Ele andava com umas meninas que também não me são estranhas... Eu acho que elas também freqüentavam o Hinata-sou. Uma delas tinha até um Liddo-kun, e a outra tinha dificuldade para falar. Eu me lembro quando eu disse que _"vocês sabiam que, se duas pessoas que realmente se amam entrarem juntas na Toudai, elas serão felizes para sempre?"_, ambas ficaram me olhando e também fizeram a promessa. Naquela época, seria apenas coisa de pessoas namoradeiras, mas hoje em dia – caso ele cumprisse a promessa para nós três – seria poligamia... E não estou a fim de dividir um amor.

Mas, eu realmente o amo? Afinal, isto ocorreu há 20 anos, aproximadamente... O que sinto por ele agora? Kei-kun me pareceu ser alguém muito gentil, mas há algo além disso? Eu acho que não, afinal foram tantos anos sem vê-lo, sem senti-lo, sem tocá-lo. Então, por que meu coração está batendo tão rápido? Será que a velha chama voltou a acender? Preciso andar mais com ele, e daí terei certeza.

E não faltarão oportunidades, pois amanhã me mudarei para o Hinata-sou... Ah, preciso avisar meu irmão e minha mãe da mudança. Pego o celular e ligo primeiro para meu irmão.

"Alô, Koichi! Como você vai, maninho?", cumprimentei.

"Eh, estou bem! Desculpa, mas já estou saindo para a noite... Se você quer falar comigo, acho que você deve ser rápida...", disse-me Koichi.

"Não tem problema, só quero lhe avisar que resolvi o problema! Vou para uma pensão feminina, vai ser muito bacana!", afirmei.

"Hum, como você conseguiu resolver tão rápido... Afinal, você ficou enrolando um bom tempo a história do apartamento, e do nada consegues achar uma pensão feminina? Que mágica foi essa?", zombou Koichi.

"Ah, é quem tem um colega que me indicou a pensão, ele é gerente de lá...", expliquei.

"Espera um pouco, um homem gerenciando uma pensão feminina? Você não acha meio estranho?", retrucou Koichi.

"Pára com isso, Koichi! Ele é um homem muito gentil, estás ouvindo? Eu sei fazer muito bem minhas escolhas, está bem?", respondi.

"Isso foi uma indireta?", ralhou Koichi, com um tom de mágoa.

"Ah, por favor... Você sabe que eu te adoro muito, mano! Não tive a intenção de magoar... Se você gosta do que faz, isso é o que importa para mim...", respondi, em tom de lamentação.

"Tudo bem, eu lhe perdôo desta vez...", respondeu Koichi, com um falso tom de ameaça. Era típico dele. Ele continuou: "Mas... aonde seria esse lugar dos mil prazeres?".

"É o Hinata-sou! Mamãe já morou lá perto... É um local muito agradável!", respondi, muito alegre.

"Não me lembro... Bom, eu era muito pequeno quando mamãe foi para Kashima... Espero que tenha sido uma boa escolha...", disse-me Koichi, com um toz de voz um tanto ressabiado.

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe... Eu avisarei a mamãe, está bem? Um beijo e procure não fazer bobagem, hein? Estou muito longe para lhe tirar da cadeia...", despedi-me, brincando.

"E desde quando eu parei em delegacia? É melhor eu desligar, antes que você me rogue uma praga... Tchau, maninha!", despediu-se Koichi.

"Até mais!", disse, desligando o celular. Aliás, o celular também foi um presente dele... Koichi sempre procurou me dar tudo o que fosse possível, não é à-toa que eu sempre o adorei.

Bem, depois disso, também falei bastante com a mamãe... Ela pareceu bem nostálgica, ao comentar que iria para o Hinata-sou. Acho que eram saudades de papai. Conversei pouco com ela, já que eu estava muito cansada e precisava estar pronta para fazer a mudança amanhã. E preparar a alma para ficar pertinho de Kei-kun.

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Até agora, não entendi exatamente o que o Keitaro quer das garotas do Hinata-sou... Forçou uma situação na qual as meninas tiveram que dar uma trégua, e ainda reluta em aproximar-se delas. E para melhorar o clima, conseguiu uma nova cliente do nada. Nunca imaginei o Keitaro pudesse se tornar alguém tão bom em blefar, e não consegui imaginar até onde ele vai poder levar toda essa situação.

Bem, antes de julgar a situação, procurei saber mais sobre a nova moradora. Bati na porta do quarto de Keitaro e pedi licença para entrar. Keitaro já estava pronto para dormir, mas permaneci no quarto e decidi conversar sobre a nova moradora.

"Keitaro, você poderia dizer, ao menos para mim, quem será a nova moradora? É alguém de confiança, pelo menos?", indaguei, muito preocupada, pois não sei se devo confiar nos dons de avaliação do meu sobrinho.

"Ah, é claro que sim. É uma menina muito simpática, que precisa de um lugar para ficar, pois não tem condições de manter sozinha o apartamento onde mora...", explicou-me Keitaro. Mas não era o suficiente para mim.

"Certo... Mas, o que você sabe sobre ela?", perguntei, ansiosa por mais informações.

"Deixa-me ver... Ela faz História, vai se formar no mesmo ano que eu, foi minha colega em diversas disciplinas, é uma pessoa que tira ótimas notas, já participou de diversos grupos de pesquisa e seminários, e é muito bonita...", disse Keitaro. A última referência dita por ele pode provocar uma verdadeira revolução no Hinata-sou...

"E qual seria o nome dela?", eu continuei a interrogar.

"Nossa, não sei por quê tanta preocupação, Haruka-san... Pensei que precisássemos de clientes, e ela está chegando em boa hora", retrucou Keitaro. Uma nova cliente pode ser boa para os negócios financeiros, mas não sei se seria adequado para os negócios amorosos.

"Como já disse, todo esse patrimônio é da família Urashima. Por isso, eu me preocupo sobre o tipo de pessoa que se está colocando aqui", expliquei, sem muitas delongas.

"Desculpa-me, Haruka-san, mas eu nunca me intrometi na escolha dos clientes da tua Casa de Chá, e tampouco irei me meter no tipo de clientela que existirá no futuro bar temático.", retrucou Keitaro, dando-me um legítimo xeque-mate. Desde quando esse pirralho adquiriu essa língua ferina?

"Está bem, não está mais aqui quem perguntou... E se você quer distância de mim, não tem problema...", afirmei, demonstrando estar muito magoada. Não admito que me tratem feito lixo. Quando estava saindo, Keitaro me segurou pelo ombro.

"Desculpa, Haruka-san, não era minha intenção ser indelicado contigo... Perdoa-me, por favor...", implorou Keitaro, com uma expressão triste.

"Tudo bem, Keitaro... Mas nunca mais me responda dessa maneira. Sou irmã de teu pai, você me deve ao menos respeito. Quando eles lhe expulsaram de casa, eu e a vovó Hina lhe aceitamos de braços abertos. Aprenda a ser grato com as pessoas, ou as pessoas não serão honestas contigo", afirmei, deixando bem claro o que pensei sobre a atitude dele. "E da próxima vez que você agir assim comigo, não terei nenhum pudor em usar de força bruta, você entendeu?"

"Eu entendi, Haruka-san...", disse-me Keitaro, bastante encabulado. Acho que agora eu exagerei, mas ele bem que pediu.

"Bem, deixando para trás nossa pequena discussão, ainda você não me disse o nome da futura moradora, Keitaro", disse calmamente, tentando dar fim ao mal estar prévio.

"Ah, sim... O nome é Mizuho Fujisawa, e ela me disse que a família dela já morou nas redondezas... Você já ouviu falar, Haruka-san?", disse-me Keitaro. Aquele nome, Mizuho Fujisawa. Não acredito! Fiquei ligeiramente pasma ao escutar aquele sobrenome. É uma das meninas que brincavam com o Keitaro na tenra infância dele.

"Sim... Acho que sim... Eu me lembro de uma família que tinha esse sobrenome, mas o esposo morreu e a viúva teve que ir embora... Isso já faz muito tempo", expliquei, obviamente omitindo alguns fatos. Se essa menina também fez a promessa, creio que está surgindo uma nova concorrência para as outras garotas da pensão.

"Engraçado, não consigo me lembrar dela... Mas ela é muito simpática, e creio que a convivência com ela será tranqüila", afirmou-me Keitaro. Eu não pensei da mesma maneira.

"Você é o gerente, se você está certo de que ela será uma moradora de confiança, não tenho nada contra. Acho melhor que eu lhe deixe dormir, pois a semana está só iniciando. Até amanhã, Keitaro", despedi-me.

"Até mais, Haruka-san", devolveu-me Keitaro.

Caramba, como o mundo é pequeno... Eu pensei que nunca mais ouviria o nome de Mizuho Fujisawa. Não é que eu não gostasse dela, mas o contexto não ajudava. As garotas estavam querendo conquistar o coração do Keitaro, e apareceu do nada uma concorrente de peso.

Eu só desejei ver onde essa história vai parar...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito em 04/02/2005. Colocar Mizuho na saga me deu um novo ânimo para escrever. Será mais uma personagem para incrementar a novo disputa pelo coração do Keitaro. De repente, surgem outras tramas que as envolvam...**_

_**Sinto falta dos reviews da turma... Bem, exceto do Shadowslicer Lucas, que é um fiel escudeiro dos escritores de fanfics. Os reviews servem como ânimo, para saber se o conto está bom, o que precisa mudar... Até para causar polêmica, ou simplesmente para elogiar. Isto anima qualquer escritor de final de semana a produzir mais e mais.**_


	12. Bandeira Verde

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 12: Bandeira Verde**

PV: MIZUHO

Esta foi uma segunda-feira especial, pois foi o dia em que voltei ao Hinata-sou. Faz praticamente vinte anos que não colocava meus pés no referido prédio. Mal consegui me concentrar nas aulas, devido à ansiedade da mudança e pelo desejo de conhecer quem seriam minhas colegas de pensão. Não tinha idéia de como eu seria recebida, se as antigas moradoras iriam gostar de mim... Mudança é sempre complicado.

O dia parecia lento para mim. Não via a hora de fazer a mudança. Ao encerrar o dia letivo, voltei correndo para casa. Quando cheguei ao prédio que iria deixar, vi que havia um caminhão pequeno na frente. Dentro dele, uma mulher aparentemente um pouco mais velha do que eu e o motorista estávamos sentados. No lado de fora, estava Keitaro, que acenou para mim após me ver.

"Oi, Mizuho! Pronta para a mudança?", gritou Keitaro, muito jovial.

"Nossa, realmente dá gosto de trabalhar com pessoas eficientes! Há quanto tempo vocês estão me esperando?", indaguei, bastante feliz.

"Há meia hora, acho eu. Ah, deixa-me apresentar, esta é minha tia, mas ela gosta de ser chamada de Haruka-san...", afirmou Keitaro, um tanto jocoso. Só deu tempo de a mulher dar um soco bem no topo da cabeça dele.

"Ei, isso machuca!", gritei, bastante preocupada com a integridade de Kei-kun.

"Não se preocupe, ele é imortal", disse a tal Haruka, saindo do caminhão. Ela se aproximou de mim e estendeu a mão na minha direção. "Prazer, espero que sejamos amigas".

Eu a cumprimentei e retruquei: "Eu também espero... mas é estranho, eu acho que me lembro de ti... Tu sempre andavas com uma senhora idosa, não é?".

Haruka sorriu e respondeu-me: "Sim, a tal senhora é a vovó Hina, a dona da pensão. Ela deixou os netos como gerentes do local, e saiu para viajar. Só gostaria que você se referisse àquela senhora com mais respeito, pois ela é minha avó e minha mentora".

"Claro que sim, não te preocupes, Haruka-san... Ah, e este senhor?", indaguei, muito curiosa.

"Ah, eu contratei este senhor para transportar a mudança. Não se preocupe, já está pago. Depois vai ser acertado durante a tua estada no Hinata-sou", explicou-me Haruka.

Keitaro se aproximou de mim, colocou a mão no meu ombro e perguntou: "E então, Mizuho, vamos colocar tuas coisas no caminhão?".

Não pude deixar de sorrir e afirmei: "Mas é claro, Kei-kun! Vamos lá!"

Também foi inevitável observar a perplexidade de Haruka ao comentar com Keitaro: "Mizuho? Kei-kun? Já são tão íntimos assim para trocar intimidades?". Eu sorri, enquanto que Keitaro ficou muito rubicundo. Nossa, se ele ficasse mais vermelho poderia correr o risco de parar em uma salada de tomate.

No resto, foi tudo muito tranqüilo. Como eu tinha poucas coisas para carregar, não demoramos a esvaziar o apartamento. Depois de tudo carregado, olhei para o apartamento vazio. Nossa, foram tantas festinhas naquele local, senti que teria saudades de lá. Mas respirei fundo e olhei confiante para frente, pois sentia que teria novas experiências no Hinata-sou.

"Amigos, eu já estou indo, só quero me despedir deste lugar, está bem?", pedi a eles. Logo depois que saíram, eu olhei para o apartamento vazio pela última vez, tranquei a porta, fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e disse a mim mesma: "Bem-vinda à nova vida. Mizuho, tu mereces!".

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Hum, Mizuho-san ficou mais bonita do que nunca. Eu me lembro que ela era uma criança que se destacava das outras, e agora ela continua bonita. E até agora, não consegui perceber quaisquer defeitos nela. É determinada, confiante e muito alegre. Nossa, agora realmente percebi que o páreo vai ficar muito duro para as antigas moradoras do Hinata-sou.

Durante o trajeto até o Hinata-sou, Mizuho contou diversas coisas sobre a vida dela, provou que sabia contar piadas como ninguém, deu a opinião dela sobre diversos assuntos da atualidade... Enfim, foi uma conversa muito agradável. Quando o apareceu o monte onde fica o Hinata-sou, Mizuho praticamente pulou da poltrona e gritou: "Agora eu me lembro! É o Hinata-sou, não é? Continua um prédio lindo!".

"A única diferença é que o Hinata-sou era um hotel de termas naquela época, e hoje é uma pensão feminina. Mas o resto continua igual, Mizuho-san", expliquei.

"Por favor, Haruka-san, você pode me chamar de Mizuho, eu não sou chegada em formalidades", afirmou-me Mizuho, com um sorriso jovial. Não pude evitar de sorrir, embora sempre mantendo um certo controle sobre a fisionomia, pois nunca gostei de exageros.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Mizuho?", indaguei-a.

"Mas é claro, Haruka-san!", respondeu Mizuho.

"Estás namorando no momento?", provoquei-a.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e falou: "Não, não tenho nenhum amadinho agora. Mas já tenho um pretendente...".

Aquela resposta foi desconcertante. Decidi forçar o jogo e arrisquei uma nova pergunta: "Faz muito tempo que tu estás apaixonada por ele?".

Ela me encarou suavemente e respondeu: "Sim, quase a minha vida toda". Aquela resposta fez todo o sentido para mim. Obviamente, Keitaro foi o único que boiou.

"Espero que você consiga o amor desse sujeito algum dia.", disse Keitaro, tentando ser gentil.

"Eu também espero, Kei-kun...", afirmou Mizuho, ficando corada. Nossa, como o Keitaro podia ser tão avoado a ponto de não perceber o óbvio?

Bem, após uma viagem sem nenhuma intercorrência, finalmente chegamos ao Hinata-sou. As meninas estavam na frente, como uma comitiva de boas-vindas. Primeiro saiu Keitaro e depois eu saí. Foi quando eu cutuquei Keitaro.

"Ah, sim! Garotas, quero que conheçam a nova moradora do Hinata-sou! Por favor, pode descer...", disse Keitaro, dando a mão para que Mizuho saísse. Quando ela desceu da cabine, houve um silêncio mortal nas escadarias do Hinata-sou. Keitaro então completou: "Garotas, esta é Mizuho Fujisawa. Sejam legais com ela, por favor...". Bem, achei meio inadequada a última sentença... Quem não conhecesse as meninas, pensaria que elas são monstros em forma de gente. Bem, algumas vezes elas agem como seres mitológicos...

"Hum, olá a todas... Será um prazer morar com todas vocês no Hinata-sou!", cumprimentou Mizuho, jovialmente. Demorou um pouco para que as garotas saíssem do estado de quase narcolepsia em que estavam.

"Ol�, Fujisawa-sama... Sou Shinobu Maehara, e seja bem-vinda!", falou Shinobu, um tanto intimidada com Mizuho. Queria descobrir o que espantou Shinobu...

"Oi, sou Mitsune Konno, mas pode me chamar de Kitsune... É um prazer conhecê-la!", disse Kitsune, encarando-a como já a tivesse encontrado antes.

"Sou Motoko Aoyama, espero que você se sinta em casa no Hinata-sou", disse Motoko, vestida com a roupa de kendo e com um semblante sério.

"Ara, ara! Sou Mutsumi Otohime, e gosto muito de fazer novos amiguinhos! Seja bem-vinda ao Hinata-sou", disse Mutsumi, mostrando toda a gentileza. Não sei se Mutsumi já a reconheceu, acreditava que sim. Mutsumi podia parecer aérea, mas não era tão desligada quanto parecia.

"Hello! Sou Sarah McDougal, espero que você seja divertida!", falou Sarah, demonstrando que necessitava de mais que um sorriso para se agradar de alguém. Mizuho não ficou nem um pouco abalada, ao contrário, ampliou o sorriso.

"Oi, sou Naru Narusegawa. Seja bem-vinda...", declarou Naru, um tanto encabulada. Sendo o poço de mistério que ela era, ficou difícil saber se Naru a reconheceu.

"Oi, sou Kaolla Su! Vamos ser amigas?", perguntou Kaolla, com um brilho no olhar. Kaolla se aproximou de Mizuho e encostou o próprio rosto ao da recém-chegada, e completou: "Nossa, que pele macia! Você é tão bonita!"

"Bom, acho que todas se apresentaram, está na hora de fazermos a mudança da Mizuho. Quem gostaria de ajudar?", inquiriu Keitaro, tentando mobilizar a turma. Todas se ofereceram para ajudar. Tivemos que usar uma estrada mais íngreme para conseguir colocar o caminhão na frente do Hinata-sou.

As meninas estavam muito colaborativas durante a mudança e a arrumação do quarto que Mizuho iria ocupar. Até aquele momento, nenhum problema tinha surgido, e considerei isso muito bom. O clima no Hinata-sou não era dos melhores, e acreditei que não demoraria muito para surgir novas celeumas. Eu só queria um momento de paz, sempre detestei encrencas – mas quando eu entro em uma, eu vou até o final, pior que encrenca é deixar assunto pela metade.

Depois que a mudança acabou, despachamos o caminhão e voltei para a Casa de Chá, pois tinha que arrum�-la para receber os clientes durante à noite. Só desejei que a primeira noite de Mizuho fosse tranqüila, nada mais.

* * *

PV: NARU

Ufa, finalmente terminamos a mudança de Mizuho-san. Que coisa estranha, ela me pareceu tão familiar. Durante toda a mudança, eu a encarava por alguns instantes e tentava me lembrar dela, de onde conhecia. Quando percebi que era inútil, decidi apenas focalizar meus esforços na mudança.

Depois que a Haruka-san nos deixou, Kitsune propôs que fizéssemos um jantar de boas-vindas para Mizuho, o que foi facilmente aceito. Afinal, depois de tanto trabalho, merecíamos uma refeição farta. Shinobu já estava indo para a cozinha, quando Motoko insistiu que devia ajudar, pois o dia tinha sido muito extenuante. Shinobu aceitou a ajuda em ambas foram para a cozinha.

Foi quando percebi que Mizuho não estava no salão principal conosco. Então, perguntei: "Alguém sabe onde está Mizuho-san? Seria interessante que estivesse aqui para conversarmos um pouco."

"Não sei, mas acho que ela voltou ao quarto, parece que precisava deixar as coisas arrumadas para as aulas de amanhã, ou coisa assim.", respondeu Kaolla, sentada no sofá igual a um cachorrinho.

Mutsumi se aproximou de mim e sugeriu: "Ei, Naru-san, que tal irmos até o quarto de Mizuho-san e convidá-la para descer? Acho que ela pode arrumar o material de aula depois, não acha?"

"Claro, Mutsumi-san. Vamos lá.", respondi jovialmente, embora estivesse desconfiada que não era só isso que Mutsumi queria. Enquanto subíamos as escadas, Mutsumi me cutucou no quadril e eu sussurrei: "E então, Mutsumi-san, o que você quer?".

"Você não acha que Mizuho-san é alguém muito familiar?", inquiriu-me Mutsumi. De fato, eu também tinha a desconfiança de que Mizuho não me era estranha. Eu balancei positivamente a cabeça para Mutsumi.

"Então, você também acha que ela já passou por nossas vidas antes?", completei. Mutsumi devolveu-me o menear. Depois do meneio, eu disse: "E você quer conversar isso com Mizuho?".

Neste momento, estávamos à frente da porta do quarto de Mizuho. Mutsumi então disse: "Sim, eu quero saber se ela já passou por aqui. Não vai ser divertido, ara ara!". Enquanto batia na porta, eu ri comigo, pois a Mutsumi se mantém gentil e sorridente mesmo nos momentos de tensão.

Não demorou para que Mizuho abrisse a porta e perguntasse: "Mutsumi-san? Naru-san? Gostariam de falar comigo?"

"Sim, Mizuho-san! Podemos entrar?", perguntei. Mizuho estendeu o braço, dando a permissão. Ela é alegre como a Mutsumi, mas não parece ter o jeito inocente da garota melancia. Ela me pareceu mais... Atrevida, se poderia dizer desta forma. Depois que eu e Mutsumi entramos, verifiquei o quarto e complementei: "Oh, agora que prestei mais atenção, vejo que ficou muito bom o teu quarto, Mizuho-san!"

"Ara, ara! Realmente, você tem bom gosto na escolha de móveis!", adicionou Mutsumi.

"Hum, o meu irmão caçula me ajudou a comprá-los. Eu gosto muito deles, sim! Mas não me parece que vocês queiram conversar sobre meus gostos...", afirmou Mizuho. Como eu pensei, ela não era boba. Ela é uma pessoa de bem com a vida, mas conseguia perceber o mínimo traço de segundas intenções. Vai ser uma pessoa interessante de conviver-se.

"Nossa, Mizuho-san! Como você é atenta! Nós temos uma dúvida assim!", disse Mutsumi, boquiaberta. Constatei que Mutsumi não esperava que Mizuho fosse tão ligada nas coisas.

"E qual seria a dúvida?", inquiriu Mizuho. Era a hora da verdade...

CONTINUA...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 04/02/2005 e 07/02/2005. Mizuho está dando pano para manga, hein? Estou aproveitando as férias para tocar um pouco esta saga, pois a volta às aulas não vai ser fácil. Terei três disciplinas anuais que tomarão tempo de estudo, além da volta do estágio voluntário. Decidi que devo colocar o maior número de capítulos no mês de fevereiro, para não deixar os leitores com saudades – sei lá quantos leitores tenho, espero que sejam vários... Min'na arigatou gosai masu!**_

_**Ah, Shadowslicer, de onde sai tanta criatividade? Na verdade, a velha máxima de Lavoisier já dizia: "no mundo, nada se constrói ou se destrói: tudo se transforma". A idéia central foi inspiração minha em um papel de parede, só peguei o que já li em diversas fanfics de vários animes e mando bala. São idéias que tive sempre baseado em algo que li. A vida é assim: tudo o que surge de novo é fundamentado naquilo que já existe. E comigo não é diferente, embora admita que certas pessoas tem um "dom" maior em processar aquilo que existe no mundo real e transformar em idéias criativas no escopo mental. Coloco dom entre aspas porque não acredito em dádivas: o dom é simplesmente uma capacidade humana que a própria pessoa aprimora com o tempo. De qualquer forma, eu te agradeço pelo apoio. É bom saber que, pelo menos, alguém está muito contente com minha saga.**_

_**E agradeço eventuais leitores que também estejam acompanhando a saga. Esta saga é uma contribuição minha os fãs brasileiros (e também do mundo, pois estou traduzindo a saga para o inglês) de Love Hina.**_

_**NOTA: "Bandeira Verde" é o indicativo nas praias de que o mar está calmo.**_


	13. Bandeira Amarela

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 13: Bandeira Amarela**

PV: NARU

"E qual seria a dúvida?", inquiriu Mizuho. Era a hora da verdade...

"Ara, ara! Você já morou aqui antes?", perguntou Mutsumi, sem rodeios. Quando quer, a garota melancia sabe como partir direto ao ataque. E ela completou: "Pergunto-lhe isso, pois o rosto não é estranho para mim".

Mizuho sorriu. Parece que gostou da franqueza de Mutsumi. Sorrindo, respondeu: "Claro, Mutsumi-san, morei aqui bem pertinho, há muitos anos... Até meu pai falecer e minha mãe foi obrigada a mudar-se, pois precisava de um emprego melhor para sustentar a mim e meu irmão".

"Oh, então, você já conhecia o Hinata-sou...", eu disse, admirada com a revelação de Mizuho.

"Sim, e lembro-me de um menino especial, a quem fiz uma promessa, chamado Kei-kun... Ele seria o Keitaro Urashima-san, não é?", inquiriu Mizuho, sem perder o sorriso.

"Ara, ara! Então... então foi você quem disse aquelas coisas sobre a Toudai, não foi? Você disse sobre a realização do amor entre um casal se eles conseguissem entrar juntos na Toudai, e daí eu e a Naru-san também prometemos! Ara, ara, quem emocionante!", afirmou Mutsumi, com os olhos arregalados de emoção. A Mutsumi consegue se emocionar até com o cantar dos pássaros, vejam só...

"Entendo, então também você estava lá... Era a menina que faltava no episódio da promessa. Promessa de criança é fogo, não é?", disse, tentando despitar minha apreensão. Sentia que tinha algo em Mizuho que me perturbava.

"Pode ser uma promessa tola para você, Naru-san, mas eu pretendo cumprí-la... Afinal, nunca consegui me ligar a alguém devido àquela promessa. E acho que o coração de um homem não se reparte com ninguém, não é Mutsumi-san?", respondeu Mizuho, deixando a bola da vez para Mutsumi.

"Bem, acho que sim... Embora eu continue a amar o Kei-kun, não importa com quem ele fique... Só vai estar meio inacessível... Mas se ele estiver bem, é tudo que importa para mim", disse Mutsumi, um tanto consternada com o rumo da conversa.

"É, eu não dividiria meu amado com ninguém", ponderei secamente. Já que a conversa partiu para esses rumos, deixei bem claro meu marco de fronteira.

"Kei-kun está namorando alguém, Naru-san?", perguntou-me Mizuho. Droga, fiquei num beco sem saída. Se não tivesse acontecido todo aquele problema, talvez a resposta fosse a que eu gostaria de dar. Mas como não era...

"Não, Mizuho-san, ele está sozinho no momento...", respondi, com um pouco de frieza.

"Ótimo, então vou tentar conquistá-lo, vai ser divertido!", afirmou Mizuho, muito feliz. Que droga, essa era o que faltava, mais uma concorrente.

"Que bom, Mizuho-san, junte-se ao time!", falou Mutsumi, muito contente. Mutsumi entrelaçou o braço direito dela com o braço esquerdo de Mizuho e conduziu-a para fora do quarto. Decidi seguí-la, pois a frase da Mutsumi me deixou um pouco confusa.

"Mu-Mu-Mutsumi-san, de que time você está falando?", perguntei, mas já não querendo ouvir a resposta. Se for o que eu estava pensando, era duro de ficar ouvindo...

"Ara, ara! O time 'capture o coração de Kei-kun', Naru-san! Nós todas estamos envolvidas nisso. Se não tem como combater o inimigo, junte-se a ele. Mas creio que, depois, é cada uma por si...", explicou-me Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi-san, acho que desde agora é cada garota por si", tentei corrigi-la. Mutsumi olhou para mim confiante.

"Não, Naru-san. Primeiro, precisamos juntar forças para vencer a resistência de Kei-kun em ficar próximas de nós, depois cada menina parte para o ataque. Ele não vai voltar a falar conosco enquanto não reconquistarmos a confiança dele.", explicou-me Mutsumi.

Cada vez eu me asseguro mais de que Mutsumi-san não é tão tola quanto eu pensava...

* * *

PV: SHINOBU

Ufa, consegui terminar a janta. Evidentemente, graças à ajuda de Motoko-san. Ultimamente, Motoko conseguiu aprimorar algumas habilidades não-relacionadas com artes marciais. Cozinhar era uma delas. Motoko decidiu me ajudar, e sempre prestava atenção no que eu fazia, perguntava sobre todos os detalhes. Motoko sempre foi uma menina dedicada e, agora que o Urashima-senpai está desempedido, ela ficou mais dedicada ainda. Teve um momento em que Motoko me perguntou algo, eu respondi e daí me perdi do que estava fazendo.

"Ai, Motoko-san, o que eu ia fazer agora?", perguntei, muito preocupada. Sempre tive medo de cometer grandes erros.

"Desculpa, Shinobu-chan, eu lhe pergunto demais, não é? Consegui lhe confundir após tantas perguntas... Sinto muito", disse Motoko, daquele jeito solene que ela sempre fez, fazendo a reverência.

"O que é isso, Motoko-san! Você pode me perguntar à vontade, não me importo... O problema é que eu me perdi, só isso, e não gosto de fazer burradas que não tenham conserto...", expliquei.

"Shinobu-chan, a vida é feita de pequenos e grandes erros... E todos têm solução. A única coisa que não tem solução é a morte. O resto, nós podemos contornar de alguma forma. Por isso, não tenha medo de errar, Shinobu-chan. Eu tive medo de errar, e acabei me afastando de Urashima-senpai...", revelou Motoko, meio tristonha. Sempre soube que Motoko também estava apaixonada pelo senpai, e entendi o que quis dizer. Ela teve medo de assumir o amor, e distanciou-se de Keitaro-senpai. Algumas lágrimas esparsas teimavam em rolar pelo rosto da praticante de kendo, o que me deixou preocupada.

"Mo-Motoko-san, não fique assim... Agora o Urashima-senpai está descompromissado, tente conquistá-lo desta vez! Você é tão bonita e dedicada, tens muita chance de deslumbrá-lo", consolei-lhe.

"Shinobu-chan, como eu lhe admiro. Apesar de amá-lo, você não se importa que outra mulher fique com ele. Isso é raro nos dias de hoje, minha amiga... Eu não consigo viver sem ele, mas...", sussurrava Motoko, com a voz embargada.

"Mas... você não tem coragem dizer isso a ele, não é? Motoko-san, o que me importa é ver o senpai feliz! E eu sei que você pode fazê-lo muito feliz. Por isso, eu fico tranqüila se ele ficares contigo", expliquei. Tentei uma outra abordagem, e disse: "Motoko-san, se ficarmos aqui lamentando, a janta não ficará pronta. Acho que todas terão chance de conquistá-lo, todas se produzirão para o bar temático... Aproveite a chance!". Esperei que isso pudesse reanimá-la.

"Obrigado, Shinobu-chan. Só você consegue elevar meu astral em dias como estes...", disse Motoko, levemente sorrindo. Ainda bem, uma ajudante triste não é prudente...

"Ainda bem, Motoko-san. Não gosto de ver ninguém triste. Vamos terminar a janta, acho que me lembrei onde parei...", afirmei, tentando fugir daquele assunto. Mas parece que não tem como.

"É, mas agora pensei: surgiu essa Mizuho... Será que ela também vai tentar algo? Ela me pareceu ter uma grande confiança em si... Se ela estiver a fim do Urashima-senpai, será um problema a mais.", explicou-me Motoko. É, faz sentido mesmo tanta preocupação.

"É, mas creio que todas têm a mesma chance... Talvez Naru-san esteja no prejuízo, e Kanako-san certamente não tem chance. Tenho pena da Kanako-san, pois está apenas se iludindo, ele só a vê como irmã, mas ela sempre insiste. Bom, a Sarah, a Kaolla e eu somos muito jovens para ele... Só restam mesmo você, a Mutsumi-san, Kitsune-san e essa Mizuho-san.", argumentei.

"É, mas tu e a Kaolla estão pegando corpo... Logo também entrarão no páreo, e também serão concorrentes difíceis...", comentou Motoko. Fiquei encabulada com o elogio.

"Ora, Motoko-san, até eu e a Kaolla ficarmos maiores, alguém já terá conquistado o coração do Keitaro. E espero que sejas você...", despistei, dando uma resposta para aumentar os ânimos da espadachim. Motoko nada disse, apenas ficou corada.

"Perfeito, a janta está pronta. Agora, devemos arrumar a mesa!", disse, cheia de ânimo. Motoko meneou positivamente e acompanhou-me até a sala de jantar, onde começamos a arrumar a mesa para a refeição que se aproximava.

À medida que colocávamos as coisas na mesa, as meninas iam se aproximando. Evidentemente, o cheiro da comida se espalhou pela casa, atraindo as moradoras. Eu achei incrível que, mesmo nos momentos de pura tensão, elas dificilmente deixavam de comer. Tinha que ser algo muito pesaroso para fazê-las ficar sem apetite.

Estava praticamente tudo à mesa quando notei que Mutsumi estava descendo as escadas e estava agarrada à Mizuho, ambas parecendo muito felizes. E também notei que Naru vinha logo atrás, com o semblante mostrando bastante descrédito. Eu só desejei a Kami-sama que a sala não fosse povoada por objetos voadores cheios de comida. Não queria brigas naquela noite.

Mas senti que, infelizmente, algo iria ocorrer de grave naquele banquete. Apenas respirei fundo e disse: "O jantar está servido, todos apostos!".

É a primeira janta de Mizuho aqui na pensão. Obviamente, o papo vai girar sobre a vida dela e o bar temático, que ainda devemos preparar. Se a confusão é inevitável, espero que não haja grandes seqüelas.

Após todas as moradoras estarem sentadas, Kanako conduziu o agradecimento pela comida e iniciou os trabalhos. Foi quando Mizuho comentou: "Shinobu-chan, realmente você é uma cozinheira de mão cheia. O homem que casar contigo não poderá reclamar da comida!".

Aquilo me deixou feliz. Sempre é bom escutar que aquilo o que fazes é agradável. Falando em agradável, queria ver até aonde o papo continuará de maneira civilizada. Conhecendo as minhas amigas, quando o assunto Keitaro vier à tona, creio que a amistosidade não se manterá por muito tempo.

Mesmo com toda essa problemática, não trocaria o Hinata-sou por nenhum lugar deste mundo... Por enquanto, aqui é o meu lugar. O clima ficou estável por um bom tempo, foi quando veio a conversa que esquentou os ânimos.

"Ah, temos que tratar dos preparativos do bar, meninas...", falou Kanako.

"É verdade, é no próximo final-de-semana, temos que começar a arrumar tudo a partir de agora!", argumentou Kitsune.

"Bar, que bar?", quis saber Mizuho.

"Um bar temático que iremos fazer durante os fins-de-semana para arrecadar dinheiro... Precisamos de uma grana extra para manter o Hinata-sou", explicou Kanako.

"Ah, um bar temático com as garotas daqui, então eu vou participar!", disse Mizuho, muito feliz.

"Você não tem nenhuma chance, minha cara!", protestou Naru.

"Como assim, nenhuma chance? Por que eu não posso participar? Eu também moro aqui...", lamentou Mizuho, com o semblante demonstrando uma certa mágoa com as palavras de Naru.

"Você quer saber o por quê?", insinou Naru.

CONTINUA...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito em 09/02/2005. Um capítulo pequeno, apenas para completar o capítulo anterior e para dar preâmbulo ao capítulo seguinte. Espero reviews de todos, muito obrigado a quem leu minha saga. Como o título indica, a bandeira está amarela, ou seja, o mar está começando a ficar revolto. Não percam os próximos capítulos, min'na!**_


	14. Bandeira Vermelha

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 14: Bandeira Vermelha**

PV: MOTOKO

"Você quer saber o por quê?", insinou Naru.

"Sim, eu gostaria de saber o motivo de impedir minha entrada nisso...", inquiriu Mizuho.

"Em primeiro lugar, você sabe exatamente do que se trata este bar temático?", perguntou Naru, de uma forma muito incisiva.

"Bem, realmente eu não sei o tema central...", admitiu Mizuho.

"Pois bem... E por você não saber qual a temática do bar, também você não tem um uniforme adequado para usar nos dias de serviço, não é", comentou Naru, ironicamente.

"Isso eu posso providenciar...", explicou Mizuho, até ser bruscamente interrompida por Naru.

"E o mais importante de tudo: você não estava aqui quando elaboramos a idéia central do bar. Com isso, nós devemos atrasar tudo o que estávamos planejando para lhe explicar como irá funcionar", protestou Naru. Estava óbvio que Naru não estava nem um pouco contente com a intromissão de Mizuho. Eu também não estava, mas achei a reação da senpai bastante exagerada. Por isso, decidi intervir.

"Naru-senpai, vamos com calma. Não podemos agir precipitadamente com as pessoas...", declarei, tentando ser a voz da ração para Naru.

"Motoko-chan, não posso permitir que uma recém-chegada comece a esculhambar uma idéia nossa. Pense bem, será mais uma pessoa no rateio dos lucros... Bom, além que... Além que... Além que é uma intrometida. Não pode ir se intrometendo na rotina das moradoras sem saber como funcionam as coisas", argumentou Naru. Teve um momento que ia falar algo, mas mudou o rumo da conversa. Pelo menos, foi muito evidente para mim.

"Ara, ara! Não vejo porque privá-la de participar de nossas atividades. Afinal, toda ajuda a mais é sempre bem-vinda. E creio que lá ela poderá também mostrar a elegância dela para o...", falou Mutsumi, sendo interrompida quando a Naru colocou a mão na boca da garota tartaruga.

"Mutsumi-san, deixe de falar besteira...", ralhou Naru, obviamente constrangida.

"Então, o bar é apenas mais um campo de batalha para conquista o Kei-kun, não é?", perguntou Mizuho. Era impressionante como o Urashima-senpai sempre se transformava no assunto principal das nossas conversas.

Kanako se levantou e disse em um tom de voz bem moderado: "Exatamente, Mizuho-san. O bar temático foi uma proposta da Mutsumi-san para conseguirmos um dinheiro extra para manter o Hinata-sou como pensão feminina. Só que a admiração que as meninas têm pelo meu irmão fez que a escolha dos uniformes tivesse como objetivo seduzi-lo. Creio que entrada de mais uma menina daquela maldita promessa só serviu para acirrar os ânimos das moradoras. Creio que você deva ficar fora do bar por um momento...".

Mizuho a interrompeu: "Mas, isso é tão injusto! Eu também quero..."

Kanako interrompeu Mizuho de uma forma mais brusca: "Não quero saber o que você pensa. Em matéria financeira, quem decide sou eu. Por enquanto, você está fora. A sociedade do bar foi feita entre as meninas que já moravam aqui anteriormente à tua chegada, e vai permanecer assim. Não quero mais saber de confusões. Talvez você participe, se acharmos conveniente. E creio que o assunto está encerrado".

"Pensei que eu iria organizar as finanças do bar...", protestou Kitsune.

"E você acha que eu sou maluca de deixar dinheiro na tua mão? Você pode ser uma pessoa dinâmica e prestativa, Kitsune-san, mas creio que administração financeira não é o teu forte...", declarou Kanako, mantendo uma atitude firme. Eu não vou muito com a cara da Kanako, mas existem momentos em que o pulso firme que ela sempre demonstrou é útil para não deixar as coisas descambarem.

"Isso não vai ficar assim, Kanako. Eu vou me lembrar do que você disse hoje...", ameaçou Kitsune.

"Isto é uma ameaça, Kitsune-san? Porque se for, não vejo sentido em ter alguém que ameace a integridade física e emocional de outras moradoras...", devolveu Kanako. Naquele momento, fiquei com raiva daquela mesquinharia.

"CHEGA!", gritei bem forte. Todas ficaram me olhando apavoradas. Quando percebi que todas me encaravam em silêncio e com os olhos arregalados, eu continuei a falar: "Olhem para vocês, discutindo feito idiotas. Não creio que o Urashima-senpai realmente mereça o amor de mulheres tão mesquinhas. Se vamos disputar o amor dele, que seja honestamente, não tirando o tapete umas das outras. Já ouvi falar que fale tudo no amor e na guerra, mas o que eu vi hoje foi ridículo. Simplesmente ridículo. É lamentável que a conversa tenha tomado este rumo, logo no primeiro dia da Mizuho-san no Hinata-sou. Não sabem raciocinar, então não planejem nada. Eu só não saio do bar porque eu sei que é mais uma chance para conquistar o Urashima-senpai..."

Eu parei de discursar, porque percebi que todas estavam chorando, inclusive eu. Botei a mão no meu rosto e pude sentir a umidade das lágrimas que escorriam pelo minha face. Ao verificar o brilho da umidade na minha mão, concluí: "Se querem fazer algo produtivo, é melhor pensarem melhor nas atitudes de vocês. Mizuho-san, eu realmente aconselho a não se intrometer no nosso negócio agora, acho que não haverá um clima agradável nesta pousada se insistires com isso agora."

"Eu, eu entendo, Motoko-san... Acho melhor eu me retirar aos meus aposentos agora... Desculpem-me...", disse Mizuho, correndo escadaria acima com os olhos bem marejados.

"Kitsune-san e Kanako-san, peçam desculpas uma para a outra. Vamos encerrar este assunto aqui e agora", eu ordenei. Elas pareciam muito relutantes, até que Kanako teve a iniciativa.

"Desculpa, eu disse certas bobagens no calor da discussão... É que eu sei das tuas atividades paralelas, e fiquei preocupada, só isso...", sussurrou Kanako, demonstrando que não era do feitio dela pedir desculpas. Kitsune a encarou, mas sem o olhar de raposa.

"Eu entendo, mas você deveria saber que o que eu faço fora daqui é problema meu... E que meu sonho sempre foi administrar um negócio. Insinuar que eu não saberia gerenciar algo me magoou muito. E sabes muito bem como é difícil me magoar. Mas, tudo bem, vamos tentar recomeçar as atividades do bar amanhã, mas não irei aceitar outra ofensa como essa...", declarou Kitsune, abraçando Kanako.

"Muito bom, Motoko-san. Você poderia ser psicológa, sabias", disse-me timidamente Shinobu. Eu apenas a encarei com um leve sorriso.

"Essa gente não precisa de psicólogos, Shinobu-chan... O pessoal aqui precisa é de amigos de verdade, aqueles que sabem a palavra certa na hora certa. Não vou deixar pessoas que eu gosto tanto brigarem assim. Por mais que exista uma certa rivalidade, isso não justifica o que ocorreu hoje, Shinobu-chan.", expliquei.

"Espero um dia ser igual a você, Motoko-san...", confessou Shinobu.

"Seja apenas você mesma, Shinobu-chan. Se você for autêntica, serás feliz. Eu aprendi isso com um certo rapaz, por quem nós duas temos um sentimento em comum", declarei, já me retirando. Desejei, do fundo do meu coração, que nunca mais eu veja uma cena tão lamentável quanto essa.

Acho que, depois do que aconteceu hoje, sei exatamente como o Urashima-senpai deve estar se sentindo. Nós o tratamos muito mal, e nunca pedimos desculpas por isso. Talvez perceber o quanto ele é importante e dizer isso a ele o faça ficar próximo das garotas novamente. Mas, assim como controlar o ego das meninas daqui, convencer Keitaro de que nós realmente se importamos com ele vai ser uma tarefa difícil.

* * *

PV: KAOLLA

Eu gosto muito de viver aqui, mas às vezes não consigo entender as garotas. Ficam brigando pelo amor de Keitaro, que coisa feia! Se estivéssemos no meu país, isso não aconteceria. Eu poderia me casar com o Keitaro e convidá-las para morar no meu palácio e fazermos amor todas juntas. Nunca consegui entender essa coisa de posse, de que se deve amar apenas uma pessoa. Se podemos ter diversos amigos, por que não podemos ter diversos amantes? Seria devido às doenças sexualmente transmissíveis? Não, não poderia ser só isso a explicação. Já viajei muito com meu irmãozão e minha irmã, e notei que é assim em diversos lugares, não era só no Japão.

Para mim, conquistar o Keitaro sempre foi uma brincadeira. Ele é tão parecido fisicamente com meu irmãozão, só que com a vantagem de não ser meu irmão. Ao contrário da Kanako, eu sempre vi meu irmãozão como irmão. Não consigo me apaixonar pelo meu irmãozão, mas eu sei que minha irmãzona está. Eu sempre disse que gostava do Keitaro, e não sei o motivo pelo qual as garotas nunca se declararam para ele. É algo muito estranho para mim...

E essas brigas, nunca gostei de momentos rudes. Para mim, brigar é uma outra forma de dizer que me importo com alguém. Mesmo quando o assunto é sério, sempre preferi ver as coisas pelo lado divertido da vida. Para as meninas, verifiquei que não é bem assim... Hoje, por exemplo, elas conseguiram criar um clima que não foi gostoso. Quando atingi a maioridade no meu país, pensei que levar o Hinata-sou para Moru Moru seria uma solução interessante... Eu me casaria com o Keitaro, deixariaas garotas como conselheiras e todas seriam amantes do Keitaro. Seria algo perfeito, não haveria tempo para discussões tolas, para momentos de discórdia.

Falando em discórdia, decidi também ir para o quarto, pois toda a confusão recém ocorrida me deixou muito triste. Quando eu passei pela porta do quarto de Mizuho, eu pude escutar o choro da nova moradora. Ela me pareceu ser tão bacana, gostaria muito de brincar com ela em um momento mais propício. Hum, brincar... Já sei! Tive uma idéia...

_Algumas horas depois..._

Ufa! Finalmente ficou pronto! Talvez essa invenção anime um pouco a Mizuho. Peguei minha invenção e dirigi-me ao quarto de Mizuho. Bati na porta e perguntei: "Mizuho, estás acordada"

De repente, a porta se abriu e lá estava Mizuho, com os olhos vermelhos. Nossa, deve ter chorado muito, e isso não é legal. Para mim, chorar só em momentos felizes. Eu sorri e disse: "Posso entrar? Preciso conversar contigo"

"Claro, Kaolla-san, você pode entrar, fiquei sem sono mesmo...", afirmou Mizuho. O quarto da Mizuho é tão arrumado quanto o da Naru. Depois de entrar, Mizuho me questionou: "Kaolla-san, o que você precisa falar comigo? Acho que hoje não foi um dia agradável, e talvez eu não precise de mais sermão...".

"Eu, dar sermão? Que é isso, companheira? Eu sou da paz! Eu só queria lhe dizer que as meninas hoje se exaltaram, mas elas não são sempre assim... Sabe, eu já tive momentos muito legais com elas, sabia", argumentei, admirada com a beleza dela. Realmente, as meninas ganharam uma concorrente de peso.

"É, eu acredito em você, Kaolla-san... Mas, o que significa essa caixa?", perguntou Mizuho, com ares de curiosidade. Ah, finalmente ela notou o embrulho.

"Isto é um presente para você. Eu mesma que fiz. Como teu primeiro dia de Hinata-sou foi marcado por tristeza, decidi te fazer um presente de boas-vindas. Sabe, as meninas não são más como foram hoje...", expliquei ao dar-lhe o embrulho.

Ela abriu a caixa e ficou admirada. Ela tirou o conteúdo do embrulho e girou-o em todas as direções. Acho que ela não sabia o que era, mas não falei nada; decidi que ela mesma deveria descobrir o que aquele trambolho era. Quando Mizuho percebeu a presilha, ela a abriu e... Tan-tan-tan-tan! Uma caixa musical com o meu toque! A caixa era composta por diversos Mechas de tamanho reduzidos, desde a orquestra até o casal de dançarinos.

"Eu mesma que fiz, o que você achou", perguntei.

"Kaolla-san, eu não sabia que tu tinhas um talento tão excepcional! Eu... Eu nem sei como agradecer! Eu não mereço, eu não mereço", disse-me Mizuho, abraçando-me aos choros. Eu sempre gostei de alegria, não sei como me portar em momentos tristes.

"Ai, ai, Mizuho... É claro que você merece", afirmei, meio sem jeito.

"Kaolla-san, pelo menos posso contar contigo aqui dentro. Obrigada por animar esta noite tão sombria. Se houvessem mais pessoas iguais a você neste mundo, talvez a humanidade fosse mais alegre...", disse Mizuho, desfazendo-se do abraço e dando-me um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Não tem problema. Quando eu transformar o meu país em um pólo da alta tecnologia, você será convidada para ser minha conselheira. Precisarei de pessoas de confiança para dominar o mundo", disse-lhe. Quando eu terminei a frase, ela começou a gargalhar copiosamente. Ué, eu disse algo errado?

"Bem, é melhor você ir dormir, minha flor. Parece que vocês têm muita coisa a fazer.", declarou Mizuho, já se despedindo de mim com um abraço. Gostei dela, eu senti que ela vai se integrar bem a este lugar cheio de surpresas chamado Hinata-sou.

Fui dormir, pois a semana promete mais emoções. E espero que não faltem bananas...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito em 10/02/2005. Pela primeira vez, uso o ponto de vista da Kaolla. A Kaolla é um personagem difícil de usar como condutor da história, pois é alguém com uma visão de vida muito extravagante. E a bandeira vermelha foi estendida; espero que a série de fatos envolvendo a chegada de Mizuho tenha sido interessante... O final ficou um pouco tolo, mas é só para deixar mais ameno o clima de mar agitado da cena anterior. Agradeço os reviews, até o próximo capítulo.**_


	15. Bandeira Azul

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 15: Bandeira Azul**

PV: MOTOKO

Mais uma esplendorosa manhã no Hinata-sou. São 6 da manhã, e vou praticar um pouco de kendo antes do café-da-manhã. Usualmente, não preciso de despertador, pois tenho uma rotina estabelecida em minha vida há um bom tempo. Ainda estava meio grogue devido ao sono, então decidi fazer minha pratica matinal de artes marciais com o meu pijaminha mesmo. Afinal, o Keitaro está morando com a Haruka e não precisaria me preocupar com tarados no prédio.

Enquanto treinava, refletia um pouco sobre o ocorrido na noite anterior. Desde o infeliz incidente com o Keitaro as meninas não ficavam em polvorosa. Esta terça-feira seria o início de uma tentativa de fazer as pazes com Mizuho. E tudo devido ao Keitaro, aquele pervertido. Não sei como um bando de garotas bonitas se apaixonaram por um perdedor como aquele.

Para não ser injusta, até que ele fez alguns progressos. Graças às aulas de Jeet Kune Do, ele está mais ágil. Ele é um Toudaisei, o que já é uma grande conquista - e pensar que ainda não consegui entrar... Ele está com um porte mais atlético. Fora a pessoa persistente e doce que ele esconde sob a máscara de um homem pervertido. Acho que não adianta, todos os homens só pensam naquilo. Se bem que, algumas vezes, eu penso como seria a vida a dois com o Kei-kun.

Comecei a imaginar se o Urashima-senpai ainda vivesse na pensão... Num dia como hoje, em que estou fazendo os exercícios matinais com um leve pijama... Ele é translúcido, deixa passar uma silhueta de meu corpo. Estou passando por transformações, estou ficando mais cheia de... Curvas, acho que essa é a palavra certa. Daí imaginei se ele me flagrasse assim, podendo ver detalhes de meu corpo. Imaginei ele se admirando da minha beleza e aproximando-se de mim, desejando-me e despindo-me, beijando cada parte do meu corpo, daí eu então eu senti algo intenso que passava pelo meu corpo e...

Pára! O que é isso? Não é possível! Eu, uma Aoyama, uma futura mestra de um dojô, tendo pensamentos impuros com um homem! E isso foi o pior: além de pensar obscenidades com o Keitaro, eu senti prazer com tais pensamentos. Senti um calor como nunca senti naquela região e, quando olhei, percebi que estava com o dedo médio estimulando o clitóris. Essa não, eu me masturbei pensando no Kei-kun! Nem notei que havia interrompido os exercícios e que estava me tocando. Aquele líquido escorrendo pelos meus dedos, aquilo é o líquido vaginal? Isto é que as pessoas chamam de tesão? Eu... Senti... Tesão pelo Keitaro?

Eu simplesmente caí de joelhos... Eu profanei meu corpo! Como uma futura mestra pôde profanar o próprio corpo? Senti que não estava preparada para aquele ato, e senti-me desesperada. Era melhor enfrentar um exército de samurais do que enfrentar a violação do próprio corpo. Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto, molhando o chão do tablado onde eu treinava. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso iria acontecer. Decidi manter em segredo, por enquanto... Era um sentimento confuso, sentia-me enojada e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo.

Voltei ao meu quarto e decidi deitar-me no meu futon até que a Shinobu nos chamasse para o café-da-manhã. Eu não conseguia evitar pensar em tudo que aconteceu. Comecei a recapitular tudo, e imagem do Keitaro voltou à minha mente. Aquela mesma cena, em que ele me possuía como um lobo faminto por carne. Explorando cada recanto do meu corpo como se fosse um explorador em busca de terras desconhecidas. Desta vez, não resisti aos meus impulsos e masturbei-me intensamente. Quanto mais o devaneio era carregado de erotismo, mais intenso era o estímulo manual. Uma sensação maravilhosa começou a ficar mais intensa com o tempo, fazendo-me estimular ainda mais a região púbica. Acreditei que aquilo era a primeira manifestação na minha vida de algo semelhante com o orgasmo. Nunca senti tanto prazer. Naquele momento eu prometi a mim mesma: se daquela maneira era bom, imaginei como seria com o homem que eu amava. Desejei aquele infeliz do Keitaro mais do que nunca.

Passou alguns minutos até a Shinobu passar nos quartos. Ainda bem que ela não me viu me masturbando. O que a coitadinha iria pensar? Não posso dar bola fora. Ao descer para o desjejum, percebi que todas estavam abatidas. Eu sabia que aquela discussão era só para nos derrubar. E notei que a Mizuho não desceu conosco. Voltei e bati na porta do quarto dela, pois fiquei preocupada. Acreditei que uma poderia ajudar a outra em momentos tão perturbadores de nossas vidas.

* * *

PV: MIZUHO

Eu demorei muito a dormir, e a Shinobu nos acordou muito cedo. Devido às poucas horas de sono, neguei-me a sair do futon. Queria dormir mais um pouco, não queria saber de nada naquele dia. Depois de tudo que houve e saber que era por minha culpa, não me sentia à vontade para encarar as outras moradoras.

Não demorou a que voltassem a bater na minha porta. Necessitava dormir mais um pouco, então pensei que era melhor me livrar da Shinobu, pois não estava com vontade de comer. Então implorei: "Por favor, deixe-me dormir Shinobu-chan, não estou com fome".

"Não é a Shinobu-chan, sou eu, a Motoko. Preciso muito falar contigo", explicou Motoko. Ué, o que a garota samurai queria àquela hora? Achei que ela já estivesse banqueteando com as outras garotas. Não queria mais problemas, então decidi deixá-la entrar, já que é o que ela quer...

"Tudo bem, Motoko-san. Pode entrar", eu disse, autorizando a entrada da menina. Ela abriu a porta e imediatamente fez a tradicional reverência de corpo. Então eu insisti: "Motoko-san, você não precisa de tanta pompa comigo, eu sou só uma mulher abelhuda, que...". Motoko se aproximou de mim e tampou a minha boca com a mão, completando o gesto com um terno sorriso.

"A culpa não é de você. Todas nós estamos disputando o amor de Keitaro, e deixamos que nossos sentimentos fossem longe demais. O que ocorreu ontem não é honroso para ninguém. Não te preocupes, dê um tempo para as meninas e logo elas descobrirão que você é tão dedicada e amorosa quanto elas são", consolou-me Motoko. Eu só consegui sorrir e meneei positivamente, desejando agradecer.

Então, Motoko prosseguiu: "O único problema é que você foi com muita sede ao pote. Esse bar temático já estava nos planos das meninas há uma semana, e você surgiu do nada querendo entrar um provável negócio lucrativo e que poderia chamar a atenção do kanrinrin para alguma de nós. Isso não foi prudente, mas eu não me importo tanto assim. Talvez mais tarde nós lhe deixaremos participar de algo... Mas não agora. Dê tempo ao tempo, está bem?". Eu voltei a menear positivamente.

"Para você ver como nós também não somos de ferro... Bem, hoje de manhã, durante meus treinos antes do café, aconteceu algo muito estranho para mim. Nunca me senti tão imunda...", confessou Motoko. Aquilo era estranho, o que uma pessoa como Motoko poderia ter feito de tão medonho.

"Hum, queres me dizer algo, não é? Você pode dizer, eu quero ser tua amiga. Se eu puder te ajudar, sentirei-me realizada", eu falei. Ela suspirou, ergueu bem a cabeça e então começou a proferir o que estava escondido no interior da alma.

"Eu... eu... eu me masturbei...", confessou, bastante encabulada. Era só isso? Não vi nada de estranho, mas sempre pensei que fosse coisa mais de garotos... Embora não achasse inviável que uma mulher, algum dia, experimentasse. Decidi entender as circunstâncias do constrangimento de Motoko.

"Tu já tinha explorado o teu corpo antes?", perguntei.

"Como assim?", inquiriu Motoko, claramente demonstrando dúvida.

"Você nunca notaste que estão ocorrendo mudanças no teu corpo? Tipo, os seios ficando maiores, o quadril se alargando, o traseiro ficando mais empinado...", expliquei-lhe. Ela ficou muito corada, e só conseguiu me responder com um leve meneio afirmativo.

"Hum, então você tem vergonha do próprio corpo... Tua educação familiar deve ter sido muito rígida, já que és de família ligada às artes marciais...", afirmei, tentando buscar o cerne do problema.

"Pois é, sempre aprendi que o corpo de um samurai é uma arma mortífera. Que qualquer região do corpo pode ser vulnerável e imobilizar o oponente à medida que a luta se desenrola. De repente, descubro que esta mesma arma mortífera, o templo dos espíritos ancestrais da luta, também é dotado de tanta luxúria? É muito difícil...", confessou Motoko. Para mim, estava quase tudo perfeitamente claro, só faltava uma peça.

"O que você pensou no momento da masturbação?", perguntei. Ela deu um pulo no meu futon, com o semblante apavorado. Pronto, aquilo foi a resposta que precisava: "Foi com o Keitaro, não é? Você estava sonhando acordada com ele... Você está em conflito entre os desejos ardentes de entregar-se a um amor e a educação tradicional. Foi uma experiência nova, apenas isso... Foi a manifestação de um desejo reprimido de transar com alguém que você ama...", tentei explicá-la.

"Poxa, Mizuho-san, você já pensou em ser psicóloga? Nem precisei lhe dizer muito e você chegou na resposta...", afirmou Motoko, ainda encabulada. Eu apenas sorri, e ela continuou: "Sabe, não é a primeira vez que desejo o Keitaro... Há algum tempo, minhã irmã conseguiu uma coisa fabulosa: que eu aceitasse enfrentar tudo na vida, não apenas o dojo. Eu precisava aproveitar a luta, os estudos e o amor. Os três, ao mesmo tempo. Só assim eu poderia me completar. E até mudei bastante, já aceito diversas coisas, mas o que aconteceu hoje foi algo inesperado, que me assustou. Eu não sabia que tinha tanto apelo sexual contido dentro de mim...".

Percebi que ela estava abrindo plenamente o coração dela. Então, eu necessitava guardar tudo o que foi discutido dentro do meu coração, como prova de amizade e honradez. Então, eu prometi a ela: "Motoko, tudo o que foi dito aqui fica entre nós, não se preocupe. É muito bacana que você possa abrir o coração dessa maneira e por tudo para fora. Não se sinta enojada de si, o que aconteceu hoje é algo natural, e que veio com muita força porque você ainda reprime a própria sensualidade. As garotas querem disputar o Kei-kun, não é? Então entre de cabeça. Não se satisfaça apenas com devaneios, faça isso o que você sente ser real. Você verá que tem muito mais prazer... E você pode me chamar de Mizuho apenas, nunca gostei de formalidades".

"Oh, está bem, Mizuho. Ainda é... bem, você ainda é virgem", perguntou-me Motoko, corando igual a pimenta malagueta.

"Sim, ainda sou. Por que a pergunta", eu questionei.

"É que você sabe tanto sobre isso... Pareceu-me que você tinha experiência...", explicou Motoko.

"Ah, é que eu e minha mãe sempre conversamos abertamente sobre isso. Para que eu não tenha dúvidas quando eu tiver a primeira vez", disse-lhe. Motoko sorriu e abraçou-me fortemente. Naquele momento, senti que conquistei a amizade da espadachim.

Motoko me ajudou a levantar e daí fomos tomar o café-da-manhã. Pelo menos, senti que o tempo começava a clarear. Devia urgentemente achar o meu lugar na casa, para não causar mais problemas - embora eu creia que ficar longe de problemas com garotas tão decididas seja difícil...

Mas a vida continua, não é verdade? A minha continua, e agora está indo muito bem!

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito em 12/02/2005. Comecei a dar um clima mais sensual para a saga... Eu creio que todas as pessoas tenham devaneios eróticos, apenas o guardam para si. E não seria diferente com as garotas do Hinata-sou. Espero que tenham gostado, e um alerta: Educação Sexual é importante, procurem nunca debochar de alguém que tenha dúvidas sobre sexualidade e tópicos afins, pois um equívoco pode arruinar os sentimentos de alguém. Min'na arigatou gosai masu!**_

_**P.S.: "bandeira azul" é o sinais nas praias de que os salva-vidas têm alguma informação importante aos banhistas, ou que alguém que estava perdido (seja na orla ou seja no mar aberto) foi encontrado naquelas redondezas.**_


	16. O Tempo Não Pára

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 16: O Tempo Não Pára**

PV: KITSUNE

Que sono terrível! Não consigo ter um sono de beleza após uma discussão tão ferrenha quanto a de ontem à noite. Precisava fazer uma _mea culpa_ com Mizuho, não era a nossa intenção magoá-la. Aquela Naru, quando vai aprender que existem momentos em que precisamos ficar quietos, ou perderemos a chance de ganhar algo. Eu devia levá-la algum dia para as corridas de cavalos. Naru iria aprender muita coisa lá.

Enquanto tomava o café-da-manhã, percebi que Mizuho e Motoko ainda não tinham descido. Demorou um pouco até que as duas aparecessem na sala de jantar, com leves sorrisos estampados nas caras. Motoko se sentou à minha frente e estava com a costumeira pose séria, como se estivesse segura de si. Mizuho se sentou ao lado de Shinobu-chan e também parecia feliz.

Discretamente cutuquei a perna de Motoko e perguntei-a: "O que aconteceu, hein? De onde vem essa felicidade repentina?"

"Eu e Mizuho estabelecemos um acordo de paz, só isso. Acho ridículo pessoas que vivem sob o mesmo teto ficarem de rusgas uma contra a outra. Se aconteceu de ambas estarem apaixonadas pelo Kei-kun, foi apenas um fato incidental, nada mais.", explicou-me Motoko, serenamente.

"Kei-kun? Desde quando você o chama dessa forma?", indaguei, com um pouco de malícia.

"Desde o momento em que aprendi que amá-lo não significa esconder-me dos outros. E reservo-me o direito de chamá-lo assim, pois eu vou lutar por ele", respondeu-me Motoko, sem perder a expressão serena. Nossa, a minha espadachim predileta está amadurecendo. Pena para mim, acho que sou o azarão na disputa pelo coração do abobalhado mais charmoso da região.

Depois que as garotas terminaram a refeição, eu as avisei antes de deixarem a mesa: "Hoje à noite haverá reunião para acertar detalhes do bar, está bem? Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu e retomar o planejamento, certo?".

As meninas concordaram e cada uma saiu para a própria atividade do dia. A maioria estava estudando... Só eu que desfrutava os prazeres e sofrimentos do mercado de trabalho. Olhei para o calendário... 12 de novembro de 2002, como o tempo passa! Já completei 23 anos (a mesma idade do Keitaro); além disso, ano que vem haverão várias formaturas: Naru, Keitaro e Mutsumi. Ah, parece que Mizuho também se forma ano que vem...

Lembrei-me da cerimônia nas ruínas de Todai, e pensei que Haruka e Seta iriam oficializar o casamento na volta ao Japão. Algo deu errado, e eu não descobri o que aconteceu. Cada um voltou para as atividades prévias: Haruka (atualmente com 30 anos) voltou à Casa de Chá, e Seta continuou as expedições arqueológicas. Por isso, eu sempre disse à Naru que não é uma simples promessa ou uma superstição barata que determinará o amor de um casal. As ruínas de Todai eram famosas pela superstição casamenteira, mas aquilo não se concretizou. Aquilo foi uma lição para mim, e acredito que algumas das meninas perceberam que não basta dizer "eu te amo", sempre é necessário provar em atitudes que existe o amor.

Falando em pretendentes, recordei-me que Motoko, Kanako, Shinobu e Kaolla ainda são ronins, não conseguiram passar no último vestibular para a Toudai, mas estão fazendo um ótimo cursinho e todas esperamos pela aprovação das quatro. Pareceu-me que não fazia tanto tempo que conheci as meninas, exceção à recém-chegada Mizuho. Tantas coisas enfrentamos juntas, logo o destino fará que nós percorramos caminhos separados.

Fiquei pensando tais coisas enquanto me dirigia a mais um dia como _freelancer_. Esses pensamentos vinham à minha mente em vários momentos do dia. Pensei como era certo que Naru iria se casar com Keitaro, mas após toda essa confusão, o cenário se transformou. Todas voltaram para o páreo, e cada uma tem qualidades próprias muito interessantes.

Mutsumi é a mais velha do grupo, já alcançou os 24 anos de idade. Com certeza, é a mais voluptuosa das garotas, ganha de mim em todas as medidas corporais. Tem todas as ferramentas para ser uma _femme fatale_, mas tem o espírito de uma pré-adolescente. Embora não seja tão tola quanto aparenta quando se refere aos sentimentos, ela continua desligada aos outros fatos da vida. É claro, nunca deixou de ser uma aluna espetacular, e irá se formar com louvores em Biologia. Ele já me disse que pretende fazer mestrado, e isso é mais um ponto a favor da garota tartaruga. Uma mulher voluptuosa, inteligente e meiga: quem homem não gostaria de tal combinação? Já notei que Keitaro já cobiçou aquele corpo, e ela é uma rival formidável.

Shinobu ainda se acha uma criança, mas irá completar 17 anos no próximo domingo! É que ela demorou a pegar corpo, ainda tem um jeitinho de boneca... Mas ela está crescendo e está ficando mais mulher. Eu já disse a ela para deixar o cabelo crescer, e pareceu-me que só nas últimas semanas, quando as meninas voltaram ao páreo, que ela finalmente acatou meu conselho. E os peitos estão crescendo bastante... Ela se preocupava tanto com isso; afinal, ela já estava com 16 anos e ainda os seios estavam pequenos. De uma hora para outra, eles começaram a crescer, e estão ficando bonitos.

Kaolla já alcançou os 17 anos de idade, mas continua mais sapeca como nunca. Ela sempre aproveitou as ocasiões alegres para se pendurar nas nossas costas, como se ainda fosse uma menina. Sorte que a hiperatividade a deixou bem malhada... Imagina se ela tivesse ficado mais pesada do que é agora? Muitas pessoas já estariam com a coluna vertebral comprometida. E eu notei que ela dispensou diversos pretendentes, tanto no país dela quanto aqui no Japão... Agora eu entendi, aquela sapeca sempre gostou do Keitaro... O kanrinrin não era apenas um amigão.

Motoko já estava com 19 anos, e era uma mulher esplendorosa. A rotina de estudos e exercícios físicos a tornaram uma mulher interessante tanto pelo físico quanto pelo intelectual. Ela sempre demonstrou uma opinião sobre quaisquer assuntos, e nunca teve pudores de dizer "eu não sei" quando não possuía uma opinião sobre o tópico em debate. Ela cresceu bastante e alcançou os 176cm, e formaria um par bem peculiar com o Keitaro e os 168cm dele, já que é difícil achar um casal onde a mulher seja mais alta que o homem. O único problema é que sempre teve dificuldade assumir a sexualidade, que ela precisa tanto de sexo quanto qualquer pessoa. Eu a senti mais confiante hoje, talvez a garota do kendo tenha adquirido um pouco mais de consciência sobre os prazeres que ela pode obter do próprio corpo. Com esse conhecimento, ela será uma rival importante.

Kanako chegou aos 20 anos como uma mulher atraente, mas é carta fora do baralho. Só ela teima em não perceber isso, e ainda vai sofrer muito se continuar a agir assim. Eu pensei que Keitaro tinha deixado muito claro o que sentia em relação a ela, mas é visível que ela voltou a negar a realidade e tomou essa atitude quase esquizofrênica de conquistar o meio-irmão. Keitaro não vai conseguir amá-la do jeito que ela quer.

A Naru... Bem, a Naru é um caso peculiar, bem peculiar. Com seus 163cm de altura e 21 anos de idade, foi paulatinamente baixando a guarda para as declarações do desastrado kanrinrin. Ele sempre teve medo de sofrer no amor, então manteve a pose de mulher forte e decidida. Tantos garotos do colégio que eu gostava e tive que desistir porque todos eles só tinham olhos para ela. E eu não sou de jogar-se fora, mas o meu estilo de vida conseguiu afastar vários deles... O único que realmente me suportou, por incrível que pareça, foi o Keitaro; talvez esse seja o fato pelo qual eu também tenho uma quedinha por ele. É mais um pretendente fora do baralho devido à Naru, e ela acabou jogando-o fora também!

Nunca aceitei essa indecisão. Lembrei-me do episódio do anel, quando os dois tiveram o primeiro beijo como amantes. Naquele momento, deu-me a impressão que o namoro deles iria decolar sem maiores problemas, mas a impetuosidade de Naru estragou tudo. E devo confessar que nossa insistência em tratá-lo como capacho não ajudou muito. Nós sempre gostamos dele, mas não soubemos como demonstrá-lo apropriadamente. Só que a Naru deveria ter insistido em aproximar-se dele, mas algo a impediu. A indiferença é a pior coisa que se pode a um ser humano. Estava na hora de mudar o jogo.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, percebi que as ainda não tinham chegado, exceto por Sarah; a filha adotiva de Seta já estava com 11 anos e, talvez por ser ocidental, já estava passando por certas transformações da puberdade, embora não deixasse de ser encrenqueira. Perguntei à loirinha se alguma outra menina havia chegado, ela me confirmou que ainda não.

Ótimo, vou esperá-las e, quando for propício, irei conversar com a Naru. Se vamos disputar o amor do Keitaro, e se ela tem intenções de reconquistá-lo, creio que devo colocar alguns assuntos em pratos limpos. Mesmo sendo uma rival, não poderia deixar minha amiga sofrer por imaturidade emocional novamente. Não é só de promessas feitas na infância que se constrói uma relação.

* * *

PV: NARU

Nossa, hoje foi um dia corrido! Tantas aulas e compromissos, mal consegui almoçar. Durante o meio-dia, encontrei-me com a Mutsumi e a Mizuho, e fomos almoçar juntas. Antes do almoço, tendo a Mutsumi como testemunha, decidi falar com a nova moradora do Hinata-sou.

"Ah, Mizuho-san, eu gostaria de...", balbuciei, mal conseguindo expor o que sentia.

"Naru, se me permite chamá-la assim, vamos conversar abertamente, está bem? O que ocorreu ontem foi horrível, mas a Motoko conversou comigo antes do café e agora entendi tudo. Não se preocupe, eu lhe perdôo, certo? E você pode me chamar de Mizuho, eu não gosto de formalidades entre amigos", disse Mizuho, com um tímido sorriso.

"Ara, ara! Naru-san e Mizuho-san vão ser amiguinhas de vez? Isso é muito bom!", proclamou Mutsumi, daquele jeito simpático que só ela tem.

"Poxa, obrigado Mizuho, o que eu disse ontem foi coisa de momento. Afinal, você também é uma garota da promessa... Ou melhor, você é a garota da promessa...", afirmei, um tanto tristonha. É difícil admitir um ponto perdido.

"Naru, não é uma simples promessa que faz alguém se apaixonar por outra pessoa. É algo que vem lá de dentro, e cuja determinação em transformar esse sentimento em realidade é que une as pessoas. Keitaro sempre demonstrou estar atrás da garota da promessa, mas isso é apenas um referencial. Como qualquer pessoa lúcida, ele irá buscar o amor em quem estiver pronta a retribuir o amor que ele demostra.", explicou Mizuho. Nossa, como ela é esperta, eu queria ter essa maturidade.

"Ara, ara! Que palavras emocionantes!", exclamou Mutsumi, evidentemente emocionada. Os olhos da garota melancia estavam cheios de lágrimas, e então Mutsumi afirmou, com os olhos brilhantes e as mãos unidas: "Você é uma menina de ouro, Mizuho-san!"

"Obrigada, Mutsumi... E você pode me chamar de Mizuho, por favor... Sem formalidades entre entes queridos, está bem?", afirmou Mizuho, dando um abraço apertado em Mutsumi. Senti-me aliviada, pois minhas explosões de raiva costumam ser devastadoras. Que droga, por mais que eu sofra, não consigo controlar a língua. Ela se voltou para mim e disse: "Naru, tenho um palpite que tua impulsividade tenha dificultado as coisas para o Kei-kun, não é?".

"Eu... eu acho que sim...", respondi, bastante encabulada. É difícil apontar meus próprios defeitos.

"Espero que você possa resolvê-los, está bem? Por enquanto, a única coisa que eu quero é ser amigas de todas as moradoras do Hinata-sou, que se tornaram rivais pelo amor do Keitaro devido a um irônico lance do destino. Não perca os verdadeiros amigos pela vaidade de possuir um homem... É algo difícil, mas é alcançável se você tentar...", afirmou Mizuho. Eu não me contive e abracei-a, demonstrando o meu arrependimento em magoá-la. Às vezes, não percebo o mal que faço às outras pessoas.

Depois de tudo resolvido, almoçamos e terminamos o dia de estudo. Voltamos nós três para casa, cansadas após um dia extenuante. Encontrei as novas ronins no trem, e viemos todas conversando alegremente, como se nada ocorrera previamente. Bem, foi difícil achar o Keitaro, até porque ele está fugindo de nós e prefere ir para casa sozinho. Mas este problema eu resolvo depois...

Hoje seria o dia da reunião para os preparativos do bar, pois temos pouco tempo até tudo estar pronto, na próxima sexta-feira. Precisávamos acertar tudo, e a reunião ocorreu na própria sala de jantar, após a deliciosa refeição feita pela Shinobu. No final, estabeleceu-se todos os adereços que seriam usadas no ambiente central da Casa de Chá. Fizemos um projeto bem legal, e resolvemos ajudar a Shinobu a confeccioná-los. Seria uma crueldade encarregar a Shinobu de realizar tudo sozinha.

Outra coisa que se acertou foi o nome do bar, o nome anterior não era legal... Não dissemos nada no momento para não desagradar a Haruka, mas creio que o bar deva receber um nome mais para cima. No final, resolvemos batizar nosso empreendimento como "Electric Girls Co. Bar"; um nome moderno e em inglês, já que a juventude japonesa atual adora qualquer ambiente cujo nome esteja em inglês. Nomeamos a Kitsune para avisar a Haruka da mudança, e desejei que esta recebesse bem a mudança.

Depois de a reunião encerrada, cada uma se retirou para o próprio aposento. Kitsune me pegou pelo ombro e avisou: "Naru, vamos ao telhado. Precisamos conversar em particular, e é agora".

Curiosa com o motivo de tanta urgência, atendi o pedido e, ao chegarmos lá, perguntei: "Bem, aqui estamos. O que há de especial para falarmos?"

"Bem, parece que você fez as pazes com a Mizuho, não é?", perguntou Kitsune, seriamente.

"Sim, fizemos, por quê?", inquiri.

"O tempo não pára quando nos equivocamos, Naru. Eu quero que você pense bem sobre isso. Você perdeu o Kei-kun, provocou o maior bate-boca com a Mizuho logo de cara, e parece que ainda a lição não entrou na cabeça, não é?", alertou Kitsune.

Fiquei bastante surpresa com a frase, mas algo foi mais surpreendente para mim, não consegui evitar o questionamento: "Kei-kun? Desde quando você o chama assim?".

"Desde agora, Naru! Pois eu não vou desistir novamente de um homem só porque ele lhe ama e você apenas acha que o quer... Isso cansa, Naru! Nunca vou ser uma Toudaisei, mas não preciso de uma faculdade para conhecer os segredos da vida! Perdi garotos maravilhosos devido ao fato de sempre andar contigo, e todos eles só tiveram olhos para você... Eu posso ser uma perdulária, adorar corridas de cavalos, beber saquê a torto e a direito, mas eu sou uma mulher, droga! E também quero ser amada, desejada... Sei muito bem quais os dotes físicos que tenho, e poderia ter qualquer mafioso nas minhas mãos, mas não é esse tipo de homem que eu quero. O tipo de homem que desejo é o que se apaixona por você, Naru! Vou entrar na disputa pelo Kei-kun de cabeça, da mesma forma que as outras garotas o farão. E não vou ter mais pena de você!", desabafou Kitsune, soando como uma ameaça.

"Eu... eu nunca soube disso, Kitsune... Desculpa-me... Eu só quero ser feliz, da mesma maneira que você o quer, mas porque só agora se posicionasse assim?", indaguei, ainda confusa com aquela situação.

"Porque eu lhe amo, Naru! Como amiga, eu sempre lhe amei! Quando você era mais jovem, era uma garota assustada que não tinhas amigos porque você era muito impetuosa, e você fechou o coração aos homens devido ao fora que você levou do Seta-san... Quando conheci o Keitaro, ele era um boboca que se apaixonou por uma mulher quase intangível, eu até tive pena dele. Agora não, você perdeu o Keitaro porque ele decidiu não aceitar mais a tua indiferença, Naru. Não adianta fazer o maior fiasco e dizer que o ama, você precisa demonstrar com atitudes que o ama. E eu estou pronta para isso; você está preparada de verdade, Naru?", ralhou Kitsune.

"Realmente eu não sei, mas eu quero tentar. Eu quero tentar demonstrar que eu o amo de verdade, com todas as minhas forças!", respondi, quase chorando.

"Tentar não basta, você tem que conseguir fazê-lo, ou qualquer outra mulher será melhor que você. Não me entenda mal, Naru. Eu sempre gostarei de você, mas há certos episódios da vida que exigem uma distinção, uma resposta à altura. Eu não quero lhe perder, mas também não quero perder o Keitaro. Você ainda aceita minha amizade ou vai ser difícil?", desafiou-me Kitsune.

"Eu não quero deixar de ser tua amiga, Kitsune. Vamos jogar limpo daqui em diante, está bem? Agradeço pela sinceridade. Agora entendo que ser sincera nas dificuldades é a maior prova de amizade que alguém pode ter, principalmente quando existe um conflito de interesses. Obrigado!", respondi, abrançando-a. Não queria perder mais ninguém. Eu já perdi tanto na vida, não queria me transformar em uma perdedora completa.

Kitsune me pegou pela mão e disse: "Então, vamos dormir. Espero que a vontade de manter nossa amizade seja desejo real, certo? Às vezes, os amigos ralham para conseguir conscientizar as pessoas de quem ela realmente gosta. E está tarde, amanhã cedo você tem aula, não é verdade?"

Eu meneei positivamente e dirigimo-nos para os próprios aposentos, abraçadas uma no braço da outra. Obviamente não gosto quando pessoas chegadas a mim ralham comigo, mas eu precisava aprender a ouvir mais e falar menos. Será que realmente vou conseguir ser uma pessoa melhor para o Keitaro? Acho que só o futuro irá demonstrar, e agora entendi que não posso mais contar com uma promessa infantil...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 14/02/2005 e 16/02/2005. Um capítulo que serviu mais como retrospectiva do que ocorreu entre as meninas desde o final do anime (sem contar o epílogo do casamento) até a semana pré-inauguração do bar temático. Foi apenas para colocar um pouco de ordem na casa...**_

**_Shadowslicer: terão alguns momentos lemon sim, já que a própria série original também primava pelo estilo comédia romântica com um certo erotismo; a única diferença é que as garotas estão maiores e, assim, creio que o envolvimento afetivo com um componente sexual mais aflorado seja inevitável._**

_**Agradeço os reviews e a correção do nome da personagem do Smile Again, que é Mizuho Fujisawa, e não Miduho, como eu coloquei antes. Espero que vocês gostem do atual andamento da minha saga.**_

_**18/07/2005: Reescrevi todos os contos. Espero que fique a linguagem esteja mais acessível aos possíveis "arigós" que leiam os contos. Mais que isso não farei, porque daí é demais. Sayonara!**_


	17. Amor, Confusões & Show Business

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 17: Amor, Confusões & _Show Business_**

PV: HARUKA

Hoje é o grande dia. O _Electric Girls Co. __Bar_ será inaugurado hoje à noite. As garotas querem aproveitar o _happy hour_ de sexta-feira para fazer o debute. Espero que as garotas não transformem a minha linda Casa de Chá em um campo de batalha.

Todas estão espalhando cartazes nos locais que costumam mais freqüentar. Naru, Mutsumi e Mizuho divulgam na Toudai; a Motoko (com muita relutância) divulga nos cursos que freqüenta, assim como a Kaolla e Shinobu. Kanako está me ajudando a arrumar a Casa de Chá para o espetáculo, e Kitsune está negociando com os distribuidores de bebidas e de alimentos.

À medida que o dia passa, percebo como as meninas são organizadas, isto quando elas querem. Shinobu chegou da aula e veio dar uns toques finais na decoração. Sarah e Motoko preparavam os uniformes; Kitsune e Kanako recebiam as mercadorias; Mutsumi e Kaolla limpavam e ordenavam os talhares e os copos. Acabou que, no sorteio de tarefas, Naru e Keitaro foram encarregados de arranjar dinheiro – pois é necessário ter troco no caixa. Eu incluí Keitaro nas tarefas contra a vontade dele, mas expliquei que todos deveriam ajudar – e o kanrinrin não deveria ficar de fora. Ele entendeu a situação e afirmou que não seria um transtorno para a empreitada.

Mizuho nos desejou boa sorte e foi estudar com alguns colegas, e prometeu que viria com eles na inauguração. Enquanto arrumávamos a Casa de Chá, decidi verificar qual seria a chance de a empreitada ter sucesso. Então, decidi puxar conversa com a Shinobu: "E então, como foi a divulgação do bar temático?".

Shinobu ficou rubicunda e respondeu: "Nossa, foi algo complicado para mim. Sou muito tímida e tive que me superar para entregar os folhetos e fixar os cartazes. Fora que...".

Shinobu calou repentinamente. Percebi que aconteceu algo que a perturbou durante a divulgação. Fiquei muito curiosa e perguntei: "Aconteceu algo de errado, minha flor?".

"B-bem, a-a-alguns m-m-meninos ficaram me c-c-cortejando... Nossa, senti-me tão indefesa...", balbuciou Shinobu. Tadinha, ainda não se acostumou com o ataque dos garotos.

"Homens... São todos iguais. Também tive problema com alguns engraçadinhos, mas tiveram o que mereciam", afirmou Motoko.

"Espero que você não o tenha matado, Motoko. Precisamos de clientes, sabia?", disse Kitsune jocosamente.

"Não se preocupe, Kitsune. Eu apenas deixei algumas coisas bem claras... Se é que você me entende...", respondeu Motoko, piscando o olho esquerdo.

"Não tive tantos problemas com cantadas. Acho que os japoneses não são muito chegados em estrangeiras...", confessou Kaolla, com um amplo sorriso.

"Ara, ara... Também alguns meninos disseram coisas com segundas intenções, mas eu não ligo... Esses são o tipo de homem que eu não gosto...", confidenciou Mutsumi.

"Ah, é? E que tipo de homem você gosta, Mutsumi?", devolveu Sarah, com um tom de malícia. Aquela baixinha perdia o amigo, mas nunca a piada.

"Eu gosto de homens carinhosos, mas que olhem com desejo... Homens que não precisem de força bruta para se afirmar, mas que saibam se defender...", relatava Mutsumi, com um ar de devaneio.

"E existe homem assim, Mutsumi-san?", perguntou Motoko.

"Ara, ara... Kei-kun, é claro!", respondeu Mutsumi, com um tom de voz que parece que saíam corações pela boca. Ainda bem que o Keitaro não estava ali. Esses tipos de respostas provocam um desconforto entre as moradoras. Decidi quebrar o gelo.

"Bem, acho que todas devem se preparar para hoje à noite, pois creio que voltarão a receber cantadas. Acostumem-se, faz parte da profissão...", expliquei.

"Você já recebeu cantadas aqui na Casa de Chá, Haruka-san?", perguntou Kaolla, obviamente muito curiosa.

"Vamos dizer que já aconteceram situações desagradáveis por aqui...", respondi-lhe, evitando detalhes.

"E como você reagiu, Haruka-san?", inquiriu-me Motoko, também curiosa.

"Apenas mostrei a porta de saída. Afinal, porta de saída é serventia da casa. Só uso força quando é estritamente necessário...", respondi, "E espero que vocês façam o mesmo. Se vocês forem violentas demais, irão expulsar os clientes. Finjam que estão em casa, recebendo alguma visita. Com o tempo, acostumar-se-ão com o trânsito de clientes".

As garotas sorriram e todas menearam positivamente. E, do fundo do meu coração, realmente torço que elas tenham entendido o que eu disse. Pela escala, descobri que o Keitaro ficará na cozinha, e sei muito bem que as futuras garçonetes aproveitarão o bar para demonstrar os próprios "dotes".

* * *

PV: NARU

Bem, sem muita experiência em administrar tanto volume de dinheiro, fui incumbida de conseguir trocados. Bom, o lado bom é que o Keitaro foi enviado comigo para tal missão. Decidi marcar meus primeiros pontos no "Jogos do Coração" durante a tarefa.

"Bom, você tem experiência como kanrinrin, o que você acha que devemos fazer?", perguntei-lhe, tentando quebrar o gelo.

"Vamos até Tóquio, acho que lá podemos tentar conseguir notas miúdas nos bancos. O que você acha?", inquiriu Keitaro, meio encabulado.

"Boa idéia! Claro que assim!", respondi de uma forma muito empolgada. Quando reparei, ele me olhava com desconfiança. Então, disse-lhe: "Ah, desculpa! É que estou empolgada com o empreendimento de hoje à noite!". Obviamente, a motivação era falsa, eu estava feliz de estar junto dele, sem ninguém por perto.

Enquanto viajávamos de trem, sentei-me bem próximo a ele, repousando minha cabeça sobre o ombro esquerdo dele. Tentava deixar um clima intimista, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia sobre qual assunto poderíamos conversar sem que eu o agredisse, sem iniciar uma briga. Lentamente, comecei a aproximar minha mão direita à mão esquerda dele. Fui bem devagar, para que ele não percebesse a minha intenção. Quando estava quase agarrando a mão dele, ele deu um salto e disse: "Olha, Naru, chegamos! Vamos lá!".

Keitaro saiu rapidamente pela porta do trem. Não sei se ele pulou porque chegamos ou porque ele sentiu a minha aproximação, mas foi a primeira decepção do dia. Eu digo "primeira", pois tive a impressão de que não seria uma experiência agradável aquele passeio com Keitaro. De qualquer forma, tentei me empolgar e fiquei ao lado dele.

Fiquei surpresa com a tática do Keitaro para conseguir trocados. Enquanto os bancos estavam abertos, ele falava com o gerente de cada agência para conseguir trocados. Se a agência estivesse fechada, ele verificava se havia caixas automáticos com notas de pequenos valores. Caso existisse, ele verificava se alguma das moradoras tinha conta e fazia uma estratégia interessante: depositava um grande valor na conta e depois ia sacando pouco a pouco, para que a máquina sempre expelisse somente notas de pouco valor.

Aquilo me surpreendeu. Embora ainda fosse um pouco ingênuo, Keitaro já conseguia se virar muito bem. Novamente puxando assunto, perguntei-lhe: "Como você conseguiu que as garotas lhe dessem as senhas?".

"Antes de sair, eu conversei com algumas das meninas e expliquei-lhes o que pretendia fazer. Todas a quem pedi me autorizaram, confiando que eu não iria fazer algo desonesto. Engraçado, se eu pedisse isso durante o primeiro ano de administração da pensão, acho que ninguém permitiria. E eu ainda apanharia, tenho certeza...", confessou Keitaro, sorrindo.

Novamente fiquei surpresa. Percebi que Keitaro tinha total consciência de que algo mudou na relação dele com as moradoras do Hinata-sou. Com certeza, sabe que várias moradoras estão disputando o amor dele. Foi quando parti para o ataque: "O que você acha de mim, Keitaro?".

"O que você quer dizer, Narusegawa?", perguntou-me Keitaro, demonstrando-se muito surpreso. Percebi a distância entre nós quando me chamou de "Narusegawa".

"Você pode me chamar de Naru, Kei-kun?", retruquei-lhe. Não queria que ele ficasse distante de mim novamente.

"Se você quer assim... Tudo bem, Naru. Mas insisto na pergunta: o que você quer dizer?", devolveu-me Keitaro. Senti que devia ser mais específica.

"Você ainda sente algo por mim?", perguntei-lhe, escondendo o rosto. Senti muita vergonha de fazer-lhe perguntas tão íntimas, mas precisava saber a verdade. Eu necessito saber a verdade.

"Sinceramente, Naru, eu não sei. Eu sinto que as meninas têm diversos tipos de sentimentos por mim. Algumas gostam de mim, outras apenas me suportam. Talvez algumas estejam apaixonadas, eu realmente não sei. Mas acho que eu me machuquei demais com a indiferença de todas durante muito tempo. Talvez a Shinobu e a Mutsumi sejam as únicas garotas que sempre me apoiaram. A relação com as outras sempre foi muito complicada. Bem...", explicou-me Keitaro, dando uma pausa. Foi a primeira vez em que conversamos de forma civilizada sobre nossos sentimentos.

"Continue, Kei-kun!", eu implorei.

"Acho que devemos voltar para casa. Está ficando tarde", desconversou-me Keitaro. Mas eu desejava saber o que ele pensava de mim. Então decidi demonstrar o que eu sentia por ele.

Foi como daquela vez em que nós passamos juntos os portões da Toudai, depois que fiz o pedido no Ai-Ai ? e joguei-o no céu na forma de avião de papel. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e abracei-o bem forte, dando-lhe um beijo na boca. Foi um beijo daqueles, um beijo de filme, totalmente passional. Juro que, se ele me levasse a um motel, não faria nenhuma oposição.

Depois de beija-lo por vários minutos, afastamo-nos lentamente. Não pude evitar o sorriso. Há um tempo não sentia algo tão maravilhoso. Ele apenas evitou o meu olhar e comentou: "Naru, eu ainda não sei o que sinto por quaisquer uma de vocês. Eu peço que você não volte a fazer isso enquanto eu não decidir se devo dar uma chance para alguma das garotas, está bem?".

"Eu só quero que você saiba que não desisti de conquista-lo novamente, Kei-kun. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ficaremos juntos. É o nosso destino, não é verdade? Eu estou pronta a não cometer os erros do passado, só para ficar contigo", confessei-lhe, esperando que Keitaro me entendesse.

"Tudo bem, vamos encerrar o assunto por aqui. Haverá outros momentos para discutir isso, você me entendeu? Eu ainda não estou pronto para um novo relacionamento...", explicou-me Keitaro.

"E quando você estará? Eu preciso saber!", implorei-lhe.

"Você saberá... Se eu fosse você, não me preocuparia", desconversou Keitaro. Senti que ele ainda não quer discutir isso.

"Bom... pelo menos, posso ainda de mãos dadas contigo? Eu só queria... Bem... Só queria matar a saudade de...", pedi-lhe, bastante encabulada. O que me surpreendeu foi a resposta dele: um terno sorriso e ele teve a iniciativa de dar-me a mão.

E voltamos para casa de mãos dadas. Já havia algum tempo que não me sentia tão bem. Quando estávamos chegando na pensão, ele desfez o enlace de mãos. Ele justificou que não iria ser saudável chegarmos juntos, com tanta intimidade. As outras garotas iriam ficar tristes sem motivo. Naquele momento, eu concordei e desfiz o enlace. Mas não vejo a hora de ficarmos unidos para sempre...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito em 21/07/2005. Depois de um tempo impossibilitado de continuar a saga, volto a escrever um capítulo. Estou com pouca inspiração, talvez isso também condicione a capítulos cada vez mais raros desta estória. Logo, logo sairá um capítulo sobre a inauguração. Aguardem e confiem!**_


	18. Agonia e Êxtase

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 18: Agonia e Êxtase**

PV: KEITARO

Não acredito que permiti o beijo de Naru. Não acredito que permiti que a Naru andasse comigo de mãos dadas. Ainda bem que me lembrei de que estava de mãos dadas antes de chegar no Hinata-sou, ou o bar temático iria à pique antes mesmo da inauguração.

Pensei que estava claro que precisava ficar sozinho. Queria novas amizades, freqüentar novos ambientes. Não esperava uma reação tão abrupta da Naru; talvez esse fora o motivo pelo qual baixei a guarda e permiti que Naru fizesse o que fez. A inércia que tomou conta de mim provocou uma reflexão posterior: será que ainda tenha algum sentimento forte por Naru-san? Ainda a amo? Ao que tudo parece, a resposta é positiva.

Não sei que decisão tomar. E hoje será difícil, pois é a inauguração do bar temático. Estarei na cozinha, ajudando a Haruka-san a fazer os pratos que forem pedidos. As garotas estarão lá, graciosas e esbeltas, usando uniformes sensuais. De uma certa forma, elas estão se enfeitando para mim. E eu fico orgulhoso – para não dizer vaidoso – com tal fato. Afinal, que homem não se sentiria homenageado por saber que tantas mulheres estão querendo chamar a atenção dele?

Só que elas não são apenas mulheres; são seres mitológicos, prontas para devastar a qualquer momento. Como tomar uma decisão, sabendo do poder de destruição que tais garotas possuem? Acho que o beijo da Naru conseguiu ser tão devastador no meu íntimo que uma bomba atômica.

* * *

PV: NARU

Consegui meu primeiro ponto, tenho certeza disso. Eu sinto que Keitaro está balançado, senão não teria deixado que eu passeasse com ele de mãos dadas. Ou que eu viajasse agarradinha ao braço dele, repousando minha cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

Ao chegar na Casa de Chá, Keitaro me deixou o dinheiro e os cartões; ele rumou para cozinha imediatamente após, já que ele precisa ajudar a Haruka-san. Ao encontrar-me com a Kitsune, cumprimentei-a e entreguei o dinheiro.

"Olha, Kitsune, conseguimos bastante trocado. Aqui está!", eu disse à Kitsune, entregando-lhe o dinheiro.

"Ah sim! Obrigada, Naru! Aliás, onde está o Keitaro?", inquiriu-me Kitsune.

"Ele foi ajudar a Haruka-san, na cozinha", esclareci.

Kitsune me piscou o olho direito e cutucou-me com o cotovelo, perguntando-me: "E então, safadinha? Aproveitou o passeio, minha amiga?".

Respondi-lhe de forma serena: "Claro que sim. Passeamos de mãos dadas, e eu beijei Keitaro apaixonadamente!".

Kitsune se arregalou e novamente me perguntou: "Como assim, beijou-o? Na boca?".

"Mas é claro! Afinal, grandes amantes dão grandes beijos! Sabe aqueles beijos tórridos, de cinema? Pois é...", declarei, com muito orgulho.

Kitsune me agarrou firme pelo braço e conduziu-me para fora da Casa de Chá. Demonstrando muita inquietação, a velha raposa falou: "Naru, toma muito cuidado com o que você fala. Você fez isso mesmo? Você o beijou?".

Sem encara-la, respondi: "Sim. Eu o beijei. Eu sei que forcei a barra, mas precisava beija-lo. No amor e na guerra, vale tudo!".

Kitsune ainda estava aturdida, mas conseguiu concluir o seguinte: "Escuta, Naru... Se você conseguiu um troféu, ótimo! Mas tome cuidado, pois quem pisa em campo minado corre o risco de ser explodido".

"Como assim?", perguntei, bastante confusa com a metáfora de Kitsune.

"Você o beijou hoje. Alguma das meninas pode tomar uma atitude mais... Como posso dizer, mais ousada que a tua...", esclareceu-me Kitsune. Tive que concordar com ela, pois Keitaro não tem nenhum compromisso comigo. A situação era bem diferente.

"Inclusive você?", perguntei-lhe.

"Inclusive eu. Você acha que eu não tenho minhas táticas para conquista-lo?", retrucou Kitsune. Ela então completou: "Bem, vamos voltar e vestir os uniformes. Acho que o assunto está encerrado no momento, mas espere desdobramentos dos teus atos".

Engoli seco. Senti que a luta pelo coração do Keitaro vai ter táticas cada vez mais ousadas, mais atrevidas. Não adianta, só há uma coisa a fazer, e deve ser o mais rápido possível. Só há uma atitude a fazer para que o Keitaro fique em definitivo comigo, já que minhas competidoras têm muitos talentos.

* * *

PV: MOTOKO

Vi que Kitsune e Naru saíram da Casa de Chá por uns instantes, e tinham muita pressa em deixar o recinto. Como estava ocupada, e por achar que não devia me meter nos assuntos dos outros, não as segui. Ao voltarem, manifestavam um semblante fechado, como se a conversa não fora agradável. Bem, tenho uma suspeita do tópico central da conversa, mas prefiro não ficar especulando. Fui direito na fonte.

Enquanto estávamos no quarto da Haruka-san vestindo os nossos uniformes, aproximei-me da Kitsune e questionei: "Ei, Kitsune, há algo errado?".

"Não que eu saiba, Motoko... Por que essa pergunta?", inquiriu-me Kitsune.

"É que você e a Naru saíram por uns instantes e voltaram estranhas. Pareciam tensas. Vocês brigaram?", perguntei.

"É claro que não, Motoko. Foi apenas uma conversa um pouco desagradável. Sabe como é, coisas de mulher... Não comente nada com a Naru, está bem? São problemas de família, ela não quer preocupar as outras garotas, certo?", implorou-me Kitsune.

Não foi uma resposta convincente, mas acatei o pedido de Kitsune. Também não quero incomodação antes da inauguração. O estranho é que, naquele momento, senti que precisava tomar uma atitude, ou não teria chance com o Keitaro. Tive uma intuição de que as garotas estavam avançando o sinal, e que eu estava ficando na retaguarda nessa corrida. Nunca desisti de uma batalha, não será agora a primeira vez.

* * *

PV: SHINOBU

Nossa, está quase na hora da inauguração. Estou tão nervosa, não gosto de multidões. Mas, se isso agrada o Kei-kun e conseguir nos salvar da bancarrota, eu posso fazer uma força.

As garotas permaneciam na cozinha, esperando o sinal para entrarmos em ação. Todas estavam prontas para a inauguração, e as meninas aproveitaram o tempo ocioso para fazer um desfile de vaidades para o Keitaro-senpai.

Cada uma das garotas posava com o uniforme e perguntava o que o Keitaro-senpai achava. Obviamente, o senpai era educado e sempre elogiava os uniformes. Fiquei muito orgulhosa quando o senpai afirmou que o meu uniforme refletia a minha doçura. Ele sabia o que dizer para agradar cada mulher... O senpai está cada vez ganhando mais conceito entre nós, nem parecia o pobre atrapalhado que tinha a obrigação de agradar garotas implacáveis.

O desfile estava indo bem, até que a Naru partiu para um ataque direto. O senpai estava descansando um pouco em uma cadeira, e dali ele emitia os elogios. O uniforme de Naru já era sensual por si só, mas ela não parecia contente com tão pouco. Naru ficou bem na frente dele, inclinou o tronco e estufou bem o peito, deixando bem os seios à mostra, e perguntou com uma voz provocante: "E então, Kei-kun, o que você acha do que você vê? Não é vistoso?".

Coitado do Keitaro-senpai! Ele estava visivelmente constrangido. A pergunta tinha um duplo sentido, pois não sabia se ela estava querendo opinião sobre o uniforme ou sobre os seios dela. Ele apenas conseguiu balbuciar que ela estava bonita, demonstrando que não se sentia confortável naquela situação. A Haruka-san decidiu impedir um tumulto e acabou com o desfile de moda, ordenando que as meninas se alinhassem e estivessem prontas mentalmente para o atendimento dos clientes. Se não fosse a providência da Haruka, creio que as meninas iniciariam a hecatombe mundial naquele instante.

Escutávamos o barulho de automóveis e de pessoas chegando. Kitsune estava no salão, fazendo os últimos preparativos e esperando o momento para abrir o bar temático. Quando o relógio bateu 22h em ponto, ouvimos a porta principal abrir. De repente, a cabeça de Kitsune emergiu da cortina divisória, gritando: "É isso aí, meninas! Está na hora! Vamos lá!".

Agora sim, começou uma das maiores epopéias do Hinata-sou.

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 21/07/2005 e 22/07/2005. As férias estão sendo úteis para tocar esta saga. Tentarei atualizar assim que novas idéias aproveitáveis surjam. Espero que tenham se divertido com este capítulo. Até mais!**_


	19. O Primeiro Dia do Resto das Nossas Vidas

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 19: O Primeiro Dia do Resto das Nossas Vidas**

_ATENÇÃO: Um capítulo especial, onde algumas meninas relembram as experiências obtidas ao trabalhar no bar temático. Aproveitem o capítulo para curtirem mais detalhes dessa saga!_

PV: KITSUNE

É não é que deu certo? O bar temático foi um sucesso! Um ambiente jovial, garçonetes atraentes, tudo o que gente endinheirada e festeira gosta. Enfim, pessoas que sabem curtir o melhor da vida, e que podem pagar tais mimos.

Não demorou a aparecermos nos principais guias japoneses de diversões noturnas; o nosso bar foi até matéria de capa da _Cosmopolitan_ (1) japonesa! Foi um luxo, fomos capas da referida revista, além de diversas fotos de todas nós ilustrando a matéria – inclusive a capa. Nosso pequeno empreendimento ganhou o país. Aproveitei o meu momento de _popstar_, já que ser famosa no Japão é tão efêmero quanto a vida de uma borboleta, e entrei de cara no mundo do negócios.

Com o tempo, novas meninas entraram na pensão – afinal, que menina não quer estar associada a lugar da moda, com fama de abrigar garotas bonitas? Ótimos clientes, novas pensionistas; o bar temático foi uma idéia genial. Foi uma experiência interessante, já que não vou fazer faculdade: os meus interesses são _business_, meu caro...

Obviamente, nossos uniformes foram motivos de momentos hilários... Teve um engraçadinho que tentou bolinar a Motoko, mas só tentou – a nossa espadachim deu um trato no cliente inconveniente, fazendo o cara voar com um _Zanganken_... Pensei que aquele episódio nos arruinaria, mas pelo contrário! A galera foi ao delírio, teve até um produtor de cinema que quis fazer um _tokuhatsu_ (2) com a Motoko! Imagina a nossa Motoko, heroína de televisão! Ela ficou tão envergonhada, nem voltou para o atendimento.

Foi naquele momento que aconteceu algo que deixou as demais com inveja. Motoko foi chorar na cozinha, pois achava que tinha passado dos limites, e o nosso Keitaro tentou acalma-la. Disse-lhe que trabalhar na TV era uma grande oportunidade, mas que só a própria Motoko tinha o direito de decidir se investir em uma carreira artística era um bom negócio ou não. O Keitaro tinha esses momentos de ternura, e talvez essa faceta de nosso amado bobalhão seja o que mais nos atrai. Enfim, coisas que só o Keitaro consegue fazer por todas nós.

Nosso bar também passou por vários estilos, para evitar a mesmice. Teve um final de semana em que todas atenderam vestidas de empregada, parecidas com o uniforme de _cosplay_ que a Haruka emprestou para a Motoko quando a Tsuruko a desobrigou dos deveres da família.

Um outro final de semana foi contemplado com as meninas fazendo _cosplay_ dos personagens do _King Of Fighters_, algo que foi muito engraçado... Até a Haruka entrou no clima, travestida de Vanessa. As que fizeram mais sucesso foram a Naru vestida de Mai Shiranui e a Mutsumi como Yuri Sakazaki; dois mulherões com trajes insinuantes acabam atraindo a atenção dos homens.

Falando em mulherão, o final de semana mais comentado foi quando decidimos fazer um traje diferente após a reportagem da _Cosmopolitan_. Aproveitamos o sucesso da reportagem e que o nosso bar era um _point_ do verão para usarmos trajes um tanto ousados.

Naru deu a idéia de usarmos trajes de praia para o atendimento. Mas não deveria ser qualquer conjunto, deveriam ser maiôs de alta costura, coisa chique... Cada uma escolheria um estilo e uma cor para o próprio maiô. A Shinobu ficou um tanto encabulada, e a Motoko relutou – tinha medo de novamente entrar em atrito com o clã.

Convencer a Shinobu não foi difícil; bastou colocar o Kei-kun na jogada. Já a Motoko precisou ser convencida com um pouco mais de lábia. Haruka disse a ela que o clã não pode interferir na escolhas que fazem as pessoas felizes; que nem sempre os grupos em que vivemos decidem o que satisfaz a nossa alma. Com tal argumento, Motoko retorquiu que a nossa escolha também poderia ser não conveniente para ela.

Então eu tive que dar minha contribuição. Eu abordei a Motoko por trás e apalpei os seios dela, murmurando: "Mas, imagina se você escolher o traje de praia correto? Imagina o Keitaro se deliciando com as tuas curvas, hein?"

Motoko tirou minhas mãos do corpo dela, mas eu continuei apalpando-a, e então falei: "Todas nós mostraremos nossos lindos corpos para o Kei-kun. Que pena, a Motoko-chan não quer que o Kei-kun se deslumbre com este corpo moldado por anos de kendo..."

A Motoko se afastou de mim e, depois de olhar para o chão por alguns minutos, ficou ereta. Algo mudou nela, o olhar estava altivo e confiante. Os trejeitos dela demonstravam uma atitude mais expansiva que de costume. De alguma forma, ela mudou naquele dia, ficou mais ousada que de costume. Lembro-me da Motoko encarando o infinito e proclamando: "Sim, vou mostrar do que sou capaz. Todos contemplarão minha beleza!"

As palavras da espadachim proporcionou alegria a todos nós. Houve um momento de vibração, então abraçamos a nossa garota-kendo. Apesar de competir pelo mesmo homem, não tinha graça que uma das competidoras não estivesse no páreo. Mulheres curtem competir, pois a escolha de um homem não deixa de ser um concurso de beleza. E não tem nada mais importante para uma mulher do que se sentir desejada, ou melhor, ser capaz de provocar o desejo de um homem em detrimento de outras que querem conquistar o mesmo objetivo. Se uma fica de fora, a conquista fica um tanto sem graça.

Aquele final de semana foi muito tórrido. Cada menina escolheu o próprio maiô, usando uma canga para dar um toque de sobriedade – como se um simples pano fosse impedir olhares obscenos para todas nós. Quem se sentia em casa era a Naru; ela não andava, ela desfilava entre as mesas. Devo admitir que a Naru é uma força da natureza, e que lugares onde a beleza é apreciada são os ecossistemas ideais para nossa ruiva fatal. Não faltaram propostas de trabalho, inclusive em revistas masculinas de alto gabarito como a _Playboy_.

O bar temático nos permitiu, indubitavelmente, abrirmos outras frentes de trabalho. Naru começou a ganhar dinheiro extra como modelo e cantora; a Motoko assumiu a carreira televisiva (precisava de um dinheiro extra para pagar os estudos e a pensão) e tornou-se um grande ídolo participando de um programa de luta; choveram convites de encontros para a Shinobu e a Kaolla – todos obviamente recusados, já que um dos objetivos do bar era chamar a atenção de um homem em especial. Eu comecei a conhecer melhor o mundo do entretenimento noturno – conforme disse, não era meu objetivo fazer faculdade, então tive que aprender na prática como gerenciar empreendimentos comerciais. Além disso, ganhei um dinheiro extra posando nua para algumas revistas masculinas (graças aos meus dotes físicos e minha habilidade para fazer bons negócios).

A Kanako aproveitou os bons fluídos para colocar as novas moradoras em outros empreendimentos. Como não podia fazer tudo sozinha, pediu a ajuda de Mizuho – que estava fora do bar por motivos que prefiro esquecer – para tomar conta desses negócios paralelos. A Kanako não tinha outras ambições senão tocar o empreendimento familiar e conquistar o Kei-kun.

Falando na Mizuho, notei que ela começou a ficar de fora da disputa pelo Keitaro. Logo a garota que chegou na pensão causando uma grande celeuma desistiu de lutar – e eu não consigo entender o porquê. Essa garota é estranha; ela esconde as coisas de forma a não deixar margem para uma real especulação do que ela realmente pretende. Ela consegue desconversar uma pessoa como poucos, melhor até que eu faço.

Só que o tempo passou, e algumas das pessoas envolvidas iriam nos deixar. Afinal, Naru, Mutsumi e Keitaro vão se formar na Toudai, e terão que deixar o empreendimento. Uma pena, pois foi uma grande aventura que todas nós fizemos juntas, além de ter sido uma chance de ficar próxima de meu amor.

* * *

PV: NARU

O último dia dos Toudaiseis no bar temático. Uma festa para relembrar bons momentos com muita saudade. Foi uma festa fechada, somente para convidados VIP e as moradoras da pensão. Nem todos os Toudaiseis deixarão o empreendimento: a Motoko-chan finalmente conseguiu entrar em Direito e ela permanecerá no negócio.

Olhando para tudo o que passei, eu considero que lucrei com tudo isso. Pude demonstar diversas facetas minhas para o Kei-kun. No final, o bar serviu para ganhar um dinheiro extra e para se mostrar como a escolha ideal para ele. Aquele homem tem muita sorte, pois quando um bobalhão teria tantas mulheres bonitas loucas para formar um par? E, sem nenhuma ingenuidade, ir para a cama com ele; o desejo sexual faz parte do amar entre homem e mulher.

Lembrei-me quando usamos trajes de praia como adereços do bar. Foi uma legítima festa de verão. Decidi apostar com tudo: escolhi um maiô branco com uma canga quase transparente, no tom da minha pele quando bronzeada. Além da roupa, fiz diversas sessões de bronzeamento artifical com trajes mínimos – não queria marcas de bronzeamento muito evidentes e, vejam só, foi conselho da Mutsumi-san... Agora sei por que a garota-tartaruga tem uma pele tão bonita – ela confessou que aproveita a solidão da praia onde mora em Okinawa para se bronzear nua nos horários adequados. São detalhes que deixam claro que a garota-melancia não é tão desligada quanto parece: ela é muito vaidosa e sabe muito bem o que quer.

E, falando mais na Mutsumi, lembrei-me como ela estava naquele final de semana. Ela estava radiante, com um maiô bege bem claro, e uma canga xadrez em tons de preto-e-branco. Aquele traje demonstrava muito bem as curvas e saliências da Mutsumi. Ela estava linda com aquele traje, além de usar um rabo-de-cavalo todo encaracolado; simplesmente divina. De longe, era a minha principal rival no quesito beleza, além de ter uma simpatia cativante. Diversos homens, alguns com muito poder e dinheiro, ofecereceram mundos e fundos para ter o direito de uma noite de sexo com ela. Delicamente, ela recusava todas essas propostas indecentes, continuando a servir com um sorriso sempre cativante. No fundo, percebi que ela estava muito magoada com aquele tipo de homem – e eu dou total razão a ela.

Em um determinado momento daquele dia, estava tão corrido devido à grande quantidade de pedidos, que eu, a Mutsumi e a Motoko fomos descansar, indo até a cozinha para tomar algum refresco. Foi quando ela decidiu soltar os sentimentos. Notei algumas lágrimas correndo pelo rosto da Mutsumi-san, e tal imagem não combina com ela. Fiquei muito preocupada e decidi intervir, inquirindo-a: "Amiga, o que há de errado? Se algum cliente te maltratou, vai se ver comigo!"

Motoko também assegurou, dizendo: "Isso mesmo. Não vamos deixar um playboy ofender uma garota tão especial."

Mutsumi sorriu e encarou-nos ternamente, perguntando: "Mesmo que eu deseje o mesmo homem que vocês?"

Motoko amenizou as feições e respondeu: "Não confunda, minha flor... Somos amigas, e a competição pelo Kei-kun é franca desde que toda essa balburdia começou. Creio que ninguém pode ficar brava contigo. Pelo menos, eu não fico."

Eu completei: "Claro, Mutsumi-san! Somos garotas lindas, gostosas e inteligentes. Não precisamos desses babacas para dizer o quão especiais somos. Vamos voltar e mostrar que eles são apenas clientes, não semideuses! As deusas aqui somos nós!"

Após darmos uma boa risada, a Mutsumi se levantou timidamente e saiu da cozinha conosco. Ao aproximar-se de mim e da Motoko, falou com um sorriso um tanto enigmático: "Eu amo vocês duas. De verdade..."

Algumas vezes, a garota-melancia consegue tomar atitudes estranhas. Ela pegou e deu um beijo na Motoko-chan; até aí eu já estou acostumada, pois esse é um jeito que ela tem de cumprimentar os mais chegados. O problema foi quando ela se aproximou para me beijar. Ela me deu um beijo apaixonado, de língua! Eu e a Motoko ficamos paralisadas por um breve momento, bem estupefatas... E para completar, ela seguiu adiante e, antes de abrir a cortina que separa a cozinha do salão do bar, ela nos encarou e deu uma piscadela, seguida de um sorriso malicioso. Então disse: "Principalmente você, Naru-san..."

Depois que a Mutsumi saiu da cozinha, eu encarei a Motoko e consegui apenas comentar: "Você entendeu algo? Ela ficou chateada com as propostas indecentes dos nossos clientes, mas age dessa maneira com a gente? Eu... Eu simplesmente não entendo."

Depois que a nossa espadachim se tornou uma Toudaisei, ela começou a ter uma outra atitude sobre alguns fatos da vida. Ela demonstrou isso quando ela respondeu, após refletir um pouco sobre o que recém tinha acontecido: "Ela talvez não goste de ser tratada como um objeto que se possa comprar e vender, mas isso não significa que ela deva esconder o que sente de quem ela gosta. Ela é sincera, ela talvez encare o sexo de uma forma natural. Ela ficou triste, provavelmente, por existirem pessoas que tratam certos assuntos como se fossem simples mercadorias, não enxergam além da sacanagem. Creio que seja isso, além do óbvio..."

A última frase me deixou confusa. Antes de separar-me de Motoko, puxei-a pelo braço e questionei: "E o que é óbvio? Desculpa, mas não vejo o que pode ser tão óbvio além de que a Mutsumi-san ama o Kei-kun..."

A explicação de Motoko caiu como uma bomba: "Lutar pelo Urashima-senpai me ajudou a entender e observar algumas facetas dos sentimentos humanos que eu antes negava existir. Você não consegue perceber? Ela te ama tanto quanto ama o Kei-kun!"

A príncipio, respondi que a Mutsumi ama qualquer coisa que se mexa e emita algum tipo de som. Foi quando a Motoko me alertou: não era um amor genérico, era um tipo especial de demonstrar amor. Aquilo sim caiu como uma bomba atômica; não conseguia ver a Mutsumi como uma bissexual. Motoko completou: "Talvez aceitar algumas coisas como normais seja uma tarefa difícil, mas elas não deixam de acontecer. Ela é meiga, livre de rancor e um tanto avoada, mas ela sabe o que quer."

Eu repliquei: "Eu sei. Ela quer o Kei-kun, como todas nós queremos."

"Naru-san, isso é óbvio para todos, mas nem todos reparam que existem outras formas de amar. Podem não ser biologicamente proficientes, mas são formas de amar. Você tem preconceito em relação a relacionamentos alternativos, Naru-san?", disse Motoko. Fiquei ação por algum tempo, até que organizei as idéias e tentei falar algo.

"Talvez eu tenha. Não considero isso tão natural, embora concorde que pareça algo natural para a Mutsumi. Ela é tão cheia de meiguice, de calor humano. Parece natural que ela ame a diversas pessoas.", respondi. Motoko me deu um olhar sério.

"Mas entenda que, repito, existem diversas formas de amar. Ela tem um grande amor fraternal por todas as pessoas que ela conhece. Mas o que nós entendemos por paixão, por tesão, ela tem dois alvos. Um você já sabia. O outro alvo você está sabendo agora, Naru-san...", respondeu Motoko.

"Sou eu, não é?", retruquei.

"Você sente nojo?", perguntou Motoko, um tanto encabulada.

"Não nojo, mas tenho um certo receio. Você... Você ama uma outra mulher, Motoko?", questionei. Senti-me um lixo quando fiz a pergunta, mas precisava saber.

"Não, mas já tive essa mesma dúvida, e tive uma experiência que me esclareceu muito sobre as diferentes formas de amar.", falou Motoko, encarando-me calmamente enquanto abrigava minha mão entre ambas as mãos dela. Depois disso, ela me puxou e conduziu-me até as cadeiras onde as meninas descansavam durante o horário de trabalho.

"Foi na faculdade. Estou no primeiro ano, então tudo parece deslumbrante. Tudo é diferente, você vislumbra o local onde irá aprender a profissão que tanto quer, fora que a Toudai tem tantos locais para se entreter. Você já sabe disso, não é, Naru-san?", disse Motoko com um ar de nostalgia. Eu entendia o que ela queria dizer, é a mesma coisa que todo calouro sente ao entrar para a Toudai.

Aliás, foi uma festa quando a Motoko entrou para a Toudai, a nossa garota-kendo finalmente conseguiu uma das coisas que ela sempre quis. Bem, tem também a superstição de conseguir o verdadeiro amado ao passar pelos portões da Toudai, mas não vou entrar em tal mérito. Lembro-me da festança que fizemos no bar; bebemos até altas horas com vários convidados. Foi quando conhecemos outros membros do clã Aoyama, os quais não são tão amigáveis quanto Tsuruko é...

Meu pensamento foi quebrado pela Motoko, que continuou a explicar: "Quando a gente entra na rotina, pode-se notar algumas peculiaridades de certas pessoas. Geralmente, os estudantes universitários são muito festeiros, alguns vivendo de bar em bar... Bem, eu prefiro me dedicar aos estudos, pois já tenho o bar para ajudar a tocar nos finais de semana. Então formei um grupo de estudos só com garotas; não descobrimos algum garoto equilibrado entre nossos colegas. Prestando atenção, Naru-san?"

"Claro colega! Quero saber como foi essa experiência que mudou teus conceitos!", esclareci jovialmente. E realmente estava muito interessada.

"Pois havia uma menina... Vocês não a conheceram ainda, eu nunca a trouxe aqui – e ela mesma não gosta muito de badalação. Ela se chama Yuuko. Ela entrou para o Direito sonhando ser uma defensora pública. Nossa, ela é uma sonhadora... Ela desejo muito trabalhar em causas públicas, na defesa de minorias... Uma pessoa diferente em todos os sentidos.", relatou Motoko, rindo ao dizer as últimas palavras.

"Parece mesmo.", eu observei.

"Pois então, é uma menina atrapalhada, muito magra, usa um cabelo até quase as coxas, usa óculos tartaruga... Que mais... Não deve ter mais que 160cm, é a mais inteligente da sala, tem um olhar um pouco distante... Para não dizer oligofrênico... Enfim, tem cara de CDF, a típica estudiosa, inocente e besta... Não está na lista das garotas mais populares... A única coisa que fisicamente sobressai nela são os peitos, que não são tão pequenos – como ela é quase uma tábua, eles acabam se sobressaindo muito, apesar de não serem do estilo "melões". Os únicos momentos de popularidade dela são as épocas de prova, quando os riquinhos vão encher o saco dela.", contou Motoko.

"Tadinha dela... Só lembravam dela para ser explorada...", comentei, penalizada com o relato da Motoko. Lembrei-me das minhas colegas interesseiras.

"Foi no nosso grupo de estudo que ela descobriu pessoas que tentavam compreende-la. Cheguei a convida-la para conhecer o nosso bar, mas ela se encabulou e reclinou. Foi quando eu notei que ela estava se isolando. Poxa, recém estamos no primeiro ano de faculdade e ela estava reclusa... Se continuasse assim, não iria terminar a faculdade.", relatou Motoko. Percebi, pelo tom de voz, que a Motoko se preocupava com aquela menina.

Motoko suspirou profundamente, e continuou: "Um dia desses, vi-a sentada na praça central da Toudai, naqueles bancos mimosos que estão próximos ao jardim. Estava chorando... Perguntei o que estava acontencendo. Foi quando ela me explicou que estava cansada de ser apenas um amuleto para estudantes ociosos... Pessoas que nunca poderiam entender a profundidade de uma pessoa...".

Percebi que eu mesma estava chorando. Lembrei-me que era motivo de charcota por não conseguir falar. Eu era o "patinho feio" da minha turma no fundamental. Vinguei-me deles na adolescência, quando me tornei uma linda mulher. Pude esnobar todos aqueles rapazes abusados, até ser ignorada pelo Seta-san... Foi a primeira dica que achar o verdadeiro amor não iria ser fácil. Motoko limpou minhas lágrimas e inquiriu-me: "Tudo bem contigo? Posso continuar?".

Respondi-lhe: "Claro que sim, é que apenas me identifiquei com os problemas dessa garota... Também já fui um 'patinho feio'.".

Motoko sorriu e ironizou: "Quem diria, hein, Naru-san... Então você sabe o que a Yuuko sentia... Se bem que você hoje está muito mais para a Branca de Neve...".

"Está bem; continue a história, sua sabichona...", resmunguei, bastante encabulada.

Motoko então contou: "O mais estranho foi o que ela confessou depois. Ela sabia que não tinha dotes físicos favoráveis, mas o que a amendrontava era um comportamento não-ortodoxo... Pedi para que fosse mais clara, e somente me disse 'Eu te amo"... Assim, bem baixinho... Aquilo me deixou sem chão... Sabia que meu clã acharia isso imperdoável. Disse-lhe que me encontrasse um outro dia, num local mais reservado. Ali não era o local. Aceitei ir na casa dela... Afinal, eu e nosso grupinho de _partizans_ éramos os únicos que íamos lá...".

"Yuuko sabia que a sociedade não iria perdoa-la por ser tão diferente...", concluí.

Motoko emendou: "Exato! Eu achei que devia animá-la. No dia marcado, fui na casa de Yuuko. Ela morava sozinha em um pequeno cubículo. Ela estava me esperando com uma pequena janta. Vestia um hobby lilás, bem velpudo. Foi quando eu tive uma idéia, pois eu mesma comecei a duvidar do que realmente sentia pela Yuuko...".

"E qual foi?", perguntei com muita curiosidade.

"Eu vi, há algum tempo, um filme um tanto escandaloso, em que o psicoterapeuta mantinha relações sexuais com as pacientes. Nenhum envolvimento amoroso; o terapeuta do filme simplesmente transava e, durante o clímax da paciente, ele aproveitava para liberar os traumas da mesma (3). Compadeci da Yuuko e, não sei por que cargas d'água, decidi fazer o mesmo.", confessou Motoko.

"Motoko-chan, taí algo que eu jamais imaginaria que você iria fazer...", falei boquiaberta.

"Nem eu, Naru-san... Como eu lhe disse há algum tempo, existem determinados momentos em que você encara o desafio ou simplesmente contorna a situação. Eu escolhi encarar o problema. Sou uma samurai, diabos! Devo fazer o que acho certo e que seja conveniente com a situação. Decidi encarnar aquele psicoterapeuta... Apesar de não tirar o Kei-kun da cabeça, considerei aquilo algo prioritário. Vamos dizer que eu precisava ter uma experiência daquele tipo...", desabafou Motoko.

"Entendo. E como foi?", inquiri muito curiosa. Era a primeira vez que ouvia falar de terapia sexual. Pelo menos, daquele jeito. E imaginar que a Motoko já quis se deitar com uma outra mulher é mais surpreendente ainda.

"Eu fiz a proposta para Yuuko. Disse-lhe que não era paixão, seria uma tentativa de saber o que tanto a atormentava, além de querer saber qual era a sensação de transar com uma mulher. Bom, como ela estava louca por mim, não foi difícil. Transamos a noite toda. Toda vez que ela entrava em orgasmo, eu dizia uma palavra-chave e Yuuko deveria dizer tudo que aquela palavra significava para ela, durante o momento do clímax. Devo confessar que tal procedimento é perigoso... Durante o orgasmo, a pessoa liberta todo o próprio ser na forma de prazer. Se isso for mal conduzido, a pessoa pode entrar em um surto psicótico incontrolável. Pude atestar isso na minha frente; o sexo é uma força poderosa. Literalmente, Yuuko estava nas minhas mãos.", descreveu Motoko. Aquele relato me impressionou muito.

"E deu certo?", eu quis saber.

"Para Yuuko, até demais. Yuuko se libertou naquele dia, e eu descobri que meu negócio realmente é homem. E um homem especial, não concorda?", respondeu Motoko, cutucando-me e dando uma piscadela.

Eu sorri em concordância. E descobri mais tarde quem era Yuuko, e ela arranjou um namorado; ela estava saindo com um pianista de câmara... No final, Yuuko tinha medo de se machucar em uma relação sexual... E Motoko conseguiu orientá-la adequadamente, pois é terrível uma pessoa tentar ser o que ela não é. Uma terapia arriscada, mas que foi eficiente.

Motoko concluiu: "Pense sobre isso, Naru-san. Eu aprendi tanta coisa... Com o Urashima-senpai, com todas vocês, com as loucuras de Tsuruko, com todos que conheci na Toudai. Aprendi, acima de tudo, tolerância. Vocês mesmas disseram que meu clã não irá me guiar em todos os momentos da minha vida. Por isso, aprendi a demonstrar o que sinto conforme a situação...".

Eu questionei: "Como assim?".

Motoko apenas se inclinou e deu-me um doce beijo em meus lábios. Foram segundos que foram tão esclarecedores quanto as explicações. Depois daquela demonstração de carinho, Motoko se levantou e dirigiu-se ao bar. Ela virou na minha direção antes de passar pela porta e falou, dando uma piscadela: "Entendeu agora? O que você acha que foi esse meu beijo?".

"Sim, agora está claro! Foi o beijo de uma grande amiga!", disse-lhe sorrindo. Devemos estar receptivos às manifestações de carinho. E saber quando devemos ter intimidade para determinadas demonstrações, pois não temos o direito de embaraçar os outros com nossas demonstrações de amizade. Para mim, aquela conversa foi o momento mais importante que vivenciei no bar. Carrego aquele momento no meu coração. Despedir-me daquele empreendimento é difícil, mas é necessário; no final do ano, eu me formarei e iniciarei uma nova jornada.

Só não sei o que fazer com o amor de Mutsumi por mim. Mas, em primeiro lugar, devo me preocupar em conquistar o Kei-kun. Talvez a festa de despedida me ilumine as idéias sobre tudo isso.

* * *

PV: SHINOBU

Passou-se um ano, e nosso empreendimento foi mais exitoso que eu poderia imaginar. A principal lição que tive no bar foi enfrentar a minha timidez em momentos de confronto; alguns problemas com clientes alcoolizados me serviram como campo de prova para o meu futuro profissional.

Pena que o bar temático perderá três pessoas especiais, já que elas irão se formar na Toudai daqui a poucos meses. O que me deixa um tanto triste é que meu Kei-kun é uma delas; também sentirei falta das outras meninas. Outra lição: tudo tem um fim, sejam tanto as coisas ruins quanto as boas. Por isso, sempre devemos ter outros objetivos para preencher a nossa felicidade. O ditado já afirmava: "Pedras que rolam não criam limo".

Um exemplo é a Motoko-san... Ela finalmente entrou na Toudai neste ano, satisfazendo uma das coisas que certamente trariam realização pessoal para a nossa espadachim. A entrada no curso de Direito deixou a Motoko tão... Tão expansiva! É como se uma nova Motoko surgisse das cinzas.

Essa nova Motoko me incentivou a perseguir novas metas. Aconselhou-me a participar da gerência, como um braço-direito da Kanako. A irmã do Keitaro estava sempre exausta no final no dia, preocupada com gastos e outras coisas mais, e a Motoko afirmou que eu tinha um talento em ajudar as outras pessoas a alcançarem objetivos.

Aquilo realmente me inspirou. Pedi para Kanako que eu e a Mizuho tomássemos conta do acolhimento das novas moradoras, inclusive incentivando que as moradoras seguissem os estatutos da pensão e participassem das tarefas. Kanako adorou a idéia, pois assim teria mais tempo para cuidar de negócios e do dinheiro.

Por que eu escolhi a Mizuho? Bem, notei que ela foi hostilizada na história do bar temático, sentindo-se como se fosse um peso morto na pensão. Ela tem um dom para relações públicas – creio que ela será uma ótima professora no futuro, pois sabe se comunicar de um forma criativa e eficiente –, e pedir para que ela ajudasse seria uma forma de dizer "bem-vinda ao time".

Sobre a Toudai, eu e a Kaolla não tivemos o mesmo êxito da Motoko, mas ainda estamos na luta. O sucesso da Motoko foi como um combustível para a nossa esperança. Nos momentos fora do expediente, nós duas estudávamos muito, e tentamos manter um ritmo bom para tentar arrebentar no final do ano. Aliás, todas as novas moradoras inflacionaram o grupo das "novas ronins", pois a fama de que as garotas que lá moram têm sorte da Toudai e que ser aceita no Hinata-sou seria quase um atestado de beleza foram os carros-chefes da grande procura. A fama de beleza veio do bar temático, com certeza...

Com a inflação de moradoras, eu e a Mizuho – com alguma ajuda da Kaolla –, aproveitamos a nova e crescente fama do Hinata-sou para criar negócios paralelos ao bar: uma equipe atlética das meninas (com times de diversos esportes e artes marciais), uma orquestra rock e uma equipe para organizar eventos sociais. Sempre metade dos lucros era destinada para projetos sociais, o que dava um ar de solidariedade para nossos empreendimentos. Todas foram formas de aproveitar a beleza das moradoras para ganhar dinheiro, sempre procurando não expô-las ao ridículo. Sem querer, éramos praticamente uma agência de modelos. Procurávamos, no entanto, integrar todas as meninas, mesmo as que não tinham perfil para ser modelo – a equipe de esportes abrigava as meninas que não participavam dos eventos sociais, junto com algumas beldades que tinham talento esportivo.

E por falar em beleza, obviamente a Naru-san foi a grande beneficiada com tudo isso. Apesar de não ir em todos os eventos (pois existiam compromissos relacionados à Toudai), sempre ela era o centro das atenções de todos. Provocava inveja das mulheres e despertava a cobiça dos homens. Nada mau para quem foi Miss Toudai representando o curso de Matemática logo no ano de calouro. Ela era uma pessoa diferenciada, pois ela tinha uma beleza e um estilo sempre se destacavam entre a multidão.

Ela recebeu muitas propostas, sejam indecentes ou não, mas rejeitou quase todas... Acabou fazendo alguns trabalhos, mas o amor que ela sentia pelo Kei-kun a impediu de voar mais longe. Naru não queria sair de perto do Urashima-senpai de jeito nenhum. Aquele homem é o grande objetivo da vida dela.

Quanto a mim? Estou em uma situação parecida com a da Naru. Recebi muitos convites, mas o _show business_ não é para mim. Quero uma vida simples, com o homem que tanto quero. Só que percebi que não tenho competir com monstros sagrados como Naru, Motoko, Mutsumi ou Kitsune. As demais garotas serão sempre eternas menininhas para o nosso kanrinrin, e é duro conviver no mesmo local onde também vive alguém que você deseje tanto.

Enquanto preparo o salão para a festa de despedida, penso em tudo isso. Alguma hora, o Urashima-senpai escolherá alguém, e aí meu coração finalmente estará livre para procurar um outro alguém. Enquanto ele estiver só, sempre sobrará uma última esperança de conquistar o Kei-kun, e essa incerteza é o que mais me corrói. Se não estivesse ocupada com outras tarefas e objetivos, estaria perdida.

Só me resta procurar a felicidade por mim mesma, seja de que forma for.

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Bem, uma festa de despedida no bar temático. Apesar de participar daquele empreendimento, não tenho paciência para tanta badalação; não consigo viver o mundo do glamour, da alta sociedade. Eu até gosto de um certo requinte, mas desde que não seja algo muito complexo. Eu sou sincera e pobre demais para ser chique.

A única coisa que não posso me queixar é que as meninas amadureceram. Quando se entra de cabeça em um investimento desse tipo, deve-se fazer escolhas e assumir as conseqüências. Se você não era uma pessoa decidida antes de iniciar um negócio, você só sobrevive se aprender a ser firme quando necessário e flexível quando as alternativas pensadas não resolvem o problema enfrentado. As garotas, nesse ponto, cresceram bastante.

As garotas fizeram de tudo para me reaproximar do Seta, usando o bar como um meio, mas foi um dos poucos fracassos que elas colecionaram na jornada delas como empresárias. Aquele bobalhão não tem jeito mesmo... Por que ele não consegue dizer "eu te amo"? Ele não leva nada a sério, exceto a arqueologia. Acabamos tendo uma briga muito feia; foi uma das poucas vezes em que o Seta saiu da linha. O Keitaro teve que intervir, ou sangue iria correr.

Naquele momento, senti que tudo acabou. Cansei de esperar um sujeito tão egocêntrico e irresponsável. Fiquei abatida durante semanas, tendo o Keitaro como meu confidente. Foi quando percebi porque um sujeito tão desligado como o Keitaro é cobiçado... Meu sobrinho é tão doce, compreensivo... E bonito; nunca tinha reparado para as feições do rosto dele... E a prática diária de exercícios mais os treinos de luta moldaram o corpo dele. Keitaro sempre se manteve muito discreto quando ajuda alguém com problemas, e isso também é algo que conquista a confiança dos outros. Enfim, meu sobrinho é um partidaço que se esconde atrás de um homem desastrado e desligado.

Com o meu rompimento com o Seta, precisei discutir com o Keitaro como ficaria a situação da Sarah na pensão e no bar temático. O Keitaro me garantiu que iria conversar com o Seta e a Sarah para saber o que se poderia fazer. No final, ficou acertado que a Sarah poderia ficar entre nós. Notei que a Sarah se afeiçoou ao Keitaro... Ela está crescendo, entrando na adolescência... Acho que a pequena estadunidense está, apesar das aparências, tendo uma queda pelo Keitaro...

Vejam o que a convivência é capaz de fazer... Além da Sarah, algumas das novas residentes também começaram a lançar olhares de cobiça sobre o kanrinrin. Não sei o Keitaro-kun notou ou não, mas não o percebi dando esperança de qualquer tipo de relacionamento mais profundo que a amizade. O Keitaro se demonstrou mais preocupado com o que vai fazer depois da formatura do que com relacionamentos amorosos; ele tem noção de que algumas das garotas fariam qualquer coisa para agarra-lo. No final, eu me transformei em um anteparo, um abrigo para o Keitaro não se meter em confusão; ele sabe que as garotas não fariam nada que me indispusesse contra elas. Eu o protejo do ataque das meninas e ele me consola da tristeza que sinto depois de ter rompido com o Seta.

É uma pena que algumas das meninas deverão sair dos diversos projetos que estão em andamento no Hinata-sou. De qualquer forma, elas são vencedoras. Souberam ultrapassar dificuldades, lidar com pessoas difíceis com ações conforme a situação exigia... Como tudo não é perfeito, só falta saber lidar com a paixão, mas isso o tempo ensina... Assim espero, pois nem eu ainda consegui lidar com a paixão!

* * *

**_Capítulo feito entre 28/12/2005 e 27/01/2006. Nossa, esse capítulo ficou bem longo, não é verdade? Talvez para compensar a demora em atualizar a saga. No próximo capítulo, haverá um conclusão para a festa de despedida de Naru, Mutsumi e Keitaro. De certa forma, Mizuho também se despede. Agora, a explicação para as notas feitas:_**

**_(1) Cosmopolitan é uma revista voltada para o público feminino, de origem americana, e cuja representante no Brasil é a revista Nova!._**

_**(2) ****Tokuhatsu é nome que designa as séries live-action, ou seja, com atores reais, envolvendo artes marciais e os famosos efeitos especiais da televisão japonesa... Geralmente, aparecem heróis lutando contra monstros.**_

**_(3) Este filme se chama Bliss (no Brasil, chamou-se Terapia do Prazer), e o referido terapeuta é interpretado pelo ator inglês Terence Stamp._**

**_King of Fighters é uma marca pertencente a SNK-Playmore, assim como os devidos personagens citados. Aliás, a idéia da garotas de Love Hina fazendo cosplay de KOF eu observei em uma galeria de imagens de LH, e eu achei interessante. Já notaram que muitas das minhas idéias vêm de imagens (tanto originais quanto os fanarts) que acho na Internet, não é?_**

**_Sobre a preferência sexual de Mutsumi, eu quis introduzir algum tipo de minoria na história, usando os personagens principais, para fazer uma discussão sobre isso. É um assunto polêmico – e eu adoro polêmica. Espero reviews de todos, ok?_**


	20. Mistérios e Paixões

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 20: Mistérios e Paixões**

_ATENÇÃO: Este é um capítulo hentai. Haverão descrições explícitas de sexo. Se você não gosta deste tipo de literatura ou não tem idade permitida para ler tal tipo de conteúdo, opte por não ler este capítulo._

PV: MOTOKO

Bem, esta foi uma grande noite de despedida no bar temático. O bar terá a perda dos Toudaiseis que irão se formar este ano; isto significa que ficarei longe de Kei-kun. Preciso tomar uma iniciativa; nunca amei tanto alguém na minha vida. Aliás, é o único homem que amei – e sinto que esse sentimento cresceu de uma forma que não consigo mais segurar. E, ainda por cima, a bebedeira que fizemos como despedida está liberando todas as minhas inibições. As minhas fantasias, o mesmo desejo de possuir o Keitaro que me levou à minha primeira masturbação; posso sentir o mesmo instinto avassalador tomando conta de mim. Hoje é o dia em que farei as coisas acontecerem. Como todas investiram em indiretas e provocações sem sucesso, precisava ser mais objetiva que elas. Aliás, muito mais direta.

Logo depois que a festinha acabou, as meninas rumaram para a pensão; estavam todas cansadas e embriagadas. Haruka veio conosco, pois ela estava preocupada que as meninas fossem tomar banho nas termas naquele estado – e acompanhou-nos no intuito de fiscalizar. Haruka entrou nas termas conosco, a fim de impedir que um bando de bêbadas se afogassem.

Para não levantar suspeitas, fiquei algum tempo no meu quarto, e esperei até sentir que todas estivessem dormindo. O meu treinamento intensivo de férias em kendo aprimorou minha arte de andar furtivamente e de analisar bem o campo de batalha. Não posso cometer erros, ou não obterei nenhum êxito. Aproximei-me lentamente dos anexos da Casa de Chá, com medo de que meu estado alcoólico me levasse a cometer algum deslize. Acabei tendo trabalho em dobro: fazer uma aproximação sorrasteira e impedir que minha embriaguez atrapalhasse minha intenção.

Aproximei-me do quarto de Keitaro. Cada vez que eu chegava perto, podia sentir o cheiro dele, e isso era mais inebriante que o álcool circulante no meu sangue. As portas e janelas estavam trancadas, mas isso não seria um impedimento. Aprendi diversas técnicas de espionagem no dojo da minha família, entre as quais está a arte de invadir locais fechados. Como sei que a Haruka tem o mesmo treinamento, cuidei todos os meus atos. Mas ele não estava lá, como pude me enganar. Claro, minha embriaguez... Devo ter sentido o cheiro dele impregnado nas roupas de cama do quarto dele. Procurei um outro local, quando percebi movimento na sala de banho ofuro.

Por sorte minha, o banho ofuro dos anexos era um ambiente separado dos apartamentos. Observei que o Keitaro estava sozinho, era a minha chance. Desci do telhado da sala de banho, tirei o meu quimono e cheguei cautelosamente perto da banheira; eu queria fazer uma grande surpresa ao grande amor da minha vida.

Quando eu estava bem próxima da banheira, pude escutar o solilóquio de Keitaro. Ele estava soltando pequenos gemidos e palavras incompreensíveis, o que eu achei muito estranho... Quando fiquei de pé exatamente atrás dele, visualisei que ele estava se masturbando. Nossa, aquilo meu deixou um tanto consternada... Percebi que o uso do autoprazer é algo comum entre os solitários, sejam as pessoas solitárias pela ocasião ou por opção. Não sei quem ele estava idolatrando no momento, mas aquilo me encheu de tesão quando pensei que eu poderia ser a "homenageada".

Coloquei as minhas mãos sobre os olhos do meu amadinho e sussurrei na orelha esquerda dele: "Adivinha quem é?".

Keitaro pulou dentro da banheira e, tentando esconder o membro já ereto, exclamou: "M-M-Motoko! Que diabos você está fazendo aqui! Por que você está... Nua?".

A última palavra sentenciada por Kei-kun tinha um certo tom de admiração misturada à indignação. Aquilo me deixou cada vez mais... Indecente. E respondi, já entrando na banheira: "Não se faça de desentendido... Somos adultos, eu quero sexo e você também quer...".

"Mas, e as meninas? Elas vão...", disse Keitaro, muito atônito. Tapei a boca dele com a mão direita, na medida de interrompe-lo na fala, e usei a mão esquerda para agarrar o pênis dele.

Aproximei-me da orelha direita dele, enquanto o masturbava, e murmurei: "Cada uma teve a própria chance. Estou fazendo a minha... Não, é a nossa chance... Afinal, ambos somos virgens, livres e loucos para saber como é o sexo.".

Percebi o prazer que eu o proporcionava, então decidi que ele deveria fazer algo. Eu ronronei, com os nossos rostos quase colados: "Toque-me. Dê-me algum prazer, assim como eu te ofereço o mesma coisa...".

Notei que, apesar da minha manobra, ele ainda tinha pudor em tocar-me. Coitado, ainda tem medo de garotas. Encostei a minha testa na dele, e então afrimei: "Não tenha pudor, você quero...".

Ele se jogou para o lado esquerdo, usando a parede da banheira como apoio, para se afastar de mim. Uma certa decepção tomou conta de mim. Afinal, estamos eu e meu amado, desnudos e prontos para consumir uma relação carnal – a maior entrega que uma mulher pode fazer a um homem – e ele ainda resiste a receber tão significante presente! Eu o fitei descrente e interroguei, aproximando-me dele: "Por que você não me quer? Por um acaso eu não sou... Desejável?".

Ao terminar a frase, eu aninhei a cabeça do Kei-kun entre meus belos seios. Foi um dos momentos em que não lamentei ter peitos fartos. Keitaro, com o rosto enterrado entre as minhas mamas, apenas balbuciou: "Não sei se estamos fazendo a coisa certa...".

Daí eu tive que apelar. Abaixei-me e encarei-o seriamente, contestando: "Não me arrependo do que estou fazendo, eu me lamento de não ter feito algo mais incisivo para demonstrar o quanto eu te queria antes. Quero deflorar contigo, e tenho muita honra em ser a primeira mulher com quem você transará na vida!".

Keitaro liberou uma lágrima solitária pelo olho direito, a qual rolou pelo rosto até a ponta do queixo. Num gesto que misturou ternura e devassidão, encostei minha língua logo abaixo do queixo dele e usei-a para aparar a lágrima solitária, antes que a mesma caísse na banheira e lá se dissolvesse – como um anônimo na multidão. Kei-kun perguntou: "Você jura?".

Eu afirmei positivamente com a cabeça, de uma forma serena. Naquele momento, descobri que a embriaguez pode ser útil. Graças à bebedeira, eu fui capaz de vencer meus pudores e entregar o que tenho de mais precioso para o meu amadinho: meu amor e meu doce recanto do prazer. Beijamo-nos intensamente, enquanto encaixava a masculinidade de Keitaro na minha caixa do prazer. Já que eu estava por cima, precisava tomar as atitudes. Cada incursão do Kei-kun trazia um misto de êxtase e dor. Não era exatamente um ato tão romântico quanto pensava, mas senti tanto prazer junto a quem amo – e isso valeu muito a pena.

Pena que foi rápido... Não demorou muito para o Kei-kun alcançar o orgasmo. Senti o ejaculado, quente e viscoso, se derramar dentro da minha vagina. Pouco a pouco, Kei-kun relaxou os músculos e deslizou na banheira. Num gesto de carinho, novamente aninhei a cabeça dele entre meus seios, dando-lhe um doce beijo no topo da cabeça dele. Perguntei-lhe: "Então? Doeu?".

"Não doeu, mas sinto que você está forçando uma situação em que não posso garantir a resposta que você deseja ouvir...", argumentou Keitaro. Às vezes, meu adorado trapalhão consegue ser brilhante.

"Tudo bem, você tem até a formatura para pensar...", eu respondi.

"Ué, por que até a formatura?", indagou-me Keitaro.

"Porque lá começará a tua vida profissional, e aumentará a chance de não te ver mais. Por isso, precisarei da resposta até lá.", esclareci-lhe. Ele meneou positivamente e voltou a relaxar em meus braços.

Aquilo foi tão bom que eu quis experimentar de novo... Estimulei manualmente o membro dele até que estivesse pronto para um novo intercurso. Desta vez, eu fiquei por baixo e recepcionei a penetração. Novamente nos envolvemos até o momento em que Keitaro liberou o líquido seminal dentro de mim.

Após descansar um pouco, Kei-kun mergulhou rapidamente e saiu da banheira. Enquanto se enxaguava, ponderou: "É melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto. A Haruka desconfiará essa demora toda para tomar um banho.".

Concordei e também saí da banheira. Apesar de pouco recomendado, eu usei a toalha de Kei-kun para me secar. Depois de vestir o meu quimono, abracei o meu amor pela cintura, abordando-o por trás. Dei-lhe um terno beijo na nuca, repousando minha cabeça contra a cabeça dele, depois lhe confessei: "Adorei a noite de hoje. Espero que haja mais noites iguais a essa!".

"Não posso garantir que isso ocorrerá de novo...", afirmou Kei-kun, um tanto preocupado. Eu deslizei a minha mão esquerda por dentro do quimono dele até encontrar o membro, o qual comecei a estimular. Rapidamente, o falo ficou ereto, e então prometi: "Eu garanto que haverá outras noites como essa. Não tenho mais medo de envolver-me sexualmente com alguém. E este alguém é você...".

Masturbei-o até gozar. Vi que minha mão ficou seja de esperma. Enquanto me dirigia até a torneira para me lavar, Keitaro deixava a casa de banho, recomendando-me que eu me apressasse – pois ele precisava trancar o local. Depois de tudo pronto, despedi-me com um abraço e um beijo rápido. Voltei satisfeita para a pensão, mas tinha um desejo de repetir a dose... E espero que haja uma outra oportunidade! Acho que isso é o que significa o amor entre um homem e uma mulher...

* * *

PV: NARU

Depois daquela bebedeira, as meninas estavam exaustas. E o banho termal foi fantástico, algo que conseguiu nos reanimar e tirar a sensação de ressaca. Depois do banho, a Haruka tratou de deixar-nos devidamente entregues, cada uma no próprio quarto.

Eu tentei pegar no sono, mas não conseguia dormir. Senti que algo perturbador me impedia de ter uma boa noite de sono, mas não conseguia definir o que estava me incomodando. Fui conversar com a Kitsune, mas ela estava tão ferrada de sono... Daí me lembrei que a Motoko é uma expert em sobrenatural, e fui falar com ela. Afinal, se essa sensação fosse uma manifestação de forças não-terrenas, Motoko era a pessoa ideal para se discutir um tópico como este.

Ao chegar no quarto dela, abri uma fresta na porta de correr – pois precisava verificar se seria possível conversar com ela. Se ela também estivesse muito cansada, eu seria um grande estorvo. Mas me surpreendi quando flagrei o quarto vazio. Onde ela teria ido a essa hora da noite?

Desci ao térreo. De repente, a espadachim foi até a cozinha comer algo... Mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum, e isso começou a preocupar-me. Levantei a possibilidade de que o excesso de álcool tivesse afetado a mente da garota-kendo de uma forma perigosa. Dirigi-me até a recepção e saí do prédio, imaginando onde ela teria ido.

Foi quando notei um vulto na escada, dirigindo-se aos anexos. E se fosse a Motoko em estado de sonambulismo? Decidi segui-la, para evitar algum acidente. Só que aquela safada estava bem acordada, e fazendo algo que me desestabilizou. Escondi-me e escutei aquilo tudo, sentindo um grande nojo. Não era nojo, era ciúme mesmo! Não gosto de sentir-me para trás em uma competição. Nem sei porque não impedi aquela devassidão. Não, estou errada de novo, eu sei muito bem porque não intervi; eu também quero ter minha noite de amor com o Keitaro. É uma certeza que eu tenho, e a atitude de Motoko só confirmou minhas relações com o nosso eterno kanrinrin. Se ela pode fazer amor com o Kei-kun, eu também posso.

Esperei eles terminarem o que estavam fazendo e cada um seguir o próprio caminho. Como percebi que o Keitaro deixou a porta do apartamento imprudentemente aberta, escolhi espera-lo dentro do quarto. Era mais conveniente e menos frio que aguarda-lo ao relento da madrugada. Invadi cautelosamente os anexos, pois sei que a Haruka tem ouvidos afiados, e não estava com vontade de pagar mais um mico. Escondi-me dentro do armário e despi-me; estava pronta para o ataque.

Demorou um certo tempo até perceber que finalmente Kei-kun se dirigia ao quarto. De repente, senti o meu coração bater velozmente; estava bastante ansiosa com a possibilidade em enroscar o meu corpo junto ao homem que tanto amo. Tinha uma sensação dúbia de excitação e preocupação. Era óbvio que eu o desejava, mas tinha medo de novamente magoá-lo. Mas lembrei de um fato que diversas amigas comentam: dificilmente os homens deixam de fazer sexo com uma mulher que, ao menos, tenham algo que ele considere atraente. E este pensamento me encheu de esperanças de conquista-lo. Cansei de bancar a certinha; hoje eu irei atacar para valer e provar que sou melhor de cama que a Motoko-chan.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Que noite! Depois de uma orgia alcoólica digna de Baco, mantive relações sexuais com uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já conheci. Estava tão atordoado que cheguei a tropeçar no acesso aos apartamentos. Tal fenômeno acordou Haruka que, mesmo sonolenta, ainda teve agilidade para me acudir. Ela se aproximou e questionou: "Você está bem? Por que você só está indo a essa hora para o quarto? Concordei com o banho ofuro em vez de tomar uma ducha, mas você prometeu que iria se cuidar!".

"Calma, Haruka-san! Eu fiquei mais tempo porque á água estava supimpa!", expliquei, ainda um pouco tonto.

"Humph, você é um desastrado mesmo. Só você para andar na rua com um quimono mal vestido. Ainda bem que é noite e estamos longe da pensão... As garotas não iriam apreciar um homem estendido no chão, com as partes de fora...", ralhou Haruka. Foi quando notei minha situação lastimável. Caramba, fique de pé mais rápido que uma lebre, pedindo mil desculpas à minha tia; nunca pretendi embaraça-la. Elas apenas suspirou e abanou levemente a mão, como quem não desse muito crédito ao ocorrido. Sempre gostei da discrição de Haruka, só espero um dia finalmente chama-la de tia.

Ela me acompanhou até o apartamento; sempre senti que ela nunca deixou de preocupar-se comigo. De alguma forma, senti-a como uma mãe para mim. Disse a ela que pretendia dormir nu, e ela ajudar a desvencilhar-me do quimono. Sem nenhum pudor, ajudou-me a posicionar-me no meu futon. Colocou uma coberta sobre mim, e despediu-se com um beijo na minha bochecha esquerda. Quando ela estava fechando a porta, eu falei alto: "Queria que você fosse minha mãe, Haruka-san...".

Ela não se virou; simplesmente paralisou por um curto período, e só então terminou de fechar a porta. Nem pensei muito no significado daquilo tudo; acabei dormindo quase que instantaneamente.

* * *

PV: NARU

Nossa, quando a Haruka-san entrou no apartamento, tive a sensação de que minha intenção tinha acabado. Mas tive muita sorte, e Haruka não percebeu minha presença. Nem se aproximou do armário para guardar o quimono do Keitaro; deixou-o próximo ao futon. Achei muito comovente a declaração de Keitaro para Haruka. Naquele momento, todas as minhas ansiedades sumiram e adquiri a certeza de que aquele homem era o certo para mim. Só esperei ele adormecer, para lhe proporcionar mais uma grande emoção; a Motoko não perde por esperar.

Keitaro adormeceu rapidamente; devia estar muito cansado da bebedeira... E da transa com a Motoko-chan. Quando senti que a Haruka não iria retornar, sai vagarosamente do armário e deitei-me ao lado dele. Comecei a beija-lo no rosto; ele apenas soltou um murmúrio incompreensível. Eu ri, pois achei aquele gesto tão bonitinho...

Então continuei a beija-lo, descendo pelo pescoço e tronco. Quando mordisquei os mamilos dele, ele acordou meio entorpecido e ficou me encarando, com o olhar um tanto confuso. Então, ele agitou um pouco a cabeça e perguntou: "Naru-san, o que você está fazendo? Estou tão cansado...".

"Não é só a Motoko-chan que quer sentir prazer contigo. Eu também quero, e vai ser agora...", expliquei-lhe. Depois da minha resposta, continuei a beijar-lhe o corpo, descendo cada vez mais. Ele ficou resmungando até o momento em que beijei-lhe a glande; ele soltou um murmúrio de prazer.

Ao perceber a satisfação dele, afirmei-lhe: "Você gostou, não é? Pois eu vou lhe provar que posso lhe dar tanto prazer quanto a espadachim!".

Quando ele tentou iniciar uma resposta, comecei a felá-lo. Ele soltou um gemido de prazer que foi gratificante para mim. A única coisa que eu temia era que a Haruka aparecesse naquele momento... Nós dois nus, e eu felando o Keitaro. Seria bastante embaraçoso, para não dizer vergonhoso.

Coloquei a base do membro entre meus seios e continuei felando-o, até sentir que o falo começou a pulsar vigorosamente. Naquele momento, acreditei que o Kei-kun estava pronto para a cópula. Rastejando sobre o corpo do meu amado, só parei quando os meus olhos ficaram diretamente contra os dele. Eu afirmei: "Eu sei que você não resiste à minha beleza. Vamos fazer o que estamos predestinados a fazer.".

Não o deixei dizer qualquer coisa, beijei-o apaixonadamente. Fiquei roçando minha vulva contra a masculinidade de Kei-kun até sentir que ambos estavam devidamente encaixados. Neste momento, usei a mão esquerda para ajudar no encaixe. E como foi difícil a penetração! Demorou um pouco para o membro dele vencer o meu hímen, além de doer um pouco. Mas meu amadinho foi carinhoso e deixou que eu comandasse as ações até que a penetração fosse fácil.

Quando isso ocorreu, Keitaro me agarrou pela cintura e girou, ficando sobre mim. Ele me questionou: "Você tem certeza que deseja continuar com tudo isso?".

Eu prontamente respondi: "Não perdi minha virgindade à-toa, meu amor... Fazer sexo contigo é tudo que eu necessito agora. Vai fundo e faça-me feliz!".

Com tal resposta, Keitaro aproximou os lábios dele aos meus, beijando-me tão intensamente quanto acelerava o ritmo das penetrações. Ficamos daquele jeito por vários minutos, até sentir o jorro dele inundar minha vagina. O líquido seminal era tão quente quanto o amor que eu sentia por ele. Depois do gozo, o meu amadinho se deitou suavemente sobre mim, pousando a cabeça dele um pouco acima dos meus seios, bem próximo ao meu pescoço. Não havia nada a dizer – e nem precisava, pois tudo o que fizemos era auto-explicativo.

Depois de um tempo descansando, eu o agarrei firme e fiz o giro no sentido contrário ao feito por Kei-kun. Meu amor ainda estava exausto devido ao nosso intercurso, quando decidi novamente felá-lo. Posicionei-me à esquerda do corpo dele; então inclinei o meu tronco até minha boca alcançar o falo de meu amor. Enquanto acariciava a barriga dele com minha mão direita, sustentava o membro dele com a mão esquerda durante a felação. Felei-o até sentir que ele ia gozar; estimulei-o manualmente até a ejaculação. Recebi todo o esperma no meu rosto. Era tanto nojento quanto prazeiroso.

Sentei-me sobre a virilha dele e encarei-o com ternura. Sempre foi tão difícil me entregar a alguém e, de repente, fiz coisas que classificava como impuras junto àquele homem. Ou melhor, anulei-me para agradar o homem que amo. Naquele momento, eu lhe confessei: "Se eu tinha dúvida, Kei-kun, agora não tenho mais. Eu sempre te amei. Sempre!".

"Tudo bem, mas ainda não sei o que dizer, além de agradecer a noite que você me proporcionou. É melhor você ir se limpar, pois seria algo inimaginável a Haruka te flagrar neste estado.", explicou-me Keitaro. Bom, lavei-me, despedi-me com um beijo no rosto, vesti minhas roupas e voltei para a pensão. É triste perceber que, apesar da entrega, não há garantia de que serei correspondida.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Fiquei de vigília, pois precisava conferir se a Naru-san sairia do meu quarto em segurança. Enquanto a ruiva não saísse do apartamento, eu temia que a Haruka – ou quaisquer uma das meninas – fizesse um escândalo. Imagine, eu transei com duas mulheres, em tempos diferentes é claro, no primeiro dia em que fiz relação sexual.

Aquele clima de promiscuidade, toda aquela veneração ao sexo, lembrou-me de antigos cultos ocidentais pagãos. Muitos desses cultos reverenciavam o feminino da divindade, a fecundidade da natureza. E lembrei-me da perseguição católica, da versão propositadamente errônea – para confundir as almas rudimentares dos europeus medievais – de que não passavam de cultos satânicos. Desse modo, a Igreja matou milhões – como vários de meus ancestrais trucidaram os chineses – e acha que um mero pedido de desculpa apaga tudo o que aconteceu. Por isso, sou avesso às religiões: para mim, Kami-sama é bom e não se associa com tais sordidezes humanas.

E as transas que tive hoje, de alguma forma, fizeram-me sentir um pouco perto da divindade feminina, esquecida pela masculinização das Igrejas. A procriação. A entrega ao sexo como forma de usar o orgasmo – considerado o poder mágico mais forte que existe – para atingir a iluminação. O nirvana. Eu me tornei "nós" através de duas mulheres. Mulheres poderosas, que provaram fazer de tudo para demonstrar o quanto me amam. O amor, a instância mor da natureza. Aos olhos do amor, mesmos os atos mais libidinosos se tornam esplêndidos, uma verdadeira graça.

Acabei dormindo enquanto pensava em tudo isso. Esperava uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

PV: KITSUNE

Alguém foi me acordar, tenho certeza disso. Só não me acordei porque estava ferrada de sono. Depois de algum tempo, outro barulho me acordou. Escutei passos no corredor. Com um pouco de ressaca, mas bem melhor que antes, levantei-me cautelosamente e fui verificar quem era.

Fiquei feliz que era a Motoko. Só achei estranho estar de pé àquela hora, logo uma pessoa tão fraca para o álcool como ela. Cumprimentei-a e perguntei-a o que fazia acordada àquela hora. Ela me respondeu que tinha saído para tomar um ar. Ela me parecia tão radiante, algo não se encaixava.

Fui falar com a Naru, já que suspeitei que fora ela que queria falar comigo outrora. Ao abrir a porta do quarto da ruiva fatal, percebi que ela não estava lá. Naru ausente na pensão, a Motoko radiante... Coincidência demais.

Depois de tomar um belo copo d'água na cozinha, senti como se estivesse sendo passada para trás. Decidi dar uma volta. Ou melhor, decidi ver se havia algum assédio sobre o Keitaro. A despedida dos Toudaiseis teve uma certa tensão no ar. Sexto sentido feminino é algo que geralmente não falha.

E não falhou. Ao aproximar-me do apartamento do Keitaro, pude sentir a luxúria no ar. Reconheci aquela sensação como a mesma que a Motoko exalava. Os ferormônios têm um odor inigualável.

Por uma fresta na janela, observei algo que jamais imaginaria. Naru e Keitaro fazendo amor como se fosse velhos amantes. E aquilo me excitou... Se eu já tinha vontade de entregar-me ao nosso estimado kanrinrin, vê-lo em ação – usando o seu "dote" como ninguém – só reforçou minha vontade de transar. Pude sentir meus mamilos entumescerem, minha vagina umedecer.

Quando percebi que a Naru ia sair do quarto, escondi-me embaixo da escadaria. Esperei a Naru se distanciar bastante dos anexos, então subi. Minha sorte, a porta estava aberta! Abri uma pequena fresta, vi que ele tinha adormecido. Entrei lentamente e, logo após fechar a porta, tirei meu quimono de dormir e minhas peças íntimas.

Aproximei-me do futon e, deitando-me ao lado esquerdo dele, comecei a lamber o rosto de meu amado. Que se dane se ele transou com outras mulheres nesta noite, também quero minha chance!

Keitaro apenas balbuciou: "Naru-san, pensei que você já tinha ido embora... Deixe-me dormir!".

Então, apenas me dei o trabalho de sussurrar: "Mulher errada. Tenta de novo, meu amor...".

Keitaro abriu bem os olhos e ficou me encarando, arregalando-se cada vez mais, até que falou: "Kitsune-san, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?".

"Transar contigo, o que mais?", respondi, girando o corpo e ficando por cima dele. E continuei: "Não adianta me olhar espantado; só saio daqui após transar com o meu Keitaro!".

Acho que fazer amor com duas mulheres anteriormente deixou o Keitaro bem empolgado. Ele me deu um olhar de quem acatou minha vontade sem questionar. Demos um beijo apaixonado, até o momento em que foi explorando meu corpo e mordiscou os meus mamilos, um de cada vez. A mão dele era mágica, explorando a maciez do meu clitóris.

Depois de um certo tempo, decidi devolver a gentileza. Explorei o corpo dele, até o momento em que mordisquei a glande dele. Decidi fazer algo mais interessante... Coloquei o membro dele entre meus fartos seios e masturbei-o, como se ele estivesse copulando com meus peitos. Comecei a mexer meus peitos com as minhas mãos cada vez mais rápidas, até que o Keitaro se explodiu em esperma no meu rosto. Dei um suave beijo na glande e fui me lavar.

Quando voltei do banheiro, Keitaro estava de pé e com o membro em riste, pronto para me penetrar. Foi quando notei algo e comentei: "Ué, você não tem camisinha?".

"Não, é importante?", perguntou-me com toda a inocência. Fiquei embasbacada... Um universitário não sabe as conseqüências de um ato sexual desprotegido?

"Mas é claro! É a primeira vez que faço sexo na vida e não quero engravidar de cara!", afirmei com ênfase. Percebi que ele engoliu em seco, o que significa que as meninas não se precaviram – seja por acidente ou de propósito. Só que eu não abriria mão de uma noite de amor, e só havia uma coisa a fazer – e eu faria qualquer coisa para ter prazer com o Keitaro.

Fiquei de frente para uma das paredes e apoiei minhas mãos sobre a mesma. Inclinei meu tronco para a frente, deixando minhas nádegas bem empinadas. Notei que meu amado ficava excitado com aquela visão, e devolvi com um sorriso bem sacana. Expliquei-lhe: "Bom, não vou desistir de você, então vá fundo!'.

"Mesmo sem camisinha?", Keitaro me inquiriu timidamente.

"Mas você não vai meter na minha vagina. Você vai fazer sexo anal comigo...", disse-lhe.

Keitaro me olhou arregalado e inquiriu-me: "Você tem certeza? Eu nunca meti uma mulher por trás, ainda mais fazer sexo anal. Tenho medo de machucar-te...".

"Seja o que Kami-sama quiser. Por você, faço qualquer coisa. Não vou ficar para trás na disputa pelo teu coração!", expliquei-lhe com convicção. Com um sorriso maroto, continuei: "Mas você pode ficar por trás de mim e fazer o que quiser... Só não quero engravidar, e esta me pareceu a solução mais óbvia. Pensei que todo homem gostasse disso. Lubrifique o pênis com saliva, deve funcionar...".

Depois de tudo esclarecido, encarei a parede, esperando o cajado de meu amor me irromper de uma forma não-ortodoxa. Ele me penetrou vagarosamente, mas desde o início senti que não era algo natural. Doeu muito, e demorou muito até me acostumar. Cada estocada era um gemido de dor. Ele ameaçava parar, mas eu incentivava-o a continuar.

Ele agarrou meus peitos com força, e começou a estocar cada vez mais rápido. Para tentar me satisfazer, cada estocada no meu traseiro era acompanhada de um estímulo no mamilo esquerdo; ele tirou a mão direita do meu seio e usou-a para estimular o clitóris. E não é que funcionou? A estimulação do clitóris e do meu seio esquerdo começou a encher-me de um prazer inimaginável, ao ponto que eu não precisava mais da estimulação. Segurei-me para não urrar de prazer. Comecei a mexer o quadril na mesma direção das estocadas de Keitaro, demonstrando que eu apreciava aquela forma de sexo.

Ficamos naquele vai-e-vem até o momento em que senti um líquido viscoso preencher o meu reto. Depois que ele retirou o membro de mim, sorri de uma forma marota e fiquei de frente para ele, beijando-o na boca ternamente. Perguntei-lhe: "E então? Gostou de provar meu traseiro?".

Keitaro ficou vermelho e respondeu-me sem me encarar: "Bem, eu gostei bastante, mas não creio que tenha sido prazeroso para você..."

Eu ergui o queixo dele e afirmei: "Eu fiz porque quis, e não me arrependo. Adorei porque foi com alguém que me respeita, e sabe quando pode avançar o sinal. Prepara-se, pois haverão outras dessas transas. E vai ser agora...".

Depois de tomarmos uma ducha rápida, voltamos para o quarto. Esperei Keitaro deitar no futon, então fiquei sobre ele. Depois de felá-lo até que o membro estivesse bem rijo, tratei de encaixar o pênis dele em meu ânus. Após uma lenta introdução, comecei a acelerar a cavalgada. Quanto mais rápido eu cavalgava, mais firme ele agarrava meus seios.

Que prazer! Por mais estranha que fosse aquela forma de entrega, acabei descobrindo um doce prazer. Acho que tudo fica mais prazeroso quando feito com amor. Ficamos naquele balanço até meu amadinho atingir o orgasmo. Após ele gozar, senti o sêmen escorrer pela minhas coxas; são os inconvenientes do amor...

Beijei-o na testa e disse: "Adorei essa noite, mas devo voltar... Logo amanhece, e não quero que a Haruka nos flagre assim.".

"Concordo. Estou exausto, fazer amor com três mulheres em uma mesma noite não é algo fácil... Acho que posso disputar uma maratona depois da ação que tive hoje!", murmurou Keitaro, com um belo sorriso. Aquele sorriso vale ouro para mim.

"Mas eu voltarei a transar contigo, pode ter certeza... E eu estarei precavida, para que possamos fazer amor de uma forma mais convencional.", afirmei. Dei um beijo de despedida, tomei outra ducha rápida, vesti minhas roupas e saí de fininho. Tinha a sensação de dever cumprido. Se elas podem trepar com ele, eu também posso. No amor e na guerra, vale tudo.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Depois que a Kitsune saiu, fiquei encarando o teto, deitando sobre o futon. Foi tanta transa que fiquei excitado, não conseguia dormir. Tinha receio que outra garota viesse me procurar para fazer sexo comigo. Estava quase amanhecendo quando voltei a dormir. Tenho certeza que esta foi a noite mais esplêndida da minha vida. Afinal, quem tem a possibilidade de transar com três mulheres completamente apaixonadas pelo mesmo homem?

Tranquei a porta para evitar novas investidas. De alguma forma, senti que essa história não vai acabar bem...

* * *

_**Capítulo feito entre 19/11/2005 e 27/01/2006. Eu comecei este capítulo antes do anterior, mas precisava escrever um pouco mais sobre o bar temático antes de criar uma oportunidade para que as meninas finalmente tivessem sexo com Keitaro. Confesso ser um grande fã de contos hentais, e eu já tinha previsto que haveria uma oportunidade de escrever algo com conteúdo adulto nesta saga. O episódio em que Motoko descobre o próprio corpo foi um ensaio, como que antevendo que a emoção aumentaria na série. Até a próxima!**_


	21. O Dia Seguinte

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 21: O Dia Seguinte**

PV: HARUKA

Que festa! Como eu não sou navegante de primeira viagem, eu consegui me acordar cedo. E sabia que as meninas não iriam se acordar com um bom humor. Isso me levou a fazer um café bem reforçado, imaginando que a própria Shinobu não estaria apta para fazer algo decente pela manhã – afinal, a menina de cabelos azuis nunca foi muito beber.

Eu amo essas meninas, principalmente as veteranas. Elas já passaram por uns bons bocados para manter o Hinata-sou de pé. E elas venceram. Eu só tenho medo de uma coisa: o que elas poderiam fazer para conquistar o Keitaro... Elas são mulheres fenomenais, que conseguem fascinar qualquer homem que elas queiram... Mas não são bem sucedidas no terreno do amor. Já dizia a máxima: sorte no jogo, azar no amor. Ontem, eu senti que algumas meninas estavam com uma aura estranha, como se possuídas por um espírito de luxúria e devassidão. Reconheci diversos gestos e atitudes de algumas delas com óbvio duplo sentido. Sorte que o Keitaro não é um bom leitor de entrelinhas.

Preparei a mesa com fartura, escolhendo alimentos estrategicamente – afinal, não é qualquer coisa que dá energia para quem acorda com uma puta ressaca. Quando o relógio marcou quase meio-dia, decidi acordar as festeiras. Com a pousada lotada, não foi fácil acordar um batalhão de mulheres.

Foi um legítimo desfile de beldades. As que não se encaixam nos critérios mercadológicos de beleza tinham um charme próprio, algo que chamava a atenção. Mas minha preocupação era com um grupinho de beldades já veteranas dentro da pousada.

Algumas estavam ainda atordoadas, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi a Kitsune. Ela andava devagar, com as mãos nos quadris. Parecia que estava com dor nas costas, mas não me lembrava que ela tivesse caído durante a festa. Ela se sentou bem devagar, e fez uma careta de dor quando se firmou no assento da cadeira.

"Kitsune, o que houve? Está com dor nas costas?", eu perguntei com um quê de preocupação.

"Ai, acho que fiquei de mal jeito durante o sono...", respondeu-me Kitsune, encarando o próprio prato de comida.

Naru, que se sentou ao lado da garota-raposa, mirou-a com escárnio. Kitsune, ao perceber os olhares de Naru, devolveu o escárnio também com os olhos. Motoko estava ao lado da Naru, e percebi que ela chutou as pernas da ruiva fatal e olhou-a com reprovação. Havia um clima de guerra entre as três, tenho certeza. As outras meninas conversavam jovialmente, enquanto que essas três trocavam olhares acusatórios. O que essas fêmeas aprontaram depois da festa? Tratei de monitora-las, de soslaio.

Depois do super café-da-manhã, Shinobu, Mizuho e Naoko se ofereceram para limpar, afirmando que eu já tinha feito um trabalho colossal em alimentar um batalhão com tanta comida. Eu agradeci e decidi voltar aos anexos. Precisava ver como estava meu sobrinho; depois investigaria aquelas garotas.

Enquanto eu me dirigia aos anexos, pensava naquelas palavras: "Queria que você fosse minha mãe, Haruka-san.". Aquilo me deixou sem chão. Eu fiquei paralisada, confusa com um turbilhão de emoções. Eu me sentia lisonjeada por tamanho reconhecimento que, ao contrário da mãe legítima dele, eu dei abrigo no momento mais difícil da vida dele; quase ninguém acreditava no Keitaro – exceto eu e a vovó Hina.

Por outro lado, havia um velho conhecido meu: o medo da idade. Eu nem consigo admitir que sou tia dele, quanto mais mãe! No final, cada vez mais me convenço que sou igual ao Keitaro, muito mais que os próprios pais dele. O meu irmão é um banana, e minha cunhada é uma megera. No início, eu achava pai e filho muito parecidos, mas Keitaro é muito melhor.

Eu e o Keitaro somos indivíduos batalhadores, mas que ainda guardam os mais profundos sentimentos dentro de uma grossa carapaça. Desistimos de lutar por romances possíveis e impossíveis. Descobrimos, de forma amarga, que estar junto a alguém e cumprir uma promessa de infância não é sinônimo de estar feliz. Acho que nossa única esperança é nos juntarmos para derrotar nossos traumas.

Era isso que vou conversar com ele quando o acordasse, além de confirmar se o cheiro de mulher no cio que senti no quarto dele tem algum fundamento.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Alguém bate na porta do meu apartamento, de forma muito insistente. Estou muito cansado, pois tive que participar de uma maratona fora do comum – e sem reposição de energia. Respondi para me deixar em paz, com um tom de voz bem aborrecido.

Quando tentei voltar a dormir, sinto alguém agitando meu corpo. Senti-me obrigado a erguer minha cabeça para saber quem estava fazendo tanto barulho. Apesar de estar sem óculos e ainda limpando os olhos, reconheci aquele semblante.

"É... É... É você, Haruka-san?", perguntei atônito.

O vulto se sentou ao meu lado, no meu futon, e notei os lábios se movendo: "Sim, sou eu. Precisamos conversar muito sério.".

Eu engoli em seco. Será que ela sabe de alguma coisa? Bom, não que ela tenha o direito de intrometer-se tanto na minha vida, mas ela sempre cuidou de mim como se você minha mãe, e isso torna chato admitir certas coisas. Bom, precisava ganhar tempo até juntar coragem para confessar o que fiz, então decidi me lavar primeiro. De cara, ela perguntou: "Por que você engoliu em seco?".

"Você me põe medo quando fica séria assim, Haruka-san!", eu desconversei.

"Sei... Quem não deve, não teme, Keitaro...", retorquiu Haruka, com ironia no olhar e um sorriso sardônico.

Aquela visão sempre me amedrontou. Acho que meus familiares são muito peculiares, para não dizer estranhos. Mesmo assim, eu os suporto. Na real, eu gosto de verdade da Haruka-san. Ela me incentivou quando mais precisei. Eu só queria que ela... Bem, que ela assumisse que ela é para mim. Adoraria chama-la de "tia". Enquanto fazia o que seria a higiene matinal, tentava imaginar o que a Haruka-san teria para me falar.

Bem, Haruka aproveitou o fato que eu estava me arrumando para encarar mais um típico dia na minha vida para me perguntar, bem próxima à porta do banheiro: "Vamos dar uma volta? Creio que nossa conversa será mais agradável se feita fora daqui.".

Não entendi. Qual a diferença de conversar no meu quarto ou em um bar? Conversa séria vai ser séria em todos os lugares. Expressei a minha dúvida: "Ué, e por que não aqui?".

"É que tem certas coisas que eu gostaria de conversar sem a possibilidade de interferência, você me entende?", explicou Haruka. Bom, creio que entendi... Como eu estava a fim de dar uma volta, de sair do meu castelo, topei. Haruka estava misteriosa hoje...

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Bem, convenci-o a sair de casa. Bom, se pretendia aproximar-me dele, creio que um passeio agradável seria um bom começo. E creio que ver aquelas três mulheres emburradas não seria algo útil para iniciar o dia. Cuidaria delas outra hora.

Escolhi um lugar muito especial. Foi o bar em Tóquio onde conheci o Seta. Estava bem diferente da época em que costumava freqüenta-lo, mas me pareceu ainda agradável. Durante a viagem até aqui, procurei conversar banalidades; queria conhecer melhor o universo do meu sobrinho, desejava ir além do óbvio.

* * *

PV: MOTOKO

Ah, que dia! Depois do café reforçado, necessitei conversar com a Naru e a Kitsune. Elas deram muita bandeira; eu intervi durante a refeição, mas senti que a Haruka notou algo diferente. Eu esperava que as outras meninas da pensão não soubessem sobre o que nós três fizemos, não naquele momento.

Agarrei as duas, um com cada braço, e apenas sussurrei: "No meu quarto, agora! E sem discussão!". Elas me olharam estranho, mas me seguiram. Eu tive que acompanhar o ritmo da Kitsune, que estava com dor nas costas... Tentei imaginar o que ela teria feito na cama com o Keitaro.

Após guia-las até meu quarto, fechei a porta e ficamos uma de frente para a outra, formando um triângulo. Foi quando iniciei a ralhar, após garantir que a porta estava bem fechada: "Muito bem, que cena foi aquela na mesa? Vocês querem que as outras desconfiem? Já não basta a Kitsune estar descadeirada do nada? Aliás, por que você está assim? Eu e a Naru não estamos!".

Kitsune respondeu: "Droga, nenhum de nós tinha camisinha, e tive que improvisar... Vamos dizer, ele entrou pela porta dos fundos... E eu me empolguei, até que eu gostei daquilo, mas exagerei e esse foi o preço.. Satisfeita?".

Naru comentou: "Mas que nojo! Isso é nojento, eu nunca faria isso!".

Eu falei: "Bem, Kitsune disse algo interessante...".

Naru retorquiu: "Você também gosta de sexo anal? Que péssimo gosto!".

Eu devolvi: "O que eu faço com o Kei-kun é problema meu! Eu acho que ainda é cedo para esse tipo de entrega, mas não é a modalidade de sexo que me preocupa... Eu transei sem camisinha, e estou com medo agora...".

Naru me fitou com compreensão e baixou a cabeça. Ela finalmente entendeu a minha ansiedade. Droga, nós três fomos com muita sede ao pote, mas Kitsune ganhou uma baita dor lombar que, no máximo, durará alguns dias e sumirá. Eu a Naru podemos ser mães.

Então, eu concluí: "Entendem agora? Imaginem o escândalo quando descobrirem. Quanto mais pudermos adiar a descoberta das outras meninas, melhor... Creio que a Haruka-san descobrirá logo, logo...".

Naru questionou: "Ótimo, o que fazemos então?".

Eu respondi: "Quando um problema aparenta não ter mais solução, é porque já foi resolvido. Creio que agora o que devemos fazer é nada. Simplesmente nada. O bom samurai aguarda as conseqüências dos seus atos em resignação e silêncio. É o que vou fazer. Quando for a hora, todos saberão. Se ninguém estiver grávida, contar o que fizemos só servirá para aumentar as animosidades, é algo dispensável. E se uma de nós estiver grávida, Naru-san, logo isso será evidente.".

Naru e Kitsune menearam positivamente. Pareceu que esse tópico estava acertado, mas tratei de deixar claro: "Então é isso! Por enquanto, vamos deixar tudo em panos quentes. Quando for o momento, todos saberão, ok?".

Elas concordaram oralmente com um sonoro "sim". Então, Kitsune interviu: "Como você mesmo disse, não é o momento de fazer algo, mas algumas coisas devem ficar acertadas. Vocês falam como se já estivessem grávidas. Creio que vocês deveriam fazer um exame confirmatório o mais cedo que possível for, além de observar se algo comportamento estranho surgir e se tornar persistente.".

Eu completei: "Verificar o ciclo menstrual, não é isso?".

Kitsune continuou: "Não só isso. Notar se surgirem sinais sugestivos de gravidez. Leiam livros de educação sexual para identifica-los, se for necessário. Mas um exame confirmatório é de grande valia. Espero que vocês tenham um ginecologista de confiança.".

Naru então perguntou: "E quanto ao Keitaro? Depois de hoje, tudo mudou para mim. Necessito demais da presença física dele ao meu lado.".

Kitsune ralhou: "Nem pensar! Enquanto essa situação está pendente, é melhor deixarmos o Kei-kun em paz... Eu sinto que precipitamos algo que pode fugir ao nosso controle, e não podemos piorar as coisas!".

Naru insistiu: "E o que pode fugir ao nosso controle mais do que uma gravidez não planejada?".

Kitsune respondeu de uma forma bem singela: "O Kei-kun concluir que uma possível gravidez só teve lugar porque alguma de vocês quer chantageá-lo na escolha definitiva. Usar um filho como extorsão seria um fato que magoaria de forma irreversível nosso amadinho...".

Naru engoliu em seco após tão direta explicação. Ser alvo do ódio de Keitaro era pior que a bomba atômica.

Encerrei a nossa pequena convenção sobre nossas vidas após a perda da virgindade. Bom, Kitsune ainda não perdeu a virgindade no sentido estrito da palavra, mas isso é só um detalhe técnico; ela já conheceu o caminho das pedras. E, mais do que nunca, eu e Naru devemos preparar nossos espíritos para um caminho bem mais tortuoso, caso nossas suspeitas se tornem realidade.

Recém entrei na faculdade, não é um momento adequado para ser mãe... E ser mãe solteira no Japão não é uma situação confortável.

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Bom, depois de acomodarmo-nos no bar, notei que o Keitaro estava com um semblante de exaustão. Logo depois de fazermos os pedidos, ele começou a tremer e suar. Ao encostar minha mão na testa dele, senti que a pele dele estava gelada ao toque.

"Droga, Keitaro! Você está fazendo uma hipoglicemia! Desculpa-me, você não devia ter saído comigo sem antes comer algo...", eu disse, aborrecida comigo mesma.

Depois de o garçom trazer um tablete de chocolate para que o Keitaro ingerisse, não levou cinco minutos para a face do meu sobrinho ficar mais corada. Suspirei aliviada. Foi quando eu o provoquei: "O que você aprontou ontem, hein? O que será que deixou meu Kei-kun tão esbaforido?".

Keitaro me olhou surpreso, e então emendou: "Meu Kei-kun? Desde quando você me chama assim? Tão... Sabe, como se fosse alguém muito íntimo de mim, Haruka-san?".

Eu respondi: "Eu sempre estive próxima de você, só que nunca quis admitir que eu poderia ser... Ser uma tia! Não sou a irmã de teu pai? Isso me faz tua tia! Não estou correta?".

Keitaro argumentou: "Bem, acredito que sim, mas você está preparada para ser chamada de tia? Posso lhe chamar de tia?".

Eu garanti: "Por enquanto, não na frente das meninas... Ainda estou me acostumando. Mas, em momentos íntimos, já não vejo problema nenhum.".

Keitaro sorriu de boca cheia e disse-me: "Isso é um ótimo começo, tia Haruka!".

Não deixei de achar estranho ouvi-lo chamar-me de tia, mas procurei me sentir feliz. Estava avançando para um relacionamento com meu sobrinho. Mas tinha um assunto que não queria calar...

"Keitaro, você recém teve uma hipoglicemia, e a Naru parecia estar em guerra com a Motoko e a Kitsune. O que aconteceu nesta madrugada?", eu insisti.

Esperei por uma resposta. Ele demorou, mas me respondeu. Obviamente, ele resumiu a história toda, mas só o que eu ouvi naquele momento, narrado pelo meu sobrinho, já me deixou boquiaberta. Não tinha noção de que tinha um atleta do sexo dentro da minha própria casa.

"Você gostou, não foi?", eu o provoquei. Transar com três mulheres deve ser uma experiência interessante para um homem. Vendo que ele ficou cabisbaixo, eu continuei: "O que foi? Não aprecia ser dono de um harém?".

"Ha-Ha-Haruka-san!", exclamou Keitaro com os olhos arregalados. É tão fácil constrange-lo com os próprios acontecimentos que ele vivencia. Eu não consegui evitar o riso.

"Aqui você faz, aqui você paga... É tão fácil deixa-lo envergonhado... Talvez seja isso que tanto divirta as garotas...", eu falei, sorrindo para ele.

"Você acha... Bem, que eu sou um frouxo, tia?", perguntou-me Keitaro, encarando-me com curiosidade. Vislumbrei que ele queria uma resposta verdadeira.

"Não. Pelo menos, não o tempo todo! Você é tão normal quanto as outras pessoas. Tem defeitos e qualidades que permitem que as outras pessoas o identifiquem como Keitaro", expliquei-lhe. Ele ficou surpreso com minha divagação psicanalítica, mas logo me deu um franco sorriso. Então, eu segui dizendo: "Eu só espero que você se comporte agora. Se você me considera como uma mãe, ainda não estou pronta para ser avó. As garotas ficarão cada vez mais atrevidas, e eu não quero que as pessoas se coloquem em algum risco que não seja necessário.".

"Eu sei, tia... Sabe, queria lhe dizer que aquele papo de mãe... Aquilo ocorreu porque me sinto carente, sabe... Não pretendo colocar em seus ombros uma responsabilidade que não lhe pertence!", desabafou-me Keitaro.

"Não se preocupe. De uma certa forma, sinto-me responsável pela sua proteção, Keitaro. Preciso lhe orientar de uma maneira mais adequada que a tua mãe fez. Você merece algo melhor.", eu desabafei.

Ele ficou arregalado, como se tentando compreender o que tinha recém dito. Eu agitei a mão e disse: "Esquece... Você não sabe de alguns fatos que cercaram o casamento de meu irmão!".

Keitaro gritou de pronto: "Papai? O que houve com ele naquela época?".

"Ainda não é o momento. Mas um dia, eu confrontarei a tua mãe e logo a verdade será conhecida. Eu te prometo, Kei-kun!", eu expliquei, tentando acalmá-lo. Pude notar o olhar de dúvida que ele me deu, mas eu sorri como uma forma de transmitir confiança.

Na volta para casa, passamos por um grupo de garotas que estavam descendo as escadarias da estação de metrô. Elas viram o Keitaro e aproximaram-se. Uma delas usava uma fita preta justa ao pescoço, uma camiseta amarela e uma minissaia azul-clara; essa garota se aproximou e disse: "Keitaro-kun! Você por aqui? Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã!".

Aquela garota era linda, mas eu não sabia se devia encarar a observação dela como um elogio. Keitaro a encarou e disse: "Oi, Megumi-san! Essa é a minha tia, Haruka-san. Haruka-san, conheça uma das colegas de Motoko-chan.". Cumprimentamo-nos com a tradicional reverência de corpo, e imaginei como ele a conheceu.

"Keitaro-kun, você vai sair hoje à noite? Podíamos curtir uma badalação... Eu, você e as meninas, entende?", propôs Megumi, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Não sei, a grana está curta... E não curto muito badalações...", disse Keitaro, não entendendo o sentido da proposta da garota. Às vezes, ignorância é uma benção.

"Para quem trabalha com eventos, é meio difícil crer que você não goste do agito, gatinho...", provocou Megumi. Ela era a típica garota que não aceita um "não" de um homem. E emendou: "Se grana é problema, eu pago todas as dispesas. Vamos lá, se você se juntar a nós já seria um prazeroso pagamento."

"Lamento, mas não gosto de explorar os outros...", explicou Keitaro. Notei que a garota já estava perdendo a paciência com ele.

"Olha, vou ser mais clara, precisamos de você porque...", disse Megumi, aproximando-se da orelha esquerda do Keitaro, onde cochichou algo que provavelmente terminaria a frase que eu escutei. Após o cochicho, Megumi se afastou e fitou-o fixamente, dando um sorriso com o canto direito da boca. Megumi manteve uma postura desafiadora.

Keitaro a mirou com desaprovação e disse, ajeitando os óculos: "Não sou um brinquedo. Não sairei com você e pronto. Vamos embora, Haruka-san?".

Eu concordei. As outras meninas tinham um semblante de tristeza, como se tivessem perdido a chance de ganhar o doce predileto. Megumi me encarava com desprezo, como se eu fosse a culpada. Se eu não estivesse com pressa de embarcar, daria uma lição naquela garota. Não gosto que me encarem feio.

Durante a viagem, perguntei: "Qual foi a proposta indecente que aquela patricinha fez?".

"Já não basta o fato que eu possa ser pai, aparece uma mulher querendo comprar o meu corpo? E o pior, dizendo-se melhor e mais bonita que a Motoko-chan? Que absurdo!", explicou Keitaro.

"De onde você conhecia ela?", eu quis saber.

"Num evento social que as garotas do Hinata-sou organizaram. As colegas de Motoko-chan estavam lá. São pessoas que vivem nas altas rodas sociais. Valores diferentes dos meus.", confessou Keitaro.

"Huuuuuummmm... O meu sobrinho está ficando mais decidido... E a indignação com a atitude daquela fútil, você está apaixonado pela Motoko?", provoquei-o, com um leve sorriso.

"Gosto de todas as garotas do Hinata-sou. São todas especiais para mim, e não aceito que as menosprezem. Não me envolvi muito com as novas moradoras, mas aquelas que eu conheci quando cheguei na pensão são muito preciosas para mim.", desabafou Keitaro, enterrando a cabeça entre os braços cruzados.

Eu dei um cafuné nos cabelos de Keitaro, tentando anima-lo. Posso sentir a apreensão dele com a possibilidade de ser pai. Droga, Keitaro-kun, por que você não usou proteção? Sei que ele enfrentará essa situação do mesmo jeito que desafiou a mãe para entrar na Toudai, mas entendo que tal situação apavore uma pessoa quando encarada pela primeira vez.

"Bom, se aquelas garotas queriam fazer uma orgia contigo, isso é problema delas. O dever que lhe cabia, o de evitar maiores transtornos, você já fez. De vez em quando, é bom ver um homem pensar com a cabeça de cima...", eu disse com um tom de orgulho. Ele me olhou de canto, dando um débil sorriso. Suspirei aliviada, pois ele não me pareceu em depressão profunda.

"O que eu faço?", Keitaro me perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Eu suspirei profundamente, e então respondi: "Por enquanto, nada. Espere a confirmação das possíveis gravidezes. Não comente com ninguém até que não seja possível esconder. Não crie preocupações sem confirmar que existe um problema a ser trabalhado. Não permita novos assédios das três garotas com quem você se deitou, ou um pequena guerra pode ser deflagrada e piorar a situação. Creio que isso seja o suficiente para preparar o espírito para enfrentar o futuro.".

"Obrigado, tia Haruka. Não sei como agradecer tudo o que você fez por mim.", falou Keitaro, pronunciando as palavras com suavidade.

"Eu apenas estou fazendo o que posso por um ente querido. Bom, se os temores forem confirmados, eu também devo me preparar para uma batalha pessoal.", eu desabafei.

Ele transpareceu não entender minha última frase, mas não me fez perguntas. Ambos teremos que exorcisar alguns demônios pessoais caso alguma das gravidezes se confirmarem.

Ao chegarmos na pensão, rumamos diretamente para os anexos. Precisava arrumar o bar temático para transforma-lo em uma simples casa de chá. Ficou combinado que não haveria expediente naquele domingo.

Agora, é só esperar o futuro...

* * *

_**Capítulo feito entre 29/01/2006 e 01/02/2006. Meus capítulos estão ficando um pouco compridos... Isso se deve porque eu os edito primeiramente no meu palmtop em diversas partes, depois eu junto tudo no computador. O uso do palmtop facilitou a edição de capítulos, pois é um aparelho portátil e isso permite que eu possa editar sempre que eu tiver uma idéia para escrever. Basta que o aparelho esteja à mão, além que você pode editar em qualquer lugar.**_


	22. A Lua da Colheita

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 22: A Lua da Colheita**

PV: MOTOKO

Nesses quase dois meses após aquela noite tórrida de paixões, nós tentamos viver da maneira mais confortável possível. Afinal, não é um bom negócio viver em tensão devido a uma celeuma que ainda não foi confirmado.

Procuramos deixar o Kei-kun em paz... Pelo menos, não voltamos a assedia-lo. Mas o que ocorreu aquela noite foi algo fora do comum. Eu entreguei meu corpo, o meu mais precioso templo, ao homem que eu tanto amo. Não é um fato tão simples para ignorar. E creio que as outras meninas pensam desse jeito.

Nas diversas vezes em que eu conversava com a Naru e a Kitsune, a conversa sempre girava na saudade de tornar-se um só com o nosso eterno kanrinrin. Só acho chato que nós, de uma certa forma, passamos as outras meninas para trás. Caso algum dos exames médicos dê positivo para gravidez, a hora da verdade para todas nós estará muito iminente.

Durante todo esse tempo, obviamente a vida não parou. Lembrei-me do episódio mais conturbado que ocorreu durante o período. Foi quando eu descobri que tinha uma rival na minha turma. Keitaro me confessou que a Megumi tentou assedia-lo, e alertou-me para as possíveis intenções daquela patricinha. Como não gosto de picuinhas, tentei resolver essa questão o mais rápido possível, e colocar aquela _socialite_ no lugar dela.

Yuuko achou melhor eu ignorar a existência de Megumi, mas eu expliquei que fui criada com uma educação típica dos samurais, e que guerreiros não gostam de deixar pontas soltas. Yuuko me alertou que Megumi era de uma família muito abastada, com fortes ligações com a Yakuza. Não me amedrontei: se a Megumi quer um desafio, então eu a proporcionaria uma verdadeira guerra.

Megumi sempre anda com uma turminha de bonecas emplumadas. Sem nenhuma vergonha, eu entrei no meio do grupo e interrompi alguma tolice que elas conversavam. Fitei Megumi seriamente, como se estivéssemos em um duelo. Prontas para um duelo de palavras. Um silêncio mortal se estabeleceu no grupinho. Não sei quanto tempo permanecemos estáticas, mas a tensão dominava o local. Esperei ela falar primeiro, para ver como seria o rumo da conversa.

"Então, por que uma das integrantes do grupo das cafonas está se misturando entre as maiorais?", provocou Megumi, quebrando o gelo. Bem, agora sei como lidar com ela.

Fechei os olhos e sorri, respondendo: "Quem é maioral não precisa dizer; demonstra com ações que demandam a admiração de outras pessoas. Você, por enquanto, não passa de uma herdeira de uma história de crimes.".

Megumi aproximou o rosto dela ao meu e rosnou: "Não é apropriado me acusar ao quatro ventos. Se sou tão perigosa quanto você diz, posso dar um jeito de você sofrer muito.".

"Isto é uma ameaça? Você sabe de que clã eu sou? Podemos estar em tempos modernos, mas meu clã se vingará do seu à moda antiga!", eu devolvi a ameaça. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, desafiador. E eu continuei: "E nunca mais assedie o Keitaro, entendeu?".

"Ele é seu namorado?", Megumi me inquiriu com sarcasmo na voz.

"Não. Mas mesmo assim, não se aproxime dele novamente.", eu respondi secamente.

O sorriso dela aumentou e desafiou-me: "Se ele não lhe pertence, então ele será meu. Eu consigo tudo o que quero!".

Do nada, uma voz familiar se levantou: "As garotas do Hinata-sou têm preferência, sua estúpida!".

Quando eu me virei, surpreendi-me. Era a Naru que tinha falado, cercada pela Mutsumi e pela Mizuho. Todas elas mantiam seriedade no semblante. E Naru prosseguiu: "E Keitaro não é um objeto. Ninguém é, nem será dono dele. Eu quero ser uma só com ele, completar-me com ele. Mas você é uma fútil, não entende essas coisas...".

"Então, vocês sabem falar! Pensei que os únicos atributos fossem os peitos grandes!", disse Megumi com escárnio.

Naru devolveu com o mesmo escárnio, segurando a mão de Mutsumi: "É, ao contrário de você, nós somos inteligentes e temos peitos grandes...".

Megumi encarou Naru com um desprezo que eu jamais vi. Naquele instante, visualizei o instinto assassino dela. Megumi é uma mulher perigosa, um tipo de mulher que as garotas do Hinata-sou não sabem como lidar. Decidi chamar a atenção da Megumi para mim, ou as outras meninas se meteriam em um grande perigo. Eu gritei: "O negócio é comigo. Conheço a sua laia, e eu estou te desafiando para um duelo, está bem?".

Megumi se virou e veio na minha direção, mantendo aquele sorriso diabólico. Quase encostou o nariz dela no meu, então falou: "Um duelo? As artes marciais da minha família contra as da tua?".

"Eu aceito. Se eu ganhar, você nunca mais se aproximará do Keitaro, nem das meninas do Hinata-sou, entendeu?", eu disse, dando ênfase à última palavra.

"E, se eu ganhar, o Keitaro será meu. Nenhuma de vocês chegarão perto dele novamente, e ele vai morar comigo. Pelo bem ou pelo mal. E não tem discussão, é a minha proposta. Entendeu?", disse Megumi, também enfatizando a última palavra.

"Você não sabe se ele aceitará isso. Não posso prometer pelos outros.", eu disse, preocupada.

"Não me interessa. Eu tenho meus meios para garantir que a aposta seja paga. Talvez o dinheiro não compre o amor, mas compra a lei. Eu sei disso. Como você mesmo disse, gente da minha laia é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir o que quer, e tem acesso a muitos meios para garantir os interesses. E ele será meu e ponto final. Esse é o acordo!", argumentou Megumi com firmeza. Ela era fria e calculista, então sabia negociar como ninguém.

Apesar da gravidade da situação, eu senti algo muito confortável naquele momento. Era uma sensação agradabilíssima. Eu sorri e encarei Megumi, dizendo: "Eu aceito. Sei que não posso perder.".

"Soberba, Motoko? É algo prejudicial para quem se obstina a uma objetivo...", Megumi afirmou com ironia.

"Não é soberba. Os espíritos dos antigos lutadores estão comigo. É uma benção, eu tenho certeza.", eu respondi suavemente.

"Espíritos... Eles não podem lutar por você. A luta é aqui, no mundo real, não em um conto de fadas. Aliás, diga o horário e o local para a minha vitória.", falou Megumi com ares de triunfo.

"No Monte Fuji, onde mais? É um local ideal para relembrar as grandes batalhas épicas, que ocorreram durante o xogunato... Daqui a uma semana, às 10 da manhã.", eu disse.

"Pode ser. Está feito. Leve as suas espadas e um ajudante de armas. Vamos batalhar conforme a tradição, certo?", disse Megumi, sem tirar os olhos dela dos meus.

"De acordo. Até mais...", respondi já virando as costas para ela. Quando eu me distanciei daquele bando de sonsas que seguem Megumi, senti que estavam abraçando meus braços. Eram a Naru pela direita e a Mutsumi pela esquerda.

"Você está louca? Um duelo mortal? Se a polícia descobrir, é cadeia na certa!", ralhou Naru.

"Motoko-chan, é arriscado. Eu não quero perder uma amiga. Não desejo que uma amiga minha morra de uma forma tão bárbara... Nem tenha que matar alguém!", exclamou Mutsumi, muito emocionada e já lacrimejando um pouco.

Eu tentei acalma-las dizendo: "Não se preocupem... Não é preciso matar quando não existe tal necessidade. Devo confiar em meu destino e impedir que Megumi continue sendo uma ameaça... Se ela tiver algum escrúpulo, mesmo que enterrado bem nas profundezas do coração, ela honrará o resultado da batalha."

Bem, eu precisava de um ajudante. Teria que ser alguém ágil e que entendesse o que eu quero dizer com gestos e poucas palavras. Creio que a Haruka-san será a pessoa ideal.

Bom, quando os Urashimas que vivem no Hinata-sou descobriram o incidente, ficaram todos alarmados. Afinal, um duelo de samurais é um evento mortal. Eu afirmei que não havia volta, que a honra do meu clã e da pensão estava em jogo e assumi toda a responsabilidade.

Eu olhei para o Kei-kun. Ele tinha o olhar de súplica; ele temia pela minha saúde. Eu sorri como demonstração de confiança, mas ele baixou a cabeça. Ele temia o pior, tenho certeza disso.

Haruka confirmou que será minha ajudante. Depois dessa confirmação, rumei para Kyoto avisar o meu clã do desafio. Apesar de o anúncio ser de sopetão, acataram minha decisão. Finalmente o meu clã suportou uma decisão minha; já tinha entrado em atrito tantas vezes que já estava acostumada. Tsuruko era a única que me escutava e tentava me entender.

Só espero que a minha decisão esteja correta. Não é saudável brincar com a vida dos outros. Não posso permitir que os outros paguem pelas minhas escolhas erradas. Definitivamente, não podia errar. E treinei a semana todas para não cometer erros.

Bem, o dia assinalado para o combate chegou. Acordei-me cedo naquele dia e fui até os anexos, para me juntar à Haruka. Depois de um desjejum leve, fomos diretamente para o Monte Fuji. Lá, havia um grande templo no qual os samurais costumavam duelar há muitas eras.

Eu decidi ir somente com a Haruka, pois precisava me concentrar. Deixei os outros dormindo até mais tarde. Quando cheguei lá, vi que a Megumi já estava lá. A ajudante dela era a Naomi, uma colega nossa e membro daquele grupinho de peruas.

Não trocamos palavras. Fui até o lado oposto de que seria o dojo; era um grande altar de pedra. Pouco a pouco, a audiência começou a chegar. O meu clã e o clã de Megumi se postaram em lados opostos. Junto com meu clã, as garotas do Hinata-sou e o Kei-kun.

Megumi posicionou um relógio em uma das laterais do altar. Quando bateu 10 da manhã em ponto, o alarme do relógio disparou. Era o início da luta. Não sei quanto tempo lutamos, mas a luta foi dura. Ambas as ajudantes eram eficientes na troca de armas, e Megumi era uma mestre na arte marcial da família dela. Ela suportava até meus golpes mais fulminantes.

Por um momento, senti que a minha derrota era iminente. Foi quando ela conseguiu me desarmar. Rapidamente, com aquele sorriso diabólico, estocou-me no ombro direito. A dor era lancinante, mas não podia desistir.

"Você já era, vagabunda. O Kei-kun é meu, todo meu!", gritou Megumi, retirando o punhal e partindo para o golpe final. Naquela fração de segundos, um filme passou perante meus olhos...

Eu cheguei no Hinata-sou. Comecei minha amizade com a Naru-san. Kaolla me bolinava o tempo todo. O pervertido do Keitaro entrou na pensão e, de quebra, na minha vida. Minha irmã fez da minha vida um inferno por algum tempo. Aquele indecente do Keitaro, por que ele me chamava a atenção? Droga, eu me apaixonei por um inútil. Não, ele não é um inútil, já que ele entrou na Toudai e eu não. Ele me ajudou a entrar lá. Ele me deu carinho, nunca me acusou de nada. Ele fez sexo comigo. Ele será um ótimo pai. Eu não posso perder... Eu não posso perder... Eu não posso perder... Eu não posso perder...

"Eu não posso perder!", eu gritei a plenos pulmões. Foi o suficiente para desarma-la e arremesá-la para o outro lado do dojo com um único golpe. Dei um pulo para alcança-la e impedi-la que ela se armasse novamente. O pulo foi certeiro; eu caí sobre o tronco de Megumi. Sentada por cima dela e desarmada, soquei-a no rosto diversas vezes até ela sangrar bastante. Foi quando eu exigi: "Renda-se agora!".

"Mate-me... Se eu vou perder, então também quero morrer em batalha...", Megumi balbuciou cuspindo sangue.

"Você é mais tola do que eu pensei, se realmente quer morrer... A vida é boa demais para se jogar fora. Você é só uma menina confusa, achando que pode ter o mundo na palma da mão. Ainda há tempo para descobrir muito mais sobre a vida. Renda-se, por favor!", eu lhe implorei. Megumi ficou sem reação por alguns minutos, até que abriu a mão direita e, de uma forma sôfrega, bateu a mão três vezes no solo. Aquilo foi surpreendente. Vitória, minha vitória.

Eu saí de cima de Megumi, visualizando a uma certa distância o corpo dela. Um senhor correu desesperadamente até ela e abraçou-a, tentando limpa-la. Concluí que provavelmente era o pai de Megumi. Eu disse a ele: "Megumi tem uma promessa. Faça-a cumprir, por favor."

Ele meneou em afirmativo. Quando eu percebi, Haruka estava ao meu lado. Ele me segurou e verificou o ferimento no ombro. Eu me sentia tão cansada que quase desmaiei nos braços de Haruka. Logo, as outras meninas me cercavam e davam-me os parabéns. Keitaro olhava à distância, demonstrando apreensão. Com todo o agito, e já sem energia, eu apaguei.

Eu acordei no meu quarto. Havia uma bandeja cheia de comida do lado. A doce Shinobu ficou cuidando de mim. Não sabia como agradece-la. Depois que eu estava melhor, notei o curativo no meu ombro. Doía para mexer o braço, mas era suportável. Shinobu me explicou que o pai de Megumi tinha um médico particular, e ele fez todos os tratamentos em uma clínica particular, para não precisar ir ao hospital. Muito esperto, se eu aparecesse no hospital, a polícia seria avisada que uma paciente vítima de agressão havia internado.

Quando a noite caiu, eu estava sozinha no quarto quando o Kei-kun apareceu. Olhando ternamente para mim, disse-me: "Você duelou por mim. Não sei o que dizer...".

"Não diga nada... Estou feliz que você está livre da ameaça de Megumi.", eu respondi jovialmente.

"Não posso deixar passar em branco o que você fez por mim... Eu quero retribuir a dedicação...", ele disse, aproximando-se de mim até colar os lábios dele aos meus. Foi quando fizemos amor pela segunda vez, dessa vez com camisinha. E com muita paixão. Nada como a gratidão para fazer as coisas acontecerem.

Depois de relembrar tudo isso, senti que alguém me acordou do meu devaneio. Era Naru; nós tínhamos ido juntas ao ginecologista para sabermos os resultados dos exames. Eu disse a ela que estava relembrando tudo o que eu passei até aquele momento. E que logo seria a hora da verdade...

* * *

PV: NARU 

Depois do resultado, rumamos diretamente para o Hinata-sou. Reunimos todas as moradoras do Hinata-sou no salão de festas. Foi quando anunciamos o resultado dos exames. Nós duas estávamos grávidas do Keitaro. Aquela revelação foi um grande choque. A primeira reação que notei foi da Shinobu, que saiu correndo e chorando. Pouco a pouco, as outras começaram a reagir.

"Mas... Mas como? Que coisa mais revoltante!", exclamou Kanako.

"Eu nem sei o que dizer a vocês duas. Sinceramente, eu nem faço idéia... Evidentemente, não é uma situação trivial...", balbuciou Mizuho.

"Ah, eu também quero ter um filho com o Kei-kun... Gravidez deve ser gostoso...", lamentou Kaolla.

"Bom, acho que devo ficar feliz, não é? Afinal, Kei-kun vai ser papai! E em dobro!", disse Mutsumi, ser perder a bondade no olhar, mas com um ponta de inveja na fala.

"Isso é verdade. Embora a situação seja bastante inusitada, o fato já foi consumado e não há nada para fazer, exceto desejar que vocês tenham filhos saudáveis.", disse Mizuho, com um olhar de piedade.

"Isso foi armação! Engravidaram para forçar o casamento!", protestou Sarah. Pelo burburinho da multidão, concluí que muitas pensavam do mesmo jeito. Aquilo me irritou, e percebi que a Motoko também não gostou do comentário.

"Não preciso jogar baixo para conquistar o Kei-kun! Se não formar um par com ele, terei o meu filho e criarei-o por mim mesma. Você é só uma menina mimada, que ainda não sabe quão tortuoso é o caminho do amor!", eu desabafei, esbofeteando aquela pirralha.

Sarah não esboçou reação. Aquela pirralha ficou encarando o chão, esfregando o local onde eu dei o tapa. Então, eu prossegui: "Nem você, nem ninguém, tem o direito de julgar-me! Foi uma gravidez inesperada, mas assumirei esse filho como a coisa mais sagrada deste mundo. E tenho certeza que a Motoko-chan pensa da mesma forma sobre o filho dela. Vocês podem nos odiar, mas...", eu caí de joelhos, chorando de angústia, e então implorei: "Mas não odeiem nossos filhos, por favor! Eles não têm culpa da nossa imprudência!".

A última frase saiu como se fosse um grito de desespero, a voz saiu muito arranhada. A minha atitude mudou o cenário. As meninas, que até então pareciam divididas, começaram a agir de uma forma peculiar. Mesmo que várias não concordassem com o fato de sermos mães solteiras, não nos olhavam como se fossemos seres alienígenas – ou mesmo seres desprezíveis. A situação estava ali, e nada que os outros pensassem iria mudar o panorama.

* * *

PV: MOTOKO 

O desabafo de Naru serviu como um catalisador de emoções. As moradoras deixaram o salão de festas lentamente em silêncio. Nenhuma palavra, nenhuma reação impulsiva. Todas teriam que se acostumar com duas mulheres grávidas e solteiras.

Durante alguns dias, Shinobu não falou com ninguém. Ela amava tanto o senpai... Foi difícil engolir o fato que algumas das melhores amigas dela fizeram amor sorrasteiramente. Kaolla tentou anima-la, mas foi em vão. Ela se fechava cada vez mais, ao ponto que ela não saía mais do quarto.

Ela nem foi nas formaturas de Keitaro, Naru, Mutsumi e Mizuho, que receberam os diplomas em meio a uma festa conjunta, mas um tanto contida, já que o anúncio das gravidezes foi feito uma semana antes da festa. Junto com a festa dos formandos, Kaolla comemorava finalmente ingressar na Toudai, junto com a Shinobu. Como a garota dos cabelos azuis não compareceu, a festa ficou pela metade.

Aquele quadro persistiu por duas semanas, até que a Kaolla chegou em mim com um semblante que dificilmente ela tem, o de tristeza acompanhada de lágrimas, e disse: "Motoko, a Shinobu não está se alimentando direito, nem sai daquele maldito futon! Ela está morrendo, Motoko! Com esse clima de final de ano, ela nem comemorou a nossa entrada na Toudai! Ela evita ligar até para os pais! Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Fome não é divertida!".

Imediatamente, chamei a Haruka. A experiente mulher nos aconselhou a ligar para o hospital. A ambulância veio e levou-a urgentemente, levando a Haruka como acompanhante. Horas depois, Haruka voltou, com um semblante muito sério.

"E então, como ela está? Ela não precisa de acompanhante?", perguntou Keitaro, muito apreensivo.

"Shinobu não precisa de acompanhante agora, pois ela está na UTI. Ela quase morreu de inanição. O médico intensivista me contou que iria discutir o caso com um psiquiatra...", explicou Haruka.

"Psiquiatra? Ela pirou?", perguntou Sarah, obviamente confusa.

"Não exatamente. O intensivista, após conversar comigo, começou a suspeitar que a Shinobu entrou em inanição devido a um quadro depressivo grave. Os pais dela já estão informados, eu já conversei com eles...", narrou Haruka. Ela demonstrou desconforto ao falar sobre a situação da pobre Shinobu.

Kaolla estava inconsolável no meu ombro. Eu nunca vi a garota de feições indiana chorar copiosamente, de um jeito tão lastimável. Aquilo me esclareceu o quanto a Kaolla ama a Shinobu. Ela dormiu comigo aquele noite, pois se sentiu muito frágil e não quis ficar sozinha no quarto dela.

No dia seguinte, fui conversar com a Naru. A ruiva fatal aproveitou a formatura para avisar os pais dela sobre a gravidez. Fiquei curiosa, pois deveria ter uma conversa semelhante com o meu clã sobre a mesma situação.

"E então, como foi?", perguntei.

Naru deu um grande suspiro e respondeu-me: "Foi algo estranho. Após o anúncio, houve um silêncio constrangedor que durou vários minutos... Até que a Mei-chan me abraçasse com uma grande felicidade. Não houve hostilidades. Meus pais ficaram preocupados, mas não me depreciaram. Disseram que ficarão ao meu lado. Foi... Foi mais calmo do que pensei. Você... Você conversará com o seu clã nos próximos dias, não é?".

Foi a minha vez de suspirar e dizer algo: "Hoje mesmo parto para Kyoto. Mas não sei se a acolhida será tão calorosa... Pessoalmente, eu não ligo se irão aceitar. Se necessário, arrumarei um emprego para me sustentar. Já atuei como escritora e atriz; eu posso arrumar algum provento. Eu só vou ao dojo da família pela obrigação samurai de informar aos anciãos sobre a minha nova situação. E nem penso em abortar! Terei o meu filho e ponto final.".

"Lamento, Motoko! Garanto que o Kei-kun não gostaria de ver-lhe em uma situação constrangedora!", Naru me consolou.

"Não é culpa dele, eu sei disso. Fui eu que baixei a guarda, e somente eu devo assumir as responsabilidades da minha gravidez perante meu clã. A única coisa que espero do Keitaro é que ele assuma nosso filho, e isso já foi garantido. Nada mais me aborrece. Estou tranqüila.", eu confessei. Então, trocamos um longo abraço. De qualquer jeito, estávamos no mesmo barco. Quem poderia imaginar que o fruto de um amor poderia ser tão polêmico?

Foi quando avistamos o Kei-kun entrando desolado na pensão. Eu e a Naru ficamos apreensivas com a expressão de tristeza no rosto e aproximamo-nos do nosso amadinho.

"Kei-kun, o que houve?", indagou Naru, com um tom de preocupação.

"Eu... Eu... Eu contei sobre o que aconteceu à minha mãe... Ela está furiosa! Quer que eu saia daqui imediatamente e assuma os negócios da família de uma vez por todas...", disse Keitaro, obviamente com o tom de quem está com um aperto no coração.

"Mas recém você se formou em Arqueologia! Você não era necessário para a sua mãe antes, o que mudou?", eu disse indignada.

"Ela falou que este lugar foi uma má influência para mim, e que não vai suportar as minhas infantilidades e as loucuras da vovó Hina. Ele vem amanhã para tomar uma satisfação da vovó...", Keitaro detalhou.

"Mas a vovó está viajando pelo mundo! O que vai ser?", indagou Naru.

"Amanhã será o dia do aperto de contas. Aquela mulher não perde por esperar!", disse Haruka surgindo do nada. Keitaro piscou em confusão, e Haruka completou: "Keitaro, não se lembra quando eu lhe disse que uma hora a verdade iria aparecer e eu deixaria tudo em pratos limpos com a sua mãe? Bem, a hora chegou."

Adiei minha ida à Kyoto. Percebi que aquele confronto seria muito mais interessante do que minha conversa com o meu clã. Finalmente, eu tinha a chance de ver a Haruka em ação.

* * *

_**Capítulo feito entre 31/01/2006 e 03/02/2006. Como vocês podem perceber, o capítulo 20 marcou uma mudança no roteiro. O final da saga está cada vez mais próximo, então decidi aumentar as emoções. Agradeço ao Edu os comentários. Esperem pela próxima atualização, meus amigos!**_


	23. Ajuste de Contas

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 23: Ajuste de Contas**

PV: HARUKA

Finalmente o confronto final. A minha cunhada chegaria na manhã seguinte para tomar satisfações sobre a dupla paternidade de Keitaro. Quando dizem que todo homem precisa de uma mulher que saiba o defender, Keitaro é o protótipo. Ele sempre arranja alguma confusão com uma mulher, e uma outra mulher precisa tira-lo do sufoco. Parece que o Keitaro tem esse poder de mobilizar as mulheres que o cercam. Trapalhão sortudo.

No caso da mãe de Keitaro, existia algo pessoal que me motivou a enfrentá-la. E Keitaro descobriria tudo sobre o passado de nós duas no dia seguinte.

Para me preparar apropriadamente para a batalha, Motoko me ajudou a fazer um rápido treinamento; fiquei com o corpo e o espírito prontos para o que seria o desafio mais importante da minha vida. Não é toda hora que se enfrenta os fantasmas do passado de uma forma tão direta. Enfrentar a mãe de Keitaro seria um desabafo para a minha alma. Fui dormir cedo, para tentar me acordar bem disposta.

Os primeiros raios de sol penetraram de forma insistente pelas frestas da janela. Depois de uma boa noite de sono, fui preparar o café da pensão. Keitaro e Mutsumi me ajudaram na árdua tarefa de alimentar uma pensão lotada. Imaginei como a Shinobu conseguia estudar e cozinhar sem que uma atividade prejudicasse a outra. Por falar nela, precisava fazer uma visita a ela um outra dia qualquer... Necessitava saber se ela estava bem.

Depois de tomar o café, eu decidi limpar as escadarias; era um serviço que eu sempre fazia para aliviar algum momento de ansiedade. Dado um momento, vi a silhueta de duas pessoas subindo as escadarias em passos lentos. Aquelas silhuetas eram familiares, e não demorou para eu reconhece-las.

"Há quanto tempo, Haruka...", disse-me a mãe de Keitaro, com um sorriso sardônico.

"Ainda bem que você não é uma visita constante... Yuriko!", disse-lhe com desgosto. Falar o nome daquela mulher me deu náuseas.

O esposo dela, que é meu irmão mais velho e pai de Keitaro, tentou contemporizar: "Haruka, não costumamos vir com freqüência aqui, mas pelo menos...".

Eu nem o deixei terminar, já exclamando: "Desculpa, Tetsuya-san, mas não sou obrigada a atura-la. Ela sempre me tratou como lixo; não vai ser agora que vou fingir que sou uma velha amiga dela!".

Keitaro escutou a discussão e foi até as escadarias. Foi um daqueles momentos em que o tempo pára. Mãe e filho trocaram olhares durante algum tempo. Yuriko se aproximou de Keitaro e exclamou: "Você está cada vez mais lindo, meu filho! Não é à-toa que você conquistou alguns corações... Pelo menos, você gosta de mulher! Eu já estava preocupada...".

Keitaro ficou claramente desgostoso com a observação da mãe sobre a masculinidade dele. Aquele fato o forçou a desabafar: "Mas não parece que EU estou no seu coração, mãe.". Ele ficou cabisbaixo e choramingando. Eu imaginei que dizer tais palavras foi um suplício para o Keitaro, mas ele teria que botar todo o sofrimento para fora.

"Filho, você continua um fraco. E ainda decidiu me dar netos assim, do nada? Como vai sustenta-los? Fazendo buracos? Você vai assumir os negócios de uma vez por todas!", ralhou Yuriko. A mãe do Keitaro pode ter escravizado meu irmão, mas não dominava mais o meu sobrinho.

"Eu não vou.", respondeu Keitaro, ainda cabisbaixo.

"Seu tolo! Eu não estou pedindo, eu estou mandando! Se aqui não te colocaram nos eixos, eu farei direito o serviço!", gritou Yuriko, como se fosse um general.

Aquilo foi o fim da picada para mim. Ela me privou do meu próprio irmão, e agora quer dominar o próprio filho a força! Eu decidi tomar uma atitude, e posicionei-me na frente dela. Yuriko gritou: "Saia da minha frente, sua vagabunda! Estou falando com meu filho!".

Eu protestei à altura: "Seu filho? Engraçado, ele já confessou que gostaria que eu fosse a mãe dele, não você. Não é uma pena que a mãe biológica não conseguiu cativar o fruto do próprio útero?".

Yuriko respondeu: "Mãe, você? Você já era uma aventureira petulante na adolescência, o que mudou agora? Você deve ter consolado o meu filho na cama, isso sim!".

Não consegui me segurar. Aquilo me doeu tanto por dentro que eu joguei a minha sensatez de lado e esbofeteei Yuriko com toda a raiva acumulada ao longo dos anos. Ela me privou do meu irmão e transformou-o em uma marionete. Como eu nunca me submeti a costumes antiquados, tratou de difamar-me perante os anciãos. Ela colocou o meu próprio irmão contra mim.

Com a campanha difamatória de Yuriko, e usando Tetsuya como massa de manobra, fui expulsa do dojo Urashima. Segundo o conselho da família, não tinha mais o direito de representar a família e nem de participar dos negócios. Foi naquela época que saí mundo afora com o Seta, desbravando lugares que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. No fundo, eu só queria ficar longe daquelas pessoas com uma visão de mundo muito pequena.

Depois de algum tempo, decidi voltar ao Japão. Queria me aquietar, cansei-me de colocar a minha vida em risco diariamente. Eu sabia que a aventura que empreendi com o Seta só acabaria quando eu decidisse parar. Por sorte, a vovó Hina sempre gostou da minha autenticidade e deu-me guarida. A vovó Hina nunca deu muita bola para convenções e disponibilizou-se em continuar o meu treinamento.

Essa amarga recapitulação mental ocorreu no momento em que desferi o tapa em Yuriko. O tapa foi tão violento que ela caiu no chão. Tetsuya foi ao encontro de Yuriko, para verificar se ela estava bem. Ele chegou a ralhar comigo: "Haruka, o que foi isso? Você está louca?".

Eu respondi: "Não, eu estou muito bem. Há muito tempo que eu desejava descontar minha raiva contra essa mulher ardilosa.".

Tetsuya exclamou: "Não admito que fale assim da minha mulher!".

Aquilo me obrigou a desabafar: "Mas você deixou a sua mulher me difamar perante o conselho do nosso clã, não foi? Deixou que essa víbora me denegrisse, logo eu que sou sangue do teu sangue? É duro admitir, mas você não tem mais nenhum significado em minha vida!".

Tetsuya ficou cabisbaixo. De fato, nada que ele dissesse mudaria o passado, nem melhoraria a nossa relação como irmãos. Kanako observou tudo em silêncio e com terror no olhar. Keitaro continuava cabisbaixo e chorando, provavelmente decepcionado. Como é difícil descobrir que passamos a vida cercados por patifes.

Yuriko se levantou e agarrou o braço esquerdo de Keitaro, dizendo: "Vamos embora. Está na hora de você ser um homem de verdade!".

Keitaro puxou o braço para si, desvencilhando-se de Yuriko. Daí ele ergueu cabeça e falou: "Não irei com você a lugar nenhum. Saia da minha vida. Se você não consegue ser minha mãe nos momentos que mais preciso do seu carinho, então não me chame de filho. Nunca mais!".

Kanako se posicionou atrás de Keitaro e colocou as mãos dela sobre os ombros dele. Então, Kanako balbuciou: "Não sei mais se conheço a mulher que me adotou. Ela gosta tanto de mim, mas tem ódio pelo fruto da própria carne. Não sei o que fazer, irmãozão...".

Keitaro disse: "Kanako, Yuriko sempre gostou de você. O problema é comigo. Não brigue com alguém sem necessidade. Eu só... Eu só não reconheço mais a Yuriko como minha mãe. Não assuma para você a minha decepção.".

Tetsuya ainda tentou dar voz de comando ao filho: "Filho, obedeça a sua mãe!".

Keitaro se aproximou de mim e disse, encarando Tetsuya: "Sim, eu devo obedecer a minha mãe...". Ele se voltou para mim e falou: "Mãe, o que você quer que eu faça?".

Aquilo surpreendeu a todos, eu inclusive. Chamar-me de mãe em público, negando a própria mãe biológica, é algo muito sério. Eu mesma fiquei sem reação. Yuriko veio até mim e disse: "E essa agora? Querendo roubar o meu filho? Além de ordinária, também é ladra?".

Eu a fitei firme e respondi: "Não roubei nada; você é que deixou o próprio rebento escorrer entre os dedos. Aceite o fato que o Keitaro não vê mais autoridade materna em você, Yuriko.".

Yuriko pulou de raiva e protestou: "Sim, agora meu próprio filho acha que pode me jogar no lixo? Isso não ficará assim!".

Eu respondi de cara: "E não vai ficar mesmo. Quero que você me passe o pátrio poder do Keitaro para mim. Eu o adotarei como meu filho, já que você não fez o serviço direito.".

Yuriko retrucou: "De jeito nenhum! Não vou perder nada para você!".

Eu falei: "Nem se for em uma batalha? Aqui e agora, vamos resolver nossas diferenças em um duelo. Quem ganhar, fica com o pátrio poder. Você topa, ou você tem medo de perder para mim?".

Yuriko me fitou com raiva e respondeu: "Medo de você? Haruka, você é uma tola se acha que pode me ganhar! Claro que aceito o duelo. Vamos para o pátio de entrada do Hinata-sou e lá brigaremos.".

As garotas, que se aproximaram após a discussão pegar fogo, exclamaram em surpresa. Todos que ali estavam se dirigiram até o referido pátio. As moradoras da pensão nos cercaram pela laterais do pátio. Eu e Yuriko nos posicionamos nos extremos opostos. Motoko daria o sinal para iniciar o duelo.

"Prontas?", perguntou Motoko. Eu e Yuriko meneamos em afirmativo.

"Atenção... Comecem!", ordenou Motoko, saindo do campo de luta. Naquele momento, começou a minha chance de dar o troco.

* * *

PV: MIZUHO

Que mundo estranho é esse? Parece que existe um grande abismo entre certas pessoas... Foi o que senti ao ver Haruka e Yuriko. Tanta decepção, tanto ressentimento, tanto ódio. E o Kei-kun acabou no meio do fogo cruzado que existia entre elas.

Quando Motoko deu o sinal para o combate, tive a sensação de que éramos testemunhas de um acerto final entre duas mulheres que jamais aceitariam um armistício sem antes lutar até o fim.

Não sou acostumada com lutas, mas os comentários das outras meninas me indicavam que as duas lutadoras eram experientes. Deveria ser um desafio tão intenso quando foi o de Motoko contra Megumi. A diferença era que Haruka e Yuriko lutavam de mãos limpas.

Motoko estava ao meu lado, eu então comentei com ela: "Não sei muito sobre artes marciais, mas os estilos são diferentes, não é?".

Motoko esclareceu: "Haruka usa o estilo de karate da família Urashima; Yuriko usa uma variação de boxe chinês que também deve ser da família dela. Não se esqueça que o pai do Keitaro é da família Urashima, não Yuriko.".

A luta ficou quente. Para escapar dos sucessivos golpes de Yuriko, Haruka deu diversos pulos nas estruturas do Hinata-sou até alcançar o telhado. Yuriko a perseguiu e foi até onde a Haruka estava. Concluí que seria difícil acompanhar a luta das duas.

Muitas meninas correram para dentro do Hinata-sou. Quando todas estavam lá dentro, alguém gritou que elas estavam nas termas. Como a área das termas é pequena em relação ao pátio, nem todas conseguiram entrar. Percebendo a confusão, Haruka decidiu voltar ao telhado. Yuriko gritou com raiva: "Qual é a sua? Lute direito, sua medrosa! Não fuja de mim!".

E lá Yuriko atrás dela. As garotas que tinham habilidades de luta conseguiram acompanhar os movimentos das duelistas; as outras tinham que subir escadarias ou subir com dificuldade as armações da pensão. Na correria para chegar ao terraço, alguém que conseguia acompanhar a luta adequadamente gritou: "Elas foram para o pátio dos fundos!". Ai, Kami-sama! Eu sou um profissional de História, não de lutas!

Aquela confusão toda me lembrou aqueles filmes chineses com lutas, onde a platéia acompanha a movimentação dos lutadores. Eu ri quando a comparação me veio à mente. Mas minha preocupação era outra: eu estava de olho em Motoko. A bela espadachim estava grávida, e não queria que ela perdesse o filho por se meter em confusão. Eu percebi que Kitsune cuidava da Naru, mas isso não deixou minha tarefa mais fácil... Motoko era ágil demais para que eu pudesse acompanha-la todo o momento.

Quando a luta voltou para o chão, consegui alcançar Motoko. Eu a peguei pela mão e olhei para ela com preocupação. Ela sorriu para mim e disse: "Obrigada por se preocupar comigo... Ou melhor, como meu filho...". Eu sorri como resposta.

Eu notei que Haruka tinha dificuldade em lutar com Yuriko, e eu comentei: "Motoko, a Yuriko parece ser mais rápida que a Haruka...".

Motoko respondeu: "O estilo de luta da Yuriko tem na rapidez dos golpes uma característica marcante. Haruka tem que se defender até encaixar um bom golpe... Eu já sei o que Haruka quer fazer... Preste atenção!".

O que eu via era uma mulher que tinha dificuldade de lutar contra uma adversária que tem uma técnica mais rápida. De repente, Haruka deu uma acrobacia para trás, distanciando-se de Yuriko. Após aterrisar, ela disse: "Você é rápida, mas é tão fraca... Não sabe dar um soco de verdade? Bate bem aqui, se você puder...".

A Haruka abriu a guarda e expôs o lado esquerdo da caixa torácica. As meninas ficaram atônitas, exceto Motoko. A garota kendo tinha um sorriso que transmitia confiança. Yuriko também se surpreendeu e falou: "Você é louca? Não irá resistir a um golpe direto no peito!".

Haruka falou sem hesitar: "Com esse soco fraquinho? Duvido muito... Terás que provar que você está certa, não eu!".

Yuriko sorriu e partiu com tudo contra a Haruka, culminando em um golpe certeiro no peito de Haruka. Aquilo doeu até em mim! As meninas ficaram alarmadas, mas Haruka comentou: "Você chama isso de soco? Você terá que caprichar mais se quiser me derrubar. Por enquanto, o que você chama de soco não passa de uma boa carícia...".

Yuriko ficou enraivecida e fez um novo ataque. O golpe foi mais forte que o anterior, fazendo que Haruka caísse em genuflexão. A expressão de dor era evidente, mas Haruka se levantou e exclamou: "Agora sim, agora está ficando bom. Mas, como só a prática traz a perfeição, tente de novo. Ou será que você não consegue fazer melhor?".

Yuriko estava arfando, além de manter desconfiança no olhar. De qualquer forma, a mãe do Keitaro ergueu o punho e preparou um novo golpe. Quando Yuriko atingiu Haruka, percebeu-se que o golpe não foi tão forte quanto os primeiros. E Haruka nos proporciou uma reviravolta sensacional! Logo após o golpe de Yuriko, Haruka atingiu a adversária com um direto de esquerda descomunal na face, seguido por um golpe de direita com a mão espalmada – que veio de baixo para cima. Yuriko caiu no chão, sangrando muito no nariz.

Yuriko se levantou com dificuldade e tentou reagir, desferindo um novo golpe contra Haruka. Haruka apenas se desviou e deu uma seqüência de golpes de perna contra diversos pontos do corpo de Yuriko, finalizando a seqüência com uma voadora que derrubou Yuriko. A mãe de Keitaro chegou a girar no ar antes de desfalecer no chão. Haruka se sentou sobre o abdome de Yuriko e agarrou-a pela gola, dizendo: "Renda-se agora!".

Yuriko, com todo o esforço que ainda tinha, disse: "Deixe-me em paz... Se você tanto quer, seja mãe daquele frouxo. Apenas... Não vou lutar mais por ele... Ele não me merece.". Mas que coisa! Nem na derrota aquela mulher perde a soberba. É uma pena que tudo acabou daquele jeito.

Haruka saiu de cima de Yuriko e disse para o irmão: "Tetsuya, leve-a daqui. A luta acabou. Amanhã vamos no registro para oficializar a passagem do pátrio poder para mim!".

Tetsuya ficou cabisbaixo e falou: "Lamento que as coisas ficaram desse jeito, irmã...".

Haruka, protegendo o lado esquerdo do tórax, encarou Tetsuya e disse: "Não se lamente. Ela escolheu viver desse jeito... E você aceitou viver como um escravo das atitudes de Yuriko por opção própria. Vocês ainda têm Kanako; não a percam como perderam o Keitaro.".

Eu e Kitsune levamos Haruka para o hospital. Ela fraturou apenas uma costela. Ainda bem, pois pensávamos que o estrago tinha sido pior. O traumatologista verificou que não havia risco de perfuração pulmonar, esplênica ou cardíaca e que não havia instabilidade funcional, então optou por imobilizar o ombro esquerdo e o tórax. Aquilo nos deixou mais aliviadas, pois temíamos pela vida de Haruka.

Kitsune decidiu cuidar de Haruka naquela noite. Ao voltar para a pensão, rumei para o quarto de Motoko. Eu tinha uma dúvida a resolver. Ao entrar no quarto da futura mamãe, percebi que ela estava arrumando as malas. Então, eu inquiri: "Você vai a Kyoto, não é?".

"Sim, amanhã bem cedo. Eu vou dizer sobre minha situação e esperar a decisão sobre meu futuro no clã. Qualquer que seja a decisão, eu pretendo voltar para o Hinata-sou depois de amanhã.", Motoko explicou.

Eu me sentei em uma das almofadas e comentei: "Clã dos Urashimas, Clã dos Aoyamas... Como ainda é possível existir estruturas feudais em pleno século XXI? Isso é muito antiquado! Ainda bem que família não veio de clã nenhum. Todos os meus familiares são de origem humilde. Você não se sente enclausurada por existirem pessoas que decidem o que você pode ou não fazer?".

Motoko se sentou ao meu lado e explicou: "De uma certa forma, nossa sociedade não é plenamente justa. Os clãs sobrevivem como entidades familiares que mantêm velhas tradições feudais, recriando um clima que bate de frente com o mundo moderno. Eu apenas decidi sair dessa espiral de hipocrisia. Ou eles me aceitam como eu sou, ou eu mesmo me declaro fora do dojo. Eu só mudei minha mentalidade graças ao Kei-kun... E a você!".

Fiquei surpresa com a observação de Motoko. Eu não sabia que eu tinha sido tão decisiva na vida de alguém. Eu sorri e agradeci a gentileza. Eu desejei boa sorte, pois eu sei o quanto as artes marciais são importantes para Motoko. Antes de sair, eu perguntei: "Ah, você disse durante a luta que já sabia a estratégia da Haruka. Como você sabia?".

Motoko explicou: "A tática que Haruka usou não é nova. Ela sabia que o orgulho de Yuriko era exagerado, então decidiu apostar em uma estratégia arriscada, mas que seria bem sucedida se Yuriko fosse uma pessoa mais emocional que racional.".

Eu rebati: "Mas a Haruka pode ter morrido ao abrir a guarda! O que ela queria com aquilo?".

Motoko afirmou: "É como você armar uma arapuca bem camuflada. Você faz a presa achar que tem o controle da situação, mas esconde o trunfo para o momento certo. Yuriko era mais rápida nos golpes, então Haruka não teve outra opção senão cansa-la. Haruka teve que apanhar para que Yuriko caísse na armadilha. Haruka só esperou o momento em que o oponente apresentasse fadiga para desferir um golpe com toda a força possível e atacar sem chance de reação. Se um lutador tem um corpo que resiste à violência dos golpes do adversário, é um tática possível.".

"Mas foi por um triz, Motoko!", eu protestei.

"Todos precisam correr riscos para alcançar uma meta plausível.", disse Motoko, pondo a mão sobre a barriga. Voltando-se para mim, Motoko disse: "Bem, agora eu preciso dormir, está bem?".

Eu me despedi e saí do quarto dela. As palavras de Motoko ecoaram na minha mente. Já que todos estavam encaminhando as próprias vidas, eu decidi fazer algo pela minha. Eu bati na porta do apartamento de Kei-kun e ele atendeu.

"Mizuho, algum problema?", perguntou Motoko. Ele perguntou aquilo provavelmente pela hora; já era tarde da noite. Eu entrei no apartamento e fiquei de pé, fitando-o.

"Bem, eu preciso conversar sobre algo muito sério... E precisa ser agora!", eu afirmei.

"Tudo bem, eu sou todo ouvidos.", disse Keitaro.

"Você se lembra quem realmente é a menininha da promessa? Apenas diga sim ou não!", eu pedi. Ele me encarou confuso, como se aquela conversa não tivesse sentido. Eu reafirmei: "Isto é serio! Você se lembra ou não?".

Keitaro respondeu sem emoção: "Bem, eu realmente não me lembro. Isso faz alguma diferença agora?".

Eu exclamei: "Claro que faz! Pois a promessa foi feita para mim! Não se lembra de mim? Eu sou a menininha da promessa!".

Keitaro ficou atônito. Parecia que ele viu um filme de terror. Ele tomou fôlego e questionou-me: "Mas, por que me dizer isso só agora? Logo no momento em que já havia perdido as esperanças naquela promessa?".

Eu respondi: "Eu precisei de um tempo para ter certeza. Desde quando vim para cá, eu suspeitei que você era o menininho da minha promessa. Só agora as lembranças ficaram claras... Eu sei que a promessa não faz tanto sentido hoje, mas eu sei que, bem no fundo, você ainda espera encontrar a tal garotinha. Eu estou aqui, o que você pensa a respeito?".

Keitaro afirmou: "O que faz você pensar que uma promessa feita quando eu era um pirralho vai me fazer amá-la? Não nego que você é linda, mas não sei se a amo...".

Eu me aproximei dele e beijei-o no rosto. Então, eu falei: "Pense bem o que você sente. Manter relações sexuais ou engravidar uma mulher também não são garantias infalíveis de amor. Existem várias candidatas, mas só uma deverá ser a sortuda que irá se casar com você. Escolha com prudência. Eu só confessei que sou a garotinha para que você tenha algo que analisar quando pensar em mim. Você se formou e irá deixar o Hinata-sou em breve, é uma boa oportunidade para iniciar um relacionamento sério com uma de nós. Ficaremos honradas em passar o resto das nossas vidas ao seu lado. Basta escolher... Uma boa noite, Kei-kun!".

Ele permaneceu sem reação. Eu fiz a reverência de corpo e saí do quarto dele.

Naquele momento, acreditei que fiz a coisa certa. Ou ele confessava qual mulher ele realmente amava a ponto de casar-se, ou ele confessaria que não estava apaixonado por nenhuma de nós. Aquela indecisão não poderia continuar. As garotas não mereciam sofrer com a dúvida de Keitaro.

Nem eu.

* * *

_**Capítulo feito entre 04/02/2006 e 06/02/2006. Como não há menção aos nomes dos pais de Keitaro na obra original, decidi chama-los Yuriko (mãe) e Tetsuya (pai). Neste capítulo, finalmente Mizuho revelou a Keitaro sobre um fato importante do passado. Mais um fator que Keitaro deverá por na balança. Quem será a sortuda que será escolhida para se casar. De uma certa forma, Keitaro sabe que todas disputam o título de escolhida, então ele deve decidir qual delas seria o melhor par. Sugestões, é só postarem, ok?**_


	24. Um Futuro Incerto

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 24: Um Futuro Incerto**

PV: KEITARO

A revelação de Mizuho balançou as minhas certezas. Eu já não esperava mais encontrar a minha musa inspiradora; uma musa que eu nem me lembrava mais quem ela era. Na minha inocente esperança, eu acreditava que a Toudai me traria de volta aquela a quem prometi meu coração. No entanto, a minha busca pela mulher que tanto idealizei se demonstrou infrutífera – para não dizer dolorosa. É isso o que dá acreditar tanto em brincadeiras de infância...

De repente, Mizuho confessor ser a menina até então perdida nos meandros da minha fraca memória. Além de Mizuho, outras mulheres atormentavam a minha mente. Eu seria duplamente pai, o que me faria dispensar a minha atenção e minha dedicação para duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Kitsune me fazia "visitas" regulares – ali descobri como o homem é fraco ante a força da libido.

Shinobu se recuperou da internação na UTI, ficando internada em uma enfermaria psiquiátrica por alguns dias até demonstrar uma recuperação que a permitisse sair do hospital; desde então, ela passou a fazer acompanhamento ambulatorial com uma psiquiatra. Eu me sentia culpado, eu precisava compensar o baque que Shinobu sofreu. O primeiro passo foi enviar um buquê de girassóis com um cartão bem bonito – também aproveitei o presente de felicitações para pedir desculpa. Como ela não me enviou resposta, eu decidi dar um tempo à Shinobu. É triste, mas devemos admitir, às vezes, que existe a possibilidade de perder a confiança e o carinho que alguém depositou na gente.

Minha relação com a Haruka ficou cada vez mais intensa, mais confidente. A passagem do pátrio poder para Haruka foi um extenuante episódio jurídico. Nesse ínterim, as aulas do mestrado começaram. Como eu precisava cada vez mais me dedicar aos estudos na Toudai, eu tive que sair da pensão e deixar todos os encargos com a Kanako; eu necessitava morar perto da Toudai – o que otimizaria meu tempo para cumprir os compromissos na universidade. Mizuho e Mutsumi também iniciaram os mestrados, mas eu não as via constantemente – afinal, elas estudavam em outros setores da Toudai. Naru teve que adiar o sonho de fazer mestrado, devido à gravidez.

Junto com meu mestrado, veio o convite para trabalhar na Toudai. Muitos dos meus professores gostaram da minha dedicação durante o curso de Arqueologia, e a universidade necessitava de novos professores voltados para a pesquisa. O professor Kinomoto me avisou que haveria um concurso logo, para que eu me preparasse previamente e tivesse boas chances de passar com meus conhecimentos. Embora ainda não fosse pós-graduado, eu publiquei diversos artigos e resenhas durante a graduação – fruto do meu trabalho com o Seta-san.

Por falar no meu mestre (no mais amplo sentido que a palavra "mestre" possa ter), eu percebi que Seta-san estava muito distante. O meu tutor ainda sentia falta da Haruka. Naquele momento, vi-me em uma situação parecida com a dele. Ambos estávamos à deriva no amor. Ele perdeu a confiança da mulher amada, e eu não consigo me decidir a quem escolher como futura esposa – e ainda eu corria o risco de ficar sem nenhuma das garotas, devido à minha indecisão.

Um dia desses, quando eu estava fazendo levantamento bibliográfico para a minha dissertação na biblioteca, Seta me procurou e disse que tinha algo muito importante a dizer. Percebendo a ansiedade no tom de voz dele, eu acreditei que a melhor coisa a fazer era dar um tempo nos estudos e escutar o que ele tinha a me dizer. Eu o acompanhei até a cafeteria e, depois de fazermos os pedidos, ele me confessou algo muito surpreendente.

"Keitaro-kun, como o melhor amigo que fiz nos últimos anos, você será o primeiro a saber da novidade. Eu... Eu irei em definitivo para os Estados Unidos.", relatou-me Seta, com uma expressão muito serena.

Eu fique muito surpreso, e comentei quase de sopetão: "Mas, por que essa decisão tão abrupta? Você não continuará a me orientar?".

Seta me respondeu calmamente: "Eu repassarei a orientação para o professor Kinomoto, e eu ficarei como orientador adjunto. Eu farei visitas regulares para acompanhar o trabalho, mas minha decisão de ir para os Estados Unidos é definitiva.".

Eu o perguntei: "Você está fugindo da Haruka, não é?".

Ele permaneceu alguns minutos em silêncio, até que conseguiu formular um raciocínio e transforma-lo em palavras: "Se eu tivesse algum laço afetivo de intimidade com a Haruka, talvez essa decisão fosse mais difícil. Como não tenho mais esperança em relação a ela, minha ida para o Ocidente fica facilitada. Veja, a Universidade Stanford me fez uma proposta muito boa... Eu não tenho mais nada a perder, nada me impede de ir embora.".

"E como fica a Sarah?", eu lhe perguntei, preocupado.

Seta sorriu e declarou: "Se ela quiser ficar, não tem problema. Eu sei que ela gosta muito de viver no Hinata-sou, e eu sei que você cuidará bem dela. Pode não parecer, mas a Sarah lhe adora, Kei-kun... Bem, eu acho que eu lhe disse tudo o que deveria dizer. Amanhã eu deixarei o Japão para sempre. Foi bom lhe conhecer, Kei-kun... Ah, só conte para as garotas depois que meu avião já tenha partido, ok? Bem, até a vista!".

Seta se levantou e estendeu a mão direita. Eu me levantei e completei o gesto, apertando a mão dele. Seta foi o primeiro mestre que eu tive na arte da Arqueologia, e eu apertei a mão como uma forma de mostrar que eu não desejava que ele fosse embora. À medida que ele se distanciava de mim, uma melancolia tomou conta de mim. De fato, eu e as pessoas próximas a mim estávamos nos encaminhando muito bem na área profissional, mas éramos desastrados na esfera emocional. Eu podia sentir que tudo o que desejei me escapava entre os dedos.

Eu voltei para a biblioteca, sentindo uma solidão a martelar meu coração. Eu não tenho certeza de mais nada... Eu já não sabia mais se ainda teria alguma esperança de ser feliz com alguém ao meu lado. Eu ainda não estava no fundo do poço, mas já me sentia bastante encurralado. Eu decidi que não iria mais pensar no assunto até que os meus filhos nascessem; eu resolvi que era melhor eu cuidar de mim e deixar a vida me levar. Talvez o acaso fosse mais efetivo que a lógica ou a emoção para resolver meus problemas sentimentais.

* * *

PV: MUTSUMI

Ara, depois de me formar em Biologia, decidi me especializar – foi com esse intuito que entrei no mestrado. Quando eu soube que o Kei-kun também faria mestrado, eu fiquei muito feliz! Eu imaginei que eu veria meu amadinho com muita freqüência... Mas eu mal conseguia vê-lo na Toudai, e isso me deixou muito desapontada; eu ficava vários dias sem sentir o cheiro dele perto de mim.

Outro fato que me deixou um pouco triste foi quando o Kei-kun, em uma das raras vezes que as garotas o encontravam na Casa de Chá, contou que o Seta-san foi para os Estados Unidos. No fundo, todos nós achávamos que ainda existia uma chance de reunir o Seta-san e a Haruka-san. Essa possibilidade virou pó depois daquela notícia.

Bem, como nem tudo é só decepção, logo ocorreu um fato que elevaria bastante a moral de todas as garotas: os nascimentos dos dois filhos do Kei-kun. Naru e Motoko já tinham saído do Hinata-sou, já que a política de alugar quartos para moças solteiras não permitia a presença de mães... Haruka-san explicou que seria muito difícil acomodar crianças em um ambiente onde basicamente os moradores estudam e fazem festas. Então, as meninas decidiram que decorariam o Hinata-sou para uma grande festa de celebração pela chegada de dois novos membros da família Urashima. Shinobu veio até a pensão só para participar da decoração, e ela me pareceu estar muito bem emocionalmente. Ela só pediu para não ver o Kei-kun, pois ainda não estava preparada para vê-lo novamente. Como o Kei-kun estava em Tokyo se preparando para os nascimentos, certamente ela não o veria até a festa.

O filho da Naru nasceu primeiro. Nós fomos para o hospital assim que o Kei-kun avisou que as primeiras contrações iniciaram. Quando todas nós chegamos lá, constatamos que a família da Naru também estava lá aguardando notícias. Em pouco tempo, uma enfermeira nos avisou que a Naru tinha dado luz a um lindo menino, o que nós fomos constatar no berçário algumas horas depois. Um pingo de gente, o fruto de uma noite especial... Aquele momento era uma verdadeira celebração à vida. Depois que retornaram com o filho para o quarto, esperamos mais algumas horas para poder visitar a mãe e o filho juntos. Apesar de o médico tentar controlar nossa entrada no quarto, todas as meninas se acotovelaram para entrar onde a Naru estava. Lá dentro, estava a Naru abrigando o filho nos braços. Quando ela percebeu a balbúrdia que fizemos na entrada, ela nos deu um olhar mortal e fez o sinal de silêncio com o indicativo nos lábios.

Era a primeira vez que eu via a Naru depois da gravidez. Eu podia sentir a felicidade dela chegar até mim, eu nunca tinha visto a Naru com um semblante tão tranqüilo quanto aquele dia. Keitaro estava sentando na beirada da cama, admirando o próprio filho. Nós nos aproximamos lentamente da cama, procurando não incomodar o bebê – que estava amamentando naquele momento. Ai, que fofura aquela criança! Por mim, eu ficava ali horas e horas admirando aquela miniatura de gente... Naru pediu que nós ficássemos a uma certa distância do bebê, para que o ar circulasse em torno dele. Ninguém falou nada, apenas obedecíamos – estávamos hipnotizadas pela singeleza do momento.

Depois que o bebê parou de amamentar, Kei-kun o fitou nos olhos por um bom tempo, até que beijou a face direita de Naru e pediu que ela desse um nome para o filho. Naru pareceu bastante encabulada... Ela encarou o Kei-kun e perguntou se o filho deles poderia se chamar Reiji. Ele concordou e todas nós celebramos a escolha do nome; aquela barulheira toda fez que Naru nos fuzilasse com o olhar... Depois daquele tumulto, achamos melhor ir embora. Já tínhamos incomodado o bastante por uma noite.

E não demorou a uma nova comemoração ocorrer – uma semana depois do filho de Naru, nasceu o filho de Motoko. Aliás, Motoko teve uma linda menina. Também todas as veteranas do Hinata-sou estavam lá para celebrar mais uma vida entre nós. Da mesma forma que ocorreu com o Naru, Kei-kun pediu que Motoko nomeasse a recém-nascida. Motoko decidiu batiza-la de Aiko... Provavelmente, os fatos que geraram aquela criança determinaram a escolha do nome que Motoko fez (1).

Aliás, notei que não havia membros do clã Aoyama durante as visitas, exceto por Tsuruko e o esposo dela. Quando perguntei à irmã de Motoko-san o porquê de os outros parentes não a visitarem, ela me explicou que o clã ainda não engolira muito bem a gravidez da espadachim. Tsuruko-senpai afirmou que, com o tempo, a família aceitaria melhor a filha de Motoko-san, que aceitação de uma bastarda (2) por um grupo familiar tradicional levaria algum tempo e paciência, mas que os tempos modernos facilitariam a aceitação. Tsuruko creditava como burrice condenar alguém por algo que é inexorável.

Tsuruko-senpai me confessou que tinha um pouco de inveja da maternidade de Motoko, pois a primeira era casada há um bom tempo e ainda não tinha tido filhos. A Aoyama primogênita olhava para a Aoyama caçula com uma ternura que parecia infinita, admirando o carinho que esta dava à própria filha. Tsuruko, de uma certa forma, se espelhava na própria irmã, como se estivesse vendo o mesmo filme anos depois da primeira vez.

Na semana seguinte ao nascimento do filho de Motoko, todas as moradoras do Hinata-sou levaram Naru e Motoko para a festa que já estava pronta para ocorrer – só faltavam as homenageadas. Todos os que foram convidados foram, exceto por Seta-san e os pais de Motoko-san.

Foi uma grande celebração! Todos mimavam os recém chegados ao mundo, estavam todos alegres. Esses são momentos em que festejamos a maravilha da vida, a felicidade de estar perto de quem tanto gostamos, de receber novas vidas a um mundo tão insano. No meio da festa, notei que Kei-kun estava um pouco distante, como se não estivesse envolvido pelo clima de contentamento que a festa tinha.

Em um determinado momento, o meu sempre amadinho deixou o salão e subiu para os dormitórios. Eu o segui, pois me sentia preocupada sobre o que estava deixando o meu Kei-kun tão distante da alegria. Após subir as escadas, eu vi que o Kei-kun estava no telhado, contemplando a noite e a vista que o Hinata-sou tem daquele ponto. Com uma certa dificuldade, eu subi até o local onde meu amadinho estava. Ele percebeu a aproximação e olhou para verificar quem era, então deu um pequeno sorriso e perguntou: "Ah, Mutsumi-san, você também não está apreciando a festa?".

Eu respondi: "Eu estou gostando muito, então eu creio que é você que não está apreciando o festejo... Você não está feliz por ser papai?".

Ele voltou a mirar ao horizonte e disse: "Eu não sei exatamente como eu devo me sentir. Eu deveria estar feliz por ser pai, mas as circunstâncias me incomodam um pouco...".

"Ué, por que você se sente incomodado?", eu questionei, claramente preocupada com meu amadinho.

"Porque eu sou pai de dois filhos com duas mulheres diferentes. Eu sei que tudo aconteceu por um descuido meu e delas, mas o que parece é que eu devo escolher entre uma delas. Isso é injusto, pois a escolha de uma mulher significa que a outra não terá a chance de que o próprio filho conviva com o pai...", ele me respondeu, com um tom de tristeza na fala.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu entendi a desolação de Kei-kun, mas eu não tinha um argumento bom o bastante para convecê-lo de que aquela situação tinha como ser contornada. Foi quando ele me confidenciou: "Mutsumi-san, posso lhe contar um segredo?".

Eu afirmei: "Mas é claro, meu querido!".

Ele frisou: "Você promete que não irá contar a ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo!".

Eu disse: "Claro que sim! Eu prometo que não direi nada para ninguém. O que você quer me confidenciar, Kei-kun?".

As palavras que ele proferiu a seguir me deixaram sem ação. Ele continuou a encarar o infinito e confessou: "Eu aceitei uma bolsa de estudos na Europa. Eu deixarei o Japão daqui a uma semana, só conte para elas no dia da viagem...".

Eu perdi o fôlego. De novo não! Eu o toquei no braço e perguntei: "Kei-kun, você vai fugir novamente? Você acha que esta é a conduta certa?".

Keitaro baixou a cabeça e disse: "Não sei mais o que é certo, Mutsumi-san, mas eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. Como eu fui convidado para continuar meus estudos na Europa, não vou desperdiçar essa chance. Eu escreverei regularmente para vocês... Não posso perder a chance de lecionar como professor convidado em diversas universidades européias. É uma chance única de conhecer cidades como Paris, Londres e Praga...".

"E sobre os teus filhos? Você vai deixá-los sem pai?", eu o interrompi, perguntando. Eu creio que nunca fui tão enfática em toda a minha vida. Eu fiquei muito agitada, pois eu estava falando sobre o que poderia acontecer com pequenas vidas inocentes.

"Não sei o que decidir agora. Por isso, eu preciso da tua discrição, Mutsumi-san. Ainda não estou pronto para resolver qualquer coisa sobre assuntos amorosos e de família. Eu assumi os dois filhos, mas somente um terá meus cuidados efetivos caso a minha escolha recaia entre a Naru ou a Motoko. Você acha isso justo? Vou aproveitar essa viagem de trabalho para pensar melhor no que fazer. Neste momento, é difícil pensar em uma alternativa viável...", Keitaro confessou, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

"Tudo bem, Kei-kun. Se é assim que você quer...", eu disse, acariando o cabelo do meu amadinho. Eu senti que era inútil forçar a barra dele no meio daquele turbilhão. A única coisa que fui capaz de fazer foi acariciá-lo, aproximando meu rosto com o dele.

Afinal de contas, ele não precisava de mais problemas do que os que ele já possuía. Eu fiquei apavorada com a possibilidade de que Kei-kun entrasse em uma melancolia profunda e acabasse perdendo os sonhos que tanto desejou. Conveci-o a voltar para a festa, pois seria a última oportunidade de ter todos os entes queridos por perto antes da viagem.

Naquele momento, eu entendi que fugir pode ser a única solução para se resolver um problema. A covardia, em alguns momentos, pode nos salvar de problemas maiores – ou mesmo da morte.

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 16/04/2006 e 22/07/2006. Sim, o professor Kinomoto citado neste episódio é uma homenagem a Cardcaptor Sakura (outro anime que muito assisti no passado recente, e que também tenho a coleção completa de mangá). Explicação das notas feitas:**_

_**(1) Mutsumi chegou a tal conclusão porque "Aiko" significa "filho do amor" em japonês.**_

_**(2) Bastardo, originalmente, era o termo usado para indicar o filho que não fora aceito pelo pai ou concebido fora do casamento, ou seja, um filho de uma mãe solteira; era um termo comum para designar os filhos ilegítimos de nobres. Com o tempo é que virou uma ofensa, atacando a honra da mãe do ofendido. Os bastardos representavam um problema de sucessão da nobreza no mundo medieval, já que eles podiam reclamar os direitos de nobreza caso provassem o pedigree. Mutsumi, no caso, usa o termo no sentido original, não como ofensa.**_

_**Peço desculpas pela demora, mas que fiquei um bom tempo sem inspiração. Aquelas crises criativas, vocês já sabem... Agradeço a todos os reviews, espero que vocês não deixem de enviá-los.**_


	25. Em Busca de um Abrigo

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 25: Em Busca de um Abrigo**

PV: KEITARO

Solidão. A necessidade de sentir-se sozinho, de isolar-se do velho mundo de lágrimas e procurar algo que renove as forças. Eu consegui finalmente entender o sentimento que forçou o Seta-san a fazer o auto-exílio dele.

Enquanto esperava o meu vôo, eu pensava nos meus filhos. Eu estava muito feliz por ser pai, mas aquela felicidade era acompanhada por um sentimento paradoxal de insegurança. De alguma forma, eu tinha a impressão que Naru e Motoko me pressionavam por uma resposta que eu ainda não tinha condições. A situação era muito delicada: se eu escolhesse uma daquelas mulheres, a outra deveria viver como mãe solteira; caso eu não me casasse com nenhuma delas, as duas seriam mães solteiras em um país que ainda maltrata mulheres que têm filhos fora do casamento.

Outro ponto foi a reação de Shinobu; ela nunca mais falou comigo. Ela estava sempre na Toudai, envolvidas em grupos de estudo ou em trabalhos voluntários; caso ela estivesse livre, estava visitando o pai ou a mãe. Eu podia sentir que ela me evitava de uma forma sistemática. Eu me lamentava pela perda da confiança, mas eu não esperava que isso fosse tão longe assim.

Como se pode notar, eu estava vivendo em um mundo de radicalização. Logo, eu necessitava de uma atitude radical, de um tempo só para mim - e isso seria difícil ficando no Japão, eu já tinha larga experiência em tentativas infrutíferas de ficar sozinho. Eu odiava agir como um fugitivo, mas eu sabia que as garotas seriam um empecilho para minha viagem.

A última chamada para o meu vôo. Eu rumava para a Europa, um ambiente novo para mim. Eu estava empolgado com a chance de conhecer o berço da civilização ocidental. Seta-san escolheu os Estados Unidos como refúgio, eu decidi me asilar no velho continente. Para mim, é sempre gratificante a oportunidade de conhecer novas culturas, de poder vivenciá-las; é um velho chavão, mas nada explica melhor o que eu sentia.

Quando me dirigia ao portão de embarque, escutei uma voz familiar me chamar. Ao olhar para trás, constatei dois vultos familiares: eram Naru e Motoko, cada qual com o próprio filho à tira-colo. Naquele momento, eu realmente senti meu sangue gelar.

Elas se aproximaram de mim, sem muito alarde. Elas demonstravam serenidade, o que me deixou mais intrigado ainda. Ao ficarem bem na minha frente, Naru suspirou e disse: "Tal mestre, tal discípulo... Fugindo, como o Seta-san fez?".

Eu apenas respondi: "Às vezes, distanciar-se do problema ajuda. E eu imagino que Mutsumi-san lhes contou sobre minha viagem, estou certo?".

Motoko replicou: "Ela apenas teve piedade de duas mães de primeira viagem e decidiu nos contar sobre a tua fuga. O que você tem em mente? Você iria embora sem se despedir dos próprios filhos? Você participou de tudo isso, não lembra?".

Chantagem emocional, eu ainda odeio tal expediente. Às vezes, o amor conseguia ser mais complicado do que deveria ser. Eu encarei Motoko e disse: "Eu lamento muito, mas minha vida eu mesmo programo. E eu não me esqueci que sou pai, mas não será isso que me impedirá de tomar decisões. Eu dirigi minha vida devido a uma promessa, eu acho que está na hora de eu fazer um caminho por mim mesmo. Quando eu me sentir pronto, eu voltarei. E nunca, mas nunca mesmo me esquecerei de jóias tão raras.".

Motoko fechou os olhos, como se estivesse de acordo com minha decisão. Naru ainda estava claramente surpresa, mas não falou nada. Eu sorri, e beijei cada um dos meus filhos. Eu me dirigi ao portão de embarque e, antes de passá-lo, eu me virei e agitei a mão direita como despedida.

Naru ainda correu até mim e exclamou: "Não esqueça de mim! Ou melhor, de todos nós!".

Eu novamente sorri e afirmei: "E você acha que é fácil esquecer de vocês? Apenas seja feliz e até a volta, ok?". Ao terminar a frase, dei um terno beijo na bochecha esquerda de Naru, e ela apenas conseguiu me devolver o sorriso. A garota temperamental também sabia como ser serena...

Então eu continuei meu caminho, sem olhar para trás. Prossegui na minha decisão medíocre de dar um tempo em toda aquela balbúrdia. Dessa vez, eu torci para que as garotas não percorressem o mundo; de alguma forma, eu senti que elas não lutariam mais por mim. Nós estávamos mutuamente um tanto cansados de encontros e desencontros.

À medida que o avião decolava, via o Aeroporto de Narita ficar cada vez mais longe. No momento em que o avião alcançou a altitude e a velocidade de cruzeiro, eu senti algo que não sentia há muito tempo: paz. Eu estava ali, flutuando no azul do céu a bordo de uma maravilha humana capaz de voar, longe do Hinata-sou e de pessoas conhecidas. Com o Seta nos EUA, e com toda aquela pendenga familiar, eu decidi que também deveria seguir um novo rumo; a Toudai não era mais suficiente para me segurar em solo japonês.

Eu consegui dormir como há muito não era capaz de fazer. Um momentâneo lapso da minha atribulada vida cotidiana.

* * *

PV: MOTOKO

Eu e Naru ficamos nas redondezas do aeroporto, esperando a decolagem do vôo de Keitaro. Eu não concordei com a decisão dele, mas aquela forma tão decidida de dizer o que pretendia fazer... Não consigo deixar de admirar quando ele se decidia sem pestanejar.

De repente, Naru se ajoelhou e ficou estática, cabisbaixa. Gradualmente, ela começou a chorar; aquilo não me impressionou tanto assim, pois eu já estava acostumada com os repentinos arroubos de Naru. Ela abraçou firmemente o pequeno Reiji, como se fosse a maior herança que jamais teve na vida, o que seria natural para uma mãe que está desolada.

Eu olhei para a minha Aiko, e eu então me sintonizei ao sentimento de Naru. Eu abracei minha filha como se fosse meu maior tesouro - e realmente Aiko era a coisa mais importante que tive até então. Olhar para Aiko, de certa maneira, era como contemplar um pequeno legado do Keitaro.

Subitamente, Mutsumi apareceu ofegante. A garota tartaruga apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos e falou arfando: "Então... O Keitaro... Já foi embora?".

"Sim, ele já está a caminho do estrangeiro. É uma pena que tudo acabe assim...", eu desabafei.

Mutsumi percebeu que Naru estava aos prantos, então ela se aproximou cuidadosamente da ruiva fatal. Mutsumi colou o rosto direito ao rosto esquerdo de Naru e disse meigamente: "Meu amor, isto tudo não é um adeus, é só um até breve, eu tenho certeza disso!".

Naru respondeu entre soluços: "Eu gostaria tanto que ele falasse o que você acabou de dizer, Mutsumi...".

Mutsumi colocou a mão sob o queixo de Naru e, suavemente, girou o rosto da garota ruiva até que as duas estivessem face a face. Mutsumi se inclinou adiante e beijou Naru na boca, de uma forma claramente passional. A outra mulher não fez nenhuma resistência. Mutsumi desfez o beijo e disse: "Naru, eu vou cuidar de você e do Reiji como se fossem parte de mim mesma. É uma obrigação de quem ama...".

Naru perguntou em um tom sereno de voz: "Então, por que o Keitaro não fez isso?".

Mutsumi respondeu: "Eu creio que eu não tenho como lhe responder isso, mas ele deve ter os motivos dele para se afastar, assim como eu tenho os meus para se aproximar. Vamos para minha casa, está bem?".

Naru estava sem reação e cedeu ao pedido da garota tartaruga. Mutsumi me encarou, esperando por alguma atitude minha. Eu afirmei: "Podem ir. Eu vou para a casa de Tsuruko, lá eu poderei afogar minhas mágoas. Até mais!".

Nós nos despedimos e cada qual seguiu o próprio caminho. Keitaro fez a própria escolha; cada uma de nós também deveria seguir o próprio destino, independente da existência do Keitaro.

Mas como aquilo era difícil! Nós realmente amávamos aquele trapalhão!

* * *

PV: KEITARO 

A Europa... Um continente que transpira História. Eu me matriculei em Cambridge, e minha estada prévia nos EUA me possibilitou uma vida na Inglaterra sem muitos apuros lingüísticos. As facilidades de transporte me proporcionavam viagens relativamente rápidas aos diversos recantos europeus.

Visitei cidades históricas, museus, casas de ópera, castelos, restaurantes... Nem parecia que estava a trabalho, eu vivia aproveitando minhas viagens para conhecer lugares que mal conseguia imaginar.

Eu palestrei em diversas universidades, falando sobre cultura japonesa e de outros países do Extremo Oriente. Eu acreditava que aqueles eventos eram uma possibilidade de integrar Ocidente e Oriente.

Em alguns momentos, uma estranha melancolia tomava conta de mim. Lembro-me quando eu estive na Holanda; eu saí a esmo pelas ruas de Rotterdam até me deparar com um grande campo de tulipas. Era primavera, então o campo estava bem florido. Tantas flores juntas me lembraram de mulheres inesquecíveis que eu deixei em terras nipônicas. Eu sempre mandava postais para Naru, Motoko e Haruka, mas somente Haruka me respondia.

Aquele campo de flores, uma cena tão bucólica que se misturava com as minhas memórias mais remotas de meus relacionamentos... Ou melhor, os fiascos que eu vivi com as garotas do Hinata-sou. Meus estudos na Europa estavam se aproximando do fim, e eu ainda não tinha uma decisão sobre meu futuro amoroso.

Quatro anos passam rápido, e logo eu retornaria ao Japão para reassumir minha cátedra na Toudai. Eu não estava tão abatido quanto no momento que eu deixei o Japão, mas ainda existia uma grande dúvida: eu ainda amava alguma das garotas? A promessa não tinha mais nenhum significado para mim; eu precisava escolher com qual mulher eu dividiria a minha felicidade.

Eu não sabia se as garotas se apaixonaram por outros homens, mesmo a Haruka não mencionou algo a respeito. Talvez se cada uma delas estivesse feliz com um outro homem qualquer facilitasse minha vida.

A cada momento em que eu percebia que o momento do retorno, eu sentia que a única coisa que me restou foi uma calma e solitária espera pelo desfecho de uma história de amor mal contada.

Eu não podia titubear; meu retorno deveria ser definitivo e resolver minha vida amorosa de uma vez e por todas.

* * *

**_Capítulo escrito entre 25/08/2006 e 29/08/2006. Eu agradeço demais a todos os reviews enviados; eles permitem que o autor se inspire a escrever. Aliás, já são quase dois anos escrevendo este conto... Eu preciso dar um desfecho para esta saga, pois minha fonte de idéias está se secando._**

_**Este capítulo não teve grande criatividade, foi apenas uma maneira de dar um desfecho à viagem inesperada de Keitaro e preparar o terreno para o final. Não sei quantos episódios eu escreverei, mas espero que eu encerre a saga ao alcançar o capítulo 30. Obviamente, se a receptividade for boa, a chance de um epílogo não está descartada. Até a próxima!**_

_**Se os estágios curriculares permitirem...**_


	26. O Impossível É Agora

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 26: O Impossível É Agora**

PV: KEITARO

Hora de voltar para casa. Apesar das correspondências com Haruka-san, não sabia exatamente qual seria o Hinata-sou que me esperava.

Todo esse tempo no exterior, neste autoexílio que fiz, aproveitando o fato de ter uma bolsa para mestrado em qualquer lugar do exterior que a Toudai me contemplou. Eu não pretendia usa-la, mas a situação amorosa e familiar me obrigou. Se eu fui covarde, azar! Quando o Seta-san foi trabalhar nos EUA, eu vi naquela atitude uma possbilidade viável de conseguir um distanciamento das garotas e pensar um pouco sobre qual rumo seguir na vida. No final, a Naru estava certa quando disse que eu era igual ao Seta-san.

Mas eu queria fazer diferente. Seta-san decidiu deixar definitivamente tudo para trás; eu desejava resolver os assuntos pendentes ao voltar. Quando eu saí do Japão, eu tinha em mente o retorno ao meu país. Por mais que eu goste de viajar, não há lugar melhor que o lar.

Quando eu decidi pelos estudos no exterior, quis aproveitar a oportunidade de estudar para pensar em meu futuro familiar sozinho. Bem, as garotas levaram a sério, pois elas não foram atrás de mim e nem me enviaram cartas. Nas cartas que a Haruka me remetia, só falava que meus filhos estavam bem, nenhuma outra notícia. No fundo, eu sentia a falta da bajulação...

Enquanto eu me dirigia ao Aeroporto Heathrow, eu me lembrei daquela noite amarga, quando eu desisti das garotas e decidi deixar o Hinata-sou. Eu me sentia tão sozinho e desvalorizado! As garotas me maltratavam tanto, e eu precisava dar um basta se eu ainda queria provar que tinha amor próprio. Alguém disse que não existia melhor antídoto para as feridas do coração que o tempo; esse alguém estava certo.

Eu entrei na aeronave sem saber o que estava me esperando no Japão. De uma forma ambivalente, parte de mim gostava do fato que as garotas estivessem loucas para ficarem próximas de mim e dessem todo o carinho que elas têm por mim; o outro lado temia os paroxismos delas e torcia que elas estivessem felizes sem mim, pois eu tinha medo de novos ferimentos no corpo e na alma.

Eu me sentei na poltrona do avião, fazendo todo o ritual de segurança que as companhias aéreas ditam antes da decolagem; eu já conhecia aquela cantilena de cor e salteado. Depois de uma decolagem bem feita, o avião foi tomando prumo até alcançar a altitude e a velocidade de cruzeiro. Quando o avião se estabilizou nos céus, eu repousei a cabeça na poltrona já reclinada e contemplei o teto.

Quanto mais eu fixava meu olhar no teto, mais pensamentos aleatórios povoavam minha mente, fossem eles bizarros ou não. Com o tempo, minhas pálpebras começaram a pesar lentamente, até o momento em que rendi ao sono. Eu nunca imaginei que pensar a esmo poderia cansar tanto...

Um clarão repentino me acordou. Com dificuldade, eu tentei reconhecer o ambiente onde eu estava. Ainda um tanto travado, eu comecei a me mobilizar para tentar reconhecer o terreno. Pelo jeito, eu dormi na sombra da copa de uma grande cerejeira.

Eu me revistei, e percebi que usava um keiko-gi e uma hakama, ambas azul-cobalto, e eu tinha uma katana (1) embainhada. Eu calçava um antigo tamanco, além de carregar uma bolsa com suprimentos e armas. Pelo que eu percebi, eu era um lutador, um guerreiro.

Entre os pertences, eu vi que possuía um mapa. Ao consultar aquela carta geográfica, eu notei que o referido material só continha antigas localidades do antigo Império. Eu estava vivendo na época do xogunato! Pelas referências que eu pude captar no momento, tais como o mapa e meus apetrechos pessoais, eu calculei que estava em algum momento entre 1200 e 1400 d.C. As vivendas e os templo budistas iam confirmando minha suspeita.

Eu via tantas pessoas, mas eu tinha medo de conversar com elas. Eu me sentia um intruso, e o meu palavreado do século XXI poderia se um fator negativo para mim. Eu fiquei atônito! Como eu poderia pular no tempo? Viagens temporais são um grande desafio, pois mesmo a mecânica de Einstein coloca diversas condições para a ocorrência de tal jornada. Não, só poderia ser um sonho...

De alguma forma, eu senti que deveria ir a um lugar. Eu tive a impressão que eu estava no papel de uma personagem que vivia naquele tempo e que tinha uma missão a cumprir. Como eu não sabia o quer fazer, eu decidi seguir essa sensação intuitiva e rumei adiante.

Eu caminhei por dois dias, alimentando-me de frutas que eu colhi pelo caminho, até chegar ao litoral. Eu olhei para o platô e tive a sensação de _dèja-vu_. Mas é claro, é o local onde será construído o Hinata-sou! No lugar do prédio tão familiar a mim, existia uma ampla casa colonial. Uma casa daquele tipo indicava que o habitante dali não era um camponês; era alguém que tinha algum tipo de habilidade laboral mais elaborada e que tinha o conhecimento da escrita. Enfim, um trabalhador intelectualizado.

Como um sinal de respeito, eu não entrei na casa. Eu decidi me deitar entre as raízes de um salgueiro que estava próximo da casa e descansar um pouco, enquanto eu esperava a chegada do morador.

Como isso foi acontecer comigo? Eu estava dentro de um avião, sobrevoando a Europa; agora, eu estou em algum momento do Japão feudal, no mesmo local onde deveria estar o Hinata-sou. Como eu não conseguia ter uma resposta, decidi cochilar ali mesmo. Provavelmente, o dono da casa me acordaria ao avistar-me.

Eu senti uma mão a balançar-me suavemente, despertando-me de uma boa cochilada. Eu esfreguei os meus olhos, até que eu pudesse visualizar o que estava na minha volta de uma maneira satisfatória.

Foi quando eu percebi que a pessoa que me acordou era uma bonita senhora. Pelo aspecto, não deveria ter mais que 40 anos de idade. Ela usava um keiko-gi branco e uma hakama vermelha e um colar preto; ela possuía um longo cabelo, negro como o ébano e amarrado em forma de rabo-de-cavalo com uma longa fita branca. Ela também portava um arco, além de carregar um cesto de flechas nas costas. No colar preto, havia uma linda pérola azulada.

Ela portava um discreto sorriso, o qual foi quebrado somente quando ela me dirigiu a palavra: "Bem, eu acho que você está plenamente acordado, não é?".

Eu devolvi o sorriso e respondi: "Oh, é claro, deixa-me levantar...".

Eu me ergui e então eu estendi a mão. Eu percebi que ela não conhecia aquele tipo de cumprimento, pois ela ficou olhando com descrédito para minha mão. Eu retraí o braço e fiz a saudação tradicional de corpo, dizendo: "Desculpa-me, eu não quis ofendê-la...".

A jovem senhora sorriu, tapando a boca com a mão, e então ela respondeu: "Não se preocupe, Seishou-san, você parece um tanto deslocado...". Naquele momento, eu tive a impressão que ela sentiu que eu não era o homem que ela chamou de Seishou...

Então, eu estou no corpo de um homem chamado Seishou... Eu não tive quaisquer pistas de alguma personagem medieval chamada Seishou. Aliás, eu nem sabia quem era aquela mulher... Mesmo constrangido, eu decidi arriscar e perguntei: "Você é a pessoa que encomendou os meus serviços?".

Ela se dirigiu para o interior da casa, dizendo: "Sim, eu sou a requerente. Eu sou Kikyo, a feiticeira da colina Hinata. Incomoda-lhe trabalhar para uma feiticeira?".

Eu tentei parecer inabalado e respondi: "Não me importa quem deseja meus serviços, desde que seja em nome da justiça... Eu só estou intrigado por quê uma feiticeira tão poderosa necessita do auxílio de um ronin!".

Bom, eu concluí que, se eu fui um ronin dos tempos modernos, então eu voltei na pele de um ronin do período _sengoku_ (2). No meu bogu e na minha katana não existiam quaisquer sinais de que eu pertencia a um exército de um xogum. E eu me lembrei que existem muitas lendas sobre a feiticeira Kikyo; ela foi uma bruxa muito poderosa na própria época, e que ela havia libertado muitos vilarejos das ameaças de diversos youkais (3). Vejam só, eu estava na frente de uma famosa personagem do folclore nipônico.

Quando ela alcançou a porta dos fundos, ela se virou na minha direção e chamou-me com um gesto. Eu obedeci e fui até onde ela estava. Ela pediu que eu entrasse. Eu novamente obedeci e adentrei o lar de Kikyo. Era uma casa simples, mas aconchegante. Eu pude ver, ao entrar na sala, que ela possuía diversos manuscritos e dispostos em algo que lembrava um grimore (4). Ela me indicou o local onde eu deveria me sentar. Ela foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma bandeja, na qual havia duas xícaras e um bule; abaixo do bule, havia um recipiente que continha algo semelhante a uma vela. Ela acendeu a vela e abriu a boca do bule, colocando algumas ervas maceradas na água contida no bule.

Ela se sentou na minha frente, olhando-me com uma calma que parecia transcender o infinito. Enquanto nós esperávamos pela ferveção da água, Kikyo decidiu quebrar o gelo: "Então, Seishou-san, você sabe o porquê da minha chamada?".

Eu respondi: "Não, e eu gostaria muito de saber!".

(CONTINUA)

* * *

**_Capítulo escrito entre 11/09/2006 e 16/09/2006. Kikyo é uma personagem do mangá e anime InuYasha, cuja obra pertence à autora Rumiko Takahashi e à editora Shogakukan. Eu decidi criar uma nova aventura para Keitaro, vamos ver onde isso vai parar! Eu também decidi tomar alguns personagens emprestados de outras obras (não é a primeira que faço isso na saga). Eu gostaria de agradecer todos os reviews dados até agora, e é muito bom saber que a minha obra está agradando._**

**_Eis a explicação para as notas feitas:_**

**_1. Katana: A katana é a famosa espada curva do samurai._**

**_2. Sengoku: É o período feudal japonês, caracterizado pelo xogum (shogun, o senhor feudal japonês) e pelo xogunato. Começou em 1192, quando o daimyo (antigo senhor feudal) Minamoto Yoritomo, após uma grande guerra civil, tornou-se o primeiro xogum e instarou a descentralização do poder imperial, fazendo que os outros daimyo se tornassem xoguns e participassem desse poder paralelo denominado xogunato. Foi na era Sengoku que surgiram os samurais, guerreiros leais a um xogum. O xogunato durou até 1871, quando o poder imperial japonês conseguiu finalmente abolir o sistema feudal após uma guerra iniciada no ano anterior._**

**_3. Youkai: É o nome que designa qualquer ser fantástico capaz de manipular forças da natureza (como comandar seres vivos ou alguma manifestação climática), geralmente representado por uma forma humanóide. Essa entidade folclórica japonesa é semelhante ao curupira e ao saci-pererê da cultura brasileira, ou aos duendes e elfos das mitologias européias._**

**_4. Grimore: É um livro pessoal de magias. O nome vem dos antigos manuais que todo mago celta devia possuir, denominados "grimoire"._**


	27. Revolta e Ajustamento

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 27: Revolta e Ajustamento**

PV: KEITARO

Kikyo me perguntou: "Então, Seishou-san, você sabe o porquê da minha chamada?".

Eu respondi: "Não, e eu gostaria muito de saber!".

Eu fiquei esperando pela resposta da feiticeira. Ela manteve o sorriso e não falou nada. Com a delicadeza de uma gueixa, ela cuidava do chá que ela estava preparando naquele momento. Nenhum gesto era abrupto; tudo o que Kikyo fazia era sereno.

Quando o chá ficou pronto, Kikyo apagou a vela e serviu o chá em duas xícaras. Depois de servir o chá, ela retornou o bule ao centro da bandeja e alcançou-me uma das xícaras. Para adoçar, ela me ofereceu mel silvestre, o qual aceitei de bom grado. Como eu não sabia o quão doce era o mel, eu coloquei apenas uma gota.

Kikyo me observava de soslaio, provavelmente curiosa com as atitudes daquele estranho que ali estava. Eu claramente tinha um gestual não compatível com a época em que eu estava, e ela reparou. Afinal, ela parecia ser erudita – em pleno Japão feudal, uma mulher feiticeira, alfabetizada e solitária tinha que ser um pessoa diferente, e pessoas diferentes do padrão socialmente aceito reconhecem e aproximam-se de quem também não segue a cartilha dos padrões sociais.

Após eu terminar o chá, eu esperei que ela também estivesse satisfeita. Quando Kikyo dispensou a xícara já vazia, perguntou-me: "Mais chá, Seishou-san?".

Eu tentei argumentar: "Senhorita, o que você...".

A feiticeira tapou minha boca com a mão direita e interrompeu-me, emendando: "Cada coisa no próprio lugar. A prioridade agora é alimentar-se. Negócios depois.".

Ela não mandou, mas obedecer era irresistível. Eu agi como se fosse uma ordem. Kikyo, em nenhum momento, perdeu a serenidade. Eu disse: "Eu estou satisfeito, muito obrigado.".

Ela deu um lindo sorriso, e disse-me: "Então, está certo. Se não há mais necessidade de alimentar o corpo, vamos alimentar as negociações.".

Cara, que coisa incrível! Mesmo com a fala tão rebuscada, eu não tinha nenhum problema em entendê-la. Eu não sei se o fato é que eu tenho um nível intelectual capaz de entender um palavreado mais culto, ou se isso é um dom de Kikyo, mas tudo o que ela pronunciava era plenamente inteligível. A voz de Kikyo era como uma doce melodia, algo muito acalentador.

A bruxa pegou as xícaras e colocou-as na bandeja, levando o conjunto para a cozinha. Logo após, ela retornou à sala com uma vassoura de palha e varreu todo o local. Outra coisa que reparei é que Kikyo tinha determinação e disciplina. Enquanto algo não estivesse terminado de fato, ela não mudava o foco da atenção.

Depois de arrumar a sala, Kikyo me pegou pela mão, de uma forma bem suave, e ajudou-me a ficar de pé. Ato contínuo, ela me guiou até o local que seria o provável quarto principal da casa. Ao chegarmos ao local, ela se postou à minha frente e removeu o topo do Keiko-Gi, deixando o busto à mostra.

Eu estava perplexo, num misto de confusão e admiração. Se Seishou era alguém não familiar à Kikyo, por quê ela se mostrou tão íntima? E ela era bela! Ela não tinha seios volumosos, mas eles eram bem firmes, e eu jamais tinha visto uma nipônica com a pele tão alva quanto ela.

Ela se aproximou de mim e beijou-me suavemente, mas eu conseguia sentir toda a paixão do gesto. Ela rebaixou o topo do meu Keiko-Gi e tocou o corpo dela contra o meu. Eu não pude resistir ao aroma da paixão que o corpo de Kikyo exalava e entreguei-me àquele beijo.

De uma forma repentina, ela parou o beijo e afastou-se, recobrindo o busto com o Keiko-Gi. Do nada, surgiu uma projeção etérea vindo de Kikyo, de cor azul-celeste e em forma de uma serpente monstruosa, que se enrolou rapidamente em meu tronco e ergueu-me contra a parede. Pela primeira vez, o semblante de Kikyo era de raiva. Mais do que raiva, ela transpirava ódio.

Aquela estrutura mágica me estrangulava, dificultando minha respiração e provocando uma dor lancinante. A feiticeira se aproximou e, com uma voz paradoxalmente serena ao semblante de ódio que ela manifestava, ralhou: "Quem é você? Como alguém esqueceu um grande amor? A aura que lhe cerca... Não é a aura de Seishou! Onde está o meu amado?".

Apesar da suavidade da voz, aquilo era um grito de desespero. Uma outra projeção saiu de Kikyo e ficou bem na frente da minha face, como uma ameaça à minha integridade física. Ela se ajoelhou e, encarando o chão com lágrimas a molhar o tablado, novamente inquiriu: "Afinal, quem é você? Por que andar por aí com o corpo do meu amado? Eu levei vinte anos para conseguir encontra-lo. Eu passei por guerras, por pilhagens e por tentativas de violação do meu corpo, só com a esperança de unir-me ao meu amado! E, de repente, aparece o corpo de Seishou possuído! Eu exijo uma ótima explicação para este disparate!".

Eu só consegui implorar: "Se a senhorita quer saber a verdade, livra-me de magia. Eu estou sufocando, por favor...".

Ela me encarou com raiva na mímica facial, mas ela cedeu ao meu pedido e liberou-me ao chão. As projeções mágicas sumiram, do mesmo jeito que apareceram, em pleno ar. Ainda com um pouco de dificuldade, eu expliquei: "Se a senhorita é uma feiticeira, como demonstrou há pouco, vai acreditar na minha história.".

Eu relatei tudo o que achei apropriado dizer, descrevendo a era histórica a qual eu pertencia e da forma súbita pela qual eu apareci na era Sengoku. Ela me encarou com atenção, ouvindo cada palavra dita por mim com muito interesse. Depois de todo o relato, eu concluí: "Bem, com os dons que a senhorita possuí, eu creio que você pôde perceber que tudo o que lhe relatei é realidade e tornou-se possível. Eu não sei como, mas foi possível.".

Kikyo cerrou as lágrimas, fechou os olhos e deu um grande suspiro. Então, ela falou: "Pois bem, viajante do tempo e do espaço, eu acredito. A força vital que eu sinto agora é diferente a de Seishou, eu só lamento não ter descoberto antes. Eu senti que o Seishou estava diferente, pois por quê ele me perguntaria se eu era uma contratante? Viajante, se você assumiu o corpo de Seishou através de uma viagem astral onírica, é porque kami-sama lhe reservou uma grande missão.".

Eu repliquei: "Mas eu não nem imagino qual seria tal tarefa! Eu só quero voltar para o meu tempo! Eu não consigo ter a mínima idéia de qual seria essa missão!".

Kikyo me explicou, com um semblante sem emoção: "E talvez você só saberá o objetivo quando o alcançar de fato. Eu sugiro que você preste atenção na jornada que você empreenderá neste tempo. O real objetivo pode se esconder em qualquer aspecto da caminhada. E eu recomendo que você sobreviva, pois eu acredito que a morte do corpo que lhe serve de veículo neste momento histórico provocará a morte do seu corpo no futuro. Eu quero meu Seishou de volta, assim como você deseja retornar ao futuro.".

Após terminar de falar, Kikyo me pegou suavemente pela mão e guiou-me até o pátio. Ali, ela me pediu: "Por favor, durma aqui fora hoje. Eu fiquei abalada com o episódio ocorrido previamente. Amanhã, nossa jornada iniciará. Eu lhe darei mais informações no caminho. Apenas fique longe de mim hoje, está bem? Até mais, viajante...".

Eu olhei para o céu, e percebi que a noite demoraria a chegar. Eu decidi tomar banho em uma fonte próxima da casa de Kikyo e que, no futuro, será a base para o surgimento da águas termais do Hinata-sou. Eu perambulei pelas redondezas, pois eu senti que precisava aproveitar o fato de estar no passado para conhecer as peculiaridades da época em que eu estava como prisioneiro. Eu desejei que a sorte virasse a meu favor nos próximos dias, pois parecia que nem no passado eu conseguia ter sorte com as mulheres...

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 19/09/2006 e 20/09/2006. Eu tive que arrumar algumas efemérides históricas do capítulo anterior, mas isso não impediu a progressão do trabalho. Eu estou satisfeito com o retorno dos leitores, e eu creio que toda a energia do escritor seja para colocar o esforço criativo na narrativa. O escritor não é mais do que um "reciclador" de idéias.**_

_**Vocês querem saber qual o objetivo? Sigam acompanhando a minha saga e divertindo-se tanto quanto eu. O processo criativo, no final das contas, também é um processo de diversão (embora, às vezes, uma diversão um pouco perversa).**_


	28. Rumo ao Desconhecido

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 28: Rumo ao Desconhecido**

PV: KEITARO

Eu me acordei com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã. Eu dormi abaixo de uma das frondosas árvores que cercavam a casa de Kikyo. Enquanto eu me despertava, eu senti que havia algo diferente sobre o meu corpo. Eu demorei a perceber, mas o objeto em questão era um cobertor. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso, já que aquilo era uma evidência de que Kikyo manifestou algum tipo de compaixão por mim.

Depois de catar e comer algumas frutas como café da manhã, eu me sentei na frente da porta de entrada casa de Kikyo. Eu permaneci na posição de flor de lótus, meditando profundamente. Eu estava tão relaxado que eu nem notei a aproximação da feiticeira. Ela me despertou do transe com um leve balançar, e então disse: "Bom dia, viajante. Está na hora do desjejum.".

Eu respondi: "Muito obrigado, mas eu já comi algumas frutas. Aliás, o cobertor está ao lado da porta dos fundos, devidamente dobrado. Agora, eu devo treinar artes marciais um pouco, para não perder a habilidade. Quando você estiver pronta, nós poderemos iniciar a jornada para o desconhecido. Até mais, senhorita.".

Eu fiz a reverência e ela devolveu o gesto, sempre sorrindo. Kikyo era tão enigmática... Eu não sabia o quanto ela me desprezava ou gostava de mim. Como eu não tinha qualquer previsão dos perigos dessa misteriosa jornada que ela pretendia empreender, eu decidi praticar um pouco de luta. Nessas situações, todo o preparo pode não ser o suficiente para vencer os obstáculos.

Eu retornei para a casa de Kikyo, após algumas horas de prática. Eu permaneci na frente da porta de entrada, esperando por algum sinal de Kikyo. Não sei como, mas eu senti uma aproximação traiçoeira pelas minhas costas. Eu claramente senti a aproximação de uma mão ao meu ombro. Eu me virei bruscamente, com a espada em riste e pronto para me defender.

Naquele momento, eu reparei que Kikyo era a visitante silenciosa. Ela se assustou com a minha atitude. Quase que instantâneo, diversas projeções etéreas – iguais às que apareceram no dia anterior – emanaram da bruxa e cercaram-na, formando uma barreira protetora. Eu me admirei com a situação e comentei: "Incrível! Você consegue ser tão gentil... E tão sorrasteira!".

Kikyo se acalmou e dissipou as projeções, para depois afirmar: "Desculpa, mas eu não tinha a intenção de atacá-lo. Eu vi que você estava aí, então...".

Eu a interrompi, dizendo: "Tudo bem. Eu sei o que você pretendia fazer. Apenas vamos evitar mais atritos desnecessários, está bem? Se eu tenho que cumprir uma tarefa que eu nem sei exatamente qual é, eu preciso estar atento em tudo o que ocorre na minha volta, e eu precisarei da tua ajuda.".

Kikyo afirmou: "Não se preocupe, viajante! Você saberá qual será a missão quando algo lhe tocar o coração. Eu sinto que você não terá dificuldade para descobrir o motivo de tua presença aqui. Pronto para partir?".

Eu ergui a minha bolsa e minha espada, declarando: "Sim, eu estou pronto para a viagem. Para onde vamos?".

Kikyo ficou ao meu lado e então disse: "Siga-me, viajante. Eu te guiarei na jornada.".

Apesar de nada saber sobre qual o destino daquela viagem, eu obedeci Kikyo. Aquele jeito de pedir sem parecer uma ordem era inexplicável. Kikyo transmitia uma confiança praticamente inabalável, capaz de superar quaisquer atritos. Aquilo era algo muito difícil de encontrar em pleno século XXI.

Nós dois viajamos o dia inteiro, movendo-se para uma linda mata. É tão difícil acreditar que toda a floresta que eu visualizava será devastada para o surgimento da megalópole japonesa. O contato com a natureza era algo tão confortante... Eu não tinha a noção de que poderia ter uma sensação desse tipo nos arredores de Tóquio.

Depois desse dia de viagem, nós avistamos um grande castelo no topo de uma colina, cercado por uma espécie de redoma violeta. Kikyo se colocou à minha frente e apontou para a referida construção, explicando: "É lá que está o meu objetivo, viajante. E talvez lá esteja o teu objetivo também...".

Eu me aproximei da rocha que Kikyo galgara previamente e perguntei: "E quem vive lá, Kikyo?".

Kikyo me encarou e respondeu: "Lá é a morada do mais poderoso youkai de toda a região. Nem o exército do xogum foi capaz de exterminá-lo. Ele transformou o castelo em uma fortaleza praticamente impenetrável. O xogum me prometeu que, se eu eliminasse a região de ameaça de tal criatura, eu não seria perturbada novamente. Eu não sei como é a vida no tempo de onde você procede, mas aqui a mulher é quase uma escrava do homem, e uma mulher independente não é vista com simpatia.".

Eu meneei afirmativamente e falei: "Eu entendo... Mas você é tão poderosa! Por que a ajuda de um simples mortal?".

Kikyo respondeu: "Porque o youkai que lá vive tem um poder mágico equivalente ao meu. Além disso, diversos youkais malévolos se uniram a ele. Eu não posso enfrentá-lo sozinha. Como eu precisava de ajuda, eu decidi chamar Seishou. Desse modo, eu resolveria dois problemas de uma só vez: eu receberia a ajuda de um grande lutador e também eu finalmente reencontraria meu grande amor. Como o meu sonho amoroso está adiado, eu só espero que você seja um grande espadachim.".

Eu me assustei. Eu tinha um certo domínio de luta de espadas, graças aos esforços de Motoko e de Seta, mas eu não acreditava que seria o suficiente para sobreviver no período feudal. Kikyo sorriu para mim e declarou: "Se você fizer o melhor que puder, com toda a tenacidade que tua alma possuir, eu creio que será o suficiente!".

As palavras de Kikyo me tranqüilizaram. Eu não queria decepcioná-la novamente.

Eu e Kikyo desbravamos a floresta que cercava o castelo. Enquanto nós caminhávamos, Kikyo pegou na minha mão direita, com a suavidade de sempre. Eu perguntei, sem mirá-la diretamente: "Kikyo, você está bem?".

Ela me respondeu, mantendo o olhar para frente: "Claro, viajante. É que você está no corpo de Seishou, e eu não consigo resistir. Você não tem idéia de quanto eu amo o homem com quem você trocou a alma...".

Eu fiquei curioso: "Onde está a essência de Seishou, já que eu estou aqui, no corpo dele?".

Kikyo suspirou e disse: "Apesar dos meus poderes e conhecimentos místicos, há certas questões para as quais eu não tenho resposta. Eu creio que a essência de Seishou esteja em algum plano alternativo, observando o que ocorre no plano material.".

Eu me apavorei e então gaguejei: "Então... Ele observou... Quando nós nos tocamos... Eu quero dizer...".

Kikyo pressionou minha mão mais forte que antes e disse: "Não fique preocupado, viajante. O que aconteceu entre nós foi um grande mal entendido. Ele deve saber disso...".

Subitamente, ela parou de caminhar. Nós estávamos à beira de um pequeno riacho. Kikyo comentou: "Viajante, eu creio que você está cansado de ser chamado assim... Qual é o teu nome?".

Eu evitei encara-la e apenas respondi: "O meu nome é Keitaro. Eu me chamo Keitaro Urashima.".

Eu olhei para o reflexo do rosto de Seishou na água, mas o que eu conseguia ver era o meu próprio rosto. Kikyo se aproximou de mim e perguntou-me: "Então, você quer saber como é a aparência de Seishou? Ele não é lindo?".

Eu afirmei: "Eu não sei, pois a imagem que eu vejo é a minha própria!".

Kikyo ficou pensativa, esfregando o queixo com o indicador direito, até que ela ergueu o olhar e disse: "Eu já sei. Eu farei uma mágica para descobrir como você se parece. Keitaro-san, olhe para a água.".

Eu obedeci Kikyo. No fundo, eu sabia que eu podia confiar nela. Eu tinha um _feeling_ de que ela era uma feiticeira de um poder imensurável. Kikyo fechou os olhos e, depois de alguns instantes, uma aura azul-celeste envolveu todo o corpo dela. Uma tênue projeção daquela aura me atingiu subitamente, como se fosse um tiro. A mesma aura que envolvia Kikyo também me circundou, fazendo-me flutuar sobre o riacho. Eu podia me ver refletido de corpo inteiro na água daquele córrego.

Eu me apavorei, e comecei a gritar sons aleatórios. Kikyo disse: "Não te assuste, Keitaro! Isso faz parte do feitiço!".

Quando Kikyo terminou de me consolar, algo muito estranho aconteceu. Era como se o tempo fosse pausado. O riacho parou de correr, a brisa estacionou, os seres vivos estavam congelados. Foi quando eu percebi que havia duas imagens no riacho. Uma imagem usava um bogu azul-cobalto, uma bolsa preta e uma katana; a outra usava roupas ocidentais e óculos. O mais impressionante era a fisionomia: ambos os reflexos eram iguais, eram o meu próprio relfexo.

Kikyo abriu os olhos, fazendo surgir um circulo etéreo azul-celeste na frente dela. Kikyo subiu nesse círculo e flutuou sobre o riacho até alcançar onde eu estava flutuando. Quando ela viu os reflexos, ela disse: "Eu sabia. Não foi difícil a tua translocação no tempo e no espaço, pois você é a reencarnação de Seishou. A essência de Seishou está adormecida dentro da alma que vocês compartilham.".

Kikyo me pegou pela mão e flutuou comigo até alcançarmos o outro lado do riacho. Após pousarmos na margem oposta a que estávamos antes do feitiço, o fluxo do tempo voltou ao normal. Eu fiquei estupefato com o poder de Kikyo. No fundo, ela não precisa de minha ajuda; ela precisa do amor de Seishou. E isso é algo que eu não tinha como colaborar naquele momento.

Como estava quase anoitecendo, nós fizemos acampamento ali mesmo. Kikyo foi coletar frutas e outros vegetais, enquanto eu providenciava alguns peixes para a janta. Apesar de que aquele riacho não era profundo, eu consegui obter uma boa pesca.

O quebra-cabeça estava se resolvendo aos poucos, e eu esperava que não faltasse muito para que eu pudesse descobrir qual o meu objetivo ali. Pela primeira vez, eu senti falta dos meus filhos, e eu comecei a preocupar-me com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-los.

Eu necessitava sobreviver. Meus filhos necessitavam de mim, e eu necessitava demais de meus filhos.

* * *

**_Capítulo escrito em 20/09/2006. Nada como um bom feriado para manter atualizada a saga. Eu agradeço ao Slicer Lucas e ao Edu pelos reviews regulares. Eu creio que essa nova aventura manterá a saga viva por mais algum tempo._**


	29. O Inimigo Externo

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 29: O Inimigo Externo  
**

PV: KEITARO

Finalmente a nossa jornada chegou ao provável destino, o castelo encantado do youkai que Kikyo deve derrotar. Pelo que eu entendi, o youkai que ali vivia foi responsável por centena de mortes nos vilarejos da região e ainda aterrorizava a população dos arredores. Ninguém sabia qual era o objetivo do youkai, mas deveria ser algo relacionado com poder ou riquezas.

Para que nós finalmente entrássemos no castelo, ainda a barreira mágica devia ser rompida. Eu ergui a katana, mas Kikyo tocou em meu ombro e afirmou: " Nem gaste teus esforços à-toa, Urashima-san. Um mero mortal não conseguirá anular tamanho poder!".

Aquela frase me despertou um pouco de desconfiança, e eu não resisti; eu tive que perguntar: "Afinal, que criatura é essa que mora aqui? Qual é o objetivo dele?".

Kikyo tocou na redoma e disse: "O nome dele é Naraku. Ele era um mago poderoso que se fundiu a um espírito da natureza e tornou-se um youkai. Você deve pensar que ele busca poder e dinheiro... Não é tão simples assim...".

Eu me aproximei da feiticeira e questionei, ainda mais curioso: "O que não é tão simples assim? Se você não me disser, eu não entenderei de fato o que está ocorrendo!".

Kikyo continuou com a mão sobre a redoma e retrucou: "Urashima-san, você acha que tem alguma chance contra alguém tão poderoso quanto Naraku?".

Aquela sentença me desconcertou. De fato, eu era um humano sem magia. Eu senti que o dono do corpo que eu habitava no momento era um poderoso guerreiro, mas o fato que eu não tinha magia era algo inexorável. Então, eu respondi: "Não, eu não teria a menor chance. Se eu não estou aqui para ajuda-la, o que eu devo fazer?".

Ela se voltou na minha direção e afirmou: "Você deve lutar pelo próprio futuro.".

Eu me alarmei. O que ela sabia sobre mim, além do que eu confessei? Eu não me contive e requeri: "O que você sabe de mim? Você está escondendo algo de mim, não está?".

Ela me encarou serenamente e tocou meu rosto, então ela respondeu: "Não fique paranóico, meu querido. O que está em jogo aqui envolve a tua existência. Se eu ou Seishou morrermos, você não existirá.".

Eu estava muito confuso, e eu consegui apenas dizer: "Mas se eu existo, então você ganhará. Eu não entendo o porquê da minha presença neste tempo!".

Kikyo retirou a mão de meu rosto e disse: "Você fará parte da história por motivos educacionais. Você amou uma mulher que não assumiu tal paixão devido ao medo do abandono, e agora você se comporta da mesma maneira. Talvez kami-sama ache que você precise de uma lição mais vigorosa.".

Do nada, a redoma começou a mudar de cor, passando de violeta para azul-celeste e começando a mudança da base para o topo. Quando a redoma ficou toda azul, houve um clarão fugaz e a redoma sumiu. Kikyo continuava a observar-me, com um leve sorriso. Quando a redoma desapareceu, ela falou: "Urashima-san, está na hora!".

Eu disse: "Tudo bem, mas eu conheço a árvore genealógica da família Urashima, e não há o teu nome, nem o de Seishou.".

Eu senti, após terminar a frase, que eu estava imobilizado, cercado por uma aura azul. O movimento corporal era muito restrito; mais uma magia de Kikyo para me encurralar. Ela se aproximou de mim e tocou-me na fronte; quando o fez, uma série de visões se passou à minha frente. Começava com a visão de mim mesmo dormindo no vôo onde eu estava antes dessa loucura toda acontecer. Como se fosse o retrocesso rápido de um filme, eu comecei a ver meus pais, avôs, bisavôs e assim por diante, até chegar no momento em que eu estava, encarando Kikyo.

Daí eu percebi o meu erro. Eu conhecia bem a árvore familiar do meu pai, mas não a da minha mãe. Ou melhor, daquela mulher que me pôs no mundo. Droga, eu me sentia um lixo. A feiticeira percebeu a problemática e eu não consegui captar as possibilidades do que ela tentava me dizer. Eu estava ajoelhado, literalmente exausto. Eu fui para no passado para defender o futuro. Se eu estava ali, então o casal do passado ganhou a batalha. Eu não tinha a mínima noção da minha presença naquele contexto.

Kikyo uniu as mãos em forma de concha e colocou-as abaixo do meu queixo; daí ela fez com que eu ficasse de pé. Então, ela disse novamente: "Não dispersa o pensamento. Você deve descobrir qual a lição que kami-sama lhe reserva.".

Encorajado com as palavras de Kikyo, eu a acompanhei na invasão do castelo. Diversas entidades mágicas nos atacaram, mas Kikyo não teve dificuldade em derrota-las. Até que momento, eu era um mero espectador dos fatos. Quanto mais nos aproximávamos do salão principal, mais lúgubre era o aspecto ambiental. Um odor fétido de mel rançoso tomava conta do local. Eu acreditei que a intenção de Naraku era realmente intimidar antecipadamente quem circulava no castelo.

A visão do salão central era assombrosa. Diversos potes contendo uma substância viscosa que lembrava mel rançoso estavam posicionadas junta às paredes do salão. A iluminação era escassa, formando um ambiente imerso na penumbra. No fundo do salão, havia um homem coberto com uma pele de um animal que eu não reconheci, sentado em um trono.

Este homem se levantou e removeu a capa. À primeira vista, o que me impressionava eram as unhas das mãos em forma de garras e as orelhas pontudas. Ele se aproximou e, ao alcançar uma determinada distância de onde estávamos, ele parou. Kikyo ergueu uma aura azul em torno de si, e o estranho falou: "Medo, Kikyo? Eu espero que você tenha medo, pois eu não terei piedade de intrusos!".

Kikyo fez surgir diversas criaturas etéreas como barreira, e então falou: "Naraku, você não merece o poder que a natureza te deu. Você é uma ameaça a todos. Não há compaixão nem esperança em teu coração!".

Naraku ergueu uma aura violeta em torno de si e falou, com uma voz retumbante: "Eu sou o que preciso ser para alcançar o poder. Eu sou filho do terror e da escuridão. Eu não preciso de teus sermões, Kikyo! Aliás, se tua linhagem continuar a existir, eu não poderei germinar a minha descendência. Nós somos incompatíveis, Kikyo!".

Eu senti que não era somente a necessidade em manter a ordem social que motivava a idéia de Kikyo em derrotar Naraku; eles eram inimigos mortais, talvez até por uma questão ancestral. Um ódio que não podia mais permitir a tolerância pela existência do outro. Naquele momento, eu pensei: qual seria a minha parte naquela luta, além de garantir minha existência no futuro?

* * *

**_Capítulo escrito entre 26/09/2006 e 28/09/2006. Eu estou com dificuldade para seguir essa parte da saga, mas eu seguirei em frente. Agora que eu iniciei a trama, vou até o fim, seja como for. Agradeço os reviews, até a próxima. Ah, Slicer Lucas: meu estilo de narrativa eu construí antes de ler Dan Brown... Eu fico feliz que você goste desse conto._**

**_Naraku é uma personagem do mangá e anime InuYasha, cuja obra pertence à autora Rumiko Takahashi e à editora Shogakukan._**


	30. Uma Lição Além do Tempo

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 30: Uma Lição Além do Tempo**

PV: KEITARO

A luta começou. Kikyo e Naraku se transformaram em fontes quase infinitas de luz, sendo azul-celeste e violeta respectivamente. Se um oponente atacava com um feixe de luz, o outro duelista se defendia com um outro feixe em direção oposta, e assim por diante.

Kikyo correu contra Naraku e, à medida que se aproximava do oponente, começou a levitar, literalmente caminhando no ar. Naraku fez o mesmo, até que os dois se encontraram no ar, formando um grande clarão. Esse clarão virou um gigantesco feixe de luz branca, o qual atravessou o teto do castelo e veio acompanhado de um estrondo ensurdecedor.

Foi quando eu tive uma sensação estranha; eu senti que não seria mais um mero espectador. Eu analisava como eu poderia ajudar Kikyo quando, do nada, folhas de árvores voaram contra mim em alta velocidade. A agilidade de Seishou me ajudou na defesa contra tais projéteis.

Eu vislumbrei uma jovem de orelhas pontudas e íris vermelha flutuando no ar, pousando à minha frente. Ela usava um quimono branco com adereços em vermelho e diversas tipos de folhas como estampas, além de portar um vistoso leque. Ela fez pose de batalha e disse: "Muito bem, Seishou. Não vou deixa-lo no ócio! Se você não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém!".

Ela me encarou com raiva até que fez uma cara de espanto, e então gritou com fúria: "Mas você não é o Seishou! Maldito espírito possuidor de corpos! Saia do meu amado agora!".

Ela ergueu um pequeno tornado contra mim, atacando-me com o leque em seguida. Pelo jeito, ela também devia ser uma youkai. Ela me atacava com um ímpeto fora do comum; eu concluí que ela devia ser uma youkai do vento, devido aos golpes e magias que ela usava.

Em um determinado momento da árdua batalha que tive contra a youkai, ela conseguiu me desestabilizar e derrubou-me. Ela me atacou com o leque e eu segurei o golpe com minha katana. Eu sentia a respiração do nariz dela contra o meu rosto. Naquele momento de tamanha tensão, ela balbuciou: "Espírito, eu vou mandá-lo de volta ao mundo etéreo, nem que eu tenha que destruir o corpo de Seishou!".

Sentindo que eu estava em uma posição desvantajosa, eu apelei para o ataque psicológico; então, eu falei: "Se você ama o dono original deste corpo, por que destruí-lo?".

Eu percebi que a raiva dela estava fora de controle; era algo imensurável. Ela ergueu o leque para um ataque fulminante, direto contra o meu rosto. Eu aproveitei os segundos que separavam minhas fuças do golpe que a youkai me emitiu para fazer um contragolpe.

Eu consegui usar as pernas para arremessá-la contra a parede. Rapidamente, eu fiquei de pé e corri na direção dela. Eu não sabia que Seishou era tão ágil! Usando as habilidades corporais dele, eu me movi em tempo hábil para que eu chegasse à minha oponente antes que ela caísse no chão, após ter batido contra a parede. No momento do ataque, eu tive a sensação de que eu não desejava a morte da youkai; por isso, eu girei a katana e golpeei-a no queixo com a bainha. Isso foi o suficiente para nocauteá-la.

Bem, um inimigo estava neutralizado; agora era a vez de Naraku. Ele estava dando muito trabalho para Kikyo, pressionando-a contra uma parede com um poderoso raio violeta. Eu decidi atacá-lo, mas ele percebeu minha aproximação e disparou-me uma labareda violeta. Eu me defendi com a katana, mas o poder da magia foi o suficiente para me atordoar.

Estendido no chão e estando um pouco confuso, eu presenciei a reviravolta de Kikyo. Eu percebi que o ataque contra mim ergueu os brios da feiticeira. Kikyo começou a aumentar o poder mágico da aura azul-celeste que a revestia, criando um raio azul-celeste em oposição ao ataque da magia violeta de Naraku. Enquanto eu me levantava lentamente, eu testemunhei uma luta feroz entre dois poderosos seres mágicos.

Em um determinado momento, Kikyo conseguiu finalizar aquela disputa mágica, lançando Naraku no ar devido ao poder contido no raio mágico. Naquele exato momento em que Naraku estava literalmente voando sem rumo, eu decidi ser o carrasco do youkai. Eu corri na direção de Naraku, invocando um golpe especial com a força do ki (1) de Seishou. Eu me lancei no ar e golpeei-o no pescoço, decapitando-o. O corpo de Naraku se desfaleceu ao chão, com a cabeça caindo alguns metros adiante.

Kikyo notou a derrota de Naraku e emitiu uma projeção etérea em forma de serpente, a qual destruiu a cabeça de Naraku. Ato contínuo, eu escutei uma voz feminina gritando. Eu olhei na direção do grito e descobri que o berro veio da youkai do vento. Ela se agachou no local onde havia uma pequena poça de sangue e chorou copiosamente.

Eu me aproximei da youkai e questionei-a: "Por que você chora por ele?".

Ela me encarou nervosa e respondeu-me rispidamente: "Você destruiu a única oportunidade de ter um coração. Naraku me prometeu um coração caso eu o ajudasse a alcançar o objetivo dele. Com um coração, eu finalmente seria uma humana, e então Seishou iria amar a mim e não essa feiticeira esquálida!".

Eu me agachei e limpei as lágrimas do rosto da youkai; então eu disse: "Eu creio que você não precisa de um coração. Você já o tem; é só prestar atenção no turbilhão de sentimentos que estão rodopiando no teu peito.".

Kikyo juntou as mãos em concha e colocou-as abaixo do queixo da rival amorosa, usando-se para fazer a youkai ficar de pé. Então, a feiticeira disse: "Não permaneça em posição tão humilhante, Kagura. Você é e sempre foi livre; você é a única culpada da submissão que Naraku lhe impôs!".

Bem, ali eu descobri que a youkai que eu combati se chamava Kagura. A youkai ficou mais chorosa que antes e berrou: "Mas eu quero ser uma humana! Como eu posso ser aceita se sou uma criatura abominada pela humanidade!".

Eu me aproximei e beijei Kagura na bochecha esquerda dela, e então eu lhe disse: "Confiança é a chave. Quando você se relaciona de igual para igual, não há servidão. Amar não é se submeter. Você pode amar de diversas maneiras a diferentes pessoas, desde que você confie na veracidade do que o outro sente. Quanto mais sincera você for com os próprios sentimentos, mais confiança os outros terão de você. E se você tem a confiança alheia, conquistada a partir da autoconfiança, você poderá manter diversos tipos de amores sem precisar se vigiar, sem temer uma atitude hostil dos outros. E, caso alguém seja hostil, siga adiante. Para uma amizade que se vai, outra amizade virá. Eu acho que isso é a chave para ser uma pessoa por completo, eu acho...".

Kagura sorriu e abraçou-me suavemente; foi um agradável gesto de agradecimento. Quando nós desfizemos o abraço, eu me senti estranho. Eu tinha a percepção de que meu corpo estava fraquejando. Eu olhei para Kikyo e disse claramente assustado: "Há algo de errado comigo! Eu não me sinto bem!".

Kikyo me tocou no rosto e disse: "Eu acredito que é hora das coisas voltarem ao rumo natural. Urashima-san, eu creio que a lição foi aprendida. É difícil aplicá-la nas nossas próprias vidas de forma tão imediata, mas você já iniciou o caminho. Boa viagem, Urashima-san!".

Eu nem consegui me despedir. Quando eu percebi, eu estava na escuridão da não-existência.

Eu me acordei pulando. Eu estava suado e taquicárdico. A passageira à minha direita me perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu verifiquei o meu corpo e vi que usava roupas ocidentais e óculos. Eu estava de volta ao século XXI, dentro do avião onde eu estava! Eu respondi que eu me sentia melhor do que nunca.

Bem, depois de defender minha sobrevivência em uma realidade alternativa, surgiu-me a necessidade de resolver minhas questões amorosas. Não era mais possível fugir; quando eu chegasse ao Japão, eu deveria encarar a hora da verdade!

* * *

**_Capítulo escrito em 09/10/2006. Vamos ver se eu consigo ter logo essa saga, a não ser que os leitores querem que eu estenda algum assunto (para informar o que deve ser mais enfocado, deixem sugestões nos reviews). Quero agradecer a todos que leram minha saga até aqui. São praticamente 2 anos de publicação e fico feliz em alcançar o capítulo 30. Os últimos capítulos têm sido curtos, mas eu procuro faze-los com consistência. Min'na arigato!_**

**_Kagura é uma personagem do mangá e anime InuYasha, cuja obra pertence à autora Rumiko Takahashi e à editora Shogakukan. Notas:_**

**_(1) Ki: É a energia que todo ser humano carrega; a energia vital. É uma das bases das religiões do Extremo Oriente. Segundo as crenças da referida região, o guerreiro pode canalizar o próprio ki para amplificar o poder de um golpe._**


	31. O Retorno do Pródigo

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 31: O Retorno do Pródigo**

PV: KEITARO

Depois de 4 anos longe de casa, eu retornei a pisar em solo nipônico. Um grande sentimento de nostalgia invadiu minha mente ao caminhar pelo Aeroporto de Narita. Naquele momento, eu me senti confortável; afinal, eu estava em casa. Desde o momento em que a humanidade criou o conceito de comunidade, mesmo a mais andarilha das pessoas se sente acolhida quando volta ao local que chama de "lar".

Após passar pelo portão de desembarque, eu vi um vulto familiar a alguns metros de mim. Quando eu me aproximei mais do vulto, eu reconheci que o mesmo se tratava da Haruka-san, a minha adorada tutora. Nós nos abraçamos por um longo tempo e encaramo-nos, um sorrindo para o outro.

"Keitaro, que saudade! Eu nunca imaginei que sentiria tanta falta da presença de uma pessoa. Seja bem-vindo de volta ao Japão!", Haruka me cumprimentou. Eu nem consegui falar; eu apenas a beijei no rosto.

Ao sairmos do aeroporto, eu vislumbrei o bom e velho Setamóvel. Caramba, eu não acreditava que aquele veículo ainda existisse. Eu coloquei as malas no compartimento de carga e, logo após, assumi o lugar do passageiro. Haruka assumiu o lugar do chofer e conduziu-nos até o lugar mais emblemático da minha vida: o Hinata-sou.

Aquela viagem que eu fiz no mundo dos sonhos me marcou bastante, a ponto de que eu nem prestei atenção no que Haruka-san estava me dizendo. Quando eu visualizei a pensão se destacando no horizonte, um misto de felicidade e ansiedade tomou conta de mim. Apesar dos tormentos que eu vivi naquele prédio, foi naquele mesmo local que eu descobri o amor. Foi onde eu descobri o sexo e a paternidade.

Eu peguei as malas e entrei na Casa de Chá, a qual estava fechada para o público. Haruka solicitou que eu me sentasse à mesa que ela apontou e explicou-me: "Eu preparei uma recepção para o meu protegido. Eu espero que você goste. Seja bem-vindo! Você deve estar com fome; espere aqui que logo você tera um cardápio.".

Eu a obedeci. Afinal, eu realmente estava com fome e muito cansado. Enquanto eu esperava pelo cardápio, eu pensava no fato que as garotas não estavam lá. Não foram ao aeroporto, nem estavam no Hinata-sou. Bem, a vida continuou... Apesar de que eu estivesse sentindo falta delas, elas tinham as próprias vidas para tocar.

Eu reparei que a decoração do bar e da minha mesa era a mesma que as garotas usavam quando exisitia o bar temático. Eu achei aquilo curioso, e concluí que a Haruka deve ter trabalhado bastante para fazer sozinha toda a decoração. Quando ela voltasse com o cardápio, isso seria a primeira coisa que eu comentaria.

Quando a cortina se abriu, eu tive uma grande surpresa. Saiu da cozinha uma loira lindíssima, usando um belo cheongsam rosa. Eu reconheci prontamente: era o uniforme que a Sarah usava no bar temático.

Quando a loira me estendeu o cardápio, eu não pude conter a minha surpresa e inquiri: "Sarah, é você?".

A loira me bateu com o cardápio na cabeça e respondeu-me sorrindo: "É claro, seu idiota. Nossa, tem coisas que não mudam...".

Eu peguei o cardápio e concentrei-me nele, pois a presença de Sarah me constrangia. Aquela peralta se transformou em uma mulher voluptuosa. Ela ergueu minha cabeça com a mão e, quase colando o rosto dela contra o meu, falou: "Mas existem outras coisas que mudam bastante, não é?".

Para a minha surpresa, ela me deu um beijo na boca, sentando-se nas minhas pernas e abraçando-me fortemente. Ela fez aquilo por alguns minutos, ficando de pé após o desenlace. Eu não sabia o que dizer, então ela quebrou o gelo e disse: "E então? Qual o pedido, Kei-kun?".

Eu perguntei: "Desde quando você sente algo por mim?".

Ela respondeu: "Desde o primeiro dia que eu te conheci, bobão! Você é tão parecido com meu pai, que eu tinha raiva de gostar de você. Eu não queria substituir o meu pai atrapalhado por um trapalhão desconhecido. Mas eu também era uma tola, ainda não sabia como elaborar o que eu sentia. Desde que voltei para os Estados Unidos, eu decidi fazer terapia. Hoje, muitas coisas estão claras, Kei-kun. Mesmo que eu não goste desse teu tino para fazer besteiras, eu te amo. E então, você já tem um pedido?".

Depois daquela confissão, eu estava tão sem jeito que só balbuciei: "Eu ficarei servido com a sugestão da casa, ok?".

"Aguarde que logo o pedido será entregue!", Sarah disse com entusiasmo. Antes de entrar na cozinha, a loira parou na porta e deu-me uma piscadela maliciosa com uma suave passada de língua no lábio superior. Aquele comportamento da Sarah era inesperado. De repente, eu senti que aquela não seria uma noite comum...

Algum tempo depois, duas mulheres passaram pela porta da cozinha, cada uma com uma bandeja. Nossa, eram a Kitsune e a Kanako, uma trazendo a comida e outra, bebida. Elas também usavam os uniformes do bar temático. Então, eu entendi: elas estavam me recepcionando de uma forma muito especial. E eu cheguei a pensar que elas não se importavam mais comigo.

Elas colocaram as bandejas sobre a mesa, despejando os conteúdos das bandejas à minha frente. Depois de me servirem, elas se sentaram em torno de mim; Kitsune ficou à minha direita e Kanako à minha esquerda.

Kitsune virou a minha cabeça na direção dela e então me beijou de uma forma muito intensa. Depois do beijo, a velha raposa me fitou e confessou: "Seja bem-vindo, Kei-kun. Estou com tantas saudades...". Quando ela falou a última sentença, ela começou a acariciar minha virilha. Como eu fiquei visivelmente constrangido, ela parou as carícias e levantou-se, jogando um beijo no ar. Enquanto ela retornava com a bandeja para a cozinha, era a vez de Kanako de girar minha cabeça e tentar me beijar.

Eu evitei o beijo de Kanako, e ela murmurou: "Kei-kun, não se encabule. Não somos irmãos, nem biológicos e nem legalmente. Não há nada que nos impeça de nos relacionarmos de jeito que quisermos.". Depois do murmúrio, ela me beijou intensamente, também acariciando as minhas partes íntimas. Depois de tão apaixonado beijo, Kanako me beijou na testa e também levou a bandeja para a cozinha.

Enquanto eu comia, eu pensava o quão feliz aquela recepção me deixou. Afinal, é muito bom saber que eu ainda era desejado pelas garotas. E qual o homem que não gostaria de tanta bajulação? Depois de 4 anos solitário no mundo, era muito bom ser paparicado de novo. Mas, conhecendo as garotas como eu conhecia, sabia que o tempo poderia mudar a qualquer momento, e isso sempre foi o grande porém do meu envolvimento com elas.

Depois que eu terminei de comer, eu coloquei os talheres sobre o prato e reclinei na cadeira. Não demorou muito para que Kaolla e a Motoko saísem da cozinha, também travestidas com os trajes do bar temático e portando bandejas.

Motoko recolhia o prato com os talheres e a Kaolla recolhia o copo e outros utensílios. Depois que elas limparam a mesa, elas se sentaram ao meu lado; Motoko pela direita e a Kaolla pela esquerda.

Motoko envolveu o meu rosto com as mãos e beijou-me suavemente na boca. Quando o beijo terminou, eu perguntei: "Como a Aiko está? Eu quero muito saber como a minha filha está...".

Motoko sorriu e respondeu-me: "O nosso pedacinho de gente está muito bem. Nossa filha é linda!".

Eu afirmei: "Então ela puxou a mãe, com certeza...".

Motoko me fitou serenamente e disse: "Você ainda não se dá valor, que pena! Pois saiba que ela é muito parecida comigo, mas tem os teus olhos e o formato do teu rosto. Toda vez que eu olho para ela, eu lembro com felicidade do dia em que nos a geramos. E não me arrependo, pois eu jamais transaria com um homem que não fosse digno do meu corpo. Ouviu bem?". Então, ela me deu um beijo na testa e rumou para a cozinha com a bandeja.

Quando Motoko saiu de cena, Kaolla girou meu tronco com impetuosidade e beijou-me intensamente. Ela quase me derrubou no chão quando ela se atracou em mim. Depois do beijo, ela falou: "Keitaro! Eu estava com saudades! Como eu quero me divertir ao teu lado, em nome dos velhos tempos!". Ato contínuo, ela se levantou e levou a bandeja para a cozinha.

Então, Naru e Mutsumi apareceram e foram até onde eu estava, também vestindo os uniformes que usavam no bar temático. Nossa, como elas estavam lindas! E eu reparei que elas estavam de mãos dadas. Naru permaneceu de pé á minha direta e Mutsumi à minha esquerda.

Cada uma delas pegou em uma das minhas mãos e puseram-me de pé. Naru me fitou com serenidade e perguntou-me: "Kei-kun, você gostou da recepção?".

Eu comentei: "Eu adorei, muito obrigado. Eu só quero saber como está o Reiji. Ele está bem?".

Naru me respondeu: "Nosso filho está muito bem. Ele tem a esperteza da mãe e a dedicação do pai. Agora, acompanhe-nos.".

Eu fiquei curioso e perguntei para onde nós iríamos. Mutsumi apertou minha mão mais forte e falou: "Ara, ara! Vamos para a cozinha! Você não quer conhecer quem fez tão saborosa comida?".

Quando nós alcançamos a porta, Naru interrompeu o passo e beijou-me passionalmente. Depois que Naru encerrou o beijo, ela apontou para o lado oposto, onde Mutsumi estava. Eu me virei para a garota melancia e constatei que ela mantinha o velho e gentil sorriso. Como eu tinha saudade daquele sorriso!

Mutsumi balbuciou: "Oi, Kei-kun. Eu ajudei a cuidar direitinho do Reiji. E eu espero que você seja feliz!". Ato contínuo, ela me beijou com a mesma intensidade que as outras demonstraram. Depois do beijo, ambas me conduziram para a cozinha, cada uma carregando uma bandeja.

Ao entrar na cozinha, uma grande surpresa. Quem eu vi junto ao fogão, usando o uniforme de bar temático que fora baseado nos uniforme europeus de domésticas? A doce Shinobu-chan. Ela estava simplesmente linda! Os cabelos dela estavam bem compridos, alcançando a linha da cintura. E o melhor: ela sorriu para mim.

Naru me deu um tapinha nas minhas nádegas e disse: "O que você está esperando? Aproxime-se dela!". Eu achei melhor não desobecer e obedeci-a. Quando eu estava a poucos passos da Shinobu, a mestre-cuca simplesmente se jogou em cima de mim e beijou-me. Eu não fiz nenhuma resistência.

Depois que o beijo terminou, Shinobu me fitou em silêncio por vários minutos, até o momento em que me perguntou: "Oi, Urashima-senpai! Já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos.".

Eu disse: "Pois é, Shinobu... Em primeiro lugar, você não precisa me chamar de senpai... Eu creio que nossa amizade permite uma maior intimidade nos cumprimentos.".

Shinobu sorriu e emendou: "É claro, Keitaro! Não precisamos trocar reverências e formalidades.".

Então, eu perguntei: "Por que você me evitou por tanto tempo?".

Shinobu ficou com um semblante mais fechado e baixou a cabeça. Então, ela respondeu: "Porque eu te amava demais, e eu não suportei aquela situação. Eu fui uma tola. Você não era meu namorado, mas agi como se fosse uma mulher traída. Engraçado, eu sempre torci para que você e a Naru ficassem juntos, mas eu não suportei o fato que você manteve relações sexuais com ela. E foi mais difícil ainda quando eu descobri que você também se deitou com a Motoko. Eu desmoronei... E eu tive vergonha de encará-lo, eu me sentia uma criança! Se não fossem as garotas, talvez eu não estivesse viva agora!".

Eu me comovi e acariciei o sedoso cabelo da _chef de cuisine_, com algumas lágrimas no rosto. Em um dado momento, eu comentei: "Eu não sabia, Shinobu. Eu nunca quis magoar alguém...".

Shinobu segurou a minha mão, interrompendo as carícias. Ato contínuo, ela falou: "Ninguém tem culpa de alguma coisa. A vida é assim mesmo, cheia de revezes e contratempos. Eu achava que o amor era algo simples e romântico, mas não é. Às vezes, os relacionamentos amorosos são frios, voluptuosos, ou mesmo violentos. Eu precisei de ajuda psiquiátrica, mas agora eu estou bem. Não carregue sozinho uma culpa que não é só tua, é de todos.".

Shinobu se afastou de mim e saiu da cozinha. Eu tentei impedí-la, mas a Naru me impediu. Ela me segurou pelo ombro e disse-me: "Não se preocupe, ela está bem. Mas nós devemos resolver o futuro de todos. As águas termais estão reservadas para você amanhã de manhã, então aproveite o banho pois as garotas farão uma reunião depois. Você entendeu?".

Eu meneei e sorri; então Naru e Mutsumi se despediram de mim, e saíram da cozinha de mãos dadas. Eu notei que elas estavam mais íntimas do que nunca; eu gostaria de saber como isso aconteceu. Bom, o jeito era ir para o meu quarto, para me acordar bem descansado no dia seguinte e esperar por tão decisiva reunião.

Eu subi as escadas e, antes de chegar ao quarto, um vulto feminino me chamou. Ao olhar bem, eu reconheci a pessoa, então disse: "Mizuho? Você está bem?".

Mizuho saiu da sombra e disse: "Oi, Kei-kun! Quanta saudade!".

Ela correu e jogou-se nos meus braços. Ao me abraçar, ela me beijou intensamente e quase me derrubou. Depois do beijo, ela me acariciou e disse: "É o primeiro beijo que nós compartilhamos, Kei-kun. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu sonhei como esse momento...".

Eu desfiz o abraço e observei-a. Ela estava com o cabelo tão comprido quanto o da Shinobu, usando um rabo-de-cavalo. Ela usava um longo cheongsam branco, com detalhes em dourado. Simplesmente linda.

Eu comentei: "Você está graciosa, Mizuho. Parabéns!".

Ela ficou encabulada e disse: "Bem, eu acho que você está cansado da viagem. Até amanhã!". Depois da despedida, ela correu em direção do Hinata-sou.

Eu nem titubeei; eu entrei e retirei toda a roupa, caindo nu na cama. Eu estava muito cansado, e eu sabia que muitas pedras iriam rolar na reunião de amanhã. Eu só torcia para que a reunião não acabasse em tregédia... Conhecendo as garotas como eu conhecia, tudo era possível!

* * *

_**Capítulo escrito entre 11/10/2006 e 13/11/2006. Finalmente a saga se encaminha para o desfecho; eu espero que esteja do agrado de todos. Slicer Lucas, meus sinceros agradecimentos pelas palavras que você sempre me emitiu. Aguardem todos pelo próximo capítulo, pois ele vai ser tão quente quanto o capítulo 20 foi.**_


	32. Jogos do Prazer

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 32: Jogos do Prazer**

_ATENÇÃO: Este é um capítulo hentai. Haverá descrições explícitas de sexo. Se você não gosta deste tipo de literatura ou não tem idade permitida para ler tal tipo de conteúdo, opte por não ler este capítulo._

PV: EMA

Ah, que sono gostoso! Eu fui acordada por agradáveis raios de sol que teimavam em irromper pelas frestas. Quando me indicaram os milagres que o Hinata-sou opera nos moradores, as pessoas realmente não estavam brincando. Eu sou magrela, desajeitada e burrinha; eu procurei o Hinata-sou, pois eu desejava passar na Toudai e aprimorar minha autoconfiança.

Ainda eu tinha muito para conquistar, mas a minha estada na pensão era muito confortante. Eu estava a poucos meses de terminar o ensino médio e, ainda em 2007, eu enfrentaria o vestibular. As moradoras mais antigas do Hinata-sou me serviram de exemplo e davam-me forças.

Por falar em moradoras, elas falaram que o antigo gerente da casa estava de volta ao Japão. Pelo jeito que falavam dele, ele era um sujeito tão atrapalhado quanto eu, mas ele conseguiu dar a volta por cima e tornou-se um grande homem. Ou melhor, um homem muito desejável; todas as antigas moradoras tinham um carinho especial por aquele sujeito.

Eu passei pela porta das águas termais e vi uma placa com a inscrição "reservado até o meio-dia". Até aí, nada de mais... As moradoras já sabiam que o antigo kanrinrin se banharia no local. O curioso aconteceu quando eu estava voltando para o meu quarto: algumas garotas entraram enroladas em toalhas nas águas termais.

Eu achei estranho, já que todas sabiam que um homem estava se banhando, além do fato que a pensão estava vazia, exceto por mim e as antigas moradoras – algo muito incomum. Eu morri de curiosidade, então eu abri uma fresta na porta e dei uma espiada. Cara, que cena mais bizarra! Eu me aproximei um pouco e escondi-me atrás de uma rocha, pois eu queria escutar o que estavam dizendo.

O homem que ali estava me pareceu bem atraente. Ele estava descansando, com a cabeça reclinada para trás e, aparentemente, com os olhos fechados. As garotas o cercaram, deixando as toalhas caírem. Nossa, todas elas ficaram nuas! E elas eram tão formosas; eu não sabia se eu sentia vergonha ou inveja.

O homem demorou a perceber a movimentação, mas quando ele percebeu... Caramba, ele ficou muito alarmado e gritou: "Mas que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui, todas nuas?".

Quando ele tentou fugir, Motoko pulou e ficou na frente dele, fazendo uma barreira humana. Ela puxou a toalha do cara, deixando-o nu. Foi quando eu constatei que ele estava... Mas que vergonha, como eu poderia dizer... Ele estava excitado. Motoko bravejou: "Não é a primeira vez que você nos vê nuas, seu pervertido! E o teu membro não esconde a satisfação de ver-nos assim. Agora, volte para lá!".

O jovem adulto retornou cabisbaixo para o círculo feito pelas meninas, sendo empurrado pela Motoko, a qual o conduzia segurando-o pelos ombros. Quando a roda ficou completa, todos se sentaram e assumiram a posição da flor-de-lis.

Kitsune pigarreou e disse: "Bom, eu creio que você não sabe o propósito da nossa reunião, Keitaro...".

O sujeito chamado Keitaro balbuciou: "Exatamente! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo... Eu gostaria de uma boa explicação...".

"Kei-kun, nós estamos aqui para que você experimente a todas nós e decida-se com quem você quer casar...", disse calmamente a mulher raposa, que deu um sorriso malicioso e completou, "É claro que se casar com uma de nós não exclui oportunidades de trepar com as que não foram escolhidas para esposa, he he he...".

Keitaro ficou vermelho igual a uma pimenta malagueta, balbuciando: "Ki-Ki-Kitsune, que tipo de proposta é essa?".

Naru fez uma cara de descrédito e comentou com sarcasmo: "Seu tarado, não banque o santo. Teu pênis pulsou vigorosamente com a proposta de Kitsune... Os homens não têm como esconder o tesão...".

Keitaro tentou com dificuldade tapar a própria genitália, claramente encabulado. Mutsumi então falou, com muita ternura: "Você não precisa esconder o que te dá prazer. Você pensa que mulheres também não sentem tesão? Não nos comportamos exatamente iguais aos homens no quesito sexualidade, mas nós também temos nossos fetiches, nossas preferências...". Ao terminar de falar, Mutsumi pegou em uma das mãos de Naru.

Keitaro confessou: "Mutsumi, eu não consigo nem imaginar o que dizer...".

Shinobu afirmou: "Então não pense à-toa. O que nós queremos é que você decida quem será a tua esposa, para que as outras sigam em frente. Não é algo simples, mas nós podemos resolver tudo ainda hoje, se você quiser!".

Sarah se levantou e reclamou: "Eu cansei de esperar. Vamos ajudar o nosso eterno kanrinrin a tomar uma decisão!". Ela se aproximou do Keitaro e ajoelhou-se na frente dele, dizendo: "O negócio é o seguinte... Você vai experimentar cada uma de nós e então você fará a escolha definitiva!".

Kaolla gritou com entusiasmo: "Eba! Sexo com o Keitaro! Isso vai ser divertido!".

Keitaro gritou em pânico: "Que método de escolha é esse? Vocês enlouqueceram de vez?".

Kanako ralhou: "Não questione nada, Kei-kun! Todas nós estamos cansada da espera... Durante anos, a Naru ficou enrolando para se decidir! Agora é você que está nos enrolando! A decisão sairá hoje, e você vai dizer quem será a tua companheira perante todas nós!".

Keitaro protestou: "E vocês acham que basta uma orgia sexual para decidir algo tão importante?".

Mizuho explicou enfaticamente: "Eu creio que todas nós já provamos que te amamos, mas nem todas tiveram a oportunidade de saber como é fazer amor contigo. Nós concluímos que isso era a única maneira de resolver esta questão!".

Sarah colocou as mãos no rosto do Keitaro e disse: "Primeiro eu! Afinal, toda a birra que eu tinha contigo era, no fundo, o amor que eu sentia por ti. Agora que eu estou mais crescida, eu quero compensar de um jeito bem especial...".

Ela o beijou por vários minutos, até o momento em que ele a girou em torno de si e colocou-a deitada contra o chão. Então, Keitaro ficou por cima dela e penetrou-a. Eu não sabia sobre sexo, aquilo foi a minha primeira experiência no assunto. Maldita curiosidade a minha...

Eles ficaram vários minutos se beijando e mexendo-se até o momento em que ele gozou sobre a barriga de Sarah. A jovem garota deslizou o indicador sobre o sêmen despejado e colocou o mesmo dedo na boca, sugando-o com malicia. Ela ficou de cócoras e beijou o parceiro, depois se levantou e deixou o local.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta; como ele faria para transar com todas elas? A próxima pretendente trouxe uma solução; Kaolla se aproximou do Keitaro e alcançou-lhe um copo com uma bebida que eu não identifiquei, então falou: "Keitaro, tome um combustível extra para agüentar a empreitada!". Como o rapaz hesitava em beber o conteúdo do copo, a jovem de feições indianas completou: "Beba, Keitaro! É apenas um afrodisíaco!".

Mesmo com desconfiança no olhar, Keitaro bebeu o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez. Em poucos instantes, ele re-obteve uma ereção, então Kaolla se aproximou e beijou-o por vários minutos.

Após o encaixe, Kaolla entrelaçou as pernas no quadril de Keitaro, o qual se manteve de pé e realizava os intercursos. O casal se mexia em um perfeito sincronismo; Keitaro se alternava em beijos na boca e mordiscadas nos mamilos da garota eternamente bronzeada.

Em um dado momento, ele desfez o encaixe e ejaculou sobre os seios da parceira, que estava ajoelhada ao chão. Kaolla sorriu e deu um fervoroso beijo de despedida.

Keitaro se ajoelhou arfando; depois de alguns minutos de intervalo, a Kanako se aproximou e ficou na frente dele, e então falou: "Agora é a minha vez, e não me venha com obstáculos! Não sou mais a tua meia-irmã, e nunca tivemos laços biológicos. Neste momento, eu quero somente ser tua amante!".

Keitaro ficou cabisbaixo por alguns instantes, mas logo ele ergueu a cabeça e começou a estimular a genitália de Kanako com a língua. A atual gerente do Hinata-sou gemia de prazer às carícias de Keitaro.

Depois de algum tempo, Keitaro se levantou e girou Kanako, fazendo-a ficar de costas para ele. Keitaro beijava-a em diversos pontos da nuca e dos ombros, e ela devolvia as gentilezas esfregando as nádegas dela contra o membro dele. Foi quando eu percebi que eu mesma estava tocando a minha caixa do prazer; eu não agüentava segurar tanta volúpia.

Depois das preliminares, Keitaro a penetrou por trás, agarrando-a pelos seios. Eu não conseguia ver se era sexo anal ou vaginal, mas Kanako tinha uma expressão que misturava dor e prazer. Os dois mantiveram relação sexual em pé, até o momento em que Keitaro gozou nas costas de Kanako, apoiando o membro entre os glúteos da parceira e jorrando o esperma bem na linha média.

Kanako voltou para o lugar dela, enquanto Keitaro se sentava ao chão, claramente extenuado. Mizuho se aproximou com uma bandeja que continha uma jarra e um copo; ela se sentou ao lado dele e serviu no copo o líquido que havia na jarra e alcançou-lhe, explicando: "Tome um pouco disso, Keitaro. É a mesma bebida altamente energética que você bebeu antes, e você vai precisar de energia extra!".

Keitaro tomou o conteúdo do copo de uma vez só. Enquanto Shinobu recolhia a bandeja com as louças, Mizuho se aproximou de Keitaro e dava-lhe beijos em toda a face e o corpo. Ela ficou fazendo aquilo até o momento em que Keitaro parou de arfar e ergueu a cabeça. O jovem adulto se deitou de costas para o chão e Mizuho montou sobre ele.

Mizuho comandou todas as ações, iniciando pelo encaixe e, depois, a dança do ato sexual. Mizuho, durante o intercurso, beijou diversos pontos do tórax do Keitaro. Aquilo durou até o momento em que houve o desencaixe; Mizuho se sentou no abdome do Keitaro, enquanto ele ejaculava o líquido seminal nas costas dela. Ato contínuo, ela o beijou na boca e, depois, passou as mãos no rosto do parceiro dela, como se ela estivesse tocando um objeto de adoração.

Naquele momento, eu mesma senti algo viscoso grudando em meus dedos. Nossa, então aquilo era o líquido vaginal? Eu fiquei tão perplexa com tudo aquilo! Como atos animalescos como aqueles podem ser tão prazeirosos? Eu tinha uma visão tão romântica do sexo, e tanto o que eu vi quanto aquilo que eu fiz comigo mesma não tinha nada de romântico.

Só que a minha curiosidade foi maior que minha perplexidade, e eu continuei ali; eu queria ver o resto daquilo tudo. Nossa, eu me sentia uma devassa, pois eu gostava de assistir àquilo tudo.

Eu voltei a espionar. Keitaro ainda estava deitado, quando a Kitsune se sentou sobre a virilha dele. A garota raposa o beijou intensamente e cochichou algo na orelha direita do rapaz.

Então, ela foi mais para trás e inclinou-se sobre o Keitaro, envolvendo o membro dele entre os seios e colocando a glande na boca. Ato contínuo, ela começou a fazer um vai-e-vem com os seios até o momento em que o órgão dele começou a pulsar vigorosamente.

Kitsune parou e voltou a sentar-se sobre a virilha do Keitaro, dizendo: "Vamos fazer igual à primeira vez?". Ele meneou e a garota raposa completou o encaixe. Kitsune começou a movimentar o quadril cada vez mais rápido, até o momento em que ela desfez o encaixe, passou um pouco de água no falo do amante e felou-o até que ele gozou no rosto dela.

Ela lavou o rosto nas águas termais e voltou para o lugar onde ela previamente estava sentada. Keitaro se levantou e entrou na piscina termal, submergindo por alguns instantes. Foi quando a Motoko o emergiu pela cabeça e disse: "Pronto para mais uma?".

Ele concordou foi para a parte mais funda da piscina termal, de mãos dadas com a Motoko. Quando chegaram no ponto mais fundo, onde ambos estavam imersos da cintura para baixo, Keitaro sugeriu: "Eu nunca fiz amor em submersão. Já que eu tenho que participar dessa maratona sexual, você topa fazer isso?".

Motoko sorriu e deu um intenso beijo de língua. Os dois ficaram se beijando até o momento em que Motoko se abaixou, beijando diversos lugares do tronco do rapaz até alcançar a virilha dele. Com a cabeça parcialmente submersa, Motoko iniciou um movimento de vai-e-vem, sugerindo uma felação.

Depois de alguns instantes, Motoko se levantou e virou-se de costas para Keitaro. Ela cochichou algo nos ouvidos dele, e então aproximou as nádegas dela contra a virilha dele. De forma muito semelhante com o que ele fez com a Kanako, Keitaro agarrou Motoko pelos seios e beijava-a na nuca e nos ombros, enquanto ambos faziam a dança do sexo.

Eu não consegui ver qual a modalidade de sexo eles fizeram, pois a parte inferior de ambos os corpos estavam imersas. O semblante de Motoko, assim como Kanako, demonstrava uma mistura de dor e prazer.

O movimento corporal ficou cada vez mais vigoroso e rápido, até o momento em que um afastou-se do outro e Keitaro ejaculou na água. Motoko encerrou o ato com um suave beijo nos lábios do parceiro, segurando-o pelas bochechas. Ela lhe deu um sorriso tão bonito, e então ela voltou para o círculo de mulheres, sentando-se no lugar prévio.

Keitaro se sentou nas margens da piscina termal, novamente arfando. Shinobu trouxe mais um copo do mesmo líquido que serviram anteriormente para ele, oferecendo-o para matar a sede e adquirir mais energias.

Depois que ele descansou e parou de arfar, Mutsumi se aproximou do rapaz e disse-lhe: "Ara, ara! Hoje eu finalmente saberei como é fazer amor contigo, Kei-kun! Eu estou muito feliz!".

Os dois trocaram sorrisos por alguns instantes, um acariciando o rosto do outro. Logo após, Mutsumi se sentou nas pernas de Keitaro, aproximando a cabeça do amante aos seios dela. Caramba, eu jamais tinha visto seios daquele tamanho, como eram enormes e firmes! Eu olhei para o meu próprio busto; eu parecia um menino... Que inveja que eu senti da Mutsumi-san!

Keitaro usava a boca para brincar com os seios dela, especialmente os mamilos; ela devolveu mordiscando as orelhas e o pescoço dele. Depois de algumas carícias, Mutsumi colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do Keitaro e ela empurrou o amante até que ele estivesse deitado no chão.

Logo após, a garota tartaruga ficou de pé e foi até onde estava a cabeça do Keitaro. Ela posicionou os pés próximos aos ombros dele; então ela se ajoelhou e deixou a virilha dela contra a cabeça dele.

Keitaro começou a estimular a genitália de Mutsumi com a boca, fazendo-a dar pequenos gemidos de prazer. Não demorou para que ela reclinasse o tronco para a frente, ficando de cara com o falo do amante. Ela iniciou a lamber a glande dele, e logo abocanhou o órgåo, iniciando a felação.

Eles ficaram fazendo sexo oral mutualmente por vários minutos, até que Mutsumi se levantou e deitou-se ao lado do amante, apoiando o lado direito no chão. Keitaro se deitou por trás da garota tartaruga, também apoiando o lado direito do corpo no chão.

O casal trocou beijos e carícias entre si até o momento em que Keitaro a penetrou. Cada incursão na vagina era acompanhada com um gemido abafado de Mutsumi. A ação cessou quando Keitaro colocou Mutsumi deitada de costas e sentou-se sobre ela.

Logo após, ele colocou o pênis entre os seios da parceira. Ela pressionou o busto e Keitaro iniciou a copular com eles. O remelexo durou até o momento em que Keitaro gozou no rosto de Mutsumi. Depois do gozo, Mutsumi ergueu a cabeça e abocanhou a glande do parceiro e chupou-a por algum tempo, como um _gran finale_.

Keitaro voltou para a margem da piscina, assim como Mutsumi retornou ao círculo de mulheres. Shinobu buscou mais um copo da tão famosa bebida energética e ofereceu-a para o Keitaro, o qual prontamente bebeu tal elixir. Rapaz, como eu queria descobrir os ingredientes daquela bebida milagrosa!

Naru recolheu o copo vazio, enquanto que a Shinobu aninhava a cabeça dela nos ombros do rapaz. Keitaro acariciou o rosto da jovem mulher, dizendo: "Mas que loucura tudo isso... Se eu contasse tudo o que aconteceu nessa manhã para alguém, essa pessoa não acreditaria...".

Shinobu sorriu e disse: "Mas que você está gostando, eu não tenho dúvidas alguma! Você conhece algum outro homem que tenha transado com oito mulheres em uma única manhã? Eu não conheço...".

Keitaro comentou: "Você está mudada, Shinobu. Você está mais confiante, mais bem-humorada, mais...". Ele não completou a frase, pois Shinobu o beijou na boca. No meio daquela orgia, aquele foi o momento mais lindo que eu presenciei naquela reunião.

Mas não demorou em o clamor do sexo se manifestar. Shinobu usou a mão para masturbá-lo até o momento em que o membro estivesse pronto para entrar em ação. Keitaro desfez o beijo e perguntou: "Que diabo de bebida é essa? Ela realmente renova minhas energias!".

Shinobu respondeu: "É uma surpresa da Kaolla, meu amor!".

"Eu acho que eu devo me preocupar com isso...", Keitaro se lamentou.

Shinobu acariciou o rosto do amado e disse: "Não se preocupe, meu amor. É a bebida que o povo de Moru Moru usa para a cerimônia de iniciação sexual. Agora é hora de curtir o momento!".

Então, Shinobu novamente o beijou e lentamente deitou-se ao solo com o amado, ficando por cima dele em seguida. Mantendo o beijo, Shinobu mexeu o quadril até que o membro do parceiro estivesse encaixado na vagina dela. Após o encaixe, Shinobu iniciou a cavalgada, acelerando cada vez mais.

Em um dado momento, Shinobu interrompeu o coito e mudou-se de posição; ela voltou a sentar-se sobre a virilha de Keitaro, mas ficando de costas para o amante. Ela refez a penetração e continuou a cavagada até o momento em que desfez a cópula e permaneceu sentada de costas sobre o amante, o qual colocou o próprio membro entre os glúteos da parceira e pressionou-os, esfregando o falo até ejacular nas costas na garota de cabelos azuis.

Shinobu deu um rápido beijo de língua e retornou para o círculo de mulheres. Enquanto ele descansava, Naru se aproximou e fez uma massagem nos ombros de Keitaro. Ela comentou: "Ainda bem que você é resistente; eu sei disso por experiência anterior. O que está ocorrendo nesta manhã é um teste de resistência!".

"Eu não acredito que vocês planejaram tudo isso sem briga...", Keitaro balbuciou.

Naru tornou a massagem mais vigorosa e falou: "Como toda reunião de mulheres, houve um pouco de discussão... Mas isso não significa que tudo o que façamos acabe em batalha. Nós somos bem organizadas, sabia? Lembra do sucesso do bar temático?".

"É, eu me lembro. Eu sei que vocês são mulheres poderosas... E eu sei como vocês podem usar esse poder para me atazanar...", lamentou Keitaro.

Naru cessou a massagem e reclinou-se até que a própria boca alcançou a orelha direita de Keitaro e ela então murmurou algo que eu não consegui escutar. Eu só percebi que foi algo agradável, pois Keitaro deu um amplo sorriso.

A jovem mulher ficou na frente de Keitaro e sentou-se nas pernas dele; então ela deu um tórrido beijo de língua. O casal permaneceu naquele beijo até que Naru começou a beijar outras partes do corpo de Keitaro cada vez mais longe da cabeça, felando-o a seguir.

Depois, Naru engatinhou ao lado direito de Keitaro e estacionou após alcançar uma certa distância dele, permanecendo apoiada sobre os quatro membros. Naru distanciou os membros do eixo central do corpo, mas empinando o traseiro. Keitaro se aproximou e, vagarosamente, penetrou-a por trás.

Os dois iniciaram o balanço, o qual se acelerou até o momento em que Naru parou o coito e, sem desfazer o coito, ergueu o próprio tronco e encostou as costas dela contra o tórax de Keitaro. Então, Naru girou a cabeça para trás e beijou o parceiro na boca, recomeçando o ato sexual.

Após alguns minutos, Naru desfez a penetração e segurou firme a borda da glande, estrangulando-a. A face de Keitaro evidenciou a intensidade da dor que ele sentiu, e ele a inquiriu: "Naru, o que você está fazendo?".

"Usando a dor para impedir a ejaculação. Quando o pênis parar de pulsar, você estará pronto para uma nova relação. Um truque que eu aprendi em revistas femininas.", Naru respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela deu um beijo na boca do amante, e então ela continuou: "O trato entre nós e que cada mulher aqui presente manteria a relação contigo até você gozar. O que eu estou fazendo é a obtenção de uma prorrogação!".

Bem, as outras garotas mantinham neutralidade em seus trejeitos, mas eu imaginei que elas estavam bravas com a artimanha da ruiva fatal, como elas chamavam a Naru. Depois que a genitália do Keitaro parou de pulsar, Naru cessou o ato doloroso e voltou a beijá-lo. Depois do beijo, ela novamente o felou.

Depois de alguns instantes, Naru colocou as mãos nos ombros de Keitaro e guiou-o até que ele estivesse deitado de costas para o chão. Do mesmo que a Shinobu fez, Naru se sentou na virilha de Keitaro, ficando de costas para o mesmo. Ela encaixou a genitália do parceiro até encaixá-la na própria vagina; só então a ruiva fatal recomeçou o movimento de quadril.

Os movimentos não tardaram a alcançar o ritmo máximo; aquele casal exalava êxtase. Naru desfez a penetração vaginal e novamente segurou a genitália do amante; provavelmente para iniciar sexo anal. Ela se manteve cavalgando de costas para o amante, só que ela não impôs um ritmo tão rápido quanto antes. Keitaro segurava cada um dos glúteos da parceira, como se ele estivesse ajudando no ritmo.

Aquilo continuou até o momento em que aquela penetração foi desfeita; Keitaro aninhou o falo entre os glúteos de Naru e, semelhante ao que ocorreu com a Shinobu, ele gozou nas costas da ruiva. Keitaro arfou profundamente e exclamou: "Ufa! Essa loucura acabou! Eu não sabia se eu teria uma chance de sair vivo das termas!".

Naru se levantou e, encarando-o, resmungou: "Não exagere... Você gostou que eu sei. Agora, a decisão é somente tua. Até o final do dia, pense bem e tome uma decisão!". Depois disso, as garotas se banharam durante alguns minutos e saíram das termas, devidamente enroladas nas próprias toalhas.

E agora? Como eu sairia dali? Eu encostei as minhas costas contra a parede e movimentei-me suavemente até a saída. Quando eu finalmente saí, eu coloquei as mãos nos joelhos e suspirei aliviada.

Foi naquele momento que alguém tocou no meu ombro esquerdo e questionou-me: "E então, o que achou dos fatos que você recém testemunhou?". Eu me virei assustada para trás e vi que era a Motoko, com um rosto pouco amigável.

Droga, logo no momento em que eu estava num bom momento na pensão... Eu estraguei tudo. A samurai ficou de costas e distanciou-se um pouco de mim, quando ela fez um sinal com a mão, indicando que eu devia seguí-la. Para não piorar a situação, eu a obedeci sem resistência. Eu sabia que a minha curiosidade iria me prejudicar...

E então? O que seria de mim?

* * *

**_Capítulo escrito entre 13/10/2006 e 19/10/2006. Um capítulo longo e no estilo hentai, no mesmo estilo do capítulo 20. Eu estava com saudade de escrever um conto hentai (ecchi!), então eu coloquei a imaginação para trabalhar e aqui está o resultado! Eu aproveitei a linha temporal para introduzir Ema Maeda na história, como uma expectadora abelhuda (como o Lexas fez em um dos contos dele). Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo, e fiquem alertas para os próximos episódios; a série está nos momentos decisivos! Quem quiser dar algum palpite sobre a escolhida, é só deixar um recado._**


	33. Um Dia Após o Outro

**ÀS SUAS ORDENS  
Capítulo 33: Um Dia Após o Outro**

PV: EMA

Depois de testemunhar a orgia que ocorreu nas águas termais, minha bisbilhotice foi descoberta pela Motoko. Eu estava apavorada, pois eu temia pela minha expulsão justamente no momento em que eu me sentia integrada a um grupo de pessoas, as quais me davam suporte para estudar e elevar minha auto-estima.

Motoko me guiou até o pátio dos fundos, onde há um pequeno _playground_. A samurai se sentou em um balanço e ela apontou para o balanço que estava vazio. Eu entendi a mensagem e sentei-me no balanço que ela indicou, sem conseguir encará-la. Eu estava tão intimidada com a situação que eu nem conseguia articular uma palavra que fosse. Além disso, eu notei que algumas lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto.

Motoko me tocou no ombro e perguntou: "Ema, você está bem? Você está pálida!".

"Por favor, não me expulse!", eu implorei a plenos pulmões e entre o choro; "Não era a minha intenção meter o meu bedelho nos assuntos de vocês... Droga...".

Motoko colocou a mão sob o meu queixo e delicadamente o moveu até que meus olhos encontraram os dela. Ela sorriu e disse: "Calma! Você é muito estabanada! Eu não te chamei para te julgar; eu só quero conversar contigo!".

Eu parei de chorar, mas eu ainda me sentia triste e inibida para falar. Motoko se inclinou para o meu lado e deu um leve beijo nos meus lábios. Não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas foi algo de impacto! Eu fiquei sem ação e senti que meu rosto estava mais quente que o normal. Eu só consegui evocar o nome da samurai, demonstrando minha surpresa.

"E então, você está mais tranqüila agora?", perguntou-me Motoko, finalizando a frase com um belo sorriso. Aquilo conseguiu me acalmar e eu devolvi o sorriso. Então, Motoko continuou: "Em primeiro lugar, eu não tenho o poder para expulsar quem quer que seja. Só ela pode fazê-lo!".

Eu olhei na direção que Motoko apontou; a Kanako estava a alguns metros de nós, de pé e com um semblante de neutralidade. Eu voltei a sentir um frio passando pela minha espinha; eu me levantei em um salto e corri até onde estava a atual gerente. Então, eu me ajoelhei aos pés dela, implorando: "Por favor, não me expulse da pensão, eu não consegui controlar minha curiosidade e...".

Kanako interrompeu minha ladainha, tapando a minha boca com a mão. Em seguida, ela segurou em meu braço esquerdo e pôs-me de pé; ela o fez com firmeza mas sem agressividade. Então, ela declarou: "Tenha calma! Em primeiro lugar, eu detesto pessoas rastejantes; em segundo lugar, eu estou aqui para entender por que você nos espionou. Dependendo do que você disser, eu te deixo ficar ou não!".

Ai, ai! Ela estava brava comigo! Ela fez um gesto para que eu e a Motoko nos sentássemos com ela na armação de concreto que limitava a caixa de areia do _playground_.

Depois que as três se acomodaram, Motoko me perguntou: "Ema-chan, eu creio que a minha pergunta é a mesma dúvida que Kanako tem: por que você nos espionou?".

Eu respondi timidamente: "Foi por mera curiosidade. As termas estavam reservadas, então eu achei peculiar o fato de mulheres enroladas em toalhas entrando em um local usado para um homem.".

"E por que você não viajou hoje? Nós colocamos avisos de que haveria dedetização da pensão para receber o antigo gerente. Você não leu nenhum deles?", inquiriu-me Kanako.

Eu vacilei por uns segundos, mas eu consegui responder: "Bem... Eu estudei até tarde no cursinho e fui direto para o quarto quando eu cheguei à pensão... Espera aí, esse negócio de dedetização era só uma fachada!".

Motoko fechou os olhos e falou: "Sim. As antigas moradoras não queriam ninguém por aqui, ou nosso plano não daria certo. O que você achou de tudo o que viu?".

Eu corei e respondi: "É algo estranho. Eu fiquei aturdida com a facilidade com que vocês se entregaram a um único homem... Mas aquilo foi capaz de despertar um prazer que eu jamais senti antes...".

"Por um acaso, você sentiu tesão?", Kanako me perguntou sem titubear. Fui eu que fiquei alarmada e sem resposta.

Depois de alguns instantes, eu disse: "Eu acho que sim. É um tipo de excitação que não se pode controlar quando ela surge. Eu me toquei de um jeito que eu nunca tinha feito antes...".

Motoko deu um sorriso discreto e então falou: "Sabe, Ema-chan, eu também passei por isso. Quando você ainda é inexperiente e não conhece o significado do sexo, tudo pode parecer sujo. Só que a coisa não é bem assim; envolver-se com alguém é algo lindo e prazeroso. Preconceitos e dúvidas só servem para prejudicar nossa visão sobre as coisas.".

"Mas, por que nove mulheres se entregaram a um mesmo homem, no mesmo local? Sexo não é algo reservado?", eu perguntei alarmada.

Kanako me tocou no ombro e então afirmou: "Usualmente, sexo é algo intimista, mas aquilo foi a decisão de todas as pretendentes. Nós quisemos fazer algo contundente e aberto para forçar o Keitaro a decidir quem ele quer. Ao menos, que ele escolha uma de nós como esposa. Quanto ao modo como ele irá conduzir a vida extra-conjugal, daí será um problema dele e da futura esposa.".

"Nossa, vocês aceitariam que o Keitaro ainda mantenha um caso com quaisquer das pretendentes preteridas?", eu perguntei boquiaberta. Nenhuma delas me disse uma palavra; apenas me encaravam placidamente. O que elas estavam escondendo de mim, se era para ter uma conversa franca?

"Você acha que um homem que cativa nove mulheres tão profundamente realmente conseguirá se livrar de todas elas? Até é possível, mas será difícil... Ainda mais se a mulheres que o cercam são teimosas e decididas!", explicou-me Motoko.

Aquela explicação me confundiu, e o meu questionamento foi inevitável: "Se ninguém desistirá dele, por que obriga-lo a casar com uma de vocês? Vocês não estão fazendo tanto trabalho para nada? Toda essa história é muito confusa para mim!".

"É uma questão pedagógica, se é que eu posso chamá-la assim. Keitaro tem que aprender a decidir-se, mesmo na adversidade. Ele está fugindo de nós o tempo todo. Sexo é bom, mas sem saber o que ele realmente sente, transforma-se em uma situação delicada. Mesmo que ele seja um homem e que manter diversos casos seja um tanto fácil, no fundo ele deve decidir qual de nós ele ama mais. Esse negócio de amar igualmente a todas em relacionamentos conjugais não rola...", Kanako me contou.

Eu me corei e ponderei: "Então, no fundo, forçar a escolha dele é só uma questão de vaidade, não é?".

As duas desviaram o olhar de mim, ambas coradas. A questão era mais simples do que parecia... Motoko me encarou e balbuciou: "Ema-chan, você não é tão burra quanto você acha que é. Você presta atenção nas coisas e é muito observadora, embora você saia do ar às vezes. O que falta é acreditar mais em si mesma. Se o Keitaro conseguiu, você também consegue!".

Nossa, aquilo me deixou muito feliz! Foi muito bom escutar aquelas palavras, pois elas indicavam que os outros reconheciam qualidades em mim. Então, as duas moças se levantaram e Kanako declarou: "Bem, Ema-chan, eu creio que nossa conversa foi esclarecedora. Você descobriu um pouco de nós, assim como nós descobrimos algo sobre você. Algumas coisas que você sente, percebe e entende devem ficar dentro do coração, se é que você me compreende...".

Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça; Kanako usou uma forma discreta de alertar sobre tomar atitudes desnecessárias e que não trariam vantagens para ninguém, apenas dor e lamentos. Às vezes, o silêncio era a melhor escolha...

Antes de partirem, Kanako disse: "Bem, eu estou disposta a considerar tua presença na pensão se você fizer um trabalho especial para nós amanhã. Não se preocupe, você vai gostar...".

Ela se virou e foi embora, deixando-me com dúvidas. Eu só desejei que elas não fossem implacáveis comigo...

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Eu olhava para a parede do quarto, tentando assimilar todos os fatos ocorridos pela manhã. Eu deveria estar contente, mas eu não estava.

Por que elas fizeram aquilo? Como se tudo aquilo fosse me ajudar na minha decisão. Eu estava angustiado; o antigo quarto que eu usei nos anexos da Casa de Chá não eram suficientes para conter minha inquietação.

Eu saí para tomar um pouco de ar puro, pois eu enlouqueceria se não saísse de casa. Eu precisava contemplar algo que aliviasse os meus pensamentos. Caminhando a esmo, eu parei quando avistei a caixa de areia do _playground_ que existia nos fundos da pensão. Eu me sentei na beirada e comecei a mexer na areia, fazendo um _flashback_ de como tudo começou.

Eu lembrei que Mizuho era uma freqüentadora do playground; eu a encontrava quase sempre quando eu visitava o Hinata-sou na minha tenra infância. Outra freqüente visitante era Mutsumi, sempre carregando o Liddo-kun para onde ela ia. Naru já era uma visita incomum; ela aparecia uma vez que outra e sempre calada.

Nós brincávamos muito, principalmente na caixa de areia. Naquele local, todas as fantasias que nós tínhamos quando nós éramos pequenas crianças se tornavam realidade. Eu achei engraçado como memórias que tive tanta dificuldade para evocar começaram a pipocar do nada.

Um barulho de passos interrompeu o meu fluxo do pensamento. Uma menininha, usando um vestido lilás e um lindo rabo-de-cavalo, apareceu correndo. Quando ela me viu no _playground_, ela parou de correr e aproximou-se vagarosamente de mim, claramente intimidada. Eu não sabia como, mas ela possuía uma fisionomia que me era familiar.

De repente, um pressentimento forte transpassou minha mente, e eu perguntei: "Por um acaso, o teu nome não é Aiko?".

A menina se arregalou e disse assombrada: "Eu nunca vi o senhor antes! Como o senhor sabe meu nome?".

"Porque você é muito parecida com a tua mamãe. Eu já fui gerente daquela grande casa, quando Motoko morou lá!", eu a expliquei, tentando ser amigável.

"Você conhece a mamãe! Mas... Esse lugar só tem meninas! Por que o senhor morou aqui?", Aiko me questionou cheia de curiosidade e espanto.

"Porque eu sou neto da dona desse lugar, e já fui irmão da Kanako, a atual gerente...", eu respondi.

Ela coçou a cabeça e replicou: "Como assim, senhor? Como o senhor foi irmão de alguém e agora não é mais?". Nossa, ela era bem esperta para uma menina de quatro anos.

Tentando ser gentil, eu expliquei: "Olha, isso é algo muito difícil de explicar. Quando você for maior, eu prometo que eu lhe explico, ok?".

Ela me olhou com estranheza e questionou-me: "Ué, nós vamos nos encontrar de novo, senhor?".

"Se a tua mamãe deixar, eu creio que sim...", eu disse, tentando pôr minha mão sobre a cabeça dela. Ela se afastou assustada e correu para longe. Uma mulher ao longe apareceu, fazendo Aiko parar com a correria. Quando o vulto se aproximou, eu constatei que era a Motoko.

Aiko ficou paralisada, então Motoko se abaixou e acariciou os cabelos da filha, dizendo: "Aiko, quantas vezes eu já disse para não conversar com estranhos?".

Aiko ficou cabisbaixa e balbuciou: "Desculpa, mamãe! É que aquele senhor sabia meu nome e que eu sou filha da senhora!". Eu também fiquei triste quando Motoko me chamou de 'estranho'.

De repente, Naru também apareceu e foi ao encontro de Motoko, com Reiji de mãos dadas. A ruiva se aproximou e exclamou: "Motoko, eu vejo que você conseguiu achar a Aiko!".

Motoko apontou na minha direção e disse com sarcasmo: "Adivinha quem ela encontrou?". Naru olhou para onde Motoko apontava e então me viu, sentado na beirada da caixa de areia. Naru piscou os olhos e aproximou-se, trazendo o Reiji pela mão. Motoko veio logo atrás, de mãos dadas com a Aiko.

As duas mães se olharam e sorriram, como se ela conversassem entre si através de telepatia ou por algum código secreto. Motoko se ajoelhou e falou no ouvido de Aiko: "Bem, já que a mamãe falou para não conversar com estranhos, deixa eu te apresentar este moço para que você se sinta mais segura. Aiko, esse moço é o teu papai!".

Aiko se arregalou e virou-se para a Motoko, exclamando: "Papai? Você está falando sério, mamãe?".

Motoko deu o mais belo sorriso e disse: "E você realmente acha que a mamãe mentiria sobre algo tão importante, meu amor?".

Aiko se voltou para mim e olhou-me ressabiada; ela me tocou timidamente no rosto e então me perguntou: "Você é o meu papai? De verdade?".

Eu sorri para ela e respondi: "Mas é claro, meu bem! Eu sempre sonhei por este momento!".

"E por que você não me procurou antes? Eu nem sabia que eu tinha uma papai de verdade!", Aiko confessou cabisbaixa.

"Papai estava muito longe. Bem longe daqui, pois eu precisava estudar para saber cada vez mais. Eu mandei muitas cartas, mas eu não sei se elas chegaram. Desculpa, eu não queria ficar longe de você!", eu expliquei da melhor forma que eu consegui.

Reiji olhou para Aiko e consolou-a: "E então, você não está contente de saber quem é o teu papai? Poxa, eu nem sei quem é o meu papai e estou feliz por você!".

Então, Naru se abaixou e falou para o próprio filho: "Reiji, quer ficar mais contente ainda?".

"É claro, mamãe!", disse Reiji com entusiasmo. Eu notei que ele possuía o mesmo vigor, a mesma vontade de viver da Naru.

Naru sorriu e falou: "Então está certo. Reiji, esse moço também é o teu papai!".

O filho da Naru se virou para mim, com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam prestes a saltarem das órbitas a qualquer momento. Ele me tocou no rosto e indagou: "Papai? Você é o meu papai?".

Eu sorri para ele e então comentei: "Pois é, Reiji. Eu sou o teu papai também!".

Reiji me olhava com curiosidade e então perguntou: "Qual o teu nome, papai?".

Eu tirei os óculos, para que ele me visse como eu era sem eles, e então eu respondi: "O meu nome é Keitaro, meu filho!".

A reação de Reiji foi bem mais amistosa que a de Aiko; ele pulou no meu colo e deu-me um abraço apertado. Aiko se agarrou no pescoço de Motoko e choramingou com a cara enfiada no ombro da mãe dela. Depois de algum tempo, Reiji desfez o abraço e observou a choradeira de Aiko. Naru pegou o filho no colo e disse: "Muitas surpresas para um dia só, não é, Keitaro?".

Eu apenas meneei positivamente, pois a tristeza de Aiko me emudeceu. Eu não entendi por que ela recebeu a notícia daquele jeito, contrastando com a alegria de Reiji. Eu observei as jovens mães se afastarem de mim, rumando para os anexos; eu tentava imaginar como eu poderia recuperar todo o tempo que eu fiquei longe dos meus filhos.

* * *

PV: NARU

Finalmente, o meu filho conheceu o pai. Depois de tantos percalços, eu consegui dar uma grande alegria ao meu pequeno Reiji. Eu o carregava no colo, então eu podia sentir a alegria daquele pequeno ser. Para mim, aquilo era um fato que me dava a esperança de ser a escolhida do Keitaro.

Eu pensei no que todas nós fizemos mais cedo; como um homem conseguiu levar tantas mulheres à polvorosa? Eu não sabia a resposta, mas eu sabia que todas nós éramos loucas por ele. E o meu Reiji ficou fascinado pelo recém descoberto pai.

Quando nós chegamos aos anexos, eu toquei no ombro de Motoko e consolei-a: "Eu sinto muito!".

Motoko se voltou para mim, e eu constatei que Aiko adormeceu no colo da samurai. Outro fato que me chamou atenção foi o ombro encharcado de Motoko, o que sugeria que Aiko chorou bastante, mesmo em silêncio. Motoko me encarou com seriedade e questionou-me: "Por que a desculpa?".

Eu fiquei encabulada e balbuciei: "Bem... Eu me surpreendi com a reação da Aiko... Eu quero dizer...".

Motoko ergueu a mão que estava livre, fazendo um sinal de interrupção. Então, ela falou: "Você quer dizer que a Aiko reagiu de uma forma mais negativa que a reação do Reiji, não é? Bem, contra fatos não há argumentos. Mesmo conhecendo o pai, ela ainda se sente abandonada por ele. Ela... Ela é como eu, Naru. Eu demoro a confiar nas pessoas, mas eu sou confidente até o fim caso eu confie na amizade de alguém. Keitaro terá que ser mais incisivo para conquistar a confiança de Aiko. Bem, toda essa história foi muito estafante para a minha filhinha, eu vou coloca-la para dormir. Boa noite, minha cara adversária! E até a festa de amanhã!".

Eu sorri após as palavras finais de Motoko, dizendo: "Sempre será um prazer em tê-la como amiga e contendora. Eu desejo que nossa amizade não acabe após toda essa jornada!".

Motoko sorriu com entusiasmo e cumprimentou-me estendendo a mão. Ato contínuo, cada uma entrou no próprio quarto que a Haruka emprestou para pernoitar. Afinal, nós éramos mães zelosas, com filhos para colocar na cama.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Os primeiros raios de sol que conseguiram vencer as arestas da janela me acordaram. Um dia do domingo sempre caiu bem com um céu ensolarado. Eu tomei o café-da-manhã com a Haruka, algo que eu não fazia há alguns anos. Eu aproveitei cada minuto que eu tive com a minha mãe adotiva, pois eu não sabia qual seria a próxima oportunidade de estar com ela novamente.

Depois do café, nós saímos juntos pelas redondezas do Hinata-sou. Aquele dia ensolarado era um convite para um belo passeio ao ar livre. As garotas esperavam por uma resposta, então eu aproveitei o passeio para arejar a minha cabeça e pensar melhor sobre o assunto. Todas elas tinham qualidades fenomenais, assim como temperamentos marcantes e corpos esculturais. Todas elas se sentiam muito à vontade comigo, como eu pude constatar na manhã anterior. Então eu percebi que a escolha seria complicada, e eu tinha até o início da noite para dar uma resposta... Eu tinha mais esse problema: pedido de casamento com prazo final de entrega!

Durante a caminhada, a Haruka dava espiadas constantes no relógio de pulso. Eu tentei imaginar que tipo de compromisso ela teria agendado para uma manhã de domingo. Como aquilo me deixava cada vez mais intrigado, houve um momento em que eu não resisti e perguntei: "Haruka, você tem algum compromisso para hoje?".

"Sim, eu tenho. Mas é uma surpresa, logo você vai descobrir o que é...", Haruka me contou serenamente. Outra surpresa para mim? Eu não sabia se eu devia ficar feliz ou preocupado. Enfim, eu decidi não criar muitas expectativas sobre qual seria a nova surpresa que elas preparavam para mim.

Depois de algum tempo caminhando a esmo pelas redondezas do Hinata-sou, Haruka me cutucou e sugeriu: "Vamos dar uma passada no ginásio da cidade?".

Eu a encarei e comentei: "Então a surpresa está guardada no ginásio? Eu estou curioso para descobrir o que me espera lá.".

Haruka me deu um sorriso sereno e reiniciou a caminhada, acompanhando-me na jornada em direção ao ginásio. Ao chegarmos lá, eu vi Naru e Motoko, cada qual com a própria filha, esperando-nos na entrada do ginásio. Eu e a Haruka nos aproximamos das garotas e cumprimentamo-nas. Naru me disse: "Kei-kun, fique com os teus filhos aqui fora. Quando nós estivermos prontas, você poderá entrar!".

Todo aquele mistério me intrigava, mas eu me controlei; eu me lembrei que as garotas costumavam aprontar surpresas retumbantes – algumas agradáveis, outras nem tanto. Os meus filhos se aproximaram de mim, mas cada um deles com reações antagônicas à aproximação. Reiji prontamente correu até mim e agarrou a minha mão direita; ele estava muito sorridente e não parava de pular. Aiko demonstrou desconfiança na postura, aproximando-se lentamente de mim; ele titubeou quando eu estendi a mão esquerda para ela.

Haruka ficou de prontidão na porta do ginásio. Depois de alguns instantes na espera, Haruka sinalizou para que entrasse no ginásio. Ao entrar, eu constatei que o local estava lotado com pessoas que eu conheci em diversas fases da minha vida. Nossa, eu percebi que somente o Seta-san não estava lá.

Uma bonita faixa no centro do ginásio dizia 'Bem-vindo ao Japão!'. Na quadra, uma rede de vôlei estava armada. Todos me cumprimentavam e diziam que estavam felizes com a minha volta. Eu não sabia que eu cativei tantas pessoas na minha passagem pelo Hinata-sou e na Toudai. No meio da balburdia, o sistema de som anunciou que a partida iria começar, convidando a todos para que sentassem nas cadeiras de público. Eu me intriguei com aquilo e olhei em volta para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Eu notei que Shirai se aproximou de mim e eu sorri em gentileza. Ele se inclinou um pouco e disse: "Fala sortudo! Tem uma cadeira especial para você assistir à partida! Venha, você é o homenageado!". Eu o acompanhei até o referido assento, e os meus filhos sentaram nos assentos vizinhos ao meu. Depois que todos no recinto se sentaram, as portas do vestiário se abriram. Mas que coisa, saíram do vestiário a Haruka, a Tsuruko e a Natsumi vestidas de árbitros. Todos aplaudiram com entusiasmo, enquanto eu estava perplexo.

Haruka pegou um microfone e fez o seguinte discurso: "Bem-vindo a todos. Todos os que estão aqui, de alguma forma, estão ligados ao Keitaro ou ao Hinata-sou, Há cinco anos, nós iniciamos um empreendimento que mudou a história do Hinata-sou. Uma bar temático que se desdobrou em diversas outras atividades que salvaram a situação financeira da Hinata-sou, além de trazer fama e status. Para celebrar o retorno de uma pessoa tão importante para todas as garotas que iniciaram essa fabulosa empreitada, um jogo entre times compostos com as mulheres que iniciaram toda essa história mais alguns garotas que foram importantes na vida do nosso homenageado. Gente, é hora de celebração!". Ao terminar a frase, ela solenemente ergueu o microfone, provocando os gritos de celebração dos espectadores. Toda essa festividade era típica das garotas; elas não iriam perder a oportunidade de criar um evento social e colocar toda a alegria que sentiam para fora.

As luzes do ginásio se apagaram e um holofote iluminava a quadra. A Haruka anunciava os times; cada jogadora que entrava na quadra arrancava os aplausos da multidão. O primeiro time foi composto pela Naru, Motoko, Mutsumi, Kitsune, Kaolla e Shinobu; elas usavam calções vermelhos e camisas brancas como uma listra azuis-marinhas na parte externa das mangas. O segundo time tinha Kanako, Sarah, Nyamo, Mizuho, Ema e Amalla; elas usavam calções azul-claros com camisas azul-marinhos com uma listra vermelha na parte externa das mangas.

Quando a Naru entrou em quadra, Reiji imediatamente ficou de pé sobre o assento da cadeira e agitou a mão para a mãe com alegria. A Naru percebeu e agitou a mão de volta, apontando para o filho e jogando beijos no ar. Já quando a Motoko entrou, a Aiko se encolheu na poltrona; eu disse a ela: "Você não vai saudar a mamãe? Ela vai gostar, vai fundo! Vamos comemorar juntos!".

Eu dei um sorriso como um gesto de afirmação, e isso teve uma resposta positiva; ela se levantou na poltrona – como o Reiji fizera – e acenou para a mãe. Quando a Motoko percebeu, ela deu uma piscadela e jogou um beijo no ar. Depois do beijo, Motoko desenhou um grande coração no ar com os indicadores e apontou para a filha. Finalmente, eu vi um sorriso da Aiko; ela me olhou com um sorriso tão terno, tão contagiante, que eu voltei a sorrir. Quando em me dei por conta, a minha filha tinha colocado a mão dela sobre a minha. Aquilo me deixou tão feliz!

Depois da entrada das jogadoras, as luzes se acenderam e a partida iniciou. A maioria das substitutas eu não conhecia, provavelmente eram algumas das moradoras que o Hinata-sou teve nos últimos cinco anos. Obviamente, o público masculino se preocupava em admirar a beleza das jogadoras; já o público feminino torcia conforme a afinidade. Algumas gostavam da Naru e da Motoko, outras gostavam da Kanako e da Mizuho. Muitas mulheres que estavam no público também foram ou eram moradoras da pensão.

No final, o time da Naru e da Motoko ganhou no tie-break. Com o final da partida, a Naru pegou o microfone e proclamou: "Obrigada a todos que participaram da torcida! E a festa continua!".

Diversas mulheres apareceram do nada, todas elas prováveis moradoras da pensão, trazendo mesas, quitutes e bebidas para o centro da quadra. Depois da partida, um belo coquetel esperava a todos nós. Diversas moradoras do Hinata-sou trabalhavam como garçonetes.

Depois de algum tempo perambulando na festa com o Reiji e a Aiko à tiracolo, as garotas que tinham jogado e as mulheres que atuaram como árbitras voltaram ao ginásio, devidamente limpas e arrumadas. Todas estavam deslumbrantes; elas se aproximaram e fizeram um círculo em torno de mim. Reiji pulou na Naru e a Aiko se aproximou da Motoko pedindo colo. Kitsune quebrou o gelo e alfinetou: "Então, Keitaro, você já tem uma decisão?".

Eu evitei olha-la, mas eu respondi: "Não é tão fácil assim... Você tem certeza que deseja falar sobre isso na frente dos meus filhos?". Kitsune fez cara de desgosto, talvez porque ela percebera que eles estavam ali.

Depois daquilo, todos nós conversamos sobre banalidades; sobre a minha viagem pela Europa, os meus estudos, sobre como elas viveram durante minha ausência... Eu aproveitei para conhecer melhor a Ema-chan, pois ela entrou na pensão durante minha estadia no Velho Mundo. No jogo de vôlei, ela entrou no time principal... Por que ela era uma pessoa tão importante para a pensão? Ela provavelmente conquistou a amizade das antigas moradoras, mas eu não sei como.

Quando a festa acabou, toda a turma retornou para a pensão. Enquanto nós subíamos a estrada da colina, nós conversávamos jovialmente. Havia algum tempo que eu não tinha um papo tão amigável com elas. Quando eu cheguei aos anexos, eu senti uma mão impedindo minha ida; era a Naru que me segurou. Todas as outras garotas estavam atrás da ruiva fatal. Aliás, a ruiva não falou nada, mas eu percebi o que todas elas transmitiam nos olhares; elas queriam uma resposta. Bom, se era uma resposta que elas queriam...

Eu pigarreei e afirmei: "Bom, amanhã após o café eu aliviarei o peso que vocês carregam. Eu darei uma resposta. Sem pressa, sem atropelos.".

Todas sorriram e cada uma delas se despediu de mim com um beijo no meu rosto, inclusive as que não eram pretendentes. Eu rumei para o meu apartamento, pensando na resposta que eu daria no dia seguinte. Todas eram espetaculares; eu não sabia qual escolher. Mas eu precisava acabar com toda aquela indecisão; eu devia escolher a melhor opção.

* * *

**_Capítulo escrito entre 20/10/2006 e 15/11/2006. Um capítulo para auxiliar a fechar o ciclo final; eu tentei fazer idas e vindas, no mesmo estilo em que o Akamatsu fez no manga original. Agora é com vocês: com quem Keitaro deve ficar? Ajudem-me nesta difícil decisão. Depois de dois anos de saga, eu finalmente estou próximo do desfecho. Eu conto com vocês para tomar um rumo definitivo para esta coleção de contos._**

_**Min'na-san, arigato gosai masu!**_


End file.
